


Black Dust

by Aristeria_T



Series: Black Dust [1]
Category: Black Dust
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 181,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeria_T/pseuds/Aristeria_T
Summary: 原创。【已有了重置】因为我比较懒，所以暂时ao3没有同步搬运，请点下面的链接。http://www.hellowland.com/u24350
Series: Black Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Rope Necklace

乌云像丝绸帷幕般笼罩着整个王都，空气中附着着粘腻的厚重水汽。清晨降下的积雪染上黑灰的脏污，随着温度逐渐融化成泥水，毒液般蔓延在街道的各个缝隙。  
一双猎靴踩过一摊泥水，四溅的黑点波及到了瘫坐在路旁的一名青年脸上。但青年没有丝毫的反应，他鼓动着胸腔在呼吸，费力的样子似乎已是竭尽全力。  
猎靴的主人没有多做停留，她奔跑的速度将盖在脸庞上的黑麻斗篷吹得猎猎作响。只见她敏捷地转过一个街角，迎面跑来与她会和的另一个戴着木头面具的少女。  
“不行，甩不掉他们。”   
木面具的那人喘着气说道，声音透着她的面具沉闷不已。  
“跟上。”  
穿着斗篷的少女低沉的说道，脚下的步伐又再次加速，领起了头。  
戴面具的人紧跟在身着斗篷的矮小少女身后，一边还时不时侧过脸紧张的瞥向背后。街景在随着她们的速度飞逝，但背后那闪着暗银色盔甲的人影重重却仍旧阴魂不散。  
——更近了。  
“谭亚！”   
面具人焦急地提醒跑在前头的少女，眼见被唤道名字少女又熟门熟路的在一个岔口急转弯，然后这才气急败坏地回她：  
“说。” 少女声音很细，即使刻意压低也是如此。她尽量用短促的语句回答对方，以免乱了自己的呼吸。  
“他们更近了！”  
“我不瞎！”  
肖恩喘着气觉得自己全身都酸痛，面具内部还因为自己的气息产生浓厚的闷热感。她的脚踝因为高压的运动正在发颤，但她却不适时的觉得这一切不仅很刺激还很有趣。她在这破败国家的街上游离惯了，被追捕的感觉竟然给了她一种目的感。  
肖恩觉得自己都要爱上这种感觉了，为了什么而冒险的感觉——  
“还有力气笑的话，不如想想办法。” 谭亚低声咒骂道，打断了肖恩傻愣的轻笑声。  
身后这个甩不掉的大尾巴是谭亚在本次执行任务中无意结识的。原来是看中了对方拥有的那极其特殊的能力，准备过阵子就把对方拐回基地里，却不料在回程的途中两人都被王都的守卫察觉了。于是被视为同伙俩人，就只好一起被追捕直至现在。  
这就很麻烦了。  
若是谭亚自己一个人还好，按照原定计划她只需要和布莱因在广场会和即可。但是现在加上肖恩这个不定数，布莱因甚至都还不知道有肖恩的存在——谭亚无法带着这家伙冒险。  
砰得一声枪声在耳后响起，谭亚警觉地猛然回头，是肖恩正在使用她那把珍稀的手枪。  
不，她正在糟糕的使用那把手枪。  
带着面具的肖恩手持那只枪管在冒烟的武器，不是敌人的血液顺着她的指尖滴落。很明显，肖恩不仅没让那一枪起到任何缓敌作用，还差点废了自己一只手：  
“我也不知道为什么！它自己就炸了！” 肖恩面色懊恼地喘着粗气，继续解释道，“嘿，听着，我只是想帮忙…你让我想办法！”  
“我让你想办法不是让你废掉自己的一只手！你想干嘛？试图博取同情吗？”  
“我不是故意的！”  
谭亚右脚一施力，像一只黑兔子般闪过来自后方的一箭攻击。那弓羽上依附着酥麻的电流，侧着她的耳畔飞啸而过。她们与敌人的距离已经缩短到攻击范围内了。  
矮小的少女甩开别的念头，咬紧牙关，开始计算着时间与距离。她们的前方左转有个十字路口，在东部的方位有一个城内专用的传送阵，数秒的间隔内却只能进去一人。除此之外，西面的方向是戈迪里大广场，距离三分钟，她已经能隐约听到人群吵杂的声音了。  
“喂。” 谭亚刻意避开了肖恩的名字，免得被身后的敌人无意中听见。她的身形在叉口处往左闪进了巷子，一边说道：  
“前方路口三点钟方向，传送口，你去。”  
肖恩忍着手掌的疼痛，语气里带着错愕和不赞同：  
“不要，我要和你一起。”  
“想得美，叫你去就去。”  
“我反对无谓的英雄主义！”  
她们距离路口只剩200米。  
“闭嘴！”  
谭亚喘了口气后又愤愤地怒道：“我有伙伴会救我，但我向黑尘发誓，他绝对不会救你！”  
还有100米。  
“去！我帮你拖延！他们还不知道你是谁。”她说。  
后头的人却没有回答，只有两人不停歇的脚步声和水潭被踩碎的声响在回荡。  
路口到了。  
谭亚瞬间反身定住，斗篷随之划开了一个弧度。肖恩向着少女的身后擦肩而过。  
“你还有选择，想清楚了。”谭亚在斗篷下对肖恩郑重地低声道。  
肖恩用眼角去看谭亚，她牢牢地捕捉住了那句话，随后便闪身进了右边的街道。  
身影被一口吞入狭窄走道的阴影中，面具下的她眼神锁定了前方的目的地。那里有一座石喷泉，底座下正是一块泛橘光的圆形石板。  
人影一晃，身着铠甲的其中几位骑士们本欲随其后转进巷子里，但却被谭亚一个侧身挡住了去路。  
他们戒备地盯着伫立在叉口的少女，却不敢在不知道对方的能力之前轻举妄动。在这僵持对立的场合下，少女率先抬起了手，骑士们进入戒备。  
剑拔弩张之下，她宽大的袖口随之滑到手肘处，就这么轻轻地，兜帽的遮掩被褪去。  
寒冷的风从少女脚边拂过，吹得两侧萧条的住宅嘎吱作响。在骑士们的震惊下，那舍弃阴影的脸庞正挂着一抹从容的笑容。  
一双黑色眼眸，少女启唇。  
——来不及了。  
“ **我，谭亚·希维就站在这里。你们难道还有更重要的目标？** ”贯穿性的能力附在语言上，直直冲进敌人们的脑海。五六名在场的骑士当即稳了稳神志，试图去抵抗那甜美的说服力，可纵使理智回归，他们也依然不得不认同少女的说法。  
这人就是谭亚·希维，圆桌叛军引以为傲的嗓音，也是出了名的叛军之中最没有战斗力的一位。如果此刻能除掉这落单的妖女，那就没人能在民间继续散播那些叛变思想了。  
武器纷纷出鞘，身板脆弱的少女却似是还不以为意一般，轻飘飘的嗓音如铃铛坠落在石地板缝间：  
“ **蠢货。** ”  
她笑着这么说道。  
两侧住宅的石砖像是承受不了挑衅般应声炸裂，翻涌的空尘里肆意漂浮着如鲨鱼般嗜血的电流，排山倒海向她袭来。  
尘土飞扬，掩护了谭亚·希维瞬息间的逃逸。她转身，感觉到自己的耳朵像是被空间压缩一般倏然紧缩，疼痛使她踉跄片刻还一并失去了部分听力。但她却只能不顾疼痛，稳住脚步，奋力迈开逃命的步伐。  
寒冬被暂时驱逐，周围空气中的水分在快速蒸发，高温升腾将冷风从这条巷子里驱逐走，民宅外碎裂的玻璃窗如星坠之夜，刺入她每一步的所到之处，试图钉住她的影子。  
希维自嘲地笑出了声，她甚至停止思考到底有多少种能力正在冲着她而来。她只是一味的翻滚、奔跑、喘息、疼痛，然后扭动脚踝奔跑。  
在狭窄楼缝里，漫天布下的杀意，只有一线生机。  
——跑！  
她绝不能在这里倒下，在他们牺牲了那么多后，她绝不能在这里倒下。斗篷拖着灰黑色的扬尘，全身渗着血的少女转过最后一个转弯，撞入了人头攒动的广场。  
周围的声音全数蜂拥而至，吵杂而热闹。鼻息之中是难闻的酸臭，包裹着耳畔的是人群的声音，有怒吼，有抱怨，有年幼者的哭喊和四处如叹息般隐约的呻吟。  
这是她熟悉的，人群的声音——死里逃生的声音。  
希维还来未不及喘上一口气，周围全是褴褛憔悴的民众就向她投来好奇的眼神，不过不久后却又都无趣地收了回去。  
确实，在维尔顿这样的落魄国家里了受点小伤并不是什么大不了的事，也没人想去关心。但希维此刻却急需这些人的关注。  
她的危机还未解除，于是她拉住了一位看上去比她更为年轻的少年。对方的手骨瘦如柴，甚至冰涩的仿若枯枝。  
“ **先生，这里的人真多。** ”少年受能力蛊惑，只能低头看着说话的希维，眼神中有凝固的木然。  
“是，人太多了。” 他喃喃重复道。  
旁边的壮汉听了也跟着抱怨：“可不是，人多的窒息，挤得要死。”  
“是啊是啊，也不是什么大不了的事，何必聚集那么多人。”  
“我想回家，好饿。”  
“你们有看见一个绑着马尾的小姑娘吗？她刚才还在这里。”  
“别找了，人散了后再找吧。”  
抱怨的声音此起彼落传染开，当骑士们追赶而至时，他们听到的便已是这样一个场景。他们着急地四处张望，拨开人群人挤人地找，撞到一个又一个口里不住谩骂的民众。  
然而那穿着黑麻斗篷的身影却仿佛人间蒸发一般，连一点痕踪迹都没留下。  
“这里人那么多，我怎么可能会看到？”路人们纷纷烦躁地向询问的骑士们这么回答。  
骑士们不得不开始打从心底感觉到绝望。  
圆桌叛军的魔女就藏匿在这个容纳着几百人的广场之中，放眼望去处处都是人们脏兮兮的布料和斗篷，虽然有着黑发黑瞳特征的少女并不多，但是这里人实在太多了。  
“陛下，非常抱歉。我们追丢那个魔女了。” 骑士队长跺了跺脚，只得懊恼地向上报告任务的失败，脸上不由阴沉的可怕。  
谁都不愿意承认一个几乎毫无战斗能力的小丫头，居然就这么从他们几人的手掌中逃之夭夭。他们本可以就地击杀谭亚·希维，就此掐死圆桌叛军在民间散播叛变思想的源头。  
他们距离那个美好胜果只有一步之遥……但是他们却失误了。  
那群该死的善于打游击战的老鼠们，杀了几个又冒出来好几个！  
骑士们的领头虽然感到气愤难平，奈何赫克托耳陛下却在通讯的另一头显得异常平静。  
维尔顿王对他的骑士们下达了新的命令：忘却方才失败的追击，在原地驻守戈迪里大广场。  
“收到，陛下。” 领头答道，随后分散了兵力，去支援其余在场维持秩序的士兵。  
不为别的，只为了今天在这个广场上，维尔顿王国即将举办一场盛大的活动。  
这可是维尔顿士兵们努力已久才得到的一件大事，是必须由维尔顿人民一同见证的“典礼”。  
冬日里的阴云蔓延万里。  
骑士们守备着广场的周围，期盼着晴光能从云缝中泄露分毫。  
但愿上天眷顾维尔顿，愿上天祝福这场正义的制裁。  
  


◆

  
刑架被搭建好，太阳没有拨开云雾。  
天色阴沉到再次开始飘雪，只可惜洁白的雪花在风中随波逐流，落地却沦为满城淤泥。  
希维感觉到一片片冰凉的触感融化在脸颊上，脚上的猎靴默默随着时间流逝，湿透成了深黑色。  
她很冷，却不知是冻僵的脚趾更冷，还是僵硬的指尖更冷。没有挪步的意思，她就这么站定在飘着恶臭的人群之中，逼着自己抬头凝视大约三层楼高的绞刑架。  
这架子高大到不可思议。她心想。  
一双手从她的身后将斗篷的兜帽重新覆在她的头顶，谭亚侧过脸却看那人。  
“我的能力已经发动了，但是你这张脸会让一切破功。” 青年对她说。  
希维抿了抿嘴角没再去看自己的搭档，选择转过去沉默地仰望那高耸的高台。  
布莱因·修普诺站在少女的身旁，兜帽下的眼神有些晦暗不明。他只是用左手按在少女的脑袋上，让对方顺从的低下仰起的脖颈：  
“不想看就不需要看，我们回去。”他用只有两个人能听到的声音说道，却感觉到手掌下的脑袋微微颤抖了一下，然后希维缓慢地摇了摇头。  
“ **要看的。** ” 她用能力说道，然后又不自觉的低哑着重复了一遍。  
“我必须要看。”  
布莱因听了，只是压了压自己的帽沿，让自己的双眼更好的没入阴影之中。他收回放在谭亚头上的手，转而去拉少女藏在宽袖下的手掌。  
两人的体温低得可怕，仿佛即使紧贴着也无法创造出任何温度。  
他们什么也没有做，什么也不能做，直到远处传来一阵铁甲和锁链的摩挲声转移了他们的注意力。  
——开始了。  
那是一行浩荡的队伍从通往王宫的方向走进广场。被二十多位骑士押送而来的是个头被套着布袋的少女。她衣着破烂，从撕裂的衣裙缝中能看见她血淋淋绽开的伤口。她就这样一步步的被拖拉着向前，双脚脚踝间环着勒紧皮肉的铁链。  
希维看见那被游街示众的罪犯脚上没有穿鞋，她那冻青了的脚底踩在石砖缝内的碎玻璃上，也毫无知觉。但是希维知道，她的好友走前明明是好好穿着鞋的。  
布莱因握紧了谭亚的手，指关节却意外的缺乏力度。  
看不见脸庞的犯人，蹒跚着被像拉牲畜一般扯向高台，楼梯的顶端有一根麻绳随着冬风如钟摆般垂荡着，正在落寞地等待她。  
庆功宴从她踩上阶梯后正式开始，余兴节目是她爬向高处时踉跄的身躯。  
希维听见周围的人们在暗暗骚动：  
“还是个孩子，没必要吧。”  
有人叹道，语气中带着小心翼翼的偏袒。  
“就那样还是个孩子？笑死人了。”  
语气中的不屑在口耳间燎原。他们叛军的核心成员们平均年龄十八，确实早早远离了算是孩子的范畴，也失去了因年幼而被怜悯的资格。  
“看清楚了，那可是圆桌叛军的一员，没什么好同情的。”  
是的，叛军，人人喊打的圆桌叛军，不配被同情的叛军。  
“你们听过谭亚·希维的演讲吗？什么都不懂就在这落井下石，就是一群懦夫！”  
谭亚·希维，她的名字在王国的地底下时常被人们提起，却终究是上不了台面的名字。  
“哼，什么地下演讲我不知道，我只想知道你想被绞死吗？如果想，我现在就去举发你！”  
死亡是条滑溜的冰蛇，攀上人耳处边肆无忌惮的吐着蛇信，比希维的言灵都要具有说服力。  
“其实叛军的想法我是真的不懂，我感觉我现在活得还算可以。”  
还算可以，希维握紧了布莱因的手，咬着牙在心底里自残般重复道。  
“是啊，我又不是强大的能力者，赫克托耳国王陛下愿意保护我们，我觉得很好。”  
“国王陛下是贤君！”  
“圆桌叛军活该，脑子都有病吧！”  
“叛军，去死吧！！”  
去死。  
即将被审判的少女攀上了顶端，一名骑士上前，然后在众目睽睽之下割裂了她的衣袖。他粗暴地将少女的右手臂拎起来，赫然在群众注视下展示的是一个黑印缠绕的刺青。  
众人不禁倒吸一口气。  
她前臂布满红黑交错的淤痕，但用墨迹雕刻的花纹却仍然如浮雕般栩栩如生。所有人都明白那火焰刺青代表什么意思。  
那意味着叛变，那意味着执迷不悟与离经叛道——  
那可恨的，等同于死亡与背叛的象征。  
希维压低了脸庞。  
“特蕾莎·福伦！”  
底下民众的呐喊声音盖过了在一一宣示少女犯下的罪行的执行官。那人站在高处，拿着长到卷起的羊皮纸卷轴，字正腔圆地仿佛在朗诵赞美诗。  
但是实际上，其实没有人在乎他在说些什么。上了这个高台就注定将面临死亡，那么理由就不重要了。人群只是一味发出支持的叫嚣声，彻底点燃了冬季的午后。  
执行官索性耸了耸肩，丢了卷轴就将麻绳圈套进了少女的脖颈上。  
那名即将被处刑的少女，身躯凝结到仿佛整个世界发生的事都与她无关。  
台下的人们呢？为什么没人维护她。  
那群特蕾莎作为医者时曾无条件救助过的人们，那些曾经称赞她无比仁慈的人们，全部噤声于在这名为狂欢的死刑中。  
身为圆桌叛军的特蕾莎·福伦分明曾是英雄。她曾是那些付不起医疗费的孩子们的英雄。  
她曾是英雄，却也是叛军。  
希维周遭的声音都在抛弃她，逃去远方。她胸膛内翻涌的情绪像是融化的糖霜覆盖在自己的口舌之中。有什么几乎脱口而出，但叛军们共同同意且谋划的阴谋如铁链绑住她的舌，使得她只能无能地张了口。  
这一刻最炽热的，只有她含在眼眶里的液体。  
她依稀记得初次见到特蕾莎的时候。她还记得每一刻特蕾莎将刚烤好的热面包凑到她嘴边的午后。  
这些瞬间都不再将有以后。  
“ **特...！** ” 薄雾从希维的口中泄露，话语还未毕，却被布莱因的手覆盖住了。  
他对她摇了摇头，即便希维视线不曾移开那高耸的刑架。  
她无声地注视着那孤单的死囚，仿佛对布莱因附在自己唇上的冰冷掌心浑然不知觉。  
谭亚·希维，现在只想知道一件事。  
在最后的最后，如果连和好友道别都不被允许，她只想知道那布袋下的脸庞拥有什么样的表情。  
她想知道，特蕾莎的脸庞上此刻是覆满了悲愤还是恐惧？  
是麻木还是光荣？  
是泪水还是笑容？  
希维想知道，她想轻柔地掀起那个布袋。她想定格在这个瞬间，让世界为他们停留直至……  
是绳索勒紧的窒息声。  
希维几乎要咬碎了牙。她只能屈服，只能低下头。  
有剔透的水从鼻尖坠落，滴落在石地板上，却不是雪。  
你后悔吗？  
她想这么问特蕾莎，却连唤起对方的名字都不被允许，就连在这场狂欢中嚎啕大哭的权利都没有。  
她只知道，以后当她唤起她的名时，再没人会回应了。  
冻得浑身泛青的少女在冬日中被执行官推落，明晃晃的在整个王都的见证下被绞死。  
王国的背叛者瘦弱的身躯在扭曲的挣扎着，如蛆虫般蠕动。  
最终，在一阵疯狂的欢呼声中，她静止了。  
雪水浸湿了希维黑色的斗篷，像是蔓延开来的血迹。无人前去将那尸体认领下来，所以麻布套着的躯体只能随着冷冽的寒风晃动。  
骑士与守卫们撤离，广场上的人失了兴致，逐渐散去。  
时间久了，尸体紫黑色的脚上结满了冰晶，就这么高高悬在维尔顿王都的上空。  
摇晃着，死者化为生锈的钟摆。  
台下徒留一片空荡，满城阴云飘雪，皆落地沦为无人问津。


	2. Fear

布莱因踩着泥泞的地道，手里提着一盏油灯。  
这里是王都的地下水道，一个毫无新意的秘密基地会坐落在的位置。但是它确实是个极好的点子，因为每个王城里的排水盖都能带领你走入这个地下迷宫。而当你熟悉了地下水道里的每一条一模一样的叉口后，这里又确实是地下组织绝妙的藏匿地点。  
但是如果你问希维，她会告诉你这是个你放置“家”的最差位置。  
地底下意味着如果不爬到地表上你就不会记得阳光的温度，还会时常睡到天昏地暗也不知外头是夜是日。更糟糕的是，潮湿的恶臭味会勤奋地每时每刻提醒你，你与你整夜共眠的老鼠们没有实质上的区别。  
昏黄的光团照映在中央的水道表面上，布莱因用余光看见身后那人的影子越走越慢。  
他有种冲动想转身去把少女拉近自己怀里，如此一来他便可以抓住她，让所有下坠的情绪就此止住。又或许，他理智的考量到，现在她现在更需要的是自己的时间。  
静谧在蔓延，他脚下一顿，手中的油灯跟着晃了晃。这一切的诱因是一个微小的牵制，是希维的手正拽着布莱因的斗篷衣角。  
还是算了，让“自己的时间”去见鬼吧！  
他转身停下，少女的脸庞遮掩在兜帽之下没有退却的意思。慢悠悠地，他将油灯放在了脚边，双手握住了谭亚的帽檐要将帽子摘下，途中却琢磨起别的想法。  
他不自觉感到好奇，能为自己的爱人掀起头纱是一种什么样的体验？  
那柔软的面料下，遮掩的是怎样神圣又纯白的未来？是不是就此他们便会只属于彼此，再也不用为了别的目的而献上自己的人生？  
他抿了抿嘴角，还是就此止住了自己的好奇。  
因为也许他们根本逃不走，根本活不到那个时候。也许当他掀起白纱后，那之下什么也不复存在，只有从他指缝中流走的焦黑细沙。  
希维看着有些愣神的布莱因，就这么维持着自己垂下的脑袋，然后抬起双手按住了青年的手，好似强迫对方摸她的头似的。  
她想得到安慰。  
她的手掌下，布莱因的右手背上有一道细长的凸起，一路蜿蜒至手腕的位置。她把青年的手拿下来看。  
“什么时候受伤的？” 问题声回响在地道里。  
布莱因耸了耸肩：“昨天，问题不大，只是普通的匕首。”  
“好像结痂了。”  
“嗯。”  
过了许久，直到地上的油灯闪了闪，希维才重新开口：“我们没有治疗兵了。”  
确实，他们最后的一位治疗兵已被绞死在群众的欢呼声中。  
“没有治疗兵伤口也会结痂。”  
希维抬眼，看向她的爱人。  
青年有着和她一样黑尘般不详的黑发，却同时拥有一双灰色的眼眸。  
希维也希望自己有一双那样的眼睛，毕竟黑色不是什么惹人喜爱的颜色。如果她能有至少像特蕾莎那样又一头漂亮的蜜色卷发，那么也许她小时候也不至于过得像只人人喊打的老鼠。  
布莱因终于得以将她的兜帽摘落。  
希维眼里映着油灯的光，青年的双手贴着她的脸颊，掌心一一摩挲过她上午逃亡时留下的细小伤痕。她把自己的手附上那人的手背，安抚着彼此。  
布莱因的掌心中全是剑茧，希维用自己的侧脸枕着他的手，轻微蹭着。  
“抓住你了。”   
布莱因笑说，灰色的目光里有罕见的星点弥漫。  
他趁着谭亚还未反应过来时就牵起她的手，然后提起了地上的油灯，拉着他的女孩在昏暗的地道里跑了起来。  
布莱因突然想起他们第一回搭档执行任务时的场景。那时谭亚比现在还要娇小，一头齐肩的短发仿佛被主人痛恨着，永远也长不长。  
如今一前一后的影子摇曳映在两侧的石砖上。他们沿路照亮了所到之处，离去之时又带走了每一丝给予过的光明。  
光阴在他们身侧，也在他们的脚下。影子是前来索命的黑尘，灯火飘渺如烟，他们一路逃向无法回头的终点。  
谭亚笑了，轻柔的笑音回荡在地道里，透出一丝空灵。  
他们牵着彼此，朝着家的方向前进。  
  


◆

  
“你们终于舍得回来了！”   
还不见人，媞娜的声音便从厨房传来，之中还伴随着几声陶瓷碰撞的声音。  
希维把斗篷脱了下来，接过布莱因的，然后一齐挂在了门口的挂衣架上。那架子上头还有一件雪水没蒸发干净的斗篷。  
希维看着那斗篷，不由愣了一下。  
这里是他们位处于地下的基地，仅由一扇藏匿在石砖堆里的铁门防守着。希维不知道这个地方是怎么搭建而成的，毕竟她在加入圆桌时这基地便早已成型。  
不得不说，它确实足够温馨到能称之为家。  
走进来面对正门的客厅中摆着一张老旧的木色圆桌，上头总是躺着一张张手绘地图、匕首、笔和有些许染血的纱布。玄关的左侧是媞娜·克罗特的领地，绑着长马尾的金发少女总是能在任务之余时一头栽进厨房，包揽下每个人的每一餐。客厅的右侧是一个壁炉，不是由正常的柴火燃烧着，而是由杰瑞·伊弗诺在冬季时掌管着，给足了温暖又避开了危险。最后，空间的最里侧就是成员们的一间间房间，理论上是搭档们之间共享一个房间。  
希维刚来到这里时，这里拥挤的仿佛幼儿托儿所，好几年过去了，现在倒是有些空荡。  
“伯尔斯？你出去了？”   
希维一边走到坐在壁炉旁的少年身旁，一边疑惑地问。  
地毯上正坐着一名少年，手里握着一个冒着茶香的热马克杯。他有着一头微卷的褐色头发，脸颊上的雀斑使他看起来更加敦厚无害。他的样貌绝不算俊美，但胜在看起来平凡又无害。  
被唤作伯尔斯的人没有急着回答只是意义不明地笑了笑。  
“他担心你们出了什么状况所以才去看看，而事实上谭亚·希维，你确实傻到荒唐。”   
责备的声音从客厅的圆桌边上传来，插话的少女将一头墨绿色长发别在耳后，一边眯着眼瞪着希维。  
“我又怎么了？” 希维不以为意，她早已习惯了简·艾莫的刻薄。她们从小就不对盘。  
湛蓝的微光亮起，巴掌大的石头在简的手掌中碎成一片片利刃：“你去观看行刑就算了，你还准备在众目睽睽之下暴露自己的存在？”  
“好了好了，他们才刚回来，让他们休息一下。” 媞娜赶在希维张口反驳前劝阻道。她微笑着端来两个装着热茶的马克杯，分别递到了布莱因和希维的手边。  
希维接过，装乖着道了谢。简还是瞪着她那蔚蓝色的眼睛，并不打算接受媞娜的建议。  
她起身，踏着厚重的脚步朝希维走来。布莱因挪动了身形，主动立到了两名少女之间。简冷笑道：  
“怎么，恋爱脑吗布莱因？你打得过我？”  
“打不过，但也不一定会输……差不多就行了艾莫。”青年冷声回应道。  
他现在没有心情和同伴搞内斗。  
“简。” 坐在壁炉边的伯尔斯慢悠悠出了声，他甚至没有将眼神从炉火中移开，只是默默地抿了一口茶。  
叛军成员们的视线在瞬息间聚集到他身上，他下达了命令：  
“都过来坐下吧。”  
剑拔弩张的气势被打散，简最后瞪了一眼布莱因和希维，踩着长靴靠着伯尔斯坐下了。希维见状也越过去拽着布莱因的手腕坐下，然而两人却颇显膈应地坐在了简的对面。  
真是孩子气。  
媞娜叹了口气，毅然决然地坐在了大家的中间。整个集会面对着壁炉形成了一个弧形，不知道的还以为这几个孩子只是单纯窝在一起烤火。  
伯尔斯终于舍得收回眼神了，他看向希维，褐色的瞳孔似乎还倒映着火焰。  
“你那时准备说什么？” 他问道。  
希维必须回答这个问题。他们的领头有权知道她行为背后的所有动机，伯尔斯必须知道。  
齐肩的黑发垂了下来，她低下头，像个认错的孩子：  
“我想告诉她，不要怕。”  
“呵，我以为你要说你准备去救她。” 简笑道。  
她张了张嘴还准备说什么，却被肩旁的伯尔斯轻轻按住了头。蔚蓝双眼的少女瞬间便乖乖地闭上了嘴，别开了眼神。  
伯尔斯温和地叹了口气，把自己空了的杯子放下后，才再次开口：  
“谭亚，我以为我们谈过的……关于这次的计划。”   
褐发青年的语气中带着恰到好处的失望，希维的心不自觉地跟着沉了下去。  
“很抱歉，这次是我鲁莽了。” 她认错，随后又承诺道，“不会有下次了。”  
虽然希维非常不希望伯尔斯对自己失望，但她却也很难说自己真的有产生悔意。也许她下次就应该换一种更隐秘，不麻烦到他人的方法。  
另一边，布莱因就只是听着伯尔斯的不赞同，跟着垂下了眼脸。反正他对伯尔斯说的话没有意见。  
伯尔斯永远是有道理的。  
火焰在旁若无人地啃食着枯柴，各怀心事的几人眼神凝固又不会交汇。  
媞娜在边上抓了抓头发，被这个胶着又低气压的气氛弄得坐立难安。她不赞同地看向和她伯尔斯。  
伯尔斯这个人，自小在街上的时候就是这样，看着就像一个好人，更没有人看过他动怒过。可是街头里大大小小的人从来不敢惹他，也没人胆敢问他的姓氏，仿佛他是个不可触摸的瘟疫。  
伯尔斯收到了媞娜的眼神，本也无意过多斥责希维，于是叹了一口气笑道：  
“算了，没人发现就不是什么大事。”   
希维小心翼翼地抬眼看了眼伯尔斯，迎上对方给予的安慰：“不说了，汇报一下任务情况吧。”  
希维的心这才定了下来。她从裤子口袋里抽出了一张地图，放在了所有人的中间。  
“王宫的守卫分布和我们预估的差不多，有偏差的地方我全在地图上用了红笔做标示。”   
少女的指尖随着赤色笔迹着落的地点一一扫过，伯尔斯的眼神在确认过每个点的变动后才点了点头，继续问道：  
“骑士们的反应如何？”  
“他们相信这是一场失败的营救行动，幻象的误导成功使第五分队跟着我出了城堡。”  
“很好，能力观测呢？”  
“如我们预测的丝毫不差，第五分队其中有一位至少是与温度相关的使用者。”  
说到这里希维还专注的回顾起那瞬间燥热起的空气：“至少是个高能力者。”  
伯尔斯目光闪了闪：“做得好。杰瑞后天便会回来，到时候你和他核对一下能力的触感。”  
“好。”  
他指尖有节奏的打在羊皮地图上，然后微眯起眼睛。  
“媞娜，上个月吩咐给你的任务完成得如何？”  
媞娜像是被点到名字的小兔子：“已经完成了，每一名高能力的守城骑士都已被‘标记’好了。”  
“谭亚，是这样的吗？”  
希维闻言点了点头：“我记得媞娜标记名单内的所有骑士的脸，这两天都核对过了，没有陌生面孔。”  
伯尔斯满意地点了点头，眼里的锋芒在火光的舔舐下显得隐约又自信——现在他们只需解决近卫队的问题即可。  
战略的讨论在叛军成员们的汇报中循序渐进地展开，炉内的火焰也好似跟着烧得越发旺盛。  
就在所有人都全神贯注地讨论攻城战术时，有人却在角落里偷偷地开小差。  
布莱因不是故意的，但他有更重要的事值得思考。  
比如他们的领头看似老实无害，但他仿佛永远知道你最渴望什么。这样的人明知他危险，却还是会令人不由自主地想去追随。  
布莱因自己也不是例外。  
当年刚初生没多久的他，却被赋予了自身还无法驾驭的强大能力。所有人都被幻象影响，只能看到他们的心之所想，于是布莱因·修普诺自身的存在就此被消除。  
当时只有伯尔斯，只有伯尔斯一个人凭借蛮力破开了那层幻觉，给了当年那个不被任何人看见的孩子，一个能证明自己存在价值的机会。  
“怎么了？” 希维在他耳边低声问道。  
会议还在进行着，布莱因侧过脸将目光沉进那片他钟情的黑色深海里。咽喉一片干涩，他最终只选择低声回答：  
“没什么，可能是累了。”  
希维点了点头，注意力重新回到了会议内容中。  
布莱因却是再也回不去了。  
他不着痕迹地将目光继续留在了她的身上。然后他悄然握住谭亚的右手，但对方却没有丝毫的察觉。  
她的侧脸在炉火的照耀下显得更加明亮，那注视着地图的双眸中，充满的全是她的义无反顾。  
——那是伯尔斯需要的眼神。那是布莱因·修普诺也曾拥有过的眼神。  
但是，现在布莱因想要放弃了。  
在此刻这种离弦之际，他感受不到慷慨赴义，只有如浪潮般的空虚和恐惧。在这样的时刻，他垂下眼，灰色的眼前没有荣光，只有漆黑。  
他想，不管是名声金钱还是认可也好，他都可以全部不要。  
因为他已经找到他最想要的未来了。就在他的掌心里。  
伯尔斯将地上所有的地图拾起，随后起身走向客厅，将它们摊在了圆桌之上。  
叛军的核心成员们纷纷跟着伯尔斯走向圆桌。  
他们的脚步声是倒计时的钟摆，是旧世纪的死期。他们无法回头，因为他们一路上早已失去了太多，他们所剩的时间也不多了。  
希维松开他的手，一同起身。  
温暖从掌心中溜走了，刹那间，那些叛军们离去的背影和过去重叠了。  
那些年轻的生命如飞蛾扑火般追随伯尔斯，特蕾莎也曾是，布莱因也曾是，所有人都是。  
那些人仿佛都还留在这个基地里，如同鬼魅，宣示着曾经在这里生活过的痕迹。然后时间随着记忆倒流，布莱因觉得特蕾莎仿佛还会站在那里，转头和他交代那句最后的警告。  
起身闭上了眼，幻影散去，他将手摁在自己别在腰间上的长剑。  
他的眼皮内满满都是地道里昏暗的光和飞舞的斗篷。漆黑的水道中两人奔跑穿梭的倒影，那是他拉着谭亚前行的模样。  
睁开眼，布莱因一步步走向圆桌。  
——带她走，去远远的，没有纷争的地方。  
——别背叛逝去的同胞，结束这国家的苦难。  
每走一步，这两种念头都在反复拉扯。  
明知贪婪的欲望总有一天会让人失去所有，依然没有觉悟去择一。  
于是他就这么一步一步走着，挣扎，直到抵达圆桌时也没有寻到一个清晰的答案。  
最终，他坐在了属于自己的高背椅上。所有的一切埋藏在平静的灰中。希维就落坐在他的身旁，会议再次展开。  
伯尔斯向他征询最终决战时的人员部属问题。  
布莱因·修普诺开了口，将其他放置一边，掩藏了自己与他人的格格不入。


	3. I Am Here

希维顶开了排水盖，左右张望一番后，这才悄悄爬了出来。  
冬季的早晨冷到令人吐出的雾气都结成冰晶，伴随着刺骨的阵阵寒风，吹得人直跺脚想缩回温暖的地方。  
街上没有人在走动，也没有什么守卫。布莱因跟在希维的后头也爬了出来，一双没睡醒的灰眼睛里写满了困倦，正懒洋洋地扯着她黑斗篷的下摆被拖着走。两名叛军踩着地上残雪，一双冻紫了的腿横在小巷子的道路中间，希维习以为常地迈开腿跨过去。  
这不是这个冬季她看见的第一具尸体，也不会是最后一具。  
巷子里因为低矮的建筑显得有些昏暗，他们混在阴影里走了出来，来到宽广的城墙脚下。  
“醒醒，靠你了。” 希维指使道。  
布莱因叹了口气，在少女固执的眼神中败下阵来。如果今天是他们活着的最后一天，他依然坚持他们应该一起缩在家里暖和和的被窝里。反正明天掀起叛变后他们也许都会死，都会被死亡抱个满怀，然后尸骨被浸染在麻木的冰冷中……何必提早出来受冻呢。  
想是这么想，但银灰色的光雾还是顺从地倾泻而出，混进了周围的凉气里，使两人周身的空间微不可见的扭曲了。  
希维从布莱因手中抽出衣摆，手伸过去牵他，就这样他们混进了一个准备出城的商队队伍里。  
此刻在他人的眼里，他们正摇摇晃晃地走着，哪里还有叛军的样子。斗篷遮掩下的两个孩子的脸颊凹陷，干柴般的手脚看起来根本无力支撑自己瘦弱的躯体。他们比真实的样子看上去还要年幼许多，脸上和指甲缝里更是增添了不少黑色的淤泥，简直与其他在维尔顿为生存而奔波的孩童别无二致。  
守卫看都没看一眼就放行了。  
出了大门，王城外是大片光秃的荒野。与别的国家不同，维尔顿国土内的土地都不算肥沃，干旱时能几乎沦为结块的黄土。  
城墙外正站着零星几个茫然的孩子，都是仅仅五六岁的样子。布莱因看了他们一眼。那群维尔顿王国今日迎来的新生的脸上，无一不盛满恐慌与不安。但是王国早已无力负荷这些孩子们，自然也不会有人前来照料他们。  
“看什么，赶紧走别堵路。” 后面的人催促道。  
伪装下的叛军们低下头，不多做停留。  
离开王城，商队一路往北前往伊顿，而希维和布莱因则掉头往另一个方向走去。他们在沉默中走了一会，值得希维突然停住脚步，搞得还扯着她帽子困死的修普诺没反应过来，一下撞了上去。  
“干嘛。” 他不耐烦地低头问这个精力过剩的小坏蛋。  
她拍掉对方掐在自己脸颊上的手，聊天能使她暂时忘了刚才那群无助的孩子们——他们可能熬不过这个冬天。  
“我很好奇，你每次都让他们看到什么？” 她问。  
布莱因耸了耸肩：“我怎么知道？又不是我让他们看到了什么，是他们相信自己看到了什么。”  
他的能力是圆桌叛军所有成员里最特殊的，也是在伯尔斯的全力掩护下，唯一成功逃过赫克托耳陛下的情报网的能力。  
之所以如此，是因为布莱因制造幻像的先决条件是对方对假象产生信任感。也就是说，人们至少得在潜意识里认同这个幻像存在的可能性。布莱因不能让所有人都看到天上有两个月亮，因为人们下意识不去相信这样的场景——除非他们得到某种暗示，除非他们被误导。  
那么人要如何在毫无防备之下被利用潜意识？最好的方式就是无人知晓在场有一位操控幻像的能力者，这也是前几日希维能从戈迪里广场全身而退的原因。  
想到这里，希维眼睛一亮，她突然就踮起脚尖，上手就对着布莱因的脸一整猛揉：  
“你的脸该不会也是假的！”   
“很抱歉是真的。”   
“我不相信！”  
“你真不相信的话那能力就无效了。”  
希维被堵得哑口无言。她假装无事发生转身就走，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕着要来不及了。  
布莱因只能无奈的扯出一个笑容，认命地继续当少女的大尾巴。  
他们俩人就这样走在冬晨的野风中，一路向着会带来些许温暖的地方前进。  
  


◆

  
王城的围墙外紧贴着几座小村庄，它们摇摇欲坠的围着维尔顿王城，仿佛那是冬夜里唯一的篝火。  
平日这些村庄里什么人都有。有初来到这里的孩子们，也有靠打猎与种植粮食为生的人们，总之只要你有能力有力气，你都能在这里建个小屋子自立根生。至于占用土地的问题，维尔顿国是不会管你的，连税都没空和你收。  
当然，你如果不想住这破地儿也可以。  
每当清晨的时候王都的城门会打开，允许人群在傍晚前进出王城。进出不需要申办什么证明，城里也没有严苛的居住权问题，所以你也可以选择夜宿城里的的街头。  
但吃过一两次苦的孩子都知道，王城白日里虽然有很多慷慨的外国商人和些许维尔顿贵族，但那里头的夜晚却比城外的夜晚要来的危险得多。城外有连高能力者都觉得难缠的野兽，还有神出鬼没的无脸幽鬼。但这些威胁在一般情况下都不会夜袭人类的村庄。  
但是城里头呢？为了争夺生存空间的人们总有太多能令你感到生不如死的点子了。那些睡了一个晚上后缺了个胳膊的，或是发现自己被卖给某位权贵的，都已经是好下场了。所以一般维尔顿人民都不会选择夜宿在王城里，除非脑子坏了。  
当然，不怕死又永远在危险边缘试探的圆桌叛军除外。  
希维和布莱因走进了位于王都西侧的一个村庄。这里因为聚集的都是佣兵，所以生活水平比其余靠种植农作物为生的村庄要来的好许多。这些佣兵每日接一些武力委托，或是去人烟稀少的荒野中冒险寻找依德克草——一种对于能力者来说极好的补品。  
希维和布莱因大摇大摆地走在村庄的街道上，周围佣兵礼貌地向他们点了点头。在这里圆桌叛军无需过多掩盖自己的身份。  
“艾扎克，最近怎么样？” 希维问。  
坐在一个帐篷外正在修武器的少年闻言抬头，他站起来擦了擦汗然后笑着颔首。  
“不错，昨天从一只免拉兽爪子下偷来了一株草，能不愁吃喝一小阵子了。” 他看了眼布莱因然后继续说道，“希维和修普诺大人怎么有时间过来？”  
“没什么，我来看一下大会，布莱因只是陪我。你们这里情况如何？”  
少年爽朗地笑道：“放心吧，我们和隔壁几个村庄到时候一切都听你们的吩咐。”  
希维和少年又多聊了几句，直到布莱因罚站似的打起了第三个哈欠，这才作罢。希维瞪了一眼她面色无辜的搭档，然后在简单告别后这才往村庄的集会处走去。  
这个村庄每周末都会举办一场篝火会。从白天到夜晚，升起的篝火几天不会熄灭，来自各个地方的人们会随意地围着篝火形成一个阶梯式的大圈。  
在这个篝火会，什么话题都可以被提起。  
人们的想法像是被丢进火焰中的干柴，从点燃至化为黑灰，虽给人们的脸庞带来了温度，但下一秒又被吹进风里，消失得无影无踪。  
这样的思想交流本在连饭都吃不饱的维尔顿中并不受欢迎。但不知从何时开始，也不知是谁在推波助澜，这活动居然开始有名了起来了。如今已经有不少人慕名而来，还吸引了不少外国人特意前来参与。  
于是人们从政治谈到黑尘界线战况，从经济谈到人文，只要有想法的人便可以丢出自己的话题，任何人都能参与讨论。  
此刻篝火旁就站了一个人。那是名健壮青年正在侃侃而谈，略微激动的脸庞时不时牵动着他脸上的疤。周围的人一边吃着东西，一边兴致勃勃地听着。  
“赫克托耳国王陛下执政期间人民的死亡率大大降低了，骑士团的力量成为了国家坚实的后盾，身为维尔顿国民我们应当感到感激。我们更应当配合接下来的……”  
话还没说完，坐在他对面皮肤黝黑的少女终于受够了，不禁冷哼一声：“可不是？人都活下来了，都活得极惨。”  
……确实是极惨。  
维尔顿王国为了抵御别国的威胁，采取了尤其优待高能力者的政策。但是陷入贫穷的国家，即使再想优待和培养拥有战力的民众也显得力不从心。再这样下去，不要说依德克草的争夺和对研究黑尘界限的贡献，就连存活下去都是问题。  
不知名的少女越想越气，她猛地站起来，腰间的短剑随着她的动作叮当作响。她加大了嗓门质问对方：  
“如果不是把精力和财力全部花在平民身上，维尔顿会这么穷？我们除了骑士团还有什么正统的军队？笑死人了，我们连个守护国土边疆的军队都没有。”   
青年满脸不赞同，他对上少女咄咄逼人的目光，不后退半步：“那么你难道主张放弃平民？我问你，说到底高能力者到底有多少人？”  
“可事实就是平民拖了国家的后腿！我国今年依德克草的收入只有176株，其中三分之二全被骑士团征收用来增强实力。然后呢？如赫克托耳陛下命令的那般去保护平民，守护城墙？我也没见王都内治安有多好！”  
少女像是想到什么恶心的回忆一般，鄙夷地瞥了一眼脚底下的黄土地，然后朝篝火吐了口口水：“平民又能有什么工作？种田？就我们这土地就是种三年土豆，也比不上伊顿国的一次丰收。”  
希维和布莱因戴着兜帽坐在了角落，听语言像子弹一样飞过他们的耳畔。会议上有人听到某些观点叫好表示支持，也有人听着刺耳的语句露出不悦的表情，甚至中途离场。  
那名健壮的青年则依然不改观，他继续高声辩护：  
“于理而言，国家不可能放弃多数的平民，这不现实。于情来说，不是弱者就理应被舍弃，不然还有什么人性可言？”  
布莱因不禁暗自勾起了嘴角，他凑到希维耳边：“饭都吃不饱了，还说什么呢。”  
希维笑了笑：“这你就不懂了，高能力者当久了，明显是吃饱了撑着。”   
其实在场的所有人都明白，舍弃多数人的确不现实。不优秀的部分不是切掉了就皆大欢喜了。人们不会生育，但王国每隔几天都会接收到凭空出现在城墙底下的新孩子。他们有些活得下来，有些游荡在王城外没过几日便死去。  
再这样下去是不行的。  
然而赫克托耳陛下是个矛盾的王。他所推行的政策总是不温不火，不仅想要待高能力者从而维护国土安全，同时又想反对人民对武力的国度推崇。他不够果敢，虽然看似在乎底层贫民的生活，但一味这样苟活下去是没有尽头的。  
布莱因感觉到希维在蠢蠢欲动。  
这很正常，毕竟篝火会是伯尔斯交给希维的第一个任务。多年下来，少女无数的辩论和演讲都在这里进行。谭亚·希维的名字就是在此发迹扬名的。一年又一年，布莱因看着谭亚在这里活跃着，散发着自身的光芒，仿佛这里就是一切希望的起点。她掀起过议论和思考，她也哑口无言过，也学会了以更狡猾的方式获胜。  
“不舍弃，保护起来，这样就会变强吗？”一个细小的声音幽幽打断了布莱因的心绪。  
布莱因抬眼，声音是从对角的位置传来。  
那是个孩子，他全身上下混着泥土和血污显得脏兮兮的，是才到人腰的高度的年纪。但在场的人们却没有敢轻视他，毕竟那已该是会使刀，能喂饱自己的年纪了。  
被反驳的刀疤青年眯着眼俯视那孩子，小男孩也毫不畏惧地盯着他。短暂的沉默蔓延在两人之间，男孩正静静坐在阶梯上晃着脚，仿佛在等对方给出一个答案。  
“不会，但是能活下去。活下去，厉害的人才有机会变强。” 刀疤回道。  
小男孩笑了，眼睛里带着欺骗性的天真：“但是平民将生命安危交给少数的能力者。正如我们指望着幽鬼和猛兽不会围城，他国不会为了吞并而发起战争一般。这种情况下如果你还能安稳的过日子，那你不是愚蠢，就是害怕自己的地位被危及到吧。”  
篝火的火焰噼啪作响。  
如今他们因为过于落后，而被他国排斥在同盟和前线之外。他们没有利用价值，也无人理睬。可若有一日灭亡的断头台随心所欲地斩下，到那时维尔顿王国将没有一丝一毫的反抗力。  
希维握紧了自己的拳头，她听见站在篝火旁的青年不受挑衅地迂回说道：  
“变强的方式不是逼迫弱者变强……我们已受到了更多的优待，所以有能力的能力者理应担起更多的责任。陛下在王都内有设置学院，专门无偿教导能力者怎么使用自己的力量。平民只需做自己力所……”  
到此为止。  
希维抬眼。  
“ **我有两个问题想向你提出。** ” 身着斗篷的少女站起来拍了拍膝盖上的尘土，一边用言灵说到，一边摘下兜帽走到了篝火边上。  
周围人顿时窃窃私语起来，有人轻声唤道她的名字，有人咬牙切齿地瞪着她。  
刀疤青年略为震惊地盯着那张仰视他的脸庞，这是他第一次参加集会，而他万万没有想到叛军居然也胆敢出现在这里。  
他紧绷着环顾四周，却被打断。  
“我叫谭亚·希维，你的名字是？” 叛军的塞壬若无其事地对他笑，还向他伸出了手。  
青年皱了皱眉头，轻握了那只手然后立刻放开，语气含糊：“迪诺。”  
对方刻意隐瞒了姓氏。  
希维不在意地点了点头，篝火的火焰将她的影子拉长，她举起自己的一根手指自顾自的说了下去：  
“一、迪诺，请问你去过刚才你提到的那个学院吗？”  
“去过，我就是在那里长大的。”  
希维加深了笑意：“我也去过，但他们不接受一切非战斗系的能力者。”  
迪诺扫了一眼少女的模样，觉得并没有什么不对的地方。他点了点头：  
“应该的，学院是为了培养战士的地方。”  
希维模仿着对方的模样，乖巧地跟着点了点头，一边用手指举了个二。  
“第二个问题，是面向在场所有人的问题——” 她的眼神环视周围的人群，她收回了笑容，语气沉稳，“我想问你们，你们口口声声说着平民，到底是在指谁？”  
希维右手一挥，火焰仿佛在她的指挥下摇曳。  
“维尔顿王国没有平民，所有人都是 **能力者** 。每个人与生俱来被赋予的能力都极为特殊，自然会有不同的用处。赫克托耳陛下仁慈？” 希维嗤笑了一声，她坦然地沐浴在众人的视线之下，“没有战斗能力的能力者就是平民？平民就不能战斗？这份仁慈究竟是温柔还是滋养怠惰的温床？”  
“荒唐！没有战斗能力的能力者就是弱——”  
话音未完，迪诺眼前便是一阵铺天盖地的黑！飞扬的黑斗篷盖在他脸上，他片刻间便失去目视的能力。不待他将那烦人的布扯下来，他便感知到一道身影带着一股烈风迫近。他立即反射性对着那方向出拳，却扑了个空，紧接着膝盖上的一阵剧痛震得他重心不稳，身体不住往前倾倒。  
那阵天旋地转还未完，一击重击又落在了他后脊椎的位置。  
青年整个人扑倒在地，双手被冰凉的镣铐铐上，反剪在身后。他连忙吃痛地叫了一声，回应他的却是贴着他脖颈的寒刃。  
谭亚·希维笑着，年轻的脸庞毫不掩盖展露出征服的快感。  
这一切的变故发生得太快，而篝火却依然在原地旁若无人地燃烧着。周围的群众站了起来，有些人立刻将手放在了自己的武器上。  
聚会有不允许斗殴见血的规定，并由参与者们自发性地去维护。但此刻却没人敢动，因为在场中央站着的，那可是赫赫有名的谭亚·希维。  
她受到的争议颇多，但无论是在篝火会上还是在维尔顿民间，她都算是颇有声望的人物。  
少女动了，却只是把匕首丢在了地上。除非必要，希维更喜欢游走在“规则”的边缘，却不喜欢真正去打破它——更何况这是自己亲自立下的规定。  
她咔哒一声解开了镣铐，然后从迪诺的身上退开。迪诺挣扎着地爬了起来，一把拽掉盖在脸上的斗篷然后愤愤地将其丢在了地上。  
刀疤脸难以相信刚才所发生的一切。他一个高能力者，被一个平民少女制服在地，狼狈至极。群众的注视刺入他的皮下，注射进去的羞辱放肆游行于他沸腾的血液中。  
他愤恨地瞪向那圆桌叛军的一员。她则无辜地对他眨了眨眼睛，然后接着说道：  
“我无意冒犯你，迪诺先生，我只想证明一件事。” 她转移话题道，“我的能力是几乎无法用作战斗的言灵，是只能使人专注于我所说的词句的废物能力。而撇去能力因素，我的身体素质也不够好。我完全无法独自制服一只免拉兽，更不要说一个具有攻击性的幽鬼。”  
她冷冷地注视着火焰，仿佛在和自己说话一般：  
“但是如果我不是一个人呢？如果是和他人合作呢？”  
“我知道这很老套，但是老套的概念也有存在价值。因为荒唐的不是一个弱者的极限在哪，而是用仁慈去掩盖不懂运用资源的愚昧。陛下将所有的剑刃放置成钝器，称其行为为力所能及。”  
希维望着篝火照亮的每一张脸，一双眼一双眼地看过去，仿佛她不曾在面对着群体发话，而是在与每个个体单独对话：  
“ **我不相信，我不认命。** 我们生来不知自己从何而来，生来没有父母。种田也好，狩猎也好，我们如此艰辛艰苦地养活自己，可最终却不得不把自己的生死权交予他人？”  
谭亚·希维将自己的右袖口卷了起来，赫然地露出了那个火焰刺青。  
张狂的墨色刺青盘在少女苍白的前臂上，仿佛与她的青色的血管缠绕在一起。  
人们用赤裸地注视那代表圆桌叛军的标志，而被注视的少女则坚定地立在了那里。她在告诉所有人是什么与她的命运捆在一起，她在告诉所有人自己的信仰。  
她正在明确地告诉所有人，那刺青并不代表死亡，而是未来：  
“维尔顿人不能被动地躲在强者的背后苟且偷生。我们值得用双手打下自己未来，并在那之后，享受富饶。待那时，这片土地才会真正属于我们。”  
希维点到为止，就把话这么落下了。  
几年过去了，该说的都说了，透过她的口又透过别人的口，这些想法早已彻底流窜了出去。越来越多的人来挑战她的观点，有人被她说服，也有人觉得她离经叛道。  
但唯一不变的是，她不曾用谎言煽动人群。  
她经历过苦痛，她理解卑微。她真诚面对这一切，所以她成功点燃了所有未被触发的火焰。  
从国家根基的地方渗透，残忍暴露现状的弱点，最后她在人民心中埋下怀疑的种子。  
而维尔顿人民从来不需要被说服，因为他们的生活就印证了这一切。他们一无所有，所需的只是那一点煽动和一个坚定强大的领导人，去带领他们迎接那份渴望改变的欲望。  
让维尔顿人相信叛军就是这样一个存在——这是伯尔斯交予她最重要的任务。  
谭亚·希维捡起了团在地上的斗篷，挂在臂弯上。有人站在一旁为她让出了一条道路。有人向她垂下脑袋，有人抿着嘴角转身离去，还有人像是找到同类般热情地簇拥过来。  
正午的阳光藏在乌云的背后，使得火光照耀着人群摇曳的影子。  
希维笑着回头看向了布莱因的方向，试图隔着人群得到那个肯定的眼神。她想幼稚地小小炫耀一番，想看到对方无奈却又以她为傲的表情。她最想在尝到胜利的果实时，在这驱散了寒冷的篝火旁，看见那人温柔地望向她的眼神。  
她寻着寻着，视线在围过来的身影缝隙之间小心翼翼穿梭，直到撞到那一抹冬日里的灰。布莱因摘下了兜帽，希维眼里的光被他所撼动。  
顿时她的意气风发，她的坚定不移，碎裂成遍地的瓦砾。  
布莱因·修普诺就站在那里，注视她。他灰色的眼深邃，却好似受伤着，迷失在一片荒凉之中。希维看着他，觉得他好像地上的影子。  
那是希维从来没见过的布莱因。  
他依旧英俊，依旧好似一切都惊不动他。可他却也那般遥不可及，似乎在用没有举起的手挽留她——  
谭亚·希维不明白。  
她分明切切实实的站在这里。分明一切都没有改变，一切都在往他们当初约定的目的地前行。  
她伸出手拨开人群，往布莱因的方向跑去。  
这是第一次希维迈着仓促的步伐，脚底踩着不再是重生的火焰而是自己的慌乱。她几乎撞开了所有人。  
在决战的前夕，她居然第一次开始这么想。  
她从来没有正面思考过死亡的问题。她觉得为了创造一个“正确”的维尔顿，这一切都将是值得的。这么多年来在坚定不移的道路上披荆斩棘，他们不顾性命不顾安危，浴血奋战。他们哭泣，他们愤恨，他们赴汤蹈火……他们同进同退，所以不曾孤单寂寞。  
谭亚·希维早已决意将自己无能又无意义的一生，全部献给叛军。  
可是。  
也许。  
一个念头悄悄在希维耳边吟诵，如仲夏夜的露水般诱惑又剔透。她拨开了最后一个无关紧要的人。她不应该这么想，但那个念头是从死灰中复燃的花火，如此赴死般乍现——  
也许没有一场战斗值得。  
也许没有一场战斗值得让布莱因露出这样的眼神。  
她来到她的爱人跟前。布莱因的寂寞却依然溢出得很克制。  
火光照亮他们，他们的影子融合在一起。  
她只能紧紧抱住他。  
——没有。  
她将脸埋在他的胸膛里，叹息道。


	4. What Is Love

媞娜吹了蜡烛，她穿上她最喜欢的白色睡衣爬上了床。

房间另一头的单人床上，简已经背对着媞娜躺下了。今晚她穿着一条灰色的睡裙，墨绿色的长发柔软的落在白色的枕头上。媞娜在黑暗中盘腿坐在床上，手指灵活地解开了红色发带。浅金色的头发散了下来，因为长期绑着的关系还微微卷着，乍看之下像是秋日里强风拂过的麦田。

媞娜以为简睡着了。她轻手轻脚地掀开被子把自己缩了进去，却听见简翻了个身面朝她看了过来。对方蔚蓝的眼睛在黑暗中微微闪着。

“抱歉，吵醒你了？” 媞娜问。

简微微摇了摇头：“没有，我睡不着。”

媞娜眨了眨眼睛，一边在冰凉的被窝里摩擦着发寒的双脚，一边提议道：“那在最后一晚上，我们聊聊天吧？”

“不要，会吵到伯尔斯。”

媞娜看着简又将身体转过去了，然后自己灵机一动地掀开了棉被。她赤裸着脚踩在地上，三步并作一步的蹦上了简的床，迅速地把自己塞进了对方温了好久的被窝里。

简被她冻得骂咧咧的，可终究没把媞娜踢下床。单人床相当勉强的挤着两名少女。简能闻到媞娜身上薰衣草味的肥皂味混合着被单的阳光味，让她想到了伊顿初春的田野。

“最后一晚上，终于舍得用你那个香皂了？” 简好笑地调侃道。

那香皂是简几年前在市集上花了三块面包才换来的。商人来自帕劳赫卡，见两个年轻女孩看上了这散着芬芳的“石头”便不停吹嘘着他故乡的花田。媞娜根本没在听，她就是喜欢那个香香的味道，于是简就买了下来。

媞娜用头在简的枕头上蹭了蹭，然后笑出了声：“还是舍不得的。”

“你舍不得用也得用。不然明天要是你死了，那三块面包就浪费了。”说完，简就闭上了眼睛。

“简。”

装睡的少女听到媞娜在叫自己，但是决定不再理会对方。

“简，我知道你还没睡。”

媞娜轻轻扯了扯简的头发，蔚蓝色的眼睛终于带着不耐烦睁开了。面前是好友那浅金色的双眼，眼睫毛一下一下的扇动着。

“简，我们来开睡衣派对吧！”

“媞娜·克罗特，我已经和你开了将近十年的睡衣派对了，够腻了！”

“可是布莱因和谭亚就不会腻啊。”

“拜托，他们什么关系我们什么关系？？我和那两个没原则的蠢货不一样，我更喜欢纯粹的搭档关系，不同意你就滚下我的床。”

媞娜不听，还调皮地把冷兮兮的脚丫伸过去抵着简的腿肚。简任由她这么做着，不仅如此，在这一阵嬉闹过后简反倒感觉自己紧绷的情绪在悄悄落地。

这并不意外。在简看来，媞娜是这世上除了无脸幽鬼外最奇怪的生物。缇娜能让所有艰苦的日子都显得轻松又有模有样。

圆桌的每天早晨都从媞娜绑起她的头发开始。首先厨房会开始有动静，然后最简单的面包水果也要摆好盘，茶和牛奶都必须要是热的。希维要喝两杯牛奶不吃面包。修普诺的茶要加一勺糖。杰瑞对坚果过敏。伯尔斯不喝牛奶只喝热茶。

还有更多人，但是都已不需再被记起。

简知道媞娜会默默地在某些特定的日子里收起一些马克杯和餐具。没人知道那些东西去了哪，也没有人想问。那些东西都不会再回来了，那些东西的主人们都不会再回来了，都不重要了。

“简。” 

“嗯？”

“你会为了伯尔斯做任何事吗？”

蔚蓝色的眼睛像是夜雾中的弦月。

“会。”

“因为喜欢？”

“是。”

门外突然传来开锁的声音，混合着细细嗦嗦的移动声。是有人回来了，而媞娜知道这个点一定不会是杰瑞。既然伯尔斯没有反应，那只可能是谭亚和布莱因了。

“不知道他们发生了什么，这么晚才回来。” 媞娜好奇地从被子中抬起了头，然后又被冷哼一声的简按了回去。

媞娜一直不太明白简为什么总是和那对搭档不合。谭亚还没来的时候，简一天到晚和布莱因吵得不可开支，连伯尔斯都不禁觉得头疼。谭亚来了之后就更不得了了，如果早上让这俩姑娘坐一起那是浪费粮食。

她躺下想着想着就开始有些困了，迷迷糊糊地在心里数着明天的早餐要煎几个鸡蛋。

“媞娜。”

被简突然叫唤到的少女微微打了个激灵，懒洋洋地被从瞌睡的边缘拉回来。媞娜含糊地应了一声，眼睛还是舍不得似得正闭着的。

“媞娜。明天我会为了保护伯尔斯而做任何事。”

简会毫不犹豫的牺牲任何人，包括她自己。她会为了伯尔斯而献上一切。媞娜明白了这层意思。

于是她缓缓睁开了自己浅金色的双眸，困意跑得无影无踪，她难得认真地端详起简的表情。对方柔软下来的面容是媞娜见过最温柔的风景，动人又有魅力。那人蔚蓝色的双眼中有火焰，可永远只为了那个男人燃烧。

媞娜能理解伯尔斯的重要性，他是圆桌的王，他是抵达理想的希望。但那终究是不一样的，那和简所付出的是不一样的。

“我很感激当年你和伯尔斯在街头上捡了我。” 简握住了媞娜放在她们之间的左手。

媞娜顽皮地笑道：“是在市集的垃圾堆里。”

“是的，在垃圾堆里。” 简也难得地笑了。然后她闭上了眼睛，笑容淡了许多：“谢谢你当我的朋友。”

媞娜也闭上了眼睛。

“我们会活下去的。” 媞娜听见自己这么说。

就和每天理所当然降临的日出那般，他们日复一日的走着，爬了那么遥远的路才走至今天。他们不是为了死去而战斗的。

他们一定会胜利，一定会活下去。

然后不是明天，是有一天他们都会死去，有天他们都会迎来各自的黑尘。

她想最后一个走。

到那时，媞娜准备抱着她藏在房间角落的木箱子，摇摇摆摆地走到所有人跟前。她会把那张圆桌上所有烦心的地图，肮脏的笔和沾满血污的绷带统统扫到地上。她会把木箱子里的餐具摆出来，她不会搞错，她记得每个人的杯子的颜色和喜欢的食物。她会禁止伯尔斯在圆桌上提起血腥的战役，扭过他的头让他看看简红着脸躲闪的眼神。那张圆桌将不再代表任何人生命的终结，而是一日之晨的起始。

一定会有么一天的，这正是他们就算牺牲性命也想得到的未来。

那是所有的意义所在。所以命运一定会将胜利带到他们身边。

媞娜决定在破晓降临之前，一直这么坚信着。


	5. Loyalty

清晨的时候，伯尔斯看见了一位化为黑尘的青年。

那人孤零零的坐在王城的一角，骨瘦如柴的肌肤被烈火静静啃噬。那些黑色的碎屑一点点剥落，卷入初阳晨曦的阴影之中，那孩子的存在如烧焦的羊皮纸，被无名的火焰卷曲浸染。

刺骨的风吹过，伯尔斯眨了一眼，然后那青年便被破晓带走了。巷子里安静的空无一人。

人们称这个过程为黑尘化，那是无人知晓其为何物的终结。黑尘不屑解释缘由，总在年华最为张扬的时刻，将死亡深深没入人们的心脏。从此世上再无苍老的面容。

叛军们大多刚过十八，正是黑尘尤其热爱的年龄。

伯尔斯转身离去。他利落地爬上了一户人家的房顶，敏捷地顺着屋檐在顶上奔跑着。更高的视野能使他的能力发挥到极致，深棕色的眼眸紧盯着王都城堡的位置。

几分钟后，来自戈迪里广场的方位，伯尔斯听到了人群叫嚣的声音。他的脑海里代表言灵的光点正在那个地方如启明星般炙热——能力的主人正在将其发挥到极致。现在整个广场被星点覆盖，紧密地围绕着那耀眼的存在。

——谭亚·希维。

伯尔斯记得第一次见到希维时的场景。年幼的孩子小到仿佛能像无尾熊那样抱着大人的脚，在多利旅馆里坐在大木酒桶上唱歌，面无表情地祈望馆内的旅人们能赏一点面包。那时伯尔斯也就比希维高上一个头多一些。他安静的窝在旅店角落的阴影之中，让自己显得不显眼，眼神中牢牢捕捉的是耐人寻味的歌喉。

伯尔斯知道圆桌需要声音。那必须是如塞壬般具有说服力，象征理想与自由的声音。而这孩子的出现，是他意想不到的惊喜。

夜晚的温度骤降，即使是夏日，维尔顿人们也逃不过寒冷见缝插针的侵袭。女孩摇摇晃晃地抱起她屁股下的木桶，离开了旅馆。伯尔斯裹紧了斗篷尾随上去，最终却来到了一个意想不到地方。

那是常年滴着水的，他再熟悉不过的地下道。

女孩在地道的一角把木桶放下，月光正好能透着排水盖的缝隙透过来。摆好位置后，那孩子手脚并用爬进了木桶里，把自己整个人塞进了那容器里，然后就再也没有动过。

这是伯尔斯第一次看到有人这么睡觉，即使是在这个时代，在这个国家。

他没有刻意放轻自己靠近的脚步声，但木桶还是一动不动。当他来到了木桶跟前时，往下一看才发现少女并没有真的睡着，而是用一双惊恐地眼睛仰视他。

“ **我没有食物，真的。** ” 她呜咽求饶道。

那是非常熟练的能力运用，并且能在人猝不及防时发动。伯尔斯扬起了满意的笑容，仿佛在看待一个势在必得的物品。小女孩缩得更紧了，居高临下的男孩毫不在乎的一把将手伸进那木桶里，然后拎起那孩子的后衣领。

小小的女孩被整个从木桶中提了出来。

“放开我！！” 伯尔斯听见女孩惊声尖叫，脑子内一瞬间陷入空白，他的双手因为收到对方能力的攻击，不受控制地松开了。

女孩滚到了地上，连木桶都不拿就逃往地下道的暗处。殊不知对于伯尔斯来说，在一定距离内，所有移动的活物与发动过的能力都如暗夜中的烛火一般不可藏匿。

伯尔斯慢悠悠地走向女孩逃离的方向。

地道里回响着空洞的奔跑声。

那一夜，被诱拐的塞壬在烈火中重生。

=== 

谭亚·希维站在广场的高台上，那是特蕾莎打得最后一场战役的场所。

她能感觉到冷风刮过她的发梢，人群的欢呼声和叫嚣在狂热地爆发着，他们都能感觉到就是今天——有大事要发生了。

他们长期以来的努力见效了，维尔顿人民的定势感早已松动，群众在特定的情况下开始摇摆不定。此刻，即使不需要大量的发动言灵去吸引人，民众也会自己走过来凑热闹。

台下黑压压的人群已塞满了整个广场，如此一来任务便已算成功了一半。但台上的人并不因此感到欣慰。

希维知道这并不意味着胜利。她将自己脸上的坚定和自信牢牢地悬吊住了，命令词句去穿透一切障碍，用恰到好处的悲愤和义无反顾去吸引人们的注意力。

她在聚集人群，她在利用特蕾莎的牺牲，她在宣告圆桌的叛变。言语的火苗从台上蔓延而下，她要做到的就是在广场的位置拉出一条火线，让城堡失去最大的一条接受增援的道路。

外耳上悬挂的通讯器响起，希维不动声色地接起，对面传来伯尔斯的声音：

“杰瑞，你和布莱因那里情况如何？”

两名青年在计划中被分配的位置处于城堡的西侧，那是之前追逐希维的那群骑士驻守的位置。如果不能经过广场，有两条小路可以从城堡的西侧与东侧进城，城堡在那两侧各自有两扇大门。

“他们的通讯早被我们破坏了，马上好，再玩玩他们——” 杰瑞在另一头游刃有余的说道，然后一声巨响随之炸裂，希维微微转头看向那冒出浓烟的地方。此刻那里有骑士团专用的求救信号高高浮悬在空中。可惜那骑士应该在发出求救后，就因失去了利用价值而化为了冬日里的死尸。

有了求救信号，增援必将势力至少分一半去事发的西侧。

这时另一头媞娜的声音语气轻松地响起：“怎么样杰瑞？玩的开心吗？”

布莱因在一旁懒洋洋地插嘴：“他玩得可开心了，对方那个温度的使用者正不停的给他喂能量，你觉得呢？”随后又不禁啧了一声抱怨道，“而我都快被冻死了。”

希维听到后差点在众目睽睽之下笑出声，她顿了顿又继续她的演说，脑袋里却想的是杰瑞显眼的火红头发在跟着主人愉悦的东炸西炸。

伯尔斯笑了笑，语气无奈地提醒道：“杰瑞，省着点那份能量，等那里聚集够多守城骑士时，我需要你动用你所有的能力一口气炸了他们——即使让西侧变成冰窟也无所谓，懂了吗。”

“了解，老大！”

“布莱因，全力掩护杰瑞。”

“收到。”

通讯在这之后陷入了短暂的沉寂。高台上的希维看到了在广场边缘迟迟迎来的守卫，大多数是城门的守卫放弃了自己岗位，因变故而赶来。

失去城门守卫的王都，自然是让外头的用兵团大摇大摆走进来了。那群善战的能力者们下手利落，在悄悄干掉不少大部队落下的骑士后，又鬼影重重地跟在了守卫们的背后。他们像是在赶羊一般，确保前来支援的士兵们坠入广场这个巨大的陷阱之中。

广场内本来就有安插不少自己人，更有人群临阵倒戈。但另一方面，也有群众依然选择支持王室。所以若是开战，场面必定极度混乱。可好处就在：赫克托耳手下的士兵是绝不可能伤害平民的，那是死令。士兵们穿着铠甲和军服，但叛军们的人却没有。他们又怎么在交锋的瞬间分辨谁才是叛军？

他们会犹豫，叛军们可不会。

“广场这边要进入战斗了，通讯随时会受到干扰断掉。”希维低声回报道。

随后她耳边便陆陆续续传来伙伴们的鼓励，连简都不咸不淡地说了句。

希维抽出自己的匕首，剑刃上倒映着她的脸庞，黑色的斗篷飞扬，她如蝴蝶坠落般跳下了高台。

这是她面临自己命运的一刻，理想重生的起点，她真正逃离那地下道的木桶的瞬间——

不再卑微，永远忠诚。

她这么向自己起誓道。

“伯尔斯，硝烟之后，我要看到你坐上王位。” 她说。

希维在伙伴们看不到的地方，将自己的手覆在了心脏的位置。

伯尔斯应了。

最终来自少女的通讯在兵戈声产生后戛然终止。

接下来是谭亚·希维作为圆桌一员的孤军奋战。

===

“布莱因？”杰瑞踢了踢地上成群烤焦的尸块。对方从愣神中回来，杰瑞指了指耳朵：“老大叫你去东门那里和他们汇合。”

布莱因心不在焉地对着通讯回了几声，然后甩了甩长剑上滴着的血迹后，把剑刃收回腰间的剑鞘。杰瑞从地上捡了一件勉强还算完好的外套，也不管那衣摆上沾染了黑褐色的血迹就穿上了。

他现在很冷，因为正如他当初“答应”老大的那般，他几乎把西门冻成了一座滑冰场。他的能力能使他夺取周围的温度从而制造火焰，但不凑巧的他非常怕冷，一点也不耐冻。所以杰瑞最讨厌冬天。

但布莱因现在的状态就像是冬天中的冬天，杰瑞挠了挠头，只好叹了口气把通讯给暂时关了：

“兄弟，有什么问题你就说啊。”

布莱因把通讯也给掐了，免不了一会儿被伯尔斯一顿教训，但无所谓。

“没有问题。” 他回答。

“你担心谭亚？”

“没有，广场上聚集了许多优秀的能力者和佣兵，都是自己人。”

杰瑞不喜欢拐弯抹角的说话方式，他立刻放弃了和布莱因打太极：“那你自己说，什么毛病？”

布莱因已经准备离开，而杰瑞找了个没被烧烂的僵硬尸体，将其当成坐垫坐了下去。

“你有没有想过？” 布莱因沉沉地说下去，“是否想过等我们成功后，你想要做什么？”

杰瑞觉得这个问题傻透了，甚至很无聊。

“跟着老大呗。”

“继续战斗下去？为了什么？国家？”

“不为了什么，老大想要这么做而已。”杰瑞耸了耸肩，仿佛这是理所当然一般。他并不喜欢去思考细枝末节的东西。他热爱暴力，渴望温饱——他想要的一切，伯尔斯都有能力给他，仅此一个原因便够了。

布莱因摇了摇头，他重新打开了通讯器，一手披上了他战斗前特意收好的斗篷，往东部跑去。

杰瑞没有再留他，他得到的命令是继续死守着这里。至于他的伙伴起了什么念头，心里想着什么别的的想法，他一概没有兴趣知道。

鼻尖嗅到一丝烧焦味，他看着地上一小撮还在苟活的火焰，不由想到媞娜上个月做的烤鸡。

一只烤鸡，那是他这辈子吃过最奢侈最美味的东西。不知道伯尔斯当上国王后，他们是不是每天都有烤鸡吃。

杰瑞坐在尸体冰冷又僵硬的躯干上，晃着脚做着白日梦。

===

布莱因来到东门的时候，这里已经经历了一场压倒性的屠杀。布莱因皱了皱眉头，尽量让靴子不要沾染到淌得到处都是的鲜血。

媞娜·克罗特战斗过的地方，从来都是这一副恶心的场景。甚至连媞娜自己都默默嫌弃着。

布莱因放弃了，他踏过一具又一具像破洞的水球那样喷血的尸体，走到了伯尔斯跟前。

伯尔斯对他点了点头，然后简就自觉地带头走进了东门。

媞娜紧跟在简的身后，蹦蹦跳跳地仿佛在郊游。绑着马尾的少女心情仿佛是完成了功课后，正在享受寒暑假期的孩子。

说到功课，她还确实早在一个月前就完成了她的“功课”——把除了近卫队的每个守卫都挨个“摸”了个遍。想到城里头大部分活人都能在少女的一声令下而七窍出血，布莱因就觉得一阵恶寒……整座城堡就像关满了被准备放血的猪一样。

布莱因又开始游离了。

他们走进城堡。伯尔斯觉得差不多是时候了。

“布莱因。”伯尔斯低声唤道，音量小到另走在前头的姑娘们毫无察觉。

城堡现在空荡荡的，偶尔冒出来的几个骑士也如破玩偶般迅速倒地，血流不止。

布莱因的眼神有些躲闪。

“等到这一切结束，我给你一次选择的机会。”伯尔斯棕色的眼眸带着不冷不热的笑意，仿佛永远没有透到心底。布莱因皱着眉看着对方，掌心紧紧掐住腰间的剑柄。

“带上愿意和你离开的人，去过想过的生活。”他继续说。

伯尔斯显然早已对布莱因的改变有所预感。他给不了布莱因需要的，而若是不能掌控，想必强迫对方留下也没有意义。

除非……

伯尔斯丢下他转身走了，布莱因殿在队伍的最后。

“小心。”

死者的呢喃，传过迷雾徘徊在布莱因的耳畔，久久无法散去。

面前是为他们敞开大门的宫殿，和周遭分崩离析的权利。他们踩着鲜血，为他们效忠的人保驾护航，拥护那人逆流走向王宫的顶端。

布莱因懂了。

他将自己的手覆在了心脏的位置：

“我明白了，我的王。”

他轻声应下，除去满城的亡魂，只有伯尔斯听见了。

这也许是他最后一次，向这个男人献上自己的绝对忠诚。


	6. Hector

“我以为近卫队会更厉害些。”

媞娜嘀嘀咕咕地和伯尔斯说着，一边跨过一只横躺在路中间的断臂。那烂肉从根部的地方隐约露出一段森森白骨，伯尔斯看都没看一眼就踩上去了。

“嘿！”媞娜皱着眉头语气嫌弃，她叫道：“伯尔斯先生你的鞋！先说好我不打算帮你洗！”

“…我没看见。抱歉，我会自己洗的。”

简听着后面闹腾的声音，不禁无奈地摇了摇头，她用力地把长枪从最后一名禁军的胸膛中拔出来。

被破开的王宫已再无人气，简却依然坚持严肃地走在最前头。今天她将墨绿色的长发扎了起来，束发随着活动在身后轻盈地来回晃动。

黑手套下，她用能力制造的玻璃长矛此时已沾满了黑褐色的脏污。一天的战斗几近结束，她显得有些凌乱却不狼狈，更没有一丝一毫的松懈。

她踏着稳健的步伐，一路挞伐战无不胜。

另一头，也不是所有人都这么严肃。

暂时了却一件心事的布莱因在队伍的最后头。他手插进口袋里，无聊地看看这看看那，仿佛在被迫逛一间他毫无兴趣的美术馆。

这里说是维尔顿王宫，但却一点也称不上是富丽堂皇。这座城堡没有镶满宝石的拱顶，没有镶金框的名画，没有编织华丽的幕帘，甚至连墙上的角落都有些斑驳。有的只有干硬的酒红色地毯，空荡荡的白墙和积了薄灰的水晶灯。

刚才当他们经过餐厅的时候，布莱因甚至瞥见了那长桌一根断了一截的脚。

这简直寒酸得不像话，看来维尔顿不善外交不仅仅是因为没有外交手腕，还有家里破烂门面的一份功劳在。

“赫克托耳陛下看起来过得比我们叛军还穷。” 布莱因有气无力的说道。

简难得觉得布莱因说的话能听，她假笑道：“我猜他今早根本没钱吃早餐。”

“你们懂什么，赫克托耳陛下那是节俭。”媞娜在长廊里像是在跳华尔滋般恣意，没人能看见她的表情，只能听见那句挖苦中没有丝毫的笑意。

伯尔斯微笑着任由他们说，不做附和。

面前是一段长阶梯，尽头上有一扇被精美雕刻的巨门，那是通往议事大厅的门。

布莱因不禁赞叹，这门大概是赫克托耳拥有的最值钱的东西了。结果没等他想完，下一刻巨门就在简的手掌下应声碎裂了。

布莱恩的嘴角不由微微抽搐。

眼见那些废铁和木块在简的黑手套间浮空，然后飞速地进行重塑，一根新长枪就这样被她创造了出来，稳稳地立在了她的身侧。简换下了她的玻璃长枪后，便站在门槛边上，等着伯尔斯的指令。

===

议事厅空荡而广阔，王座坐立在尽头，玻璃彩窗透着光将斑斓的色彩映在大理石的地板上。王位上坐着一名青年，一头浅金色的头发和媞娜如出一辙。他略微倾斜地靠在那椅背上，右手托着一张拥有灰蓝色眼眸的脸庞。他仿佛预料到结局一般的，神情在诉说着灰败，可眼眸中的光却在阴影的衬托下锐利非常。他居高临下的如一座雕塑端坐在那里：

“你来了，我的妹妹。”

赫克托耳开口道。那人低哑的声音回荡在大厅，目光只锁定在一位少女的身上，仿佛在勾勒出多年的回忆。

媞娜·克罗特抬头眨了眨她淡金色的双眼，显得特别无辜。她面无表情地向前走了几步，然后弯下腰提了提短裙摆：

“赫克托耳陛下。”

整个大殿的空气仿佛瞬间凝成了一块块伤疤，然后又被人残忍的一一揭开。

全维尔顿的人都想到不到，王室中那对外宣称早已经病逝的前维尔顿公主，这几年居然就住在王城的地下道里。

谁也不知道。简不知道，布莱因不知道，叛军里没人知道。只有当年对媞娜伸出援手的伯尔斯知道，并替她隐瞒了她的身世。

行礼过后，媞娜缓缓直起身，看向了她许久不见的兄长。

原本她是没料到国王会认出自己来的。她变了许多，她的兄长同样也是。

那人端坐在上方身着铠甲，银色的寒光刺眼又冰冷——正是小时候媞娜对她的兄长的所有印象。从他们一起被捡回皇宫起，从媞娜学会穿着柔软的长裙而赫克托耳的掌心开始布满手茧开始，一切都像油画中的棋子一般开始清晰凝固。所有人都说赫克托耳是个善良的人，所有人都说他仁慈又贤明，但唯独媞娜不相信。

也许仁慈的底线就是残忍，也许温柔需由无私来灌溉，但是媞娜决心这辈子都不去试图理解那位愚王。那种无望的，被辜负的光芒，那种无处可归又无从掌控自己命运的无助感——这位国王对这一切又做了什么？高高在上满口理想的维尔顿王，只能用悲怜的眼神注视王座之下的地狱。赫克托耳从来做不到他所答应过的希望。于是维尔顿王国的国王步步退，最终却什么也守不住。

所以为什么当初要牺牲的人不是国王陛下自己呢？

媞娜还清楚记得小时候的那一天。那天赫克托耳灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛一整夜连绵细雨的天空。他紧紧抱着他的妹妹，仿佛那是他最后的一块浮木。

而在那拥抱中，维尔顿王国的小公主，眨着她如宝石般湿润的眼睛，放弃了自己所曾拥有的一切。她在虚假的微笑中永远地咬碎了 ‘哥哥’这个称谓。

这就是永别了。

无法成为一个称职的兄长，也无法成为贤王的赫克托耳。媞娜·克罗特踩碎了倒影在大理石地上那年幼的自己，转身走向伯尔斯。

——永别了。

大殿一侧的简正在低头，惊愕和慌乱被她小心翼翼地掩盖在握着长枪的手上。伯尔斯拍了拍媞娜的肩膀，对方给了他一个浅淡勉强的笑容。

“媞娜，布莱因，你们去楼梯底下守着。简，留下。” 

伯尔斯命令道，叛军们随之行动。

而赫克托耳则是张了张口盯着他的妹妹毫无犹豫地走出大门，本靠着椅背的背脊不禁直了起来。他睁着眼，夺舍着流逝的每一秒去描绘着正在离去的少女。

年轻的国王，此刻心脏像是被烫了金色花体字的灰色信封。那里头有落在尘埃中的告别，夹着赫克托耳所有的秘密。他依然记得秋季丰收时在他的掌心下随风摆动的麦田，逐渐模糊的是记忆中那女孩纯真的酒窝。

十多年过去了，坐在他肩膀上的妹妹长大了。

最终，赫克托耳似是不再追逐般闭上了双眼。那抹金色已经消失，只剩下大殿里如黑白棋盘的阴影与光明，还有注定被审判的命运。

王座被笼罩在黑影之下，不被施舍一丝余晖，赫克托耳吐出一口气，驼着背将手挂在双膝上。

简觉得整个世界的重量仿佛压在那位愚王一个人的背上。殿堂彩窗上描绘着历届贤王征战四方的伟史，圣洁的光芒却仿佛在大声讥笑王座上那人的所有优柔寡断。崩裂掉的世界碎片随着赫克托耳的深蓝披风滑落，毫不留情的沉入王的影子里。

这是简第一次近距离观察维尔顿王。但那枯槁的淡金发色却使简反射性地撇开眼神。她不想注视那份脆弱，不想注视那相似的面容坠落进深渊。

长剑出鞘，褪去一身晦暗的赫克托耳猛然逼近。简抬眼，淡淡地退了一步，那如银风般的速度在她的眼中却是漏洞百出。但她并没有出击。她只是往旁侧退了一步，然后让伯尔斯从她的身后一跃向前。

锵——！

嗡鸣声在她的耳畔传来酥麻感，剑风在大理石地上划出裂痕。

两位王的兵器在一瞬间内相交，然后分出胜负。

伯尔斯的剑甚至没有出鞘。

叛军的领袖冷眼看着赫克托耳像失去牵线的木偶，重重的跪在地上，代表王室的宝剑已经飞落在伯尔斯的脚边。他用沾满楼下骑士鲜血的脚尖轻挑起剑柄，闪着金光的长剑直直的飞入空中。在剑落地前，伯尔斯用右手接住它，挽了个剑花试试手感。

“赫克托耳陛下，您的能力还真是差的可怜。”伯尔斯不咸不淡地说道，脚下慢悠悠地在败者的周身踱步。

赫克托耳垂着头趴跪在地上，嘴角渗着血却还低哑的笑道：“还好，至少已经拖了好几名叛军地狱了。”

言下之意令伯尔斯眯起了棕色的眼眸，杀意四起的手指突然粗暴地拧起了浅金色的后脑勺。

赫克托耳不懂，那些人是因伯尔斯的命令才去死的。

“杀了我，然后呢？”他灰蓝色的眼底带着疯狂的嘲讽，他咳着血继续说道：“去把我的头颅挂在城墙上，让我的尸身焚毁在历史的墨水中，摧毁所有纪念我的灵碑。我不在意，我不后悔，我走了正确的道路。”

伯尔斯可以看到赫克托耳脆弱的喉结在滚动着，他漠视着这一切的举起了那把王室的宝剑。伯尔斯听见自己一字一句说道：

“弱小的王，你不配和我提温柔。”

赫克托耳微睁着眼眶。他甚至不知道面前这个叛军头领的姓氏是什么，但他领悟到这一切仿佛都无所谓了。他没有选择权，眼前这就是维尔顿的未来了。他担忧，他不甘，他想要驳斥胜者那毫无温度的人格。他还有未完的事，还有想要看的未来。

但是那又如何？

赫克托耳从扛起整个王座的重量时就想知道，笑着抚养孩子的父母是什么样的？不需要牺牲自己所爱的家人是什么样的？孩子不用握着刀柄，吃得饱的日子是什么样子的？不用担心受怕的日子又是什么样的？

但是那又如何？

赫克托耳想要知道，但是他没有机会了。

眼泪如湖水般从他的眼角坠落：“结束维尔顿的苦难，别让我的国民再受伤害。”

温柔的国王，寂寞地坐在荆棘王座上的青年，仿佛只身一人带走了整个王国的悲伤，却不知该去往何处。伯尔斯的剑柄挥之而下，赫克托耳闭上了眼。

仅此一个愿望。

答应我。

“照顾好我的妹妹。”

溅射一地的血液蔓延成了一道血路。简看着伯尔斯双手滴着粘稠的血液，几滴血红沾染上他的脸颊，可那人表情依旧淡然。

新纪14年，冬季。

新王血洗王座，左手提罪人首级，右手持王剑。

维尔顿王国迎来了破晓。


	7. Will You Take My Hand

媞娜的手指摩挲着羊皮纸，桌上的卷轴忠实地用斜体字叙述着主人的故事。这是一间昏暗的房间，所有的窗都被厚重的蓝幕帘掩盖住，只剩强烈的日光从缝隙中刺入。蓝白为基调的寝室似乎看起来不太被主人重视，连床单都有些被洗的发白，唯一被灌满了色彩的只有被绑在床头的红色发带。

媞娜熟悉这里每一个家具的摆放位置，而这些年来房间的主人也没有一丝挪动过。她好奇着拉开了书桌下第二个抽屉，有些惊愕的发现里面依然放了几颗糖果。数量是巧合似的正好。她用手捧起了那些糖果，捏起一颗拨了糖纸，将透明的糖球放进嘴里。她的嘴唇上了口红，不小心将那剔透的糖在口中染成了淡红色。

媞娜将其它的糖果小心收进小包里，然后抓着金色流苏扯开了厚重的幕帘。外头强烈的阳光刺的她的眼眸不自觉得泛泪，漆黑的长影突兀的拖在她柔软的衣摆之后。今天她穿上了一件深红色的礼服，布料上绣着银白的花纹，虽然尺寸有略微的不贴身却也衬得她高雅起来。

这礼服是她前几天从这个房间里找到了，就安静的躺在床底下的一个银箱子里。那是她小时候用来保存宝物的箱子。

媞娜伸手解开床头上那不知绑了几年的丝带，看着玻璃上隐约映着的脸庞，酒红色丝绸被她灵活的缠绕进淡金色的长发里。

这样的打扮，让她隐约想到了年幼的自己。那时她还没丢弃掉自己的玩偶，那时她还喜欢看着洋裙在跳舞时旋转的样子。那时，她还依赖着她顶天立地的兄长。

如今，一切都不一样了。

“天，你看起来真像一位公主。” 有人说道，唤醒了正在做着梦的媞娜。

杰瑞站在房外的门槛边上，装样子似的敲了敲门。

媞娜头回也没回：“醒醒，我本就曾是一位公主。”

杰瑞耸了耸肩：“伯尔斯叫我来找你，我跑遍了整个城堡。”

媞娜微提着裙摆走出了房间，杰瑞帮她合上了门。

“我没想到你居然在你哥的房间。”

“我没有哥哥。”

“噢，是的，我听说你并不喜欢那家伙。”杰瑞跟在媞娜身后，两人向着议事厅的方向走去，“但还是有什么留下来了，是吗？”

走廊墙缝里还是留下了些紫褐色的颜色，即使已经打扫过了，这一城的血腥味却还未彻底散去。他们快步走着，杰瑞摸了摸鼻子以为少女不准备再搭理自己了。

窗外的飞鸟惊起，打破寂静。

“…是。”

媞娜突然厉声回道。

杰瑞不禁步伐一抖。走在前头的少女突然站定，一身艳丽的礼服仿佛在燃烧。她猛然朝杰瑞转过身。

“是有留下什么了。你想要知道吗？” 媞娜嫣红的唇瓣在颤抖，双眼都迸发着愤恨，“是一次一次的失望，即使他再爱着我，我拥有的永远只有失望——这才是最可恶的。”

媞娜的眼瞳像是高温下融化的金饰，倔强又摇晃着仿佛要化为液体顺流而下。杰瑞撇开视线，无措地抓了抓自己今日被伯尔斯上了发胶的头发。

“…我错了，我们不提这事。”

少女沉下目光转身离去，不准备回应。本铺盖在地上的红地毯已经被撤换，只剩下冷硬的大理石地，令人的脚跟落在地上都会有声响。媞娜无心再管其他人，她现在心烦意乱得只想找一片平静之地。

她身后的青年这次选择安静地跟着。

媞娜看着发黄的墙纸，想到了赫克托耳在羊皮纸上写下的政治改革。那是多么的疯狂，又令人匪夷所思。不过一切都无所谓了，因为那都已成为先王的遗愿了。而媞娜不准备告诉任何人，仿佛惧怕打开潘多拉魔盒一般，她决心永远焚毁这个秘密。

当然，还有简的问题。从他们大获全胜的那天到今天伯尔斯登基，整整五天的早晨，简在餐桌上总是僵硬得不和她多说一个字。媞娜为此感到非常烦恼，可她们都暂时忙得没有闲时坐下来好好谈谈。

她真的不是故意不和简说出自己的身份，她只是从来没想到有那个必要。

“媞、媞娜。” 杰瑞突然在后头小声地出声。

“做什么？”

“我们到了…” 

媞娜回头看她走过头了的大门，然后假装若无其事的走了回来。

“嘿，听着，我对刚才的事感到抱…”

红发青年还没来得及说完就被媞娜迅速的塞了一块东西进嘴里，甜滋滋的，是糖果的味道。他静静地在原地品尝那颗糖果，微低头看着气鼓鼓的原公主殿下。

那少女一头美丽的头发，如果做成糕点大概也是像糖丝那样梦幻的味道。

“原谅你了，少说几句…”

媞娜不耐烦地说道。她推开了大门，微提起的裙摆下露出一双被红绸带衬得格外白皙的脚腕。伯尔斯在大殿里头，笑着转头看向他们。

杰瑞含着那块糖，笑嘻嘻地跟了进去。

===

布莱因最终在原地下基地找到了希维。

打开门时，她正坐在熄了火的炉火边上，抱着自己的双膝哼歌，还时不时轻微左右摇晃着活像个自闭症患者。

布莱因叹了口，走向地上那看都不看他一眼的少女，蹲下来：“马上要开始了，你不去换衣服吗？”

希维听那人这么一说回了神，扫了一眼身前那人的黑色镶金立领礼服，还调皮地伸手扯了扯。

“嘿，你穿这样还挺人模人样的。”

少女笑得狡黠，布莱因也跟着无奈地笑了，眼看她暂时没起身的意思，他便也就着地坐下了。他摸了摸希维乌黑的发尾一边提议道：“媞娜说她那里有还两件礼裙，你想穿蓝色的还是橘色的？”

“没有黑色的吗？”

布莱因想把他女朋友的脑袋按进王宫的喷泉水里。

“…在新王登基的当天穿黑色的，还是圆桌骑士的一员，你想把伯尔斯气死吗！”

希维又没心没肺地笑了，这次她脸颊上的邦迪差点因此崩掉。她捂着右脸颊，嘀嘀咕咕地开了通信器，对着里头说了‘蓝色’然后就又没有动作了。

基地现在空荡荡的，连那巨大的圆桌都消失了，地上积了一点灰。这几天伯尔斯吩咐人陆陆续续地把基地搬空了，而大家也都把自己的物品带回了王宫的新房间里。

圆桌叛军的原基地现在看起来异常的大，就像希维心脏内的某一块一样，被彻底掏空了，什么也没有留下。

“怎么了？”

希维听见布莱因对她问道，她眨了眨眼：“没什么，我只是有点怀念。这里的每个角落都留着某些人活过的足迹。” 

少女眼神环顾着四周，反复在一一检视那些转瞬即逝的瞬间。她明白那些曾当作理所当然的日常，终有一天也会迎来终结，就像她曾以为自己会一辈子住在木桶里一般。但是真当这天来临时，她却止不住去感到失落。

布莱因看到希维斗篷下藏着的那个盆栽，那是特蕾莎的盆栽。

“我觉得失去什么是件很奇怪的事，因为有时候你自己都忘了你失去了什么。”希维继续自顾自的说道，“生活会提醒你，但人不会无时无刻记着。”

少女黑褐色的眼看向布莱因，她茫然地问了似乎无关的问题：

“死掉的人，会感到寂寞吗？”

布莱因觉得会，但他无法看着那双眼睛那么回答。如果有人能眼睁睁看着世人逐渐忘却自己，看着自己的牺牲再也无人问津，看着曾为你哭泣的人们因为别人而开怀大笑……如果死后有酷刑，布莱因觉得这一定是其中之一。

但愿死人们不会悲伤，因为他们死了。

希维伸手握住了布莱因放在木地板上的手，她沉着双眼缓缓扣住：

“我昨晚梦见特蕾莎了。还有彼得、莱恩、辛西娅、米歇尔和凯文。大家都在这里，就在这里，做着他们每天都在做的事。”

“特蕾莎问我脸上的伤疼不疼，我说一点也不。我和他们说了我们成功的事，但却没有人在乎这事一样。”

希维说着说着便深吸了一口气，却反倒觉得自己更加脆弱了。

梦境从那之后开始碎裂，炉火里的烈焰不受控制的溢出，最终焚烧整个基地。那些人一一如随风而散的黑尘，在一片火红之中和炭屑一齐落地。一切是那么的顺理成章，那么的微不足道。她听见特蕾莎在喊她的名字，可是她做不出回应，她只能听见自己的声音如鬼魅一般沙哑的尖叫着。待到破晓时分醒来，希维才一边哭着一边披着斗篷在无人的街道上奔跑了起来。她掰开了她熟悉的排水盖，然后躲进了她最熟悉的黑暗之中。

希维闭上了眼睛，然后感觉布莱因的额头抵着自己。

“我们离开这里吧，去远远的地方。” 她听着青年低声这么说道。

好，她想这么无条件的答应他提的任何提议。

但是。

离开？

去哪里？

…离开？

然后她如惊醒一般睁开眼，错愕地推开布莱因。

“去哪？” 少女皱着眉头看着面无表情的青年。

“去别的国家，或去别的地方，都可以……”

“ **不可以！怎么会可以？？** ”

希维激动地站了起来，脚踝旁立着的是那褐色的盆栽。盆栽中空无一物，只有干裂的褐色土壤。

“可以，伯尔斯答应过我了。只要你同意。”

语毕，他就感觉希维用力攥紧他的衣领，他被往上一扯，她咬牙切齿道：

“ **我不是在说伯尔斯！** 我是说维尔顿怎么办？我是说相信我们的民众怎么办？ **你的责任感呢？** ”

希维觉得布莱因说的每一句逃避的话，都像在侮辱这房间内的所有生灵。他怎么可以这么想？怎么可以想着一个人逃到远处，仿佛一切都没有发生般的生活下去？他们牺牲了那么多，不就是为了今日所得到的一切？他们打下的未来才刚刚要开始，这才是国家最需要他们的时候，他们怎么可以……

布莱因被强盗般的言灵干扰地有些烦躁，他不禁尖锐地脱口而出：“伯尔斯和其他人可以做得很好！不需要是你！！”

希维睁着眼，愣住了。

空气在一瞬间坠入冰点，布莱因后悔地想握住希维放下的手，却被她闪过。

“…抱歉，我不是这个意思。”他皱着眉，用手掌抹了抹脸。

希维垂着脸眼，往后退了一步。

“不，你就是这么想的。”

“我不是看不起你的意思，我只是在说这一切不是不可替……”

“但是我答应了人民！即使不是不可替代， **但是我做得到！除此之外我没有……任何价值！** ”

希维开始抽泣，却不允许任何人将她拥入怀中。她的过去，她的未来，全部都像树枝一样从脚踝一路攀绕上她的心脏，将她勒得无法呼吸。她想要去证明自己，去结束自己开始的计划，去不再被人看不起，去不再看不起自己。即使布莱因给予了她那么多的爱，也无法使她不感到卑微。

她没有办法就这样离开。如果离开了，她到底还剩下什么？

他说服不了她。

不被理解，无法触及的她——所有的言语都正在重重贯穿布莱因的大脑。他并不明白哪里错了。他想给她安稳的生活，她却为之哭泣。为什么他给不起她所需要的？

如果人都要自私的为自己着想的话，那为什么唯独他不被允许这么做？

“我只是不想再每天担心着失去你。”布莱因感觉到自己的右手在颤抖，他用左手去攥紧，止住了，“我不想要有天倒在地上，想着如果我就此再也回不去了，那你怎么办？为什么我们必须比任何人都站在前线？为什么必须是我们？”

他听见自己在哽咽着，几乎抓狂：“为什么不可以？为什么我们每天都必须牺牲自己的时间和身躯？你究竟想要证明什么？还不够吗……难道想和你一起过上平凡的生活，这是不被允许的？”

布莱因希望希维能像上次在篝火会那样，跑到他的身边拥抱他。他喜欢被她紧抱着的实感，如此一来那些能使他脆弱的东西都将不复存在。如此一来，他会明白自己是被她理解着的，被她注视着的。他就活生生站在这里啊。

但是，少女这次没有。

希维只是站在那里抽噎着，颤抖。

布莱因抬起手，想要拭去她的眼泪。他向希维伸出了他的手，渴望被再次扣紧：

“和我走好不好。”

价值也好，证明也好，他们都可以重新去寻找。布莱因认为他给得起。

因为她是他这世上最为珍贵的宝物啊。

希维低下头用手掌捂住了双耳，摇了摇头。

“我求你了。”

他说。

希维在一声巨响后夺门而出，布莱因悬在空气中的手中一片虚无。

废弃的基地被浸染了泪水的痕迹，如噩梦般缠绕着房里的那被留下的人。布莱因觉得他回到了小时候诞生的那个城门口。

那时一切都像是虚假的，没有实体的。他漂浮在街上，无法控制自己的能力，无人看见他，无人注视着他。他抓不住自己，也抓不住别人。

然后就这样，他的心脏逐渐消散在微尘之中，什么也没有留下。

他找不到自己了，他也不知道希维是否会回来找他。

他只是只身一人呆坐在了原地，望着特蕾莎遗留下来的盆栽倾倒在地上。

基地里再没声响。

=== 

教堂的钟声回荡在整个国度，祝福着的是新王身披荣光的登基。

冬季里常年乌云密布的天空迎来了难得的晴朗，人民满意的认为这是一个好的预兆。有孩子从城外踩了鲜花，撒在了广场上。人们将王城装点上了小彩旗，跟着欢快的音乐在篝火边上舞蹈。

一个新的开始。

这一刻人们仿佛忘了过去他们赞颂的先王，他们无辜似的扬起笑容，沐浴着日光拥抱了明日。他们用鲜花铺成了前程的道路，用欢笑堵上了不满的口嘴。

新王登基，而他的五位骑士无一缺席的护在他的周身，效忠于他。

这些便是维尔顿王国的英雄们了。

这便是新的开始了。


	8. （番外1）Take A Break

那是在新王登基后几个月后的事情。维尔顿王国随着新王与圆桌骑士们发布的一条条新政，逐渐走向正轨。谁都还看不清这些改变是否是正确的，也许只有时间能去证明，但至少目前为止一切的状况似乎开始好转。

当年的圆桌叛军，如今成了圆桌骑士。伯尔斯甚至要求把那张本放在基地的旧换桌，原封不动的搬入皇宫中。而媞娜也为此感到非常的满意，以王宫里现在这种要什么缺什么的情况，要买的东西的开支可不少，所以能少一张桌子就少一张桌子。

说到这个，值得一提的是，如今每位圆桌成员都领了一份自己的工作。

简被伯尔斯安排去重新建立起能力者的学院。从今往后在无需支付学费的前提下，所有的国民必须入学，毫无例外。这意味着学院的制度和课程都需要有天翻地覆的改变。但伯尔斯相信简在战斗方面的天分，还有她那一丝不苟的严谨个性。简绝对有能力训练出一批又一批优秀的战士。

媞娜则是负责整个王国的财务问题。这让常年带着笑容的少女顿时愁眉苦脸，希维总是能看到她在夜里嘀嘀咕咕地暗骂先王的理财能力，一边认命的与她那些账本奋斗。虽说国债和支出问题拧紧了媞娜的眉头，不过她倒也擅长这份工作。毕竟从前当他们还是叛军时，再怎么拮据的生活也是被媞娜一手带上来的。那聪明的姑娘总有数不清的赚钱方法。

杰瑞则是跑进军队去了，被任命负责起了与军事有关的事务。统领这件事他并不擅长，他只擅长战斗和炸东西。所以好险伯尔斯才是精神领袖，他只需要出门维持秩序，筛选与派遣调任骑士们即可。他倒是乐得这份相对不太需要脑子的工作。每天圆桌成员里就属他最早下班，媞娜总能看到他坐在餐桌前精神抖擞的等着吃烤鸡。

另一头，布莱因的行踪开始变得异常难捕捉。他缺席饭点的时间多到媞娜决心停止抱怨，而希维也不再刻意等他吃饭。伯尔斯在创造了情报局后，便将这个受王宫掌握的地下组织交给了布莱因去经营。从此那青年就好像永远有忙不完的事一般，忙得仿佛永远只剩消失的黑风衣衣摆。希维从不认为布莱因是这么热爱工作的人，但在他们俩大吵一架过后，她开始失去了与他沟通的窍门。她只是在深夜时往对方房间的桌上放上一盘晚餐然后点上一盏油灯。有时候那晚餐动过了，有时候没有。

希维自己到是毫无悬念的接任了外交官一职，并且每天为此忙得差点掉光头发。外交部的内部情况一团糟，维尔顿不仅和任何其他国家都没有建交，几年来更是一丁点交流都没有。希维有时候觉得别国没打过来，是因为他们彻底忘了地图上有这么一个小破国家。为了以后更好的辅助伯尔斯，她每天都抱着一卷又一卷的卷轴在读。里面密密麻麻的是维尔顿现在的国情，从经济到政治立场，所有在谈判桌上会用上的讯息她都必须知道。

当然，卷轴并不会告诉她所有的答案。

今天是她上街暗探民怨的日子，这也是她如今空闲时唯一的兴趣爱好了。她喜欢披着斗篷在巷子里鬼鬼祟祟的奔跑，这让她想起以前的日子，除了后头再也没有布莱因这个大尾巴以外。

这几个月下来，她的小心谨慎使她没被任何人民众发现过。但今天显然是个坏日子。

希维在暗巷里一不小心撞到了一个人，她往后踉跄了几步，低声道了对不起。

拉低斗篷帽子的坏处就在于，别人看不见你，你也看不见人。希维若无其事地打算继续走了，但是被撞到的那人却走不动了。

这个声音她认得，不可能记错。

陌生人一把捉住谭亚的手肘，换来少女惊得反手就是一把出刃的匕首。对方却不以为意的看着那夹在脖颈前的刀刃，笑了笑：

“嘿！好久不见，过得还好吗？”

希维睁大眼睛看着跟前的肖恩，然后才松了一口气把武器收回了腰间。是了，能这么蠢的打招呼除了肖恩·克尔刻洛斯以外还有谁呢？

话说，希维已经差点要忘了这个家伙了。

“所以你后来进了那个传送阵后去哪了？我在街头上都没见到你。”希维脸不红心不跳的撒着谎，其实她根本没去找肖恩，她彻底忙忘了。

“噢你绝对不敢相信！传送阵好像出了什么问题，然后我就嗖——得闪现在了菲尼斯帝国的皇家花园里！” 短发的少女手舞足蹈的解释着，然后像是突然想到了什么不好意思的事，“据说我那时头上全是黄色的花瓣，蠢爆了。”

你没有黄色花瓣点缀也绝对蠢爆了，希维面瘫地听着这啰嗦的奇幻之旅，一边暗自吐槽道。就在这时，她眼角瞥到了肖恩身后的身影。是个看似是少女的身型，一身深蓝绸缎的斗篷，被掩盖的脸庞下露出一缕紫罗兰色的头发。

…紫罗兰色？

谭亚压下皱起眉头的冲动，在挂上笑容后轻轻打断肖恩：“不说你那些破事了，不和我介绍一下你的朋友？”

肖恩听了后，有些懊悔没早点这么做得抓了抓头后，这才笑嘻嘻地说道：

“啊说了你一定不信！”然后她刻意神秘的压低了声音，“我诱拐了菲尼斯帝国的公主殿下。”

…诱拐。

诱拐？？？？

“ **你说什么？？** ” 希维吼了一声，然后猛得转头看向那自己摘下帽子的少女。明亮又俏丽的五官，紫罗兰色的微卷发，领子上用料精致的蕾丝边，还有胸口別着的菲尼斯帝国王室家徽。这是货真价实的，菲尼斯帝国的 **唯一继承人，** 那暴富又巨强的国家的 **掌上明珠** 。

扑通，谭亚·希维膝盖一软地跪下了。

那紫发少女一步上前设法拉她起来，见无果还一边着急地说着：“哇，你为什么下跪啊？不要这样啊！”

谭亚·希维快哭了。

“ **公主殿下，我代表维尔顿王国真挚地向您道歉我知道我们不能奢求您的原谅但维尔顿王国绝对没有恶意求求您原谅我国国民的愚蠢行为拜托您了求您了维尔顿愿意赔偿您一切的损失！！** ”

肖恩在一旁傻眼地听着希维那完全没有断句的话语，还是没搞清楚状况。公主殿下眼看肖恩完全没有任何作为，只好自己解释道：

“你起来啦！我是自己跑出来的！” 谭亚闻言猛得抬起了埋在地下的头。

“我没有被诱拐！我自己离家出走的！！” 公主殿下又郑重地重申了一遍，深怕跪在地上的少女不相信。

“... **真的吗？** ” 谭亚抽了抽鼻子看向公主殿下，对方用力地点了点头。然后希维又可怜兮兮看向肖恩，那人也学着猛烈的点了点头。

谭亚·希维觉得维尔顿活下来了。

她在公主的坚持下站了起来，还没缓过来就听肖恩在一旁没心没肺地说：“啊…我没想到你反应这么大…我没真的诱拐人家，我开玩笑的…”

“ **这种事情能开玩笑吗？！这如果真发生了就是国际事件了你知道吗？！菲尼斯帝国明天就会带着军队来了然后我们全都会死！！** ”

希维吼完，还心有余悸地摸了摸心脏。肖恩听了眨了眨眼，觉得好像是有那么些道理。这时紫色头发的少女适时地向希维伸出了手：

“你好啊，既然误会澄清了，那我们正式交换一下名字？我叫阿芮雅·菲尼斯，叫我阿芮雅就好。”

“这……这怎么可以…”

希维惶恐地反驳道，菲尼斯帝国的公主已经是她见过最尊贵的人了，她绝对不能直呼对方的名字。但是那位公主殿下此时却带着平易近人的笑容，实在是令人难以拒绝。

也许…

“我叫谭亚·希维。” 然后小心翼翼地小声说道，“阿芮雅...?”

菲尼斯帝国的公主满意地笑了笑，这使谭亚更加放松了紧绷的神经。说实话这位公主虽举止高雅，却没有一丝王室的那种刻薄与高傲。

“那么谭亚，我们正好要去市集，方便的话和我们一起去玩吧？”

？？？

“那个很抱歉，我还有工...”

“走嘛走嘛，会很好玩的！我想尝尝那种包在纸里的烤土豆！” 阿芮雅殿下继续怂恿道。

说这便抬起脚离开，肖恩还在一旁附和着，“对！我上次和你说过的，真的很香！还有…”

“不是，我真的有工...”

“还有炸成一圈的面团，裹上厚厚一层糖霜！” 阿芮雅在前头有意无意地说着，漂亮的眼睛眨了眨。

希维可耻地吞了吞口水。

阿芮雅见状笑得调皮，她刻意侧过脸看向落在后头的希维。

“谭亚？怎么啦？走哇。”

肖恩更是直接一把勾上了谭亚的肩，拖着几乎毫无反抗的少女向前。

接下来的时光犹如做梦。

三人一路说说笑笑，看到什么好吃的就停下来买一两份分着吃。她们没有什么必须完成的任务，也并没有什么明确的目的地。

希维觉得这种感觉很奇幻，甚至，能说得上是自由。

这样的时间像是沐浴在日光下那般理所当然，像是鲜花理所当然地散发着芬芳，像凑到嘴边的甜甜圈，那味道甜蜜的令人流连忘返。

这是她没有体验过的生活。

没有战争，没有如捕鼠器般的文字，没有计谋也没有激烈的演讲。明明是同样一条街道，但是肖恩和阿芮雅却将整条街绘上了鲜艳饱满的色彩。希维看着她们眼中的世界，看她们在享受快乐的时候，整个世界都随之改变。

希维不禁笑了起来，如果说是诱拐，她觉得自己才是被她们诱拐的那个。

等她们玩累的时候，太阳已经逐渐西下。他们坐在教堂的阶梯前，看着孩子们在玩夺旗大赛。短短几个月大多数孩子都入学了，人民的生活也勉强到了能温饱的程度。

这些都是多亏的媞娜和简不分日夜的忙碌。

希维把脸埋在双手捧着的甜甜圈里，一边小口小口地咬着，一边对坐在旁边的两人问道：

“所以你们之后有什么安排吗？继续旅行？”

阿芮雅喝着一瓶橙子汁（希维从来不知道原来公主殿下们也喝这种东西，难道她们不是一天三餐都吃依德克草吗），看着空地上的孩子说道：

“嗯，准备再去几个地方？时间到了后我会回帝国的。”

希维含糊的说了句’这样啊’然后转头看向肖恩：“你呢？”

短发少女耸了耸肩，“我就跟着阿芮雅继续到处转转吧，挺好玩的，况且维尔顿的事你们圆桌都搞完了。我可不想留下来当什么骑士啊。”

希维点了点头，表示听到了。

去旅行也好，她觉得这两个人继续这样下去就很好。她把手里的最后一口甜甜圈塞到嘴里，然后舔了舔手指上残留上留下的糖霜。

提醒即将要关城门的钟声响起，她们一直在教堂的阶梯上坐到了该是道别的时候。

接下来阿芮雅和肖恩准备离开维尔顿，前往加勒曼帝国。

穿过如迷宫般的街巷，希维将她们送到了城门。阿芮雅对她伸出了手：“相信下一次我来拜访维尔顿时，这个地方一定会变得更好。”

维尔顿的骑士握住了公主殿下的手，郑重地垂下头，“会的，我相信会的。”

肖恩揉了揉希维的头。夕阳的橘光在地平线的一端晕染着即将远行的少女们。

“路上小心。”

希维祝福道。

她们骑着马出了城，肖恩在嚷嚷着‘常写信’。然后在再也看不见那两个身影时，谭亚转身往城堡的方向归去。

这是关于平凡无奇的一天的故事。这是关于一场毫无预警的，有关于相遇的故事——

从此命运开始悄然改变。


	9. Beatrice

新纪20年，春季。

金色的卷发被梳成小马尾绑在脑后，随着女孩蹦蹦跳跳地步伐转着圈。短裤下膝盖上的擦伤在微微渗着血，但她却毫不在意的，只是用稚嫩的手掌紧紧握着一块小金牌，脸颊上甜美的笑容像是要融化在晴日之下。

正是正午的时候，女孩利落地在熙熙攘攘的人群中穿梭着，拐过每个复杂的小巷子，迫不及待地想趁午休时间将一个好消息带回家。

“哎呀，小殿下这么着急着准备去哪啊？” 街角一个卖花的少女对女孩招呼道。

金发的孩子没停下脚步，上扬的声音混入风中：

“回家——！”

卖花的少女看着如此急切的公主殿下，不由地笑出了声。她连忙悬浮起一束有着淡蓝色花瓣的花束，指挥其追向正在飞奔的孩子。

“请代我将这束歇尔花赠予艾莫大人！！” 少女喊道。

公主殿下步伐轻巧地跳起，在空中接下那束花，然后猛得一脚踩着放置在住宅旁的木箱，漂亮地跃上了房顶继续奔跑着。

“收到——！谢啦！！” 女孩头也不回地挥了挥手。

卖花的少女看着年幼的公主殿下迎着阳光奔跑的背影，然后自顾自地对着王宫的方向行了个礼。路过的一名青年身着军团的轻甲目睹了这一切的发生，于是搭了话：

“公主殿下？”

“是啊，不知道发生了什么好事？” 少女转身回店面，细致地整理起其他正骄纵绽放的花朵。

青年笑着摸了摸下巴：“还真是学到国王陛下了！想当年国王陛下也是有路不走，就喜欢跑房顶。”

“哦？这么说来你参与过那场起义？” 有路人饶有兴致的围了过来。

青年面色骄傲了起来。

“那当然，我那时还和希维大人并肩作战过呢！”

“我都没见过希维大人参战，原来她也是一名优秀的战士吗？！”

不起眼的小巷子里因为公主殿下的路过而激发出愉悦的讨论声。民众有说有笑的吃着午饭，一人一句的重塑当年的故事。

六年过去了，对于人们来说已是相当长了。

那时才刚诞生的到人腰间高度的孩子们，如今已是维尔顿坚实的后盾。而当年见证这新世纪降临的人们，不管是为此奋战还是反对的人民们，有些不少已化为黑尘。

维尔顿的过去正在随着黑尘消失，历史被传唱进诗篇里。

但这并不是大多数民众们考虑的事。

卖花的少女只是听着热络的人群在喧闹着，想着艾莫大人是否会喜欢那束花。

*** * ***

简·艾莫坐在长方型餐桌旁，白瓷盘中还有未用完的牛排。她标准又优雅地放下了刀叉，皱起的眉头却展示着主人忍无可忍的情绪。她望向坐在主位上的伯尔斯，尊贵的国王陛下正微笑着享用他的红茶。对面的媞娜正忙着从杰瑞的叉子下救下自己盘中的小番茄。四年前新上任的医疗部长——纱丽·霍姆正在目不转睛地看着她手上的那叠公文。就连整齐排站在大厅角落的仆人们也视若无睹。

反正没人管就是了。

哐啷——！

餐桌远处的展示花瓶碎了，随之还发出了重物撞击至地板的声音。简当即就想站起来，却被伯尔斯安抚似地拍了拍手背。

“可是...” 蔚蓝色的眼睛带着一点犹豫，却也顺从着没起身。

伯尔斯点了点头，时间磨去了他青涩的影子，只留下了上位者的从容：

“让他们去吧，有些情绪总是必须有个出口…”

国王陛下的话未毕，刀剑交锋的声音毫无顾忌地迸发而出，伴随着的是无法抗拒的字句：

“ **说了几遍！？外交部不是用来给你的饭桶下属擦屁股用的！！** ”

女人的声音如同她手里的匕首般锋利，但对面那用长剑抵着她剑刃的男人却不为所动，显然是早已习以为常：

“一点小麻烦都解决不了，我看你也别做了。”灰色眼瞳的男人挑衅似的说道，长剑微颤着压了下去。

“ **做不好自己工作的是你们，闯祸的人没资格评论我有没有能力！** ”

匕首的主人松开力道，一瞬间蹲下将腿扫向男人的脚下。

“彼此包容才是正道，拿我们流血换来的情报上谈判桌的到底是哪个高贵部门？？”

男人向后一跃闪过攻击，然后右脚往后踩稳一步猛然反退为进。希维没来得及反应就被撞在身后的玻璃展示柜上。被压制在碎玻璃墙上的她，反手一握的将匕首抵住男人的腹部，然而自己颈项间横着的银色长剑却彰显着修普诺的胜利。

黑色短发的外交部长，只能用不服输的眼神咬牙切齿地瞪着她曾经的搭档。

就在这时，咚得一声，大厅的大门被人近乎于鲁莽地撞开。

希维眼疾手快地将匕首收入大腿绑带上的刀鞘，而布莱因也僵着脸以最迅速的方式收了剑。即便反应如此迅速，依然还是被闯进来的公主殿下一眼瞧见了。

“你们又在打架！” 碧翠丝公主殿下气鼓鼓地仰起她稚嫩的脸庞，朝着两位各种意义上都一身黑漆漆的大人们走去，颇有一种小大人的感觉。

布莱因别过脸轻咳了一声，嘀咕了句没有，却换来小公主更加嗔怒的语气：

“布莱因·修普诺！”

被唤道的家臣叹了口气，满脸挂着无可奈何，单膝跪了下来：

“公主殿下。”

碧翠丝叉着腰，故作高傲地教训着圆桌骑士的一员：

“母亲说了！暴力只能用来对付敌人！谭亚不是敌人是你的恋人！身为男人怎么一点风度都没有？”

希维在一旁咬着嘴唇偷笑，殊不知也被鬼灵精怪的小公主看见了：

“谭亚·希维！”

祸不单行，希维暗自懊悔，却也乖巧地低头单膝跪下。

“母亲也说了！对待自己爱的男人要温柔，要包容！有什么话是不能好好说？！”

简本来在餐桌上骄傲的望着自己的女儿，此刻一口茶差点就喷了出来。她顿时红了脸，看看自己女儿又看看伯尔斯。国王陛下无辜地回看回去，简害羞似地把耳边的长发別到耳后。

“我…我没说过。” 即将成为王后的女人转头就教训起了女儿，“碧翠丝，过来！和你说了几次，你是维尔顿的公主。公主就要有公主的样子。怎么可以这么没礼貌地闯入？”

碧翠丝眨了眨眼跑向自己母亲身边，脑勺后面金色的小尾巴跟着一晃一晃的。她连忙把怀里的花束塞进母亲手里：

“可是媞娜阿姨就是这么开门的。”

媞娜·克罗特之前公主殿下，此刻一颗小番茄差点噎在喉咙下不去。

“哈哈哈哈碧翠丝！你真是个小天使！来，叔叔抱！” 杰瑞似是再也忍不住似的笑得直敲餐桌，一边伸手叫小公主过来。

碧翠丝不太懂有什么好笑的，但却也被他的笑容感染，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去坐在了杰瑞的腿上，还被喂了一口土豆。

餐厅原本的气氛被打破，多了个小公主殿下，饭桌上多了不少欢声笑语，就连布莱因和希维的脸都软化了些许。两人回到了餐桌上，虽还是堵气似的谁也不和谁说话，但好歹还是安安稳稳地吃完了午饭。

媞娜看着此刻已经跑去坐在希维腿上的碧翠丝，那孩子正眨着湛蓝色的眼睛，骄傲地说着自己在学院决斗赛上拿了第一名的事。那抹金色的小身影和记忆中的故人不情愿的重合了起来，仿若挥之不去的梦魇。

六年过去了。

媞娜甩了甩头，熟练的挂上笑容，然后强迫自己去想下午简要去试穿婚纱的事情。到时候大家都会放下工作，一同去参与这个意义重大的过程……

就如同一个家庭一般。

媞娜·克罗特心里被这样的想法温暖的包裹着，嘴角的笑容才逐渐开始真实起来。


	10. Signal

媞娜坐在酒红色的长沙发上，手里是一叠由部员上交的报表，背后一整片的落地窗为她带来了充足的日光。这里一间皇室专用的试衣间，此刻白色为基底的房间摆满了挂礼服用的衣架，一件件不同款式的白纱挨着彼此等着被人挑选。

“简？好了吗？” 媞娜摘下眼镜，把公文放在了跟前的茶几上。房间的最里边有一个半月形的白帷幔，此刻里面正发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

“嗯...快了。” 里头的人有些犹豫地说着。

这是简试穿的第六件婚纱。虽然她自认为前面几件都挺好的，可媞娜却显然受够了她的眼光。现在，在女仆们的帮助下穿戴完毕的这第七件婚纱，正是媞娜亲自为她挑选的。

虽然一切都已穿戴好，但是简望着帷幔内三面落地镜前的自己，觉得陌生又别扭。她不太确定是否要站出去给媞娜看一眼。

但媞娜这边早已等得不耐烦了。

“…我不管，我进来啦。” 

“别！”

媞娜唰得拉开了绵软的帷幔，惊喜之中撞入眼帘的是简红着脸转身看她的模样。那人披散下来的墨绿色长发映衬着婚纱的雪白，提花裙摆上细碎点缀的水钻在日光的照射下熠熠生辉。宽肩绸缎的领口强调出优美的锁骨和细致的肩颈线条，合身的剪裁贴着臀部直至大腿处才如涟漪般铺散开。

媞娜被这幅景象愣得说不出话。

因为也许直到这一刻，她才切切实实的体会到时间的流逝。那个她小时候在垃圾堆里捡到的，满脸都是污垢的女孩，此刻就穿着白纱伫立在眼前。曾与她出生入死的搭档，如今已经出落得如此高贵又优雅。一个月后，她将成为别人的女人，成为一国的王后，然后拥有一个真正的家庭。

一个她不属于的家庭。

这，究竟有什么不对？

“媞娜？” 简有些疑惑的问道。她对愣神了的媞娜感到有些不安，不知是否因为这身礼裙太不合适了。于是她有些尴尬的捏着裙摆，转身正打算将其换下，却被媞娜一把抓住了手。

“很漂亮，真的。就这件吧！”简听到媞娜激动地说道，她又迟疑的看了一眼镜子中的自己，然后被媞娜拉向了梳妆台前坐下。

简端正坐好后，看着梳妆镜里的媞娜，那人正在身后摆弄她灵巧地手指为自己编发。

“到时候头发散着可不行，我帮你盘起来吧。” 媞娜一边低头编着，一边看着镜子里的成果调整。

直觉上，简觉得媞娜的状态有些不对劲，却说不出是哪里，只好听着媞娜继续自言自语着：

“我从小就想要一个妹妹或姐姐啊。你看我，绑头发挑裙子什么的样样都会，就是没人给我试验一下。”

简不禁笑出了声，她觉得此刻自己就像好友小时候的洋娃娃。她说道：“决战那天还是你给我绑的马尾。”

“是啊！话说你那时因为我出生的事整整七天没理我，我超委屈！”

“…我没生气，当时就是不知道怎么面对你。”

简单的盘发完成了，媞娜刻意在简的两鬓上留了些许碎发，令主人显得大方又抚媚。

等到那一天来临，这墨绿色发会承载起王冠的重量。就是那顶前王后生前给媞娜看过的，王妃的王冠。

看着不知道在想什么的媞娜，简站了起来，转身安静地执起了媞娜的双手。简的掌心里依旧布满了长期握枪的手茧，那是她在学院里日复一复演练给学童们看的证明。

媞娜歪着头，以完美无缺的微笑回应她。

一切还是和以前一模一样。

“谢谢你，一切的一切都是因为有你而发生。谢谢你。”

简柔和地闭上了双眼，仿佛在赞叹什么庄重的誓言。

媞娜看着简略微垂首，调皮的发丝蹭着那人脸颊。她想帮她把那发捋到耳后，但她的双手却被对方握住着。

这一幕让媞娜想到了决战前夕的那一晚上。她们是搭档，她们亲如姐妹。

“你一定要幸福啊。” 媞娜听见自己甚至有些沙哑地说道。她看着对方缓缓睁开的蔚蓝的双眸，一向活泼的她觉得自己的双眼染上了薄雾，脆弱和不安只好不受控制地摊在了她的好友面前。

媞娜也不知道自己为何如此难受。这本该是她曾渴望的结局，大家都过得好，简所付出的感情能如愿得到回报。但如今她心中那极近炸裂的不安感又是什么？她心中那仿佛被什么抛下的感觉又是什么？她多么希望，多么希望简能为她解答，甚至能安慰她。

可是简却仿佛是让她安心似的，对她绽放出了那样坚决又柔美的笑容。是的，简误会了什么，但媞娜却不知道如何开口解释。她连自己的悲伤都不知从何而来。

缇娜决定合上未尽的话语与疑问。

因为简的笑容看起来非常幸福，幸福到媞娜不忍将其染上任何阴霾。因为一切的一切，是他们走了好久才得到被晴日眷顾的日子。

“我会的，我已经很幸福了。” 简紧紧抱住了媞娜。

是了。

简的笑容，是媞娜见过的最美的笑容。

所以这天，缇娜彻彻底底的哭了。说不清是开心还是悲伤的眼泪，总之她放肆般的哭了。

在简的怀抱里，媞娜把脸颊埋在对方裸露出的肩头上。简安慰似地拍着媞娜的背，然后将世界上所有能夺走媞娜幸福的事物全数都驱逐了出去。

*** * ***

希维加快着脚步在皇宫里的走着，速度快到了银色单肩披风都要飞起来的程度。她已经迟到了，虽然所有人除了媞娜和简以外，他们全都因为一个会议而耽误了。会议告一段落后，纱丽被派去接送碧翠丝公主下课，而布莱因和伯尔斯还在谈话中。

这次的会议议题着实是紧张的，毕竟事关未来维尔顿与菲尼斯的关系，作为外交部长的希维在这个关节点上是一刻不敢大意……

“希维，我发现你腿那么短但走路蛮快的！” 杰瑞调笑的声音从后头传来，打断了希维暗自思索的思绪。不过她也没打算理杰瑞就是了：

“不会说话就学着闭嘴，谢谢。”

“你们女人走路都这么快吗？”

“是啊，起码得比你快，因为你烦人透顶了。”

杰瑞听了还是那一副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，他那一年四季都穿着的冬季大衣正松松垮垮地挂在他身上，看着就让希维觉得热。

“我听说你见过菲尼斯那消失的储君？”

杰瑞的声音从耳后传来，希维闻言微眯起了眼睛。她曾接触过阿芮雅·菲尼斯的事情越少人知道越好，至今她也只和伯尔斯一人汇报过。所以只有一个可能性...

“不用猜就知道是修普诺告诉你的。我告诫你，少听那个男人胡言乱语。” 希维不以为然地说道，暗自盘算着抽屉里那几件信件是时候换个地方藏匿了。

杰瑞耸了耸肩，语气一派轻松的自顾自答道：

“好吧不想说就算啦，但修普诺这次带来的消息可真是厉害。如果我们能借机拿下菲尼斯帝国，那解决掉该死的加勒曼王国就更容易了。”

希维对这番看法嗤之以鼻：“趁着对方内乱争权然后去接菲尼斯帝国的烂摊子？那么多年了，杰瑞我觉得你的强项在打仗，不在动脑子。请不要勉强自己。”

杰瑞玩味地点了点头。

“还有。”希维再次开了口，这次她停下了脚步语气认真起来：

“ **杰瑞·伊弗诺** ，我提醒你我们现在与菲尼斯帝国处于 **邦交** 关系。情报局一个就够了，管好你的军队，不要给我惹麻烦。”

话语坠落后造成了一定时间的沉默，反倒增加了意外中的重量。希维没有指望着杰瑞会给予回答，也不在乎对方听了之后是什么反应。

但是男人却意料之外的回答了。

“好啊。”

他说道，就这么轻飘飘的允诺道。希维转头看过去，那人阴影下的半张脸颊却正咧着如恶魔般的笑容。希维见过太多次这张笑脸，在残暴的战场上，那是敌方眼底里最后的影像。

“不过我和你不同，我只喜欢杀人。所以不要让我等太久啊。” 

周围的空气响应着那人的话开始冷却。希维瞪着那人灼热的赤发，她绷紧了自己的下颚，掩盖住情绪。

“ **克制你自己。** ”她警告道，然后转身走的更快了。走廊里回响着他们说话的声音，空荡又不可告人。

沉默了片刻，希维哑着嗓音仿佛在回忆什么：

“会有那一天的。 **战争、尸体、血液和哀嚎，你期待的这一切，很快就会再次到来。** ”

杰瑞满意地点了点头，跟在希维的身后走向了皇室试衣间。

*** * ***

修普诺和伯尔斯到的时候已经是傍晚了。理所当然的，他们遭受了在场所有女士的严厉斥责，尤其来自媞娜的。伯尔斯纵容式地接受了媞娜的教训，然后便笑着走到简的身边，低头说了什么使他的女人羞红了脸。媞娜和杰瑞则围在一旁笑脸盈盈地起哄。

修普诺呢？修普诺一进房间就疲惫地决定把自己丢在沙发上。他没兴趣看简今天穿了什么，更懒得管沙发上是否也坐着一个矮小的身影。

他利索得把自己摔在离希维不远也不近的位置，然后把双脚跨上了茶几上，黑色的军服被压的起了皱褶也不在乎。希维全程看都没看他一眼，仿佛在和什么东西较劲似的。即使沙发上只有他们两人，也没人愿意为这近乎尴尬的气氛做些什么。

修普诺勉强睁着眼，近乎眼神涣散的望着简一身白纱的模样。恍惚间他想到了多年前的记忆。回忆里好像有昏黄的灯火，有地道里潮湿阴冷的剪影，还有他指尖捏着的粗糙麻布的触感。

都是很多年前的事了，他却忍不住的去怀念。

如今他们连彼此的名，都鲜少亲密的叫起。

思绪回到现实，他看着希维散落在沙发上的银色披风，于是就无聊地捻起了一角摩挲着。他什么表情也没有，看不出在想什么。

希维僵硬地看向自己那被骚扰的衣服，淡淡地开口：“如果你无聊的话，我建议你睡觉。”

修普诺都懒得抬眼看那一年比一年不可爱的女人。希维花在工作上的时间越发的长，他自己也同是。他们之间曾经爆发的冲突无法得到解决，两人又不愿解脱彼此。所以他们日复一复的僵持着，几小时前在饭桌上为了公事大打出手已是常态，晚上又厮混在一张床上也是常态。

修普诺放开了手感滑顺的披风，不打算说什么，随后就像个没事人一般闭上了眼睛。补眠确实是个不错的建议，就为了菲尼斯帝国那些蠢蠢欲动的局势，他已经几乎两天没合眼了。现在放松下来后，困乏浸染着他身上的筋骨。他确实需要睡一场好觉。

不久后陷入浅眠的男人，也因此理所当然地错过了希维看向他的眼神。黑眼圈已经悄悄的爬上修普诺的眼袋，那人即使是睡眠时也微皱着眉头。希维移开了眼神，想要像以前那样关心对方的心情逐渐溢出，却无法得到纾解。她甚至有些后悔刚才冷硬的语气，她本能说些更柔软的话语。

总之先让他好好休息一下吧，希维捏了捏自己的披风暗自决定道。不知道是在逃避还是在犹豫。

“谭——” 碧翠丝公主的声音还没响完就被希维放在唇间的手指制止了。小公主看着那“小声”的手势，然后又看向在沙发上睡觉的布莱因，立刻点点头地捂住了自己的嘴。她本来是想让谭亚带她去吃些东西的。可其他人都围着母亲和父王转，就连接她过来的纱丽都回医院忙去了。

这时媞娜从人群里探出头，看了一眼沙发那头的情况就对希维使了个 ‘交给我’的眼色。她走向小公主，蹲下来问她怎么了。

“我饿了，好想吃烤鸡。” 碧翠丝可怜兮兮地对媞娜撒娇，这次她懂事的放低了音量。

媞娜笑着摸了摸小公主的头：“好呀，那我们去厨房吧！碧翠丝要帮媞娜阿姨的忙吗？今天晚餐我做烤鸡哦。”

碧翠丝听到了后小小的身体仿佛像充满电般亮了起来，乖巧地直点头。

“我听说今晚有烤鸡？！” 杰瑞兴奋地在房间的另一头插着嘴，然后被小公主“嘘——”的动作制止了音量，他抱歉地笑了笑然后对媞娜继续说道，“我能帮忙吗？”

媞娜牵着小公主头也不回走向门口，一边拒绝一边念叨着他碍手碍脚。

随着两人的离去，房间的门再次被悄悄合上。静谧的暮色从落地窗内倾泻而下，初春的温度是一如既往的恰到好处。房间的一角，伯尔斯、简和杰瑞在窸窸窣窣地聊着什么。而酒红沙发上的两个黑色的身影，也难得在橘黄色的天色显得柔和。

时间在此刻放慢了脚步。希维听着修普诺绵长的呼吸声，被感染得也直打盹。

...

...

...

希维清醒了。

仿佛一股电流在瞬息间刺激了她所有的神经。她倏然站起身。

出事了。

维尔顿王迅速转头看向了那扇媞娜和碧翠丝离开的门，平日温和眼神如出鞘的刀刃，仿佛穿透了任何阻挡他的事物。

同一时间内，修普诺如惊醒般睁开了眼睛。

只需要王的一个眼神，静谧被打破，一屋子的骑士们顺应进入备战状态。

简僵硬地盯着伯尔斯，一股子凌厉的气势将圣洁的婚纱硬是穿出了战袍的幻觉。她近乎失去所有的控制力，因为她接下来她听见伯尔斯缓缓道出两个名字：

“媞娜和碧翠丝。”

杰瑞眼瞳一缩，迈步就要走出去。

“来不及了。” 维尔顿王轻微叹了口气，又说。

来不及了？来不及是什么意思？房内的温度几乎迅速降至冰点，但却没人在意。杰瑞眼睁睁看着伯尔斯闭上了泛着褐色光芒的眼睛，那是王停止使用能力的象征。

“她们已经被带走了。”

杰瑞此刻不知道是该松一口气还是恼怒。在维尔顿王宫的眼皮底子下，在重重守卫之下，居然还能有人绑走了圆桌骑士的一员和维尔顿的公主。他的手下全是饭桶吗？

“找出来。” 希维听到修普诺对着耳上的通讯器下达着命令，“所有任务暂时终止。即使搜到黑尘界限也要给我找出来。” 

回过神来，希维立马拿起媞娜留在茶几上的财务报表，将其反过来，拿了支羽毛笔开始在背面密密麻麻地写着什么。

本在房间另一头的杰瑞决定走到了沙发边上，僵硬地坐在了修普诺的旁边。赤发男人的躯干仿佛被什么厚重的锁链压制着，压抑又狂躁着。时间在一分一秒的消磨他的耐心，但他却不得不坐着忍受等待。

漫长的一刻钟过去了，修普诺关了通讯器，捏了捏眉心。

“加勒曼。”

他说。

只是一个名字就足以让杰瑞·伊弗诺血管里的血液燃烧起来，只是一个名字就足矣让整个骑士团从寒冰般的气氛中行动起来。

希维听了，在羽毛笔在纸上多加了几笔后，便抱着那叠稿子站了起来：

“伯尔斯，声明稿大致上完成了，外交部这里随时做好了协商和谈判的准备。接下来就等对方提出来的要求和展现出意图。” 她多看了一眼沙发上咬牙切齿的杰瑞，“我还准备将消息散布至民间，可以吗？”

绑架备受民众爱戴的圆桌骑士与公主殿下，加勒曼这步棋确实走得大胆又愚蠢。因为无论对方有什么样的目的，今后维尔顿若想踏平加勒曼，那是真的无需再费尽心思找借口了。

虽说如此，希维还是希望能尽可能通过交涉来解决这次的风波，而不是战争。

伯尔斯点了点头，然后对沙发上看不见表情的杰瑞命令道：

“杰瑞，我需要第一和第二军团进入随时能出战的状态。并且如果万一到时你坚持亲子出征，我要你做好万全的守城准备。”

“了解。”

“简。”

伯尔斯转身看向自己未来的王后。墨绿色头发的女人此刻伫立得像个军人，看向他的蔚蓝眼睛除了蓄势待发以外，是却难掩的担忧。维尔顿王牵起她的手，语气回归到一如既往的温和：

“我会把媞娜和碧翠丝安全的带回来。”

这是一个丈夫对妻子的承诺。

“去做出战准备吧。”

这是一个君王对家臣的命令。

房门再次被打开，简和杰瑞走向了军团的方向。希维则是抱着自己的草稿走回书房，后面跟着又再对通讯器说话的修普诺。

走了不一会，一直在与属下谈论的修普诺突然像是得到了什么结论般地沉默了下来。他停下了脚步，而走在前头的希维也似是感应到般地回了头：

“怎么了？” 她问道。希维感觉到自己神经紧绷着，仿佛任何人轻轻一挑拨就会断裂。

修普诺叹了口气，移开眼神：“加勒曼可能提出的要求都过于庞大了。我们可能无法靠协商解决。”

希维顿了顿，然后朝他迈开步伐。

“我明白了。但是，无论如何……” 修普诺看着希维倒映在自己的眼底，那女人的身形仿若和当年十七八岁的时候一模一样。唯一不同的，是那逐渐靠近自己的黑色眼眸。六年了，希维眼里头的光芒不再闪烁，而是凝结的，好似一整片坚固的镜面。

“ **我依然会让加勒曼为今天的行为付出代价。** ” 她斩钉截铁地说道。

她已走到修普诺的跟前，脸颊微微绷起的肌肉强调着主人掩盖的愤怒。她伸出手拉住他的衣领，把他往身边带。

“ **十倍、百倍，我将代表维尔顿全数奉还…但在此之前。”**

“ **找到她们，把她们安全的带回来。** ”

修普诺感觉到对方捏着他衣领的力道，鼻尖处是希维一次次的吐息。他们如此靠近着，近到仿佛他能再次抓住她，仿佛他一低头就能吻住她。

这熟悉的感觉令修普诺感到难得的愉悦。他重重地用右手压下了希维的脑袋。

他们接吻。

“求人，就要有求人的态度。” 

他说，然后赶在希维还没来得及发怒之前便越过她的身形快步离去。

黑色的军服在主人身后留下弧度。

“我会的。”

修普诺允诺道。希维站在原地抱紧了她的那叠草稿，目送那人离开。

她心中的石头此刻如落日般，因为修普诺的允诺而缓缓降落。因为当修普诺说他做得到时，他就一定做得到。

希维至今，还是依然这么坚定的相信着。


	11. Your Mother And I

媞娜醒来的时候，周围是一片黑暗。

脑海里恶心的晕眩感挥之不去，但四肢却没有被外力束缚住。她再用力眨了眨眼睛，发现碧翠丝躺在她的旁边，正在用担忧的眼神看着自己。

她们正在一间地牢里，唯一的光线来自栏杆外的火炬。乖巧等待媞娜醒来的小公主，此刻显得有些落魄。她本来被梳好的一头金发已经散开，上好布料制成的校服衣裤被染上点点淤泥和刮痕，还好裸露出来的皮肤上除了有些淤青以外，并没有看到严重的外伤。

媞娜一动不动地躺在原地，竖起耳朵听着外头的声音，然后对碧翠丝做了个噤声的动作。腰间用作为武器的鞭子早已不见，但她耳朵上的耳钉还在，可能是被当成普通的耳饰了所以没被拿走。虽然因为距离太远了而无法和伯尔斯他们联络，但是这通讯器却是好多年前曾经的伙伴制作的，丢了就再也没有了。

“上面也太没用了，抓了两个女的，能顶什么用？” 地牢外的一守卫不禁和伙伴抱怨道。地牢这种地方又没人又不怎么透气，他也是上周犯了错才被安排来这站岗的。

另一名守卫嗤笑了一声：“你又懂了？这里头一个是维尔顿的公主，一个是圆桌骑士，尊贵得很好吗。”

“公主就算了。圆桌骑士？” 不耐烦的守卫青年听了便捧腹大笑，喘上气来后才接着说道，“呸，女人能当什么骑士，就是冠个好听的名字。姿色倒看着不错，在皇宫里能做的活最多就是往国王床上一躺吧。”

碧翠丝听了眉头锁得更紧了，一张小脸溢满了愤怒。媞娜连忙用眼神制止了想起身与他们理论的小公主，然后继续装睡着聆听门外的对话。

“别管那么多，总之我们守好人就是了。等会怀特伯爵说不定还要下来玩人呢。” 说话的守卫顿了顿，似乎想到了什么恶心的画面，清了清嗓子后才继续说道，“在明天将她们送去王都前可是一点差错都不许有，不然我们就都等着掉脑袋吧。”

说完后外面便没声了，静悄悄地只剩下昏暗的火光在闪烁。

地牢内，碧翠丝望见媞娜的脸在听到什么后，瞬间变得苍白。仿佛陷入什么无法醒的梦魇一般，缇娜在震惊之余还夹杂着些微无法掩饰的恐惧。

这样的媞娜使碧翠丝感到不安和无措。她并不知道现在应该做什么。而唯一能依靠的大人就在刚才，突然在她眼前变得不堪一击。

这次，有什么她能做的事吗？

年幼的公主，在这次变故发生后，首次意识到“无能”究竟是什么感觉。无能是当几个小时前王宫里出现了敌人时，媞娜为了保护毫无反应的她硬是接下了一击——这是无能。无能是当媞娜像一片墙一般应声倒地，而她所有的反抗都被敌方轻易地化解——这是无能。

在敌人面前，碧翠丝公主深切体会到没有人会将她当作一个孩子。她曾所有在学院里得到的成就，根本不值一提。

媞娜还是不声不响地躺在旁边，表情不见好转。碧翠丝忍不住伸出手，然后紧紧地握住了媞娜冰凉的右手背。

从她们被掳走的那刻开始，碧翠丝就在想了。如果当时她是她的母亲，那是否一切就能化险为夷？碧翠丝觉得答案是肯定的。谭亚从前在和她讲述过往的时候，从没提过母亲曾让媞娜陷入危险过。说起故事时像在她面前展开立体童话书般的谭亚，那时坐在床沿上是这么对她这么说的：

“你的母亲和媞娜，她们永远所向披靡。”

碧翠丝感觉到掌心下的手反了过来，一股稳稳地力量回握住了她。刚才面色灰败的媞娜，在不知什么时候已经回到了以往的她。眼前这个媞娜是碧翠丝熟悉的，那散发着活力和安定力量的女人。

“我没事。” 媞娜极小声地说道。

重新找回自己的状态并不容易，如果不是那紧握着她的双小手，媞娜难以想象自己将如何面对这个似曾相识的现实。全大陆上，只有加勒曼帝国有一名姓怀特的伯爵。而那位伯爵，如果可以的话，是媞娜这辈子都不想在提及的名字。

但现在却不是思考这些的时候了。如果是自己一人那暂且不说，但如今碧翠丝也跟着她，那么媞娜的首要任务便是将小公主安然无恙地送出去。没有什么，是比这个更重要的了。

媞娜用口型对碧翠丝比了“能、力”然后悄悄指了指外面，暗示她去引导守卫的注意力。通过刚才的对话，明显两名守卫并不清楚里头两位囚犯的战斗力。这样的低估是她们能利用的。

碧翠丝坐了起来，挪动到了接近光源的地方。一名守卫因为这样大幅度的移动，回头瞥了一眼，见那小公主没有别的动作就又回过了头。

但是没过多久那名守卫心里感觉一阵不对劲，也许是第六感的因素，于是他又扭过头准备再看一眼那小女孩。但这一回头，却看到了火光下的空无一物。

“去哪了？！” 瞪着双眼的守卫猛得一转身，双手抓着栏杆伸头往里边看，却只能看到那名依然倒在地上的金发女人，小公主却不见踪影。守卫的伙伴也立刻被惊动了，一边骂咧咧得一边掏出钥匙开门。

当两名卫兵撞进地牢时，他们一人守在门口，一人越过媞娜跑到牢房里处搜查着。里边的士兵气急败坏地走来走去，结果突然就砰！得撞见了什么。他低头定睛一看，还没把那孩子的五官看完整，鼻梁就硬生生挨了碧翠丝全力的一拳。

守卫猝不及防地被揍了一下，疼得生理性泪水都滴了下来。然而碧翠丝也没有好到哪里，年幼的公主几乎将能力发动的时间延续到了极致，此刻已经止不住喘息。

“操，你这丫头！！看我…” 教训的话语还没说完，士兵就听到后头的伙伴发出一声闷哼。他瞪大着眼瞳转身，手中发热的光球还没打出去，迎面而来的就是一双在黑暗中发亮的金色眼眸。

几乎在一瞬之间，一位加勒曼的士兵的头颅泛着黑紫，倒在牢门前。另一个被缇娜飞扑压制在石地板上，颈部被一双冰凉的手紧紧掐住着。

浅金色的头发如薄烟般柔软又卷曲着披散而下，守卫看着压在自己身上的女人渐渐放开了锁紧的手，以为就此能回到氧气的怀抱后得救。可谁知道即使松开了，脖子上的痛苦却反倒加倍折磨着他每一分求生意志。

“碧翠丝，闭眼。” 士兵模糊间听到了那女人好听的声音，仿佛在吟唱什么动听的歌谣。随后他所有无法忍受的疼痛，都在一瞬间内永远地沉寂下来了。

碧翠丝站在角落，没有听话的闭上眼睛。

地上的两具尸体死相难看，黑紫色的肤色，失禁了的躯体，还有从七窍内快速流淌而出的鲜血——这场景颠覆了年幼的公主对人类的所有印象。这是她第一次见到尸体，还是这般承受过虐杀的尸体。她努力克制住自己有些颤抖的双手，又执拗的逼自己不移开眼神。

从地上站起来的媞娜将这一切都看在了眼里。她一边感叹碧翠丝这好强的个性像她妈妈，一边又为碧翠丝的不成熟感到不忍。在他们差不多和碧翠丝一样大的年龄时，就连希维都习惯了战斗中杀人的触感。他们并不以此为傲，却也不引以为耻。没有哪个父母愿意自己的孩子过上刀尖舔血的日子，但碧翠丝不一样。她是维尔顿的公主，是一国将来的女王。在这乱世之中，战争随时便会爆发，争夺和淘汰正在不断的进行。维尔顿的公主不能永远住在高塔里，她终究要和维尔顿的其他孩子一样走出学院，见证外头再也不讲理的战争。

但是死相难看的尸体还是有点太过了，媞娜在心里第一万次的厌弃自己的能力。她的能力是使自己造成的伤害失去凝血功能并加速血液流淌的速度，是个天生适合战斗的能力，但同时也是把所有战场都搞得毫无“美感”的糟糕能力。说实话，她个人真的非常讨厌血液那挥之不去的腥味。

想着想着，媞娜手边不停的一边呲啦——得撕开了长裙的裙摆，将其变成了相对好活动的短裙。碧翠丝被她的动作吸引了，终于放弃凝视那两具尸体，然后跟着媞娜走出了地牢。媞娜绕进了隔壁行刑室的房间，随手拿了个带有倒刺的鞭子，甩了两下觉得还算顺手就拿走了。碧翠丝则是没怎么敢看其他刑具，看见桌上搁着的一支锯齿猎刀，拿了就紧跟着媞娜的屁股后面走了。

“一会我们试着杀出去，这城堡守卫松散，主人是个没脑子只会享受的猪，常年的安逸养得他笨到只剩和上头讲空话的能力。” 媞娜顺手从上衣口袋里拿了个皮筋，将长发抓成一束绑起了许久不见的马尾。“怀特的封地离维尔顿相对近，又离加勒曼相对远。我们偷一匹马，在跑回家的路上说不定还能见到你爸妈。” 

说着媞娜就侧过脸对碧翠丝眨了眨右眼。但跟在她后面充当小尾巴的公主却并没有被她轻松的语气所感染。那金色的小脑勺此刻垂着头，带着雾气的双眼在昏暗中越显暗淡。

“怎么了？吓到了？”媞娜有些着急地蹲了下来。是了，她自己是习惯了这种冒险和杀出血路的处境，但碧翠丝却没有。这一切对一个孩子来说也许还是太多了。

碧翠丝在媞娜担忧的注视下摇了摇头，眼泪硬是憋着没掉下来。

“对不起。” 小公主吸着气说道。那娇小的身体被自己几乎哽咽的语调刺激到，颤抖着，然后终是没忍住。眼泪一颗颗的掉落，那孩子哭得几乎说不完整话：

“对不起…呜！都是…呜我…我太弱了。如果是...是...是妈妈就好了...呜……”

媞娜一把把碧翠丝圈进怀里了。这孩子的脑回路她是不忍去吐槽了，但终究碧翠丝是为了陷他人于险境而感到自责。这是好的。意识到自己的无能，才是变得强大的开始。

“好了好了，不哭了，不完全是你的错。”媞娜一边摸着小公主的后脑勺，一边毫无压力的甩锅给杰瑞，“你看杰瑞叔叔养的守卫们都是些什么饭桶！我们在王宫耶！这样都能被绑架！”

碧翠丝还在媞娜耳后吸着鼻子。媞娜松开了这个拥抱，然后帮那张小脸颊抹眼泪：

“不哭，维尔顿可没有哭着上战场的战士。” 媞娜笑得温柔又坚定，“我们回家。回家了才能教训杰瑞叔叔。”

碧翠丝红着眼眶点了点头，还是没能笑出来，但握着猎刀的手心是前所未有的稳实。这次，她准备好将她学的所有技术都展现出来了。接下来她走的每一步，接下的每一击，都没有点到为止的余地。这次她彻底明白了。

媞娜站起身，看着被迫迅速成长起来的碧翠丝，心底混杂着庆幸和遗憾。他们终究是无法永远护着这个孩子的。但他们尚且能做到在她成长之时陪伴她，引导她。也许这已是足够幸运。

“碧翠丝，我和你说过吗？” 被唤到的孩子仰起脸庞，疑惑地看向她。媞娜握紧了鞭子，转身踏上了离开地牢的阶梯。

“你妈妈她啊，年轻的时候就是个木脑子。我们出任务她凡事都要冲第一，我从来都只有跟在她身后掩护她的命。”

媞娜语气中有浓厚的玩笑味，掩盖修饰着当年无数出生入死的惊险。

“总是我看着她的背影看她耍帅，可惜了，我也曾想让她看着我帅气的背影啊。”

媞娜在通往平地的门前站定住了。这扇门外头的城堡内部，如果和十几年前的布局差不多的话，她有信心能带碧翠丝逃出这里。

“碧翠丝。这回你来代替你母亲。” 媞娜头也没回的说道。她沉沉地看着眼前那扇门，仿佛那是她再熟悉不过的，通往炼狱的入口。

但这回不一样了。她有了必须守护之人，也有在等她归来之人。

简的婚礼上，她们俩一个都不能少。

“我的背后，交给你了哦——搭档。”

媞娜笑着说。

这次身后碧翠丝，用稚嫩的嗓音应下了。

*** * ***

“ **擅自绑架维尔顿的人民，还向我国勒索三分之一的边境国土。** 加勒曼帝国，我没有听错吧？”

谭亚·希维板着一张扑克脸，对着在视讯另一头的加勒曼外交部问道。

“你没有证据指明我国绑架了维尔顿人民，我国的意思只是能有偿地给予搜索上的协助。污蔑人也要有个限度，希维小姐。”

对方说的话已经没有听的必要了，希维反怒为笑：

“确实是没有证据，看我说的什么话。” 有证据，但在媞娜和碧翠丝安全之前，与他们彻底撕破脸没有好处。“心急则乱， **望您谅解** 。协助搜索的事我将会与维尔顿王协商，必将尽快给您答复。”

随后希维便掐断了通讯。此刻在还没确定媞娜和碧翠丝的状况下，稳住场面还是上策。既然加勒曼要装傻，那就暂且陪他们演戏，反正也演不了一辈子。

不久前修普诺已经搜到了缇娜她们所在的场所，应该能带着军队在加勒曼将她们转移前截下。

希维知道自己现在唯一需要做的事，便是待在维尔顿，等候所有人平安归来。

*** * ***

碧翠丝适应真实战斗的情况比她自己想象中的都要来得好。母亲教导她的技巧和攻击思路，她以前也不过是听听，结果直到今天在搏斗中真正用上时，她才真切地了解到其中的奥妙。

不过伴随着逐渐增加的自信，她内心深处慢慢滋生的还有挫折感。一小时前虽说她答应了媞娜要掩护她，但实际上碧翠丝看得出来，依旧还是媞娜更照顾她。缺乏实战经验的她发现自己的反应力欠缺，面对各种出其不意和千奇百怪的能力时，她愣在原地不知所措的时间显然有些过多。

不过庆幸的是碧翠丝根本没有自我嫌弃的时间。

她们一路前进，媞娜在前头仿佛熟门熟路的走对了每一扇门，每一扇房间。而跟在后头的碧翠丝选择体贴地不去询问。

“呲——”的一声，就在她们经过一间会客室时，媞娜的通讯器仿佛收到讯号般发出了杂音。然后在媞娜还没反应过来时，杰瑞巨大的声音便近乎呐喊的传来：

“媞娜！！媞娜！！你听得见吗？！”

“闭嘴！！我耳朵要聋了！”

“哦天，太好了，你还有能骂我的精力！”

媞娜听了忍不住翻了一个白眼。

“媞娜，你在哪？碧翠丝和你在一起吗？” 这次是简的声音传来，是令人不禁感到安稳的语调。

媞娜看了碧翠丝一眼，看着小公主一脸脏污，但是却在知道妈妈来接她后那容光焕发的模样，不禁笑了出来：

“在的，我们在一楼东侧倒数第二间的会客室。”

“那是在哪？” 杰瑞插嘴道。

媞娜不语。

“哎算了，麻烦。我把我们在的位置炸了，你就知道我们在哪了——”

话音刚落，媞娜就听见耳边有巨大的爆裂声。她连忙反身护住了碧翠丝。她们周身呼得一下被粉尘包围，丁点大的碎石混杂着冰雹如雨点般落下。庆幸的是她们所在的房间被波及得不是特别严重，不然两人一起被炸飞是必然的。

媞娜一抬头，就看到前面走廊破了一个大洞。一头赤发的脑袋在烟雾中若影若现，连接着外头的世界走了进来。

两人对视上了。

媞娜气炸了。

“哇！好幸运，原来你们就在——” 一颗碎石顺着杰瑞的耳边飞过，是来自媞娜·克罗特热情的礼物。

简等烟雾散去些许了后才出现，她看见好友抱着自己的女儿走向自己，眉眼终于得以放松。

两人都安然无恙，没有什么比这个更重要了。

“我很好，别担心——” 

“抱歉，我应该更早来——”

两个女人同时说道，然后重叠的语句被彼此安心下来的笑声代替了。简如释重负般紧紧抱住了自己的搭档，松开后，又捞起了和自己讨抱抱的女儿。

伯尔斯没有出现，也许是和谭亚还有修普诺镇守在维尔顿，等他们回家的好消息。

即便如此，媞娜现在还不能离开，她还有必须完成的事。

“简。” 媞娜对她的家人轻声唤道。

简此时已经抱着碧翠丝准备往维尔顿军队待命的地方走了，她回头看着站在原地的媞娜，感到非常的疑惑。

“简，给我半小时。我有必须去做的事。”

媞娜的眼神认真且带着难以察觉的恳求。简想不到媞娜有什么必须去做的事，此时将她的家人重新放回虎穴狼巢中，这是她完全不考虑的事。

这彻底违背简所有的判断，却是媞娜想做的选择。

“半小时。你没有出来，我就进去找你。”

一个简单的回答，却让媞娜满足的笑了。那浅金色的眼眸里，没有一如既往的活力，只有晦涩的感激。

然后那不知不觉不再是少女模样的媞娜，在简的眼前背过身跑进了城堡里。

如果可以，简希望她能永远冲锋陷阵。她希望自己能永远在前头抵挡凶猛野兽，率先夺取任何能造成威胁的敌人的性命。她希望自己能站在媞娜的身前，为她打下所有必要的战斗。

简曾经以为她可以。直到六年前媞娜从她的身后走到了赫克托耳的跟前，直到六年后媞娜背过身离开给予她幸福与安全的一切。是的，简彻底的服输了，她不可以。

有些过往终将等着媞娜去终结，有些藏匿在梦境角落的猛兽必须由媞娜亲手扼杀。

这一切，都不是她能为媞娜做的。所以这次，也许是时候她学着去守望媞娜的背影，正如媞娜这些年来为她所做的那一般。

“传下去，全军原地驻守，加勒曼的援军一人都别想进来。” 简对站在一旁沉默看着一切的杰瑞说道。那男人早已在媞娜再次消失于城堡内后，收回了所有的漫不经心，赤红色的眼里是仿佛再次失去解药的杀意：

“我们应该和她一起进去的。”

简看着怀里乖巧的碧翠丝，那安全下来后就开始心大的公主殿下，不知什么时候早在母亲的怀抱里睡着了。简因而放柔了语调：

“你听到了，她说她有事必须去做。而并非“我们”。”

说着简便迈开了步伐，走向维尔顿军队驻守的地方。她准备将碧翠丝暂时安顿在那里。

“我们只需等她回来，仅此而已。”

简在试图说服自己。她也不管杰瑞听到没，因为她只在乎在自己军服的口袋里，那嘀嗒嘀嗒作响的怀表声。

她从来没发现，那时间流逝的声音是如此矛盾的拖沓又利落。

简再次忍住转身去追逐媞娜的念头。她抱着碧翠丝往回走。

等待的时间，永远是漫长的。


	12. You And I

媞娜小时候有一件粉色的洋裙，是母后某一年送给她的生日礼物。

十多年前，媞娜就是穿着那件洋裙，被打扮成一件精心包装的礼物，就这么被送进了怀特的城堡。

那天仿若还是昨天的事。

长鞭在手里如有自主意识般舞动着，整栋被装点的金碧辉煌的建筑随着倒下的一个又一个人，逐渐陷入死寂。而外头驻守的维尔顿军队，此刻更是让怀特伯爵府成了被倒入铁水的蚂蚁窝。

媞娜·克罗特顺着记忆，一步步走在长廊里。她要狩猎的目标其实并不是那么难以寻找。贪生怕死的怀特，必定会在身边留下大量的卫兵。而即使不依靠这些线索，媞娜也知道怀特最可能会在哪。

伯爵的寝室内有一条通往马厩的密道，她比谁都清楚。

上了阶梯，左手边走廊的最里侧就是主卧房。媞娜迎上坚守在房门外的多名加勒曼士兵，凌厉的长鞭带着倒刺勾入软甲中，撕裂出一条条鲜血淋漓的长痕。暗红色的液体如瀑布泄洪般喷涌而出，湿黏地附着在周围的壁纸上。几具躯体如被砍断细线的提线木偶，应声倒在了媞娜的脚边。

如此的不堪一击，倒是让媞娜想到了当年年幼的自己。那时她曾觉得这些身躯高大的守卫有着超凡的力量，像是一面面耸立的石墙。即使她用脆弱的指甲在墙上留下了一道道挣扎的刮痕，她逃离炼狱的每条道路依旧被他们全数封死。于是她被丢进这个房间。

从此她便仿佛再也没逃出来过。

媞娜推开了主卧房的精美木雕门，地上门缝间，加勒曼士兵的鲜血抢先她一步渗入房间。

房间的布局还是和当年差不多，只不过这里少了个烛台，那里多了个柜子。背对着她的男人正在硕大的床边，匆忙地将贵重的饰品丢进地上的皮箱里。他头也不回，只是语气及其气急败坏：

“我不是说了没事别打扰我！一群废物，连维...” 空气中有不自然的沉默，怀特伯爵不由转头看向来人，却不是自以为的守卫。走廊里有一地脏乱的血水，而朝着他自己迈步过来的女人却有着一头如麦田般的浅金色长发，微微卷起的每一个弧度都带着不自觉的柔美和抚媚。尽管一身的血污，罗刹般的气息却依然遮掩不住来人那双明亮动人的眼眸，狼狈的衣物更是无力地掩盖女人成熟的酮体。

怀特退了半步，差点跌坐在松软的床上。尽管在如此危险的情况下，上了岁数的伯爵依然忍不住吞了吞口水。虽然他更偏爱年幼的，但这般美人如果可以，想着也应该没人会拒绝。

就是看着有些眼熟，不知在哪里见过。

怀特还是当年那个怀特，媞娜用自己的双眼确认了。黑尘仿若在眷顾着他，即使迈入了三十的门槛，他也依然好端端地活着。伯爵府里的装饰依旧奢华奢靡，肥胖的怀特甚至顶着个肚子，连设计精良的衣物都无法修饰他走样的身材。

媞娜不急着对怀特做些什么，她走到了床旁的一个金色衣柜旁。

“你记得我是谁吗？” 她语气淡漠的说道，仿佛是个毫无温度的自言自语。

怀特是真的不记得了，但对方看着就很能打，他决定秉持着多说多错的原则。

媞娜也没有指望他回答什么，她忙着用指尖拨过一件件衣服，仿佛在找什么。那衣柜里挂着无数件紧挨着的洋裙，不同颜色的，来自不同主人的。唯一相同的是相仿的年纪和命运。

媞娜找到了。

她拿出了那件粉色的洋裙，白色蕾丝的裙摆依然一尘不染。

“我是这件 ‘战利品’的主人。” 金发的女人淡淡陈述道，就连手指尖的凝固的血块抹上了那件洋装也不以为意。

现在怀特是彻底了解这是怎么回事了。

媞娜·克罗特，前维尔顿的公主殿下，就是那早年他最喜爱的宠物之一了。可惜后来跑了，就再也摸不着那细致的皮肤了，更听说逃回维尔顿后便因病去世。没想到她居然还好端端地站在这。既然如此，那他今天是不可能活着离开了。

怀特笑了。

既然不可能活了，那就不费时间去害怕了。

干尽恶事的伯爵，虽只会享乐，但从来就不担心仇家找上门。他想着，即使他有天死了又如何？他赢了，他永远都是赢的。同时，他更是享尽了沉溺于禁忌时的快乐。这是谁也无法夺走的回忆，谁也无法重写的过去。

所以即使今日便是他的死期，媞娜·克罗特的恨意也会让他的存在继续留存在世间。

他赢了。

洋裙坠落在了地上，媞娜长鞭一挥将怀特击落至床上。铁钩深深地刺入怀特的双脚，然后被当作了绳索固定住了双腿。伯爵痛苦的呻吟还没发完，媞娜便倾身而下，用不可抵抗地力量压住了他的左手，又用右手抄起了床头柜上的匕首抵住了怀特的心脏。

肥胖的伯爵在床声疼得直喘气，眼泪混着汗水滑落，嘴角唾液四溢却勉强地笑出了声。

媞娜眨也不眨眼，将匕首缓缓没入一寸。

“你…你那时...别逃...多好啊。哈。” 中年虚弱的轻笑着。居高临下观赏他痛苦的女人表情没有一丝的松动，微微打颤地刀柄却背叛了自己的主人。

是的，媞娜记得这人有多么喜欢她那 ‘刚烈’的个性。

如果推开他们身下的床，那里会有一扇暗门。年幼的她曾在惊恐之余躲在了床底，从而在意外中发现了。于是在一天深夜里，她爬出了地道。外头的世界满满都是月光和青草的气息，还有一位意外发现她，然后用怜悯的表情看向她的伊顿人。

那人向她伸出了援手。

来自伊顿的马夫好心载着她逃回了维尔顿，那个将她作为物品送出去的国家，尽管她早已无家可归。

“都是你。” 媞娜一寸一寸地推入剑刃，感受那铁刃切开血肉的触感，却没有得到一丝解脱。

伯爵开始痛苦的嘶吼着，无法忍受的疼痛使他不停的扭动挣扎，却导致勾入肉身内的铁钩不断的撕裂伤口。

他丑陋的灵魂，此刻却是感到如此的满足。

“都是你！都是你！都是你！都是你！！”

媞娜猛抽出了匕首，将其再次重重刺入。她失去理智般的尖叫着，机械式的重复着同一个动作。

身下的这个魔鬼，就是她不敢直视的噩梦。这个魔鬼带走她的兄长，她的家人，她的纯洁，她的一切。从此她活在痛恨懦弱里，活在痛恨赫克托耳之中。从此她再也无法爱赫克托耳，从此她的归宿变得面目可憎。

都是你、都是你、都是你。媞娜一遍一遍地怒吼着。

赫克托耳不是这样的。他曾经那么爱自己的妹妹，曾经像个骑士一样永远坚毅地伫立在媞娜的身前。

一切，都是你的错。

是选择战争还是选择牺牲维尔顿的公主？

是选择送回逃走的公主还是掏空维尔顿的国库献上巨额赔款？

赫克托耳都选择了后者。他无法做到绝对的残忍，也无法做到绝对的温柔。终究，媞娜的牺牲对赫克托耳而言只是个惨痛至极的代价。因为他从来无法替自己的妹妹承担那余生中挥之不去的绝望。他没有办法填补他妹妹所失去的一切。

他犯下了无法弥补的罪。

如果没有怀特就好了。媞娜绝望地想着。

匕首已深入至刀柄。怀特的指尖有被火灼至焦黑的痕迹，他却早已没了呼吸。

可你看，怀特消失了。但赫克托耳依然是赫克托耳。

白色床单和毛地毯被彻底染成了鲜红色，媞娜却还在麻木地重复那刺入的动作。她没有一刻得到解脱，也没有一刻迎来救赎。但也许下一刀会带来转机，也许下一刀会终结她的噩梦。所以她强撑着酸疼的手臂，继续着。她不能允许这个恶魔就这样轻易地走了。

她不能允许，她会活不下的。

简闯进房间时，看到的便是这样一个场景。

在没有一扇窗户的房里，媞娜骑在一个早已死透的死尸上。她停下僵硬地动作，转头茫然地看向突然出现的简。

媞娜的眼神仿佛在告诉简，她并不属于这里。

“三十分钟了。”简说道，语调中是一尘不变的单调。“你没有出来。所以我来了。”

媞娜还是那一副惘然的模样盯着简，抽出的匕首停在半空中没有放下。她仿佛突然不能理解简的存在。她仿佛还没有认识简，仿佛圆桌的一切都还未发生。

在媞娜游离状态时，简快步上前夺走了媞娜手里的匕首。媞娜连忙慌张地想取回来，却看着那刀被简丢向了房间的角落，而自己的手腕则被紧紧捉住，顺势被拉起身拖入一个怀抱里。

那是一个柔软的，足矣抵挡一切风雨的怀抱。那是一个永远不会背叛她的人，是重新给她家的感觉的挚友。

也许这，才是救赎。

泪水迟迟而来。

“都是他的错…” 媞娜的泪缓缓溢出，她使劲地抱紧了她的浮木。

简不知道媞娜在说什么，但是她点头了：“是，都是他的错。”

“我...” 媞娜全身都在颤抖，“我打不过他…他怎么样都不会消失。”

简轻轻拍着她的背脊。

怎么样都不会是消失…吗？

简摇了摇头：“会消失的。”她肯定地说道。媞娜在她的耳后上气不接下气地大哭着，简不由得觉得这真是百年难见。媞娜·克罗特都这个年纪了，居然还有哭得像个孩子般的能力。简安抚式地继续说道：

“我来了，所以你一定打得过他。”

虽说简根本不知道'他'是谁，但是她也根本没有知道的必要。简永远相信，只要她和媞娜在一起，就没有她们战胜不了的敌人。

“可是我输了...输了无数回呜哇…！” 

要不是气氛如此的悲伤，简实在有点想吐槽媞娜闹别扭的程度。还是说其实这是撒娇？

“没关系。所以我来救你了。” 简拉开这紧紧的拥抱，看着媞娜用手背抹着还在不断冒出的眼泪。那张漂亮的脸正不停吸着鼻涕，看着还有些滑稽。

“我来晚了。但是我来救你了。” 

我来救你了。

这是幼年时期时的媞娜，在这间“鸟笼”里不曾奢望过的希望。因为没有人会打开那扇门来救她，没有人会安慰她，没有人会与她并肩作战。她只有自己。

但是如今终于不一样了。

外头驻守的维尔顿军队，在等她归来的圆桌骑士们，无一在守望着她。

而简在这里，仿佛跨越了时间，拥住了她。

这就是她的世界了。

媞娜将脑袋趴在简的肩上，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，闭上了眼。

*** * ***

简是抱着媞娜出来的，看得杰瑞着急的以为发生了什么事。

但媞娜只是睡着了。

维尔顿的军队随着简的指挥逐渐撤退，留下了早已失去主人的伯爵府。

杰瑞·伊弗诺却留在了后头。他站在了城堡脚下，迟迟没有挪动脚步。

大致的情况他在通讯器里听见了，但却和简一样，他也没怎么听懂。他能听懂的只有媞娜的恐惧和无助。

而从看到媞娜安全出来的那一刻到现在，他无论怎么克制自己，都无法停止在脑袋里叫嚣的冲动。旧账新账结合在一起，他从来不屑遮掩自己对加勒曼这个废土的唾弃。

古温·布克，作为杰瑞的副手，在看懂自己上司的表情后不得不低声说道：“伊弗诺大人，我必须提醒您。希维大人会生气的。”

“我知道！！” 杰瑞咬牙切齿地说道，他粗暴地抓了抓自己的头发，还暴躁地踢了一脚路边的石头，然后原地坐下了。

古温叹了口气，对着耍脾气的上司妥协了：“我觉得您在回去时给希维大人买一盒甜甜圈，也许是个不错的选择。”

杰瑞仿佛解开了锁链，利落地站了起来。

初春的气息逐渐被夺舍。

“十盒。”杰瑞举起手，他笑了。

“我给她买十盒。”

话音刚落，赤色的光芒席卷而来，冲天火光便滚滚得吞噬了半边天。

火焰卷食了伯爵府内每一间笼牢，每一幅名贵的肖像画和每一件带着甜美气息的衣裙。如报复般，如无数次卷土重来的愤怒，烈火毫无章法地拆掉了地狱里的每一根梁柱。

如果这世上只有暴虐能制裁深渊，那便如此吧。

爆炸持续了许久。

当火焰熄灭之时，天上下起了细细的冰晶。

那洁白的雪花落在了缇娜熟睡的脸上。她在简的怀里无意识地动了动脑袋，做上了如星辰般梦幻的美梦。


	13. 回忆碎片（1）

冬日炉火灼热了蜜色的长发，少女手持着针，动作轻柔又准确。

“痛吗？” 她问道。

“不痛。” 

娇小的少女把脸埋在左手臂中，语气里是张牙舞爪的掩饰。

“马上就好了，你真勇敢。” 

“哦。”

委屈巴巴。

墨水渗透了进去，黑色的液体浓缩着高纯度的祝福，被刻印皮肤上，仿若火焰焚身。

黑发的少女再次咬了咬牙。

“好了哦。” 

温柔的话语仿佛是解脱。

少女抽回手想回房间，但又不想。里面有个讨厌的家伙，成天只会笑话自己。

“希维。” 

少女听到新认识的治疗兵在叫她，秉持着听医生的绝对没错，她顺从地看向那人。

特蕾莎有一张最为柔软的笑容，任何致命的伤口都将败倒在那平缓的宁静之中。

治疗兵只是和希维多交代了照顾伤口的事项，没有再多言。

然后希维带上斗篷，出了门。

后面的事，四季轮回了一年又一年。

那是什么声音？

是火焰的刻印星火燎原，所向披靡。

那又是什么声音？

是有人在祈祷的声音，远在不被铭记的尘埃之中。

是什么声音？告诉我。

听不清，仿佛没有舌的口。

“直至死亡为止。”

是谁？是谁拥有的死亡？有人问道。

你的。

你的。

那人回答。

直至你的死亡为止。


	14. Drama

外交部的门被人踹开，来人风风火火地快步走进来，然后把手上的牛皮信封夹丢在了希维的办公桌上。

媞娜·克罗特的名字清楚了印在信封夹上，维尔顿皇家的火漆正安稳地守着封口。

希维从她铺满了各种文书的桌面上抬头看了修普诺一眼，然后把那人丢下的文件拿起来：

“我没兴趣。你该学会给你的伙伴们一点隐私。”

说完，希维便把文件递了回去，但身着黑色军服的男人却没有接过。于是她只好疲惫地抹了抹脸，然后收回了伸出去的手，把文件夹摆在了自己的正前方。

“我一会有黑尘前线议会，等我回来再说吧。”

希维还没说完，修普诺就抄起笔筒里的小刀一刀切开了信封的边缘。他把里头洋洋洒洒写满了字迹的一叠纸拿出来，递给了希维。

“你有必要在去之前读。”布莱因说。

在媞娜和碧翠丝公主回来后的一个礼拜，所有的事情都开始逐渐回到正轨。两人都没受到什么伤，小公主更是在隔天便蹦蹦跳跳地坚持要回到学院里。至于媞娜的事，希维只听了杰瑞大致的叙述。也许是发生了什么事，但媞娜回来后依然显得很精神，希维就不好刻意去过问了。

“你亲自征询过媞娜的同意了吗？” 希维有些犹豫地那起了那叠羊皮纸。

修普诺点了点头。然后他看着开始低头细读文字的希维，自己走到了办公室靠窗的沙发边上躺了下来。

虽说救援行动圆满结束了，但情报局的工作随着外交部的行动也跟着增加了起来。希维展开了与加勒曼对峙的延长战。而要和对方要求赔偿和道歉必须要有证据，对方的筹码也必须提前知道。这无时无刻的情报战，每天都在耗费修普诺大量的精力。

可惜的是，希维几乎不睡觉。更可惜的是，他没有希维睡不好。于是他现在困的想干脆睡死算了。

结果还没来得及睡着，他就被椅背摔倒在地上的声音惊醒了。

又又又又在睡觉时被惊醒了。

希维怒气冲冲朝他走来，那架势使刚惊醒的修普诺觉得莫名其妙：“你干嘛，又不是我干的坏事。”

“我知道。” 希维站定在沙发旁。沙发上躺着那人忍不住打了个哈欠，语气含糊：

“知道就好了，去开会啊。让我睡会。”

修普诺闭上了眼，但依然能感觉到那直直落在他身上的视线。不一会，他好似受不住般地深吸了一口气，败下阵来坐起身：

“想说什么就快说吧。”

“怀特犯下了罪，无数的罪。”

“显而易见。”

“他却没有在活着时得到应有的制裁。”

“是，但他已经死了。他的城堡被夷为平地，瞬间的死亡人数高到无数的无脸幽鬼在那里徘徊不肯离去，现在就连加勒曼的军队都无法靠近。” 布莱因的语气生硬，一张脸看不出多余的表情，”你还想要怎么样？”

希维也想问自己究竟还想要怎样。向加勒曼要求更多的赔偿？得到原怀特府的那块领地？让加勒曼公开道歉？

一切的补偿是必须的，却又是苍白的，甚至带着交易的意味。但即使是一场交易，维尔顿也必须让加勒曼付出代价。这是一个国家态度的问题，是一种姿态也是一种尊严。希维只是不禁想到媞娜，想到怀特，还有更多受害的孩子们。他们又得到了什么？那恶魔又真的受到惩罚了吗？

一条人命根本换不回什么。它消失起来是如此简单，处刑起来又是如此廉价。

“怀特是加勒曼人，死也是加勒曼的伯爵。” 布莱因提醒道，平淡地话语刺痛着希维的怒火。

“ **但是那个渣滓伤害了维尔顿** **人！** ”

“所以？他在加勒曼的领地内犯下的罪行，加勒曼不追究那就是不追究。”

“国家本该是人民最忠诚的后盾！至少维尔顿本可以施压！”

“你忘了是谁将维尔顿人送出去的！”

他的语调尖锐，毫不费力地封住了希维所有准备用来争辩的语句。

是了，是先王亲自送走了媞娜。

那么多年前，希维抱着木桶在准备去酒馆的路上，有黑马带着疾风飞奔而去。那是她有生一来见过最华丽的一辆马车。

她那时是羡慕的。该是多么幸福的人，才得以坐在那么精致的马车里？

“现在...不一样了对吗？” 希维许久后才开口，她在问修普诺，仿佛需要一个人来告诉她答案。修普诺愣了愣，然后他站了起来帮她整理好歪掉的披风。

“不一样了。所以我才让你知道。” 他说道。

希维莫名觉得心底那几乎快被压碎的东西，终于得到了解脱。只要还有能做的事，只要她不是无能为力的，那她就还能对得起每个信任她的人。

希维点了点头。

维尔顿变了，变强了。维尔顿送去黑尘边界驻守的士兵有着超乎寻常的卓越表现。随后维尔顿领地内的矿山被发掘出来，他们对兵器的制造熟练度日益精进，而依德克草的采集也因士兵有组织性的团队合作得以提高采集率。

然后维尔顿开始有了邦交国。维尔顿的声音开始被倾听，被尊重。

维尔顿总了很长的路，才到了今天。

“ **我走了。** ”

希维说道，然后难得对修普诺露出了如释重负的笑容。

修普诺看得一愣一愣的，直到对方离开了书房才反应过来，心情颇好得再次躺回了被阳光晒得暖洋洋的沙发。

今天依然是令人疲惫的一天，但至少还是有好事发生。

在坠入睡梦前，他隐约望见窗户楼下的中央花园里，有两个金灿灿的身影在晃悠着。一大一小的在玩弓箭。小只的那个输的直跺脚，拔了箭一次又一次的要求再来一次。

修普诺在迷迷糊糊的困倦之间，不自觉地笑了。

*** * ***

阿芮雅·菲尼斯在床上用毛巾擦着半干的长发，一边愣神地看着躺在桌上，那封从维尔顿送来的信。

这已经是阿芮雅和肖恩在外旅行的第六个年头，都几乎已经算不上是旅行了。她们在各处走走停停，碰到喜欢的地方待上个一年半载，不喜欢的地方待上几个月，时间就这样一晃就过去了。

本来打算旅行一段时间就回去的前菲尼斯帝国唯一继承人，在确认了皇室已经又培养了下一任继承人后，便决定不想管那些麻烦事了。毕竟没人在等她回去，菲尼斯帝国也不再非她不可才能挑起大梁。她悄悄和母后写了封信，吩咐好了所有事，然后就再也没回去了。

这些年，她和肖恩除了不可跨越的黑尘界限，大大小小的地方都踏遍了。两人一路上难免有大大小小的吵闹，却也彼此之间滋生出了依恋的火花。

在没有了公主的身份后，阿芮雅学会了打猎赚钱。虽日子不再像以前那般宽裕，但却也充实平稳。外头的世界远离了皇宫内的勾心斗角，让她终于得以将双眼放在更远的地方。

这些都是曾被锁在宫内的阿芮雅没有体验过的生活。而时间证明，她也确实心甘情愿选择这样的生活。

半年前，肖恩和她终于决定结束漂泊的日子。她们选择了伊顿王国，一个相对和平又富饶的地方。虽说离维尔顿还有菲尼斯都非常遥远，但同时也远离了纷争最严重的地带。她们在这里自己盖了个小木屋，养了只一路不停跟着她们的猎犬作为宠物。

于是就在阿芮雅以为余生都不会再有意外的，就会这样和肖恩过下去时，这封来自维尔顿的信打破了那份奢望。

阿芮雅下午买了菜回到家时，接过信使手里的那封信，她都还不觉得有什么奇怪的。希维在这些年里时不时与她们还有联络，虽然肖恩寄出去的回信明显更多些。而信中的内容无非就是些旅行中的趣事，希维则会回覆一些维尔顿的近况。

但今天这封信却有一些不同。往常希维在写回信时一般会同时写上是给 ‘肖恩与阿芮雅’。

可今天这封信是给她一个人的。

上边是希维的字迹，清清楚楚的写着：

_阿芮雅·菲尼斯_

阿芮雅看着那她几乎抛弃了的姓氏，写信那人的笔触严肃得令她望而却步。

她曾以为和肖恩过上流浪的生活后，她们除了彼此，早已没有什么好失去的。但直到这封信降临于她的手中时，她却发现她已拥有太多她无法割舍的东西了。比如她现在住着的这间木屋，正趴在门口等肖恩回来的巴拉达，还有每天早上能第一眼就见到的肖恩·克尔克洛斯的傻脸。

是不是只要把信丢进火炉里，阿芮雅·菲尼斯就能守住自己的所有？

……

不是的。

阿芮雅明白。她虽不知道那信里写着什么内容，但她有预感那里头并不会写着什么好消息。她不是傻子，尽管远离了纷争的中心，她依旧能本能地在周围的空气中读到异样的消息。

伊顿的街上已经能听见细碎的谈论声：比如关于菲尼斯的动乱，关于维尔顿和加勒曼之间的冲突。

纵使阿芮雅心中有万个疑问，她还是忍住了去找人一问详细的冲动。她只要过好自己的生活就好，她想努力说服自己，那些权与争都早已与她没有关系。

“我回来啦——！” 肖恩的声音从门口那边传来，“嘿！巴拉达！别跳了、欸这不是给你吃的…坐好！”

肖恩手里提着一只处理好的野兔子，抬头看着坐在床上有点愣神的阿芮雅，有些疑惑。

“怎么啦？” 她走过去稍微轻下声的问道。

阿芮雅伸手拿了来那封信，然后递给了肖恩。

肖恩看了眼手上的兔子，快步走去了厨房放下后，洗了把手才回来接过那信。

“是谭亚的字？但为什么是只写给你的？” 肖恩直白地提出了疑问，然后看着阿芮雅摇了摇头表示不知道。

紫罗兰色长发的女人此刻脸上写满了担忧和紧张，看得肖恩不太理解为什么。于是她靠着阿芮雅坐在床沿上，安慰道：

“你先开开看看吧？应该不是什么大事。”

阿芮雅觉得这不是安慰，是怂恿。但她也没想着和肖恩先行解释一番自己的担忧。

肖恩对于政治变动的敏感度很低。应该是说肖恩周围的人多数都围绕政权争斗之中，反而显得她在这方面缺乏分析能力。阿芮雅自己是前菲尼斯帝国的唯一继承人，不管多少年过去了，从小刻在骨子里的教育是不会消失的。而希维也逐渐从那个在街头上能为一个甜甜圈就感到满足的少女，变成一个能狠下心把国家和君主的利益放在第一位的女人。从这些年的来信里，阿芮雅就能读出希维的改变。而她也认为这没有什么对与错，只有越发鲜明的立场。

但是肖恩不这么觉得。

在肖恩的眼里，谭亚就是谭亚。就和有些野兔一样，到了冬季会换毛色，但兔子永远还是兔子。

阿芮雅慢悠悠地开始拆起了信。虽她是有些胆怯里头带来的未知消息，但她却不是喜爱逃避之人。真相即使丢进炉火里燃尽了，依然是真相，依然需要面对。

纸张被抖了抖后展开，只有一张，显然是一封相对简短的信。但上头写的一行行符号却看得肖恩忍不住再往前凑了凑。她皱着眉头说道：

“这上面写的什么啊，是语言还是暗号啊？”

“是密文。” 紫罗兰色的眼眸细细扫过每一行，她的脸色越加凝重起来。

肖恩的注意力全在那些鬼画符上了：“密文？什么密文啊，看不懂。”

“我看得懂。”

这是阿芮雅小时候从父皇那里学到的，已被菲尼斯帝国所淘汰的密文，是当年皇室内部用来传递重要消息用的暗号。现在菲尼斯帝国使用的密文肯定已经不一样了。不知道希维是从哪里知道的，但这封信是名副其实只写给阿芮雅一个人的。

肖恩终于了解了，她摸了摸鼻子，起身嘟囔了几句：

“好吧，你们讲悄悄话不带我。” 她走到了厨房给自己倒了杯水，“怎么样？一定说了我不少坏话吧。”

阿芮雅没有回话，也没有接下这调侃的态度。她只是僵着读完了那张纸，放下来后，又拿起来看了会。肖恩被她的态度感染的也有些不敢再多说话，只好窝在离自己女朋友不愿也不近的地方，期盼她在调整好情绪后说点什么。

巴拉达好像感觉到了主人们的不对劲，他用前肢半爬在床上，用湿润的鼻子顶了顶阿芮雅拿着信的手。于是阿芮雅终于放下了那张纸，摸了摸巴拉达黑黝黝的狗头。

“来。” 她说道，不是在和狗说。

肖恩走了回来，盘腿坐在床上，一副准备认真听讲的模样。

“我准备回菲尼斯帝国。” 阿芮雅沉默的说道，她的脸上有肖恩未曾见过的惨白。

阿芮雅总是看起来那么容光焕发。即使不再穿着昂贵的服饰，即使住在简陋的木屋里，但她的一举一动依然得体又优雅。

“好啊，那不是问题。”肖恩马上就回道，她开始盘算着要准备多少粮食，正准备起身时却被阿芮雅拉住了。

“你不懂。我的意思是说，不再回来了。”

不再回来了。

肖恩听到自己的心脏瞬间掉到胃里的声音，她勉强拼凑起自己，甚至有些的结巴说道：

“啊？什、不回来了？你是说这里还是、还是什么？抱歉…我没有懂。”

阿芮雅·菲尼斯垂下了脸颊，肖恩靠近她，把她的脸捧了起来。

“我必须回到菲尼斯，成为女王。”

肖恩听见阿芮雅一字一句地说道，但是却依然没能理解其中的任何一个字。

为什么要回菲尼斯？不是说好不继承王位了吗？她们即使在争执的最凶时，阿芮雅都没说过要回去的气话。这又是哪里出了问题？

阿芮雅将肖恩的慌乱和焦灼尽收眼底，她重新执起了信，拿给了肖恩。

肖恩急迫地捏紧那张纸，即使读不懂也望眼欲穿地瞪着它，试图在上面套住什么线索。

“我那没见过的弟弟，迪尔·菲尼斯，先王指定的最后一位继承人，” 肖恩抬眼看着阿芮雅淡淡说道，对方顿了顿然后叹了一口气：“就在两个礼拜前死于意外。”

意外？在王宫里的意外是什么样的意外，谁都心知肚明。但是一切都不再重要了。先王已黑尘化，最后的皇室继承人陨落，菲尼斯帝国群龙无首。皇室远亲一派与伯爵一派明争暗斗，谁都想推自己人上那个宝座。

而外头的无数双眼睛，谁都在监视着菲尼斯帝国下任王是谁。

“谭亚和你说这些做什么？” 肖恩打断了阿芮雅的思绪。她实在不懂这个谭亚有什么关系。难道说她是来通风报信的？肖恩连这和维尔顿有什么关系都搞不明白。

“现在皇室远亲一派有相当高的气势，而那股势力向来看不起维尔顿。” 阿芮雅皱着眉头摇了摇头，她手撑着额角，显得有些疲惫。

“所以？菲尼斯帝国的事是菲尼斯帝国的事，维尔顿的事是维尔顿的事。”

肖恩说得一晃一晃的，手势还一起跟着比了左边菲尼斯，右边维尔顿。

阿芮雅觉得麻烦已经够多了，但还是耐住性子决定一口气和肖恩说个清楚：

“如果皇室远亲一派夺得王位，那你觉得维尔顿和菲尼斯的邦交还会存在吗？” 阿芮雅分析政事时，是肖恩少见的凌厉。“就算有那也名存实亡了。名存实亡也就算了，菲尼斯邻国可就是加勒曼帝国。加勒曼和维尔顿如今的关系就算哪日战起来也不足为其，如果加勒曼和菲尼斯正式联合起来，那对于维尔顿来说是雪上加霜。”

阿芮雅起身走到厨房给自己也倒了杯水，肖恩的视线盯着被单上的花纹动也不动。

“你说，如果你是维尔顿的王，你会怎么做。” 阿芮雅问。

肖恩听了不禁眨了眨眼。她听出阿芮雅想说什么了，她顺着思路回答：

“换个王。”

这回换阿芮雅有些愣住了，也许是肖恩用词的直白。肖恩并不笨，她只是对这方面接触的少之又少。

但是肖恩还忽略了一个选项。

“如果菲尼斯帝国的新王不尽人意的话，维尔顿不介意踏平菲尼斯。”

“你说什么？！”

肖恩整个人跳了起来。她满脸的不赞同和难以置信，她几乎吼了出来：

“维尔顿不会这么做！我是说、他、他们根本也做不到？”

阿芮雅被水杯放了下来，给了肖恩一个疲惫的笑容：

“他们有可能做得到的。不过是谁先先发制人的问题罢了。”

如果维尔顿不先下手为强，他们就会遭受菲尼斯与加勒曼的联合打击。

维尔顿这几年的快速发展阿芮雅看在眼里。他们军队的英勇和能力者良好的实力运用都深得各国人民的赞赏。她和肖恩走过了那么多块土地，几乎没有哪个地方没和维尔顿合作作战过并因此得益。维尔顿虽小，强盛的时间也还未像菲尼斯和加勒曼那般具有历史性，但它称得上是盟友的国家数量却不容小觑。

菲尼斯和加勒曼加起来不见得敌不过维尔顿，但这对这片大陆上的任何人来说将是一场血战。

并且这是一场阿芮雅·菲尼斯本能阻止的血战。

而这便是谭亚·希维写这封密信的全部意义。她希望阿芮雅·菲尼斯能重夺自己的王位，牺牲阿芮雅和肖恩得来不易的一切，就为了菲尼斯的和平。

仿佛出于情义，仿若谈判仿又如威胁，谭亚·希维代表维尔顿向她提出了请求。

而阿芮雅·菲尼斯的心意已决。

阿芮雅上前，看着肖恩还在床上不自觉地抠手，那是她焦躁时的反应。肖恩的手上有一道枪伤，据说是以前能力使用不当时留下的，导致她一焦虑时就会不停地抠那块地方。

“和我回菲尼斯吧。”阿芮雅说道。肖恩听见阿芮雅在她身边坐下的声音，转头便对上那漂亮又认真的紫色眼睛。阿芮雅笑了笑，用了张小调皮的脸缓和了气氛：

“你来，我娶你？”

肖恩听了整个人脑子都有些热，什么谭亚菲尼斯维尔顿的先去一边吧。

“谁娶谁还不一定呢，反正我是不穿裙子。”肖恩笑道。

两人笑了起来，滚在床上，巴拉达跳了上来趴在两人中翻过来讨摸肚皮。于是两人一狗闹了一会肚子都有些饿了。阿芮雅爬了起来去洗些蔬果，而肖恩则是提着那只野兔到木屋外头整她的烤野兔去了。

火升了起来，肖恩熟练的将调味料抹在了肉上，拿了几根长竹刺穿过，就这样驾在篝火上烤了起来。肉油渐渐被逼出，呲得滴在火焰上。巴拉达闻到味道后，已经迫不及待地咧着嘴在肖恩的旁边坐立难安。肖恩伸手摸了摸狗头，自己坐在篝火旁的石头上，看着那冒烟的火焰发呆。

一个人的时候，那烈火让她想起了很多东西。好比以前她也曾盯着那团红色的东西，让它的温度灼得脸发热。好比恍惚间，还有一个遥远的小身影，在呐喊着让人们听见什么。

肖恩还是怎么也想不明白，但不是不懂国家之间的利益问题。她是在怀疑，难道谭亚也赞同这样的做法吗？如果阿芮雅真的不回菲尼斯，谭亚真的会决定率兵攻破菲尼斯吗？那到时候又会流多少无辜的血液？

还是，这也不是谭亚能决定的事。

阿芮雅拿着一盘沙拉和两颗苹果走了过来，看到架子上快烤糊了的野味，但肖恩仍人一脸若有所思。

“要糊了哦。” 阿芮雅提醒道。肖恩回过神想站起来给肉翻个面，却被阿芮雅抢先了。

“抱歉，我在想些东西。” 肖恩说。

“是什么？”

肖恩显然有些犹豫，她并不想要接下来的问题让自己显得很蠢。但这么显而易见的解决方法，为什么没人想过？

“为什么维尔顿不去帮伯爵一派？这样维尔顿相当于对伯爵一派有恩，关系自然不会差。你就不用回去了。”

肖恩想得很简单，既然是维尔顿害怕被两个强国联合起来围攻，那只要只要解决这份恐惧就好了。如果维尔顿需要一个对他们友好的菲尼斯的王，那不是还有另一个选择吗？

阿芮雅摇了摇头，否定了这样的可能性。

“你说的没有错，但这对菲尼斯帝国来说也是一场灾难。如果菲尼斯的新王居然是靠别国才扶上去的，那谁能保证新王不成为维尔顿的傀儡？若是人民知道到了怎么办？菲尼斯帝国最重要的王位，居然是他国插手控制的，这会动摇整个国家的根基。”

所以没有别的选项，肖恩这么理解道。阿芮雅回去接位是最好的选择。谭亚和她们有交情，她更是在这个节点为她们带来了消息。阿芮雅本就是王女，更有着卓越的政治洞察力和领袖能力，身份和实力摆在那里，只要菲尼斯人民的“那个怪癖”还在，阿芮雅顺利登基简直就是板上钉钉的事。

做了人情，又不插手菲尼斯内政，也难怪谭亚走了这步棋。

但这步棋的代价，是牺牲一切阿芮雅和肖恩所曾构筑的未来。

谭亚比谁都知道对于她和阿芮雅而言这是多么大的代价，但她还是这么做了。

肖恩忍不住这么去想：当所有棋盘上的棋子都陷入了僵局时，谭亚的判断是残忍地将她们拖入了棋盘。如今，她们几乎被威胁着走向了王座。

拿什么去威胁？是阿芮雅曾身为一国王储的责任感还是自己对无辜性命的不忍？

曾经知心朋友之间的了解，如今却被当成是赌注的筹码吗？

肖恩觉得自己的胃在犯恶心。她忍住不去相信，却忍不住去这么想。而她迫切地想要停下这种感觉，她想拿子弹把那些没根据的背叛和抛弃感贯穿，然后让一切的吵杂在一瞬枪声后闭嘴。

该死的，那是她最好的朋友。

“阿芮雅，我想先回维尔顿一趟。” 肖恩嗓音沙哑地说道。阿芮雅切着兔肉的动作停了下来，她抬起眼，剔透的紫罗兰色眼眸浸满了难以置信。

“你知道我们现在去维尔顿有多危险吗？？”

阿芮雅的话语刺痛着肖恩的脑袋。肖恩是知道的。维尔顿现在对她们有多危险，她完全能想到。但像是想要装傻却做不到一般，她想要逃离那个她心知肚明的答案。

因为真相就好像是，谭亚和维尔顿早已站在了和她们对立的位置。

**我们生是维尔顿人，死也是维尔顿人！**

肖恩仿佛听见了当年篝火会时的那个声音。那少女的眼睛倒映着令人向往的火焰，如此刺目夺人。

肖恩把脸埋进了手里，感觉自己坠入了暴虐的混乱。她曾熟悉的人，欣赏又向往的朋友，甚至是平和的世界，仿佛都在耻笑她的愚蠢和后知后觉。

她无法对模糊的事物产生憎恨，却痛恨仿佛自己一个人从头到尾都没看清这棋盘。她甚至从头到尾连规则都没摸懂，这世界是什么时候变了。

肖恩需要一个答案。

也许谭亚有。

“阿芮雅，你回菲尼斯，我一个人去维尔顿。等结束了我就去菲尼斯找你。”

肖恩决心痛定思痛地搞清楚这一切变故的缘由。首先她必须从谭亚·希维突然性的立场改变开始。她要回到她的国家看看，她要再见一见她的朋友，亲耳听她说她是怎么想的。

阿芮雅气得差点踹翻了炉火。

“你知道你可能会发生什么吗？？你可能会变成拿来对付我的人质！”

“不会的。”

这是底线，肖恩·克尔克洛斯相信她的朋友绝对不可能做到这一步。

“别傻了，你这盲目的自信难道来自于你对希维的信任吗？？”

阿芮雅急得不再修饰自己的言语，她只希望肖恩现在立刻认清现实。

“我是没有你那么厉害，但我觉得我还没傻到认不清谭亚的品性。”肖恩语气里带着被刺伤的怒气，抬脚就走到了马厩那里。

那里只有一匹马，是阿芮雅的。肖恩的那匹之前被一直免拉兽咬死了。前几天她们还商量着再买一匹，现在看来是来不及了。

肖恩拿起了她放在门口的包，跳上了阿芮雅的马。

“你去哪？？” 阿芮雅一起身掀翻了烤架上的晚餐和本放在膝上的沙拉。食物掉进了火焰里，压得炉火冒出滚滚灰烟。

“维尔顿。”

“现在？！”

“现在。”

说着，肖恩身下的那匹马便不安的叫了起来。抖开那黑布，肖恩披上了放在马鞍里的斗篷，脚一蹬得在夜色中驰骋而去。

阿芮雅一人呆愣地看着那人几乎逃避似扬长而去的身影，莫名觉得又委屈又害怕。她为就这样仓促离去的肖恩感到愤怒，同时又害怕肖恩再也无法安全回到她身边。

然后阿芮雅像是想到什么般飞快的走进屋里，拿了纸笔开始写信给希维。写着写着便不自觉的感到眼眶发热，但她深吸了一口气。巴拉达在她脚边蹭着，她缓了缓后继续执笔写着。

写完后，她硬是盯着那封信看了好一会。最后，她终于提笔，娟秀得写下了自己的名字。

_阿芮雅·菲尼斯_

菲尼斯帝国的女王，不能因为一点事而掉眼泪。

*** * ***

谭亚·希维在黑尘前线会议上大获全胜。她在会议时以无法将维尔顿士兵的背后交付于加勒曼为由，简洁地提起了这次绑架事件，并在各国的众目睽睽之下将证据拍在了加勒曼脸上。

加勒曼面色无光，被迫承认了罪行。其他国家的使者有人稳坐着看戏，有的低着头别开眼神，有的面色不改地一脸严肃。

在得到别国的支持后，希维无视加勒曼暗地里憎恶的视线，会议结束后便准备离开。这里距离维尔顿有段距离，她希望能尽快离开，说不定还能赶上晚饭时间。

以往前线会议都是简来参加的，但这次恰巧要讨论各国物资补给的分配问题，维尔顿又想接机让加勒曼出糗，于是就换了希维出来。

黑尘会议的场所坐立于黑尘界限附近的一栋别墅里。希维此刻由简的下属们引领着走在走廊里，正准备从正门离开。

不碰巧，迎面走来了穿得和花孔雀一般的菲利普·菲尼斯。

希维努力控制住自己忍不住抽搐的嘴角。

这男人自称代表菲尼斯帝国来参与了这次的黑尘会议，有建设性的想法一个没提，一个劲得就在各国面前暗示自己便是下任菲尼斯帝国的王。

段数低到希维想翻白眼。

菲利普·菲尼斯看到希维后便站在原地没动了，一双褐色的眼睛轻慢地盯着黑发女人看。

希维板着张面无表情的脸，经过菲利普时轻描淡写地点了点头，然后自顾自地继续走了。

菲利普·菲尼斯眼色一暗，难以置信地瞪着来自维尔顿使者的态度，深蓝色长发仿佛都气得分了叉：

“你是个什么东西？这就是你们维尔顿的礼节吗？”

希维顿了顿，她对简的下属们使了个眼色，然后侧过脸说道：

“请问菲利普先生，我做错了什么吗？我记得我刚才和您点头示意了。”

菲利普气得白皙地脸都涨红了。他是什么身份？就一个小国的使者居然只和他行点头之礼仪？他不过是看维尔顿刚才在谈判桌上的表现称得上是优秀，才停步让那女人有机会和菲尼斯攀谈一番。没想到对方竟如此目中无人！

“你是维尔顿的使者，而我是菲尼斯的王！难道你不应该行礼吗？”

菲利普故意搬出菲尼斯的名字，望对方露出惶恐的表情。

希维的面色没有如他所愿，但却也向他走来，弯下了腰。

菲利普抬高了下巴，幸灾乐祸地笑了，好似并不满足：

“你跪下吧。跪下，我就原谅你刚才的失礼。”

简的下属蠢蠢欲动了起来，这明显被刁难和侮辱的场景实在令他们难以接受。但希维只是直起了腰，抬起左手，示意守卫们不要轻举妄动。

黑色短发的女人温和的笑了，发尾落在银色的披风上微微翘了起来。然后菲利普听见那女人张口说了两字：

“ **行礼。** ”

菲利普的腰仿佛自主似是的动了起来，无论他如何惶恐的挣扎，身体却仿佛不再是自己的了。

“魔女！你对我做了什么？！”

菲利普的头还被迫低着，一个标准的九十度弯腰折磨着他所有的骄傲，但他却无法拿那女人怎么办。他所有的守卫都被他刻意支开了，他们全都在马车那等他。

“行礼啊。” 希维的声音从他的头上传来，语气里是无辜和轻蔑，“怎么？既然维尔顿的使者要向你行礼，那么同样身为菲尼斯 **使者** 的 **你** 也得向我行礼啊。”

“礼尚往来，才是外交之道啊。”

菲利普滴着汗，觉得自己的腰酸疼得难以忍受。他咬紧牙关抬起了头，充满血丝的双眼狠狠地瞪着居高临下看着他的女人。

这时他才终于看清楚那黑色的眼眸，冰冷得仿佛黑曜石。

“菲利普，让我告诉你一件事。”

希维的眼神仿佛在看一具尸体。

“我是维尔顿的使者，是维尔顿的骑士。此生能让我跪下的，只有 **我的王** 。”

言灵的力量被主人强硬的收回，希维看都没看跌坐在地上的菲利普，也不听那人在走廊里夸张地大声咆哮些什么污言秽语，就直径离去。

这样的人，也配称得上那高贵的姓氏？

别笑话了。

希维在回程的马车里嗤笑着，一边想着不知阿芮雅收到那封密信没有。


	15. Home

地平线那头太阳露出了一条边缘，天却还是灰蓝色的。

肖恩·克尔克洛斯耳边只听得见风，身后除了荒野什么也没有。她在马背上呼出夜里低温造成的白气，强撑着几乎要散架的躯体。也许肖恩需要休息，但她却有些害怕这么做。视野在抖动着，她开始有些发木，干涩的双眼冒着血丝过载运作着。

恍惚间，前方有件一晃而过的紫罗兰色斗篷。

肖恩用力眨了眨眼。

很久远的回忆，久远到肖恩都快忘记的程度。肖恩隐约记得那斗篷柔滑的质感，混着花草茶味的熏香，在金红交错的长廊里留下难以捕捉的痕迹，尾巴拖的长长的，那样欲拒还迎的撩拨逃窜着。是在捉迷藏？贵族们的新游戏？

找到了。

素色的斗篷遮掩着金贵的娇容，无所不能，带着夏夜萤火的舞姿和莓果般酸涩的笑容对肖恩交出了自己的双手。在黑夜笼罩的紫罗兰花园里，肖恩看见那人白皙的手掌捧着娇嫩花瓣与森森头骨缀成的头冠。

再次从指尖溜走了。去了哪里？

神圣的天使雕塑，皓白的墙面，跪下垂首祈祷的少女，悬挂于头顶的十字架。

你有勇气吗，肖恩·克尔克洛斯？

被自己质问的人赌气般地抓了一把那逐渐散成黑沙的手，她的唇齿没有等来由言语构筑的答案——

不需要答案。

拨开荆棘，徒步追着那条弥散在尘埃中的印迹，肖恩如在马背上奔腾般飞奔而去。她一无所有，毫无顾忌，对伸出的手几乎来者不拒，又对真正深陷的灵魂紧咬不放。直到她轻柔地靠近那人的气息，指腹处感受到那人颈脖上跳动的脉搏——肖恩终于想起来些什么。

是件无关紧要的事：阿芮雅·菲尼斯的马术相当优秀。

不畏坠落，不畏失控，任何人看了都不难想象菲尼斯王女往后征战四方大获全胜的盛世。阿芮雅·菲尼斯配得上她的姓氏，生来尊贵，不同凡响。

出发的当天，肖恩·克尔克洛斯单膝跪在了地上，为她脱下了那双精致高跟鞋。

阿芮雅·菲尼斯的脚踝洁白，脚掌柔软细腻。就是这么一双双足，注定将伴随着权杖而非长剑行走。

你有能力吗，肖恩·克尔克洛斯？

飞速后退的是破晓之下的草木，马蹄踏在胸膛上。肖恩的呐喊揉进了风里，直到嗓子被干燥的尘土呛得喘不上气。她猛地一拉缰绳，马匹受了惊吓，将主人重重甩在地上。

肖恩在地上滚了几圈停了下来，仰着脸，灰头土脸的，却有些庆幸身上的疼痛使她终于清醒了些。

脑袋开始能动后，她开始有些后悔。她耗费着时间和自身曝露在荒野之中的安全，有些呆滞地列举出了一个后悔清单：

1.我不该如此冲动。

阿芮雅和她本不应以争执不下的状态下分别。她们只是一时混乱了，一时有了情绪，没有什么话是不能好好说的。

2.谭亚也许会觉得我这个举动幼稚至极，而如果她真的这么想，我不想知道。我真的想去维尔顿吗？

肖恩仔细想想，她对于维尔顿的局势和谭亚的处境早已了解得太浅。虽然这并不是不去了解的借口，但却已让她自己的无知显得格外刺眼。不，她甚至长年以来都忘却了自己同样拥有立场这件事。

3.我也许本有更好的办法。比如和阿芮雅多谈谈自己的想法，不，划掉，我们没谈几句就起了了冲突。我其实不了解她为什么突然发那么大的火？

4.我真想她。

5.她怎么没追上来，她骑起马可比我快多了。

肖恩捂着腹部卷起了四肢，她用气音笑着自己那最后变了味的后悔清单，终于想起来了自己偷了阿芮雅的马的事实。

是了，就算阿芮雅·菲尼斯再怎么神通广大，也无法徒步追上在马背上没日没夜操劳着前进的自己。

想到这，肖恩甚至有些松了口气。她已无力也无心去想为什么了。疲惫啃食着她的视野，她就着地，一下一下地合着眼皮。

“起来去床上睡吧，会着凉的。”

肖恩迷糊间听见阿芮雅的声音静悄悄地说道，一如无数次夜里她对自己说的那些呢喃。

眼前横着的世界上伫立着一双精致的紫色高跟鞋。

肖恩倒吸一口惊醒过来。

中央有火光照耀着人们脸庞，暖洋洋的。肖恩披着斗篷，惊醒的声音惊动了坐在旁边的女人。那人瞪了肖恩一眼，她只好缩了缩头含糊地说了声抱歉。没想到在这里睡着就罢了，她还做梦做醒了，实在是既没礼貌又有些丢脸。肖恩摸了摸鼻子，不太自在地起了身，准备去篝火会的外头转转，吹吹风醒醒神。

夜已经深了，这是肖恩抵达维尔顿外城的第一天。因为到的时候城门已经关了，她只好在这里找个地方落脚，明早再进城。没想到这个村落还保留着篝火会的传统，肖恩吃完晚饭后闲着没事就来看看了，却看得犯困了。

倒也不完全是吃饱饭血糖上升，篝火又那么暖和的缘故。肖恩踱步走到了会场外，一间间点着灯的小屋子让曾经的破村落凝聚成了小镇的模样。转角街口那有几家小吃店还开着，卖的是糖块和冒着烟的馒头与土豆。有稀疏几个人在排队，肖恩摸了摸口袋，掏出几块维尔顿的硬币就加入了排队的行列。

烤土豆的价钱倒是和以前差不多，只不过她以前吃不太起，也就是偶尔犒赏自己一番。

离开巨大的篝火后，空气周围的温度随之降至肖恩熟悉的寒冷。维尔顿的夜晚不管春夏秋冬总是如此。风有些大，干燥又阴冷，但早晨来临时又会回归正常。

队伍轮到她了。

“一个烤土豆谢谢，包纸里就好。” 肖恩闻着火烤的香味，没怎么抬头地说道。

她看着老板拿了个冒着热气的土豆，在上头划开了两刀不深不浅的十字，随后又利落的刨了一勺黄油夹在土豆的夹缝里。肖恩看着便有些吃惊了，她在维尔顿时的烤土豆从来是不带黄油的。别说土豆本身就不便宜了，加上那块黄油就别想有人吃得起了，说不定先王都吃不起。这种搭配她以前也就幻想过罢了。当然，后来拐走了某位有钱的公主殿下后，她倒是过上了一小段小奢侈的时光。

肖恩接过那有些烫手的土豆，把钱递给了老板，被对方调侃了几句“这真是古老的货币了”。肖恩尴尬地笑了笑，准备走前却又感受到老板异样的打量的眼光。

“肖恩？” 她听见老板犹豫地叫道。

肖恩这才应声抬头认真看那人，是个看上去比她年轻几岁的青年。在微弱的光中依然散发着活力的碧绿眼睛，她不记得她认识过这样一个人。

“你认识我？” 

“我是彼得啊！彼得·霍姆，小飞毛腿！”

青年脸上堆满了笑容，颊上的雀斑显得他老实。但肖恩想起来了，当年她在街上随便放养一群孩子时，这个叫小飞毛腿可是皮得不行。什么鬼点子都想得出来的他，最爱的事情就是偷红胡子摊子的烤土豆……

“嘿，你小子看起来混的不错。”肖恩露出了笑容，这是她这阵子难得的一件开心事。长途跋涉使她疲惫，左右两难和浑浊不清的局势使她提不起劲，她更是好几天没和人聊过天了。

手里烤土豆上的黄油随着土豆的热度开始融化，肖恩低头咬了一口。

“我算混得差了。学院成绩不太行，就出来摆了个摊子，还接了红胡子的店。”彼得一脸不太在意地说着，一手一边翻着炉上的土豆，“像马可，格登和黛安娜可都去了军队，马可据说还当上了黑尘前线的小队长。噢对！还有纱丽，她可厉害了，混到了个国家医疗部长的位置，我就说她的能力总有一天会特别好用！”

彼得滔滔不绝地说着小时候玩伴们后来的事，肖恩有一句没一句的搭腔着，尽管有些人名她早已对不上脸了。那都是太多年以前的事了，远在认识阿芮雅前，更是远在认识谭亚之前。那时有点小能力的她在佣兵团里不太上进地混日子，还年轻却没什么目标。她看着街头上几个孩子可怜，就将生活上仅剩下的一点点小钱，像对小鸡撒米粒般喂养了他们。于是那几个孩子从此便逮着她就充当她的小尾巴，甩也甩不掉。

对于那群孩子来说也许肖恩的存在是难以忘怀的，但对于肖恩来说当年那些施舍都是小事。她也根本不太记得她身后跟着的那群孩童，一个个都叫些什么了。

和彼得又多拉了几句家常，肖恩选择性回答着，然后后头来了客人，两人就自然散了。肖恩捧着她有点凉了的土豆，感觉有些遗憾。她发狠似地咬了一大口，让绵软咸香的口感满足着味蕾，然后踱步回了篝火会会场。

这次她挑了个边缘的位置，一如她多年前做的那样。场中央有名青年在发表自己新颖的财政策略，场面气氛平缓又严谨，有人质疑，有人侃侃而谈。

而肖恩又再次感到昏昏欲睡。

土豆吃完了，只剩下一张有点恶心的油纸。肖恩将那油纸对折了又对折，百般无聊地盯着灼人的火焰晃神。篝火的底端有黑色的干柴在帮助烈焰燃烧。她盯着那柴木被火焰舔舐，最终化为热烟中细小的红黑星点，脑袋里却不由的想起了她的朋友。

肖恩从来没觉得篝火会会如此的无聊。准确来说，是她从没想过谭亚不在的篝火会会如此枯燥。也许她从来就不适合这种议会。想法上的唇枪舌剑，晦涩谨慎的措辞，天下里大大小小的看法和观测角度，肖恩不能说是对这些完全没兴趣，但这一切却似乎不是她曾时不时光顾这里的动机。

肖恩是为了那个声音而来的。

那个具有穿透力的言语，如在歌唱般的夺人视线，与其说谭亚是个成功的演讲者还不如说是个表演者。那女孩从被人堵得说不出话，到战无不胜，肖恩着迷地看了一场又一场。她曾欣赏着那矮小身影屹立不摇的站姿，然后享受着少女炙热执着的眼神。谭亚对着人群笑，对着人群发怒，注视的目光仿佛直勾勾地盯着每个人，让人不由得直起背脊重视起她。

谭亚·希维。

肖恩跟着人潮默念那人的名字，好像发现了什么神秘的宝藏。

她想要发掘那人更多的光芒，想要知道烈焰背后的故事，想要知道这样的人是否也有感到无处可归的时候。

娇小的身影披着破旧的黑麻斗篷再次钻入巷中不见踪影，肖恩一次又一次错过了搭话的契机。

追逐的人也不恼，想着总还有下次。

然后一场阴谋，一场意外，肖恩看着谷仓里对自己举着匕首戒备的谭亚·希维，投降般举起双手，双眼却仿佛看到了上天赐予她的唯一一次机会。

而肖恩抓住了。

那人倾听，那人诉说，肖恩发掘台下的谭亚·希维平凡得不真实。但肖恩却仍然认为这个人做的事理应是不会错的。她的心指引着正确的方向，身躯为此挣扎着前进。这样的人仿佛不缺归宿，这样的人仿佛永远不会死亡。

肖恩不知道心中浮现的是什么样的感情，唯一能总结出来的部分是 ‘向往’。是不是成为这人的朋友后就能分享到一点她所看到的世界？是不是加入她所效忠的圆桌，自己就能不再漂泊无定的活下去。肖恩不知道，但她没有什么好失去的，没有什么决定能让她付出惨痛的代价。

但这次上天替她拒绝了机会。肖恩一步一步地踏着步伐，咀嚼着谭亚留给她的机会，如折翼的麻雀坠落于紫罗兰盛开的庭院。

篝火旁的青年已经下了场，火焰继续燃烧着，人群却逐渐随着时间散了。

剩下肖恩一个人了，火光将她的影子衬得格外明显。

肖恩独自回味了起来，那个她曾经拥有一切的事实。从看不见目标的人生，到结交了欣赏的人作为朋友，然后遇见她想要执手一生的女人。她后半段的人生顺遂的难以想象。她享受着，沉浸着，然后被毫不知觉地推落等待的陷阱里。

一定是哪里出错了。

肖恩皱起了眉头，思绪被截断。不为了别的，而是她看到难以理解的画面。

她看见了火焰里有人的身影。

这不可能。

肖恩揉了揉眼睛，但那副景象却没有改变。

那人由黑炭中构筑而成，焦黑的碎灰逐渐汇聚而成她的面容，沐浴着火舌。她的躯体让肖恩想到燃烧的灯芯，却没有带来丝毫的光明。

那人向她走来了。

那人衣袖间有焦土的味道。

“ **肖恩** ——”

…

…

肖恩·克尔克洛斯抽了一口气，双眼猛地睁了开来。

她虚脱的躺在旅馆的的床上，额上全是冷汗，四肢还残留着那无法动弹的错觉。她有些急促的换了几口气，缓缓地从床上坐了起来。

一层层叠加的混合着回忆的梦境令人感觉过于真实，使得肖恩的精力没得到休息反而被消磨得更严重。一瞬间她甚至没反应过来自己是否真的回到现实中了。

肖恩拖着脚步下了床，推开了木窗。她的房间在三楼，不高也不低正好能看到一小片王城内的街景。已经是早上了，有孩子陆陆续续从家里出了门，他们沿路找到了朋友，开始成群结队地嬉闹着。送孩子出门的成人们也早已干起了自己的活，见了左邻右舍便道声早安，聊上两句。

王城醒了过来，吵醒了所有人。但肖恩却对这幅热闹的街景产生了些许厌烦。

这是她进入维尔顿王城的第五天。

房里有张桌椅，上面零散堆放着信纸和申请书。

肖恩从未想到如今要见一面谭亚有这么困难。从抵达的第一天开始，她从让守卫口头传讯到正经八百地递上无数见面申请，却没有一种方式能让她见到谭亚。申请文件被全部敲上红章退回，连寄到王宫的信件都被人在途中拦截偷偷销毁。

肖恩换上了出门的衣服，没什么胃口，跳过吃早餐这档事便出了房门走下楼梯。

街道的变动有些大，肖恩花了两天左右的时间才重新熟悉起来。重返她曾长大的地方，这本该给她带来无限怀念的感觉。但维尔顿的如草木滋长的繁荣早已覆盖了当年的荒土。

维尔顿如今是陌生的，她是格格不入的。

肖恩走在街上，仿佛被自己本该熟悉的一切无死角狙击着。过去的六年，维尔顿的一切她都没有参与。所有的蜕变，所有的艰辛，她全数缺席。城墙的砖换了，没见过的住宅和建筑破土而出，稚气未脱的孩子们，巷子里缝隙里冒出的杂草野花——翻天地覆的整个国家。

她以前不觉得错过了那段时间有什么问题。但却在短短几天内，肖恩终于明白了。这样的缺席注定了她对现在的维尔顿毫无归属感，也不为自己的祖国感到欣慰。维尔顿仿佛是当年和阿芮雅造访过的无数陌生国家之一，她带着不知所措的生疏感踏入这片土地。

肖恩穿过戈迪里广场后不久，跟前就是耸立着的王宫。城堡外头看起来除了几处得到过翻修，其他和以前没什么不同。王宫正门有一道长阶梯，肖恩爬了两阶就靠边坐了下来。

门口的守卫们看了她一眼后，就不动声色地继续站岗。

他们已经觉得没什么好新奇的了，毕竟这女人已经陆续两天雷打不动地坐在那了。她一坐就是一整天，像只流浪狗一样蹲在那里损害王宫威严。但无奈的是他们并不能驱赶那个女人。希维大人下令了除了不能让她进来以外，这女人想做什么就做什么。

肖恩坐在那，也不怎么在意自己的形象问题，她就不是会想到这种问题的人。她看着来来往往的人们，有人投向她异样的眼光，也有人似乎把她当成了不了解情况的旅者。他们提醒她这里是王宫门口，是不能席地而坐的。

她站起来表达谢意地笑了，只是不停地说道：

“我在等人。”

那些路人们听了便不再多问了，只说愿她能见到想见的人。

只有一位年轻的少女，就在昨天，她有一双琥珀色的眼睛和一头蜜糖色的长卷发，像洋娃娃般精致，表情却没带一丝甜美。那人严肃的脸上架着眼镜，手里抱着公文，垂头问肖恩想见什么人。

肖恩愣了愣，眼看少女似乎在王宫里工作，想着倒是个热心的人：

“谭亚·希维。我想见谭亚·希维。我是她…朋友。” 肖恩说。

少女的眼神中有肖恩读不懂的平淡，仿佛是没有焦距的琥珀宝石。肖恩不知怎么的被那人盯得有点不自在。

对方闻言后抬起眼，越过肖恩后便继续爬上了阶梯。

“走吧，这不是你该来的地方。” 她说。

那人语气幽幽的，肖恩不由在心里嘀咕着真是个怪人。少女一副要帮助她的好心样子，却听到自己要见谭亚时就摆出这幅态度，简直匪夷所思。

阶梯顶端的守卫恭敬地行了礼，叫了声霍姆大人便让少女消失在了大门里头。

肖恩想了想，其实不仅仅是这位陌生的少女，似乎整个维尔顿都像在阻碍她这次的拜访。这想法激得肖恩越发烦躁不安。尤其是在前几天偷偷尾随信使时，肖恩发现自己写给谭亚的信在未抵达前就被销毁，那之后她脑袋里的阴谋论便开始如病毒般滋生了起来。

很遗憾，来到维尔顿后，肖恩的疑问没有得到丝毫的解答，反倒是被来自四面八方的“不合理”给突袭了。

肖恩今天依旧握紧双拳坐在阶梯上，渴望谭亚若万一出入王宫时能看见自己。她深信见到谭亚后一切谜团都会拨云见日。然后她们能叼着甜甜圈去找一家店，在四下无人的地方坐下好好聊聊。毕竟，就以现在她丝毫接触不到谭亚的情况来看，谭亚是说不定正面临着什么危机或难处。

“要我说，希维大人完全没发言权了好吗。”

常年在野外露宿的经验使肖恩的听力越发灵敏。远处有两个黑衣的军人向王宫的方向走来，沉浸在和彼此的谈话之中。肖恩低下头，假装注意力不在他们身上。

“你看上回修普诺大人只是给了她一个眼神，她便脖子一缩完全不敢说话了。”

发言的是个将头发剃得极短的男人，左侧的脸上有一道长伤疤，使他的左眼看起来有些狰狞。他继续大放厥词地和他的伙伴说着，看都没看肖恩一眼的就越过她爬上了阶梯。

平头男人的伙伴在肖恩看不见的地方翻了个大白眼。所有人都知道这平头是修普诺大人的狂热追捧者。他就看着修普诺大人与希维大人关系不好，成天揪着些捕风捉影的东西来抹黑外交部长。就这话要是被外交部的人听到了，指不定又又又又要和情报局掐架了，到时候苦得还不是他们这群维持治安的士兵。

平头的伙伴听着他的朋友还在叽叽喳喳地说着什么不堪入耳的东西，结果刚爬到阶梯的尽头就望见一双令人发怵的灰色眼睛。他连忙胳膊肘捅了一下那平头，然后笔直地行了个军礼：

“修普诺大人。”

平头反应过来连忙止住话语，也颇为激动地行礼。

修普诺随便应了一声，注意力不在两名小小士兵的身上，一摆手就想让他们赶紧消失。他的身后跟着一位橙色短发的少女，眼睛里是皇宫内少有的灵动气息。严谨工整的军服掩盖着主人的稚嫩，更是给少女增添了一丝可靠的气息。

修普诺迈了几步后站定在长阶梯的顶端，一眼就看见了坐在底下的肖恩。那人的黑短发仿佛是刚睡醒，正狗啃似的乱翘着。她套着看起来就经历了不少风霜的斗篷，开领的褐色上衣配上军绿长裤，是伊顿人普遍的穿衣风格。但将裤管塞进黑色长靴的习惯却是菲尼斯人民特有的偏好。

肖恩黑色眼眸顺着他的视线迎上来。修普诺没有垂首，只是低着眼眸看着肖恩·克尔克洛斯。

那个女人看着他的眼神有戒备和不确定的敌意，但是修普诺确信肖恩·克尔克洛斯并不认识自己。他不介意，随后对身后的少女明知故问地问道：

“这人是谁？”

名为莉娅·罗帷的橙发少女连忙上前几步，打量着楼梯底端逐渐面向这里站起来的女人，然后像是答题一般回道：

“看起来是来自伊顿的旅人，但首饰的风格却是菲尼斯的，应该不是维尔顿人。也许是个中能力者，因为作为旅人的她身上却并没有明显的外伤……惯用武器大几率是腰间的小型枪械。” 罗帷顿了顿，不是很确定地看向修普诺问道，“要将她驱逐出去吗？您希望的话，我可以跟进后续对她身份的调查…”

“不用，让她留着。”

修普诺命令道，冷哼着扯了扯嘴角，满脑子想着：错了。肖恩·克尔克洛斯是维尔顿人，或者说曾经是。

作为维尔顿的情报局长，他每天过劳地工作着可不是在瞎忙。他有义务去搜刮这世上所有大大小小的机密，守住这情报宝库的钥匙，然后将其献给维尔顿王。像肖恩·克尔克洛斯这种暗地里还和希维有点关系的小人物，他是不可能不知道底细的。

就修普诺所知，克尔克洛斯看起来是那么的不显眼，但却是一个成功避开一切的女人。她拥有了她能想象的所有美好未来，即使产生了变故，只要听从伴侣的安排就能继续过上幸福的生活。所有的路都为肖恩·克尔克洛斯铺好了，她是那么的幸运，一个曾愿意随她远走天涯的伴侣只不过是锦上添花。只要她听话，她就能安稳地远离纷争，过上修普诺曾求而不得的日子……

然而，肖恩·克尔克洛斯回来了。

她就站在王宫的跟前，等待着，讨要着一个自找麻烦的答案，讨要着一个活在她回忆幻境里的朋友。

谭亚·希维。

那个没有肩上的负担，那个地道里蹭着他掌心的少女。那个最终为了理想和自我，牺牲了他们未来的人。他们本该可以....本该可以拥有菲尼斯她们那样的生活。

所以，肖恩·克尔克洛斯，你清楚你自己在牺牲什么吗？

修普诺的脑袋一阵刺痛，也许是因为他的疲惫。

“最后一次。”

修普诺自顾自地说道，明知长阶梯低下的人不可能听见。他享受着那人仰着脖子努力竖起耳朵听却无济于事的样子，但脸上却没有一丁点笑容。他是嫉妒的，毫无道理的讨厌着这个不知珍惜的女人，尽管那并不是肖恩的错。她什么都不知道。

“给你最后一次逃跑的机会——” 他呢喃道。

灰色的眼眸沉淀着掩藏多年的暴风雨，那么的阴晴不定，危机四伏。他接到过命令，听过维尔顿王对他传达的关于这不速之客的揣测……但愿他们都不要走到那一步。

“走吧，肖恩·克尔克洛斯。”

莉娅疑惑地听着上司说着不知给谁的话，也不知道他念的是谁的名字，却选择闭口不去问。坐上这个她曾梦寐以求的位置后，她的上司教她的第一堂课便是只看不说。

只见修普诺在给了阶梯下的那女人最后一个眼神后，一转身就快步走回皇宫里。

罗帷赶紧小跑步跟上去，却连那人黑色的风衣衣摆都有些难以够着。她觉得她上司步的伐总是快得惊人，也不知道希维大人是怎么跟上的。

“罗帷，告诉我希维在哪。”

修普诺头也不回说道。他现在感到很不快，异常地萎靡又烦躁，他需要稳定下来。

橙色短发的下属在长廊里跟得有些吃力，她一边为了上司任性的要求而朝着通讯器里询问，一边觉得她有义务保护修普诺大人办公室里那最后一件昂贵花瓶。


	16. 回忆碎片（2）

当布莱因·修普诺真正陷入沉睡之时，那是相当可怕的，各种意义上。

第一个发现的人，是特蕾莎·福伦。只在一霎那间，她看着隔壁床上出现的娇小夜莺，感到难以置信。那女孩理应不会出现在这里才对。特蕾莎轻柔地将那缩成一团的女孩摇醒，却发现兜帽下实际上是一双灰色的眼睛，盛满了溢出的不耐烦和暴怒。

第二个发现的人，是简·艾莫。她直直踩在了虚空中，却在脚底下感受到了人肉体特有的柔韧触感。不可避免的，被干扰睡眠的男孩抄起武器便是迎面一击。那是简有史以来第一次的败北，差点就在漂亮的脸上留下疤痕。

第三个发现的人和后面发现的所有人都不重要了。有人惊呼有人颤栗，有人什么也没看见，布莱因早已习以为常。他习惯的倒不是人们千奇百怪的反应，而是浅眠的常态。

说到哪了？

对，说到后面发现的人都不重要了。

重要的是仅仅只有一个人，独占着最亲密的位置，却从未发现这个举世皆知的秘密。

“早安，布莱因·修普诺。”

她会对他说，语气里带着自己早起的自豪感和对他懒散的嘲讽。

但修普诺很喜欢这样。

一天的早晨，不需要被人莫名的惊醒或踹醒，而是被人叫着自己的名字醒来的。这真是天赐的好兆头。

年幼的修普诺这么想着。

反正也绝不是这女孩有多么特别。


	17. Answer Me

第八天的晚风带着某家人的炖牛肉味，幽幽地钻进肖恩·克尔克洛斯的鼻子中。

胃部本能地对食物的香气产生了追逐反应，但肖恩的脑袋却像是糊成了一大块僵硬的水泥。她在城堡阶梯地下锁成一团不小的球，说是流浪狗但也许更像一根蘑菇。她埋在手臂上的脸颊挤压着一双黝黑的眼睛，此时正一动不动地盯着前方的小街小巷。

维尔顿王国的城堡没有护城河，只有高耸的围墙和几个连接着城堡大门的长阶梯。皇宫没有前花园，长阶梯的底下直接连接着的便是平民的生活圈。放眼望去，巨大的城堡几乎像个铁桶一样镶嵌在王都的中心，又如扎根的心脏，透过血管持续维持着整个城市的运作。

街道上人烟稀少，从窗户透出的烛火忽闪地映着人们的剪影，像皮影戏一般模模糊糊打在道路上。肖恩吸了一口气，空气中是熟悉的干涩，这使她稍微感觉好一些。她想着她也许应该回旅馆，那里只要给了钱就有烧得热腾的饭菜，说不定今晚还有老板娘拿手的维尔顿白酱炖菜。然后她也许能带着饱足的胃，坐上房里那咔吱作响的破椅子上，提笔写下寄给阿芮雅的信件。

拉倒吧，肖恩在阶梯上粗鲁地抓了抓头发。

这是她最不想做的事——向阿芮雅求救。如此一来就仿佛验证了自己是个丧家犬，是个无知又狂妄的幼稚家伙，只有在搞不定的时候才坐在门口可怜兮兮地等待主人的帮忙。肖恩不想要看起来这么难堪，哪怕是想一想都是个令她想逃避的场面。

话又说回来，事与愿违，人总是怕什么来什么。如今她有家却不归，缩在街头上像是流浪汉等待温饱一般麻木，没有付出也别无他法。她早已习惯了上头守卫对她若有若无的视线，习惯了没有任何熟悉的人能与她交谈，更要命的是，她习惯了不停幻想谭亚在这石砌铁桶里过着什么样的生活。

比如，她想像着她的声音早已变得如砂纸般粗糙，在暗无天日的笼牢里静待着命运的裁决。比如，她想像着她的朋友被软禁着，不仅被断绝了和外界的联系还被套上了脚镣。

如果谭亚不听话，维尔顿不能杀掉在民间颇有声望的她，却能将她软禁起来加以控制。

肖恩深吸一口气，将脸彻底埋在膝间，举止中的焦灼在晚风里不要命的发散着。

谁知道那“全能”的王能做出什么事？肖恩这么想着，并且一天比一天想的更糟糕。她也试图说服自己不去相信这些胡思乱想，但又某种意义上回到了原点。肖恩几乎固执地想着：总归谭亚在维尔顿骑士团里不受待见这事，肯定是事实。

黑漆漆的斗篷下，肖恩的手不自觉地抚上了腰间那把手枪。金属独有的冷硬光泽在她的手掌下隐约闪烁着，安分又沉稳。这枪也算是她的老搭档了。毕竟是她第一把靠能力成功塑造出来的枪，虽创造的过程费神又费时间，但却也从此与她形影不离。

她们一起经历了许多，虽然当年和谭亚逃命时算是丑态百出，但好歹这次绝对能派上用场了。

肖恩顿时心里有了新的想法，像是在盛夏里脱掉一层闷热外套那般得到舒缓。她倒也不是磨叽的人，想了要做便不再多烦恼，撑着膝盖就起了身决定先回旅馆养精蓄锐，也许安排安排是上策。

弯着腰，脚尖粘着尘土的靴子在视线内晃了晃，肖恩抬起头的瞬间被细碎的刘海挡了点视野。一切都是一样的，她连转角上墙缝里长着的小白花有几片花瓣都心知肚明。

但是这次，她清清楚楚看见了，那一抹不一样的，突兀的存在。

她不自觉的吞着唾沫，难以置信地盯着刚才还空无一人的远处，就在那街角边上，此时正站着一个矮小的身影。

那人披着黑色斗篷，几乎融进了夜色里，只剩下别人家的灯火柔和地描绘她的轮廓。她半边身体遮挡在街角的墙后，露出半颗头和一双偷窥时抓着门框的手，兜帽下的口一张一合地貌似在说什么。

肖恩瞪大了眼睛。

“Xi——ao——”

然而被气音叫唤的女人却没有等到对方说完。肖恩仿佛像一颗得到了指令的子弹，划破夜晚的寒风便直直冲向她的目标。她的肺部充斥着干燥的凉气，但身上的血液却是沸腾的。她克制着自己大喊谭亚的名字，双腿放纵尖叫着再快一些，再快一些。

是谭亚，是她的朋友，是谭亚，是她。肖恩在心里语无伦次地叫着，嘴角都无法控制的上扬。

在那里安然无恙的，等待的是她的朋——

砰！

一阵剧痛从肖恩的侧边撞击过来，她被那力道重重地反弹到了对边的墙上。肖恩反射性的摸向犯疼的左臂，咬着牙把疼痛吞回了咽喉中。她晃着脑袋，看着前方地板上也跌坐着一个人。

“抱歉我太急了没看见你，我…”肖恩语句还没说完便连忙转头确认远方躲着的谭亚的身影。那娇小的身影还是在那，一动也没有动，肖恩不由松了口气暗叹自己实在太莽撞。

她迈开几步，向跌坐在地上的路人伸出了手：

“嘿，你还好吗？能起…”

街巷内的话语声戛然而止，肖恩顿时只能听见自己略为急促的呼吸声。她听见自己的脉搏在焦急的拍击着，但眼瞳里照映着的影像却冻结了她所有的雀跃。

跌在地上的那人，扬起了那张无辜的脸。

那是张谭亚·希维的脸。

肖恩退了半步，倒抽一口气地转头看向远处的“谭亚”。这回，那躯体开始如不详的鬼魅，缓慢地蠕动着扭曲着。它没有完全消失也没有维持之前的形态，只是尴尬又犹豫地停在了半空中，无法凝固成型。

低头一看，肖恩跟前，那地上的那人已经自己爬了起来。

在肖恩惊恐的视线下，那陌生人的周身如漩涡般拧成一团，与现实抽象性的揉在了一起。他驱使的四肢长短不一，使他以极其别扭的姿态站立着。而那因扭曲而狰狞的五官上，则是镶嵌着一双一红一黑的眼眸，搭上裂到了耳根的嘴角，甚是瘆人至极。

肖恩忍着打颤的下颚，后退直至背贴着墙，然后紧紧闭上了双眼。

她听见跟前那“怪物”在说着什么，但她却无心顾及。她的心跳如雷霆般震耳，全身上下的肌肉宣誓着毋庸置疑的战逃反应。

肖恩想逃，但是她的脚不停使唤。不，大脑也不停使唤。

要去哪？逃去哪？那是什么？远处的那个又是什么？

她的脑袋迅速地抛出成堆的疑惑，完全不按照逻辑也没有顺序，同时蜂拥而至。她没有思考，只是在黑暗中警惕着，直到在听到靠近的脚步声，然后唰得将手搭在了腰间的手枪上。

脚步声停止了。

肖恩喘着气，努力调试着呼吸的节奏，听见风吹过野草的沙沙作响伴着屋子里，如银铃般轻响的餐具声——

“ **傻子。** ”

心脏的雷鸣一声声打在咽喉上，被冷汗沾染上的枪柄被风吹过后格外冰冷。肖恩听着心底传来的声音，只有那是真实的。

只有那个谭亚才是真的。

“ **害怕就别睁眼，用感受的。** ”

老天的，我不想去感受，我需要你！肖恩在心里焦急地想呐喊着。但是她不得不独自面对这一片黑暗和扭曲的现实，她知道就算再怎么呼救，真正的谭亚·希维都不会出现在她的跟前，与她一同奋战。

“ **那不是鬼，这世上没有鬼，只有人。** ”

肖恩感觉自己的肩上搭上了一只手，不像冬夜里彻骨的冰雪，而是如盛夏的萤火飞舞。

“ **肖恩，你做得到——在哪里？** ”

在哪里？

——是的，像猎人追寻猎物的痕迹般，这很简单我做得到。

肖恩在掏出了枪，在手掌上转了圈又稳稳地握住了。她迈出一步，缓了缓，然后大步跟着那漆黑中蜿蜒的气息，如一条飘渺的烟雾。

——不敢睁眼，就继续闭上。

“ **你做的很好。** ”

肖恩觉得自己也许走回了城堡的底下。那个即使失去了视觉，也如同灯塔般突兀的建筑。

——即使身处于黑暗之中，把所有多余的感官都驱逐，打破敌人的设下的迷局。

举枪。

“ **你需要两颗子弹，瞄准好了吗** 。”

能力在弹匣里具像化，发出了大地色的荧光。深吸一口气，吐出，定住。

——准备好救你出来了。

…

飞鸟四散而逃。

两声枪响划破长夜，惊扰了维尔顿的一片安详。

几乎整座城都听见了。那仿佛是谁的宣战，毫无头绪毫无关联，朝着维尔顿的心脏重重冲击而去。

能力附着在子弹上，带出了它本不应该有的杀伤力。肖恩的子弹是把利刃，不管不顾地撕裂了月光，迅速又明确地直直朝向目标呼啸而去，满足主人的破坏欲。

两声枪响。

一颗在城堡的防御系统上破出一个洞。

一颗则是划破了布莱因·修普诺的脸颊。

肖恩·克尔克洛斯睁开了眼，保持着射击的姿势，月夜下闪耀着的一双猎人的双眼，灼灼地盯着自己弹道所指的方向。那些诡异的不明物体消失了，她仿佛一扫之前惊弓之鸟的姿态，沉溺在自己目标明确的狩猎之中。

肖恩有些满意地想着，这些年在荒野里锻炼出的能力，总算是在紧要关头上派上了用场。

城堡上头有摇曳的火炬，还有守卫呼喊的声音。肖恩连忙带上斗篷的帽子，拔腿就往巷子深处跑。她还没有笨到在对皇宫开枪后还傻站在原地等着被捕。

但就是这种奔跑的感觉，在城内逃命的感觉令她深深地怀念，虽然事实上她只体验过一次。她撇着周围不再扭曲的街景，人们带着担忧和警惕的神情走出了家门，有人甚至带上了自己的武器…她不适时的感到庆幸。幸亏这些人都拥有自己的脸，而不是尴尬的长着别人的四肢。

想到这里她不自觉的被自己的想法逗笑了。她有些呛着风了，但还是继续笑着。

这也许是她这段时间以来，过的最为畅快的瞬间。她终于将那些弯弯绕绕的迷雾用子弹射穿了，没有目标的迷茫被瓦解了。是的，肖恩从不喜欢被束缚的感觉，也不喜欢坐以待毙，更不喜欢等待。现在这样就很好，她去做她想做的事情，世界没有那么复杂——仅仅是把谭亚从那铁桶里拽出来的事。

两颗子弹。

一颗是救援行动的信号弹。

一颗是对敌人的针对性报复。

不再屈服于不知名的玩弄，闯进去救出她的朋友，肖恩喜欢这个计划。喜欢到今晚让她睡在地下水道里都成。

……

“布莱因？”

希维被枪声惊醒，伸手一摸发现床旁早已没了人影。她喊了一声，然后转头看见对方随便穿了一件白衬衣，就背对着自己站在阳台上吹风。

希维伸手从床头柜上拽了一件外套披在自己的睡裙上，然后赤裸着脚走向了阳台。

映入眼帘的场景几乎能堪称上是狼藉，令希维顿时睡意全无。

阳台的护栏有被什么东西切裂的缝隙，还有散了一地的大小石块。低头看向楼下，有开始聚集的民众点着灯正在张望。更糟糕的是，城堡外围的防护罩更是破了一块小小的洞，像是被什么钻子从下方用力的射穿，此刻正在破裂的边缘闪着荧蓝色和残余着的土黄色微光。

希维迈出门栏，却踩到了地上的一块布料。她低头捡起来，才看清那是修普诺常穿的黑色风衣。

看来他本来是有穿外套的，也许是搭着的，然后被什么吹掉了。

“布莱因？怎——”

她看见修普诺转身侧过来看向她，他白色的衬衣上有血迹，不多，源于从他脸颊上的划痕。希维两步并作一步，也没管脚底下踩了几个碎石，伸手抚上修普诺的脸颊仔细检查。

幸好伤痕并不深，但是相当的利落还有些微灼伤的痕迹，应该不是由利器造成的。

“怎么回事？好像不严重，但最好还是去给纱丽看一下比较好。”

修普诺没有回她，灰色的眼眸似乎在低头看希维，又好像在看她的身后。希维皱了皱眉头，她觉得修普诺的眼睛似乎背着光，散发着异常深沉的黑。于是她顺着他的视线看过去。

连接这阳台与房间的落地窗并没有丝毫的破损，但它外层笼罩的一层薄薄的能力具象化却像龙的鳞片一般，一块块的掉落瓦解。

人的能力能附在武器上使其简单的增幅已是近几年来众所周知的知识了，不少人习惯将能力具象化成简单的盾，或是使自己的武器更锋利。而布莱因的能力并不拥有优秀的防御能力，但却在一般士兵内算是优秀的。要贯穿他的盾，是件不容易的事。

此刻那颗细小的子弹，陷在灰色的雾霾中冒着丝丝白烟，虽弹道偏离的有些远，但不难想象若是无人将其挡在，这间屋子难逃遭殃的命运。

“希维！！！”

耳钉里穿来震耳欲聋吼叫声，希维有些担忧地看了一眼还是面无表情的布莱因，然后皱着眉头听着杰瑞在另一头叫嚣着：

“你那流浪狗崽子真是无法无天了！！王都内禁止械斗，禁止作出威胁王宫的行为这难道不是常识吗？？”

希维有些疲惫地抹了抹脸，她以为时间能让肖恩学会知难而退，但却低估了没有阿芮雅·菲尼斯在身旁的肖恩的暴走程度：

“杰瑞，帮我个忙，別抓她。”

希维看着布莱因擦了擦自己又开始渗血的脸颊，转头就往外走。希维本想拉住他，被他小声说了句去医疗院后，便停下了动作。她开始自顾自地在房间里来回走动，连阳台上的一片狼藉也无心整理。杰瑞听了在那一头发出了咬牙切齿的声音，伴随着恼怒的碎念，毕竟没有任何人喜欢在晚餐后准备休息时还得出门维持秩序。

“那你自己去和伯尔斯交代。”

说完他便关了通讯器，希维则是叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，捡起了地上的衣服开始穿戴整齐。

当差不多穿戴完毕，最后披上披风的时候，希维看着镜子里的自己，开始有些恍惚。她发现这几年下来，她的面容并没有多大的改变。仿佛她还是当年那个叛军成员，没有荣耀，没有聚光灯，没有锁链。仿佛她还有选择，永远坚定，就能这么脱下这银单肩披风，穿上那藏在衣柜底层的麻黑斗篷，然后跑去肖恩的身边大叫她一声傻子。

是的，傻子。

希维穿上了黑靴，本一声不响的步伐如今带上了鞋跟独有回响，推开房门，踩在大理石地板上似乎格外的沉稳。

没有什么好后悔的，这一切都是她选择的。

阴影跟着鞋跟的后头，如粘稠的浓墨拖得长长的，毫无防备。

加勒曼的眼线必定是看到了，希维想。对他们而言这场闹剧简直是意料外的喜讯。虽然不是他们期望的：菲尼斯帝国准王妃与维尔顿外交官在女王上任前私会的这种故事。但是菲尼斯帝国准王妃因憎恨维尔顿王室，甚至不惜对王城开枪示威的故事，也是相当精彩的。

精彩到希维自己都不由自嘲地拍手叫好。

如今已经没有避而不见的意义了。是的，没有了。

肖恩·克尔刻洛斯将会得到她想要的——

答案。


	18. （番外2）Teresia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下来会进入三篇必看的番外，如果介意主线剧情的流畅度能暂时选择跳过。但务必尽早回头读完，以免影响对后期剧情的影响。

说实话，在杰瑞的眼里如果特蕾莎还活着，那么她将会是最适合坐上后位的人。

但如果真这么说出来的话，他不仅会被简拿长枪戳得浑身是洞，还会被媞娜扔进火里烤成表皮焦脆的晚餐。简就算了，杰瑞是真心诚意不想惹媞娜生气，所以他只会耿直地看着正在餐桌前一板一眼教训碧翠丝的未来王后，然后在心里偷偷嘀咕道：

为什么圆桌骑士团剩下的女人们一个比一个硬气？

就是他，也会有时候想要那种...那种能让人感受到女性特有的柔软的同事啊？想到这，杰瑞左顾右盼上看下看，耸了耸肩还是觉得自己的要求太脱离现实了。

所以杰瑞塞了一口小牛角面包，花了点劲想起了故人。那确实是有些年前的回忆了，虽是模糊却也不叫人忘得一点不剩。毕竟在维尔顿这个历经动乱和贫穷的国家，特蕾莎的个性在杰瑞看来还算是及其罕见的。

这话要怎么说呢？简而言之的话，特蕾莎·福伦是杰瑞见过最没有脾气，却又会让人不由尊重她的那种女人。她光是坐在那里，微笑着喝着香草茶就能让人感到一股平和的氛围。杰瑞记得那时特蕾莎即使出任务，也极少将头发绑起来。你常年能看到随她本人的头发柔顺地垂在背后，而和媞娜耀眼又夺目的金发不同，特蕾莎的发色让杰瑞想到刚出炉的松饼上头淋满的枫糖。

特蕾莎时常微笑着，但是却不让人觉得虚假。她是圆桌里最优秀的医疗兵，治疗技术是一回事，最厉害的是她有让人即使在疼痛下也保持理性的能力。杰瑞记得自己某一年，在维尔顿边境的破赌场附近受了先王麾下骑士们的突袭。那次他可怜的前搭档凯文直接死在那次行动力中。

凯文是个好人，为人老实又有着憨厚式的幽默，杰瑞切了一角不喜欢的花椰菜一边评价道。虽然他根本不记得那家伙姓什么了。

回去想那次行动，他们完成了任务，先王却也让他们付出了极大的代价。杰瑞的肚子上被破开了一个血洞，疼得他自己都不敢去看伤口的状态。现在回想起来，杰瑞有些庆幸自己在回到基地之前，手还机智地捂了一路肚子，不然也许不该出现的脏器会滑溜地掉一地。

那次的伤口严重到他刚倒在基地的木地板上时，杰瑞便感觉自己仿若身处于一个火锅之中。他全身上下的皮肤像是被人拎着在锅里涮了涮然后又丢进冰水里锁住肉汁。虽说有了那次的经验之后，杰瑞反倒能更好的使用自己的能力了，但那也是后话了。

当时人影在他布满汗水的眼瞳前晃啊晃，杰瑞只记得自己疼到发狂，想叫他们别吵别晃了老子要死了。但他张开口溢出的就只有呻吟声，而且还因为乏力显得异常弱气。逊，杰瑞现在想起来就想对当时的自己吐出这么一个字。媞娜那时也在基地里呢，最起码也得表现的坚忍一点...

还是算了，真他妈疼。

后来的事杰瑞自己也有些不记得了。他只记得自己的身躯像是被抬了起来，有一双灵巧的双手落在这里那里，像是施展魔法般地在稳住他肚子上燃烧的烈火。特蕾莎的声音听起来很可靠，世上仿佛没有任何伤势能撼动她。她一遍一遍地告诉杰瑞：

“没事了杰瑞，有我在。”

瞧，多么浪漫的话，但特蕾莎偏偏能把这话说到让人无法误解的地步。杰瑞发誓如果特蕾莎还活着，所有被她治疗的病患都会有所同感。那是一种，带着力量的话语，好比你将自己的后背交给了靠谱的战友，那一刻你立刻就觉得自己得救了。

如果这不是最厉害的医生，那杰瑞就不知道什么叫厉害的医生了。

接着过了几天，某天早上，他口干舌燥地睁开了眼。基地在地底下，所以没有阳光斜射进来显得特蕾莎像仙女一样。但是特蕾莎就这么看着他，手里捧着一本书，然后温柔地微笑问道：

“感觉怎么样？想喝水吗？”

从此杰瑞决定如果枫糖精们有女神，那她一定叫特蕾莎·福伦。

思绪回到餐桌上，杰瑞看到希维把布莱因盘里的蜜糖吐司叉到自己盘里。黑短发的女孩毫无贵族礼仪，仿佛不知道从哪来的野丫头，虽然也就是和他们在一起时才会露出本性。

然而就是这么一个小丫头的出现，彻头彻尾地掀翻了特蕾莎的世界。

杰瑞记得第一次见到特蕾莎失态时，她正在和伯尔斯争执着什么。

听着，从小到大很少有成员和伯尔斯争执什么，尤其是全盘否定伯尔斯想法的人几乎没有。所以杰瑞清清楚楚记得，那天特蕾莎在客厅仿佛失去控制般地对伯尔斯吼道：

“伯尔斯，她和我们是截然不同的人！你不可以！”

杰瑞后来才知道特蕾莎嘴里的“她”指的是即将被伯尔斯亲自引来报道的希维，但当时的他是完全的一头雾水。他很好奇是什么使特蕾莎变成一个仿佛护崽的母兽，于是他和其他人一样缩着头降低自己的存在感，在厨房角落小心翼翼地瞧着。

客厅里，伯尔斯正坐在沙发椅上，而特蕾莎则站着与他对峙。

“圆桌需要一个具有说服力和煽动性的声音，那女孩是个值得培养的人。”

伯尔斯不温不火地说着，嘴角甚至带上浅淡的弧度。然而就是这样不咸不淡的态度彻底惹怒了特蕾莎：

“伯尔斯，那可以是别人。她甚至没有战斗能力！”

沙发上的男人将手中的马克杯放在了茶几上，发出了不大又不小的磕碰声。他的眼神没有看向特蕾莎，和缓的视线仿佛被反对的人不是他自己：

“你认识那女孩。”

你看，来了。杰瑞印象中伯尔斯很少使用真正的问句，就仿佛伯尔斯的每个疑问背后他自己都有一个八九不离十的答案。杰瑞也想过，既然这样为什么要问。简直就和威胁一样。

而特蕾莎的反应至今杰瑞也记的清清楚楚。那是被戳中软肋后的退缩，特蕾莎伫立在原地品尝自己的失策却终究于事无补。

“福伦，我想你想错了一件事。” 伯尔斯叹了口气站了起来，擦过特蕾莎的肩走向圆桌，“你无权选择。选择权在谭亚·希维身上。”

以前的杰瑞在厨房里一句没听懂，直拉着媞娜想和她说悄悄话看能不能套出些什么。但最终回应他的只有甩在脸上的金色马尾。就在他和媞娜在厨房里禁声小打闹时，特蕾莎说了什么，使他们俩的动作仿佛按了暂停键般停滞在空中。杰瑞瞪大了眼睛，转头看向客厅。

“不，选择权在你手上。”

特蕾莎一字一句地说道，语气回归了她往日的平静。她的口吻冷漠的仿佛是注入体内的那冰凉的麻药，致命又沉默。

伯尔斯侧过脸意味深长地看了眼特蕾莎，而特蕾莎则是在他的注视下直直走回了房间。合上门的声响回荡在寂静的基地里，强硬的不可一世。

“布莱因。” 伯尔斯唤道，他走进了厨房，媞娜接过他的马克杯而杰瑞乖巧地往旁边退了半步。

布莱因·修普诺坐在圆桌的一个长椅背上本来正在擦拭自己的长剑，此刻也恨不得和其他人一样融进自己的影子里。他抬起灰色的眼睛，示意他听见了。

“下礼拜你将会有新的搭档，我希望你能细心教…”

椅子被往后推动，在地上发出了摩擦的叫声，布莱因皱着眉打断道。

“伯尔斯我觉得…”

“布莱因。”

“……”

布莱因将长剑收进剑鞘里，拿起来剑然后含糊地说了句知道了，便回了自己的房间。

杰瑞看着布莱因几乎能算是无声抗议的行为，觉得住在那房间里的那对（前）搭档真是不简单。当然他也不太懂这俩人一系列行为是为了什么，但他也不喜探究，于是就这么放过去了。在喝了一杯媞娜亲手冲的红茶加柠檬片后，杰瑞把之前的风波抛在脑后，什么事都不是事了。

杰瑞想了想，他确实一直以来心大的不得了。仿佛只要满足了他人生中那几个少的可怜的欲望，他就能什么也不烦恼的快活过下去，其他人怎么样他也不是很在乎。

所以，当下次杰瑞想起这事的时候，是谭亚·希维在基地里住下后的一个礼拜。

那是和平常一样的早晨。没有阳光，没有轻松的话题，可媞娜的料理是动力源泉。杰瑞看着盘里的坚果，皱了皱鼻子，少见的在早餐时把脸抬起来时——终于看到了令他印象深刻的一幕。

是特蕾莎，她坐在他的对面所以杰瑞能看的非常清楚。特蕾莎将半边脸旁藏在马克杯后，假装在喝茶但眼神小心翼翼的看向希维，闪烁的眼眸有灵动的窃喜。而被希维发现后，特蕾莎的视线有些窘迫地飘忽了一下，在小心掩饰之下她的面容上看不出任何的异样，还是挂着她惯有的那张无懈可击的笑容。

但这是杰瑞没看过的特蕾莎，不，杰瑞确信没人在此之前见过。所以希维一定是特别的。她和那些病患都不一样，那女孩对于特蕾莎来说是特别的。

杰瑞虽然自己对这种事都懵懵懂懂的，但却也能理解这个事实。

而后头发生的事，就如杰瑞现在杯中的煎茶一般，顺理成章地冒着细烟消散在空气之中。阴谋诡计，杀戮与牺牲，不管是什么天翻地覆的改变都会过去，就是这样程度的事情罢了。

杰瑞结束了回忆，也同时结束了早餐。

他难得地理了理自己的领子，另一头希维和修普诺还在说着什么悄悄话，但是这些都与杰瑞无关了。那些细枝末节的东西，纠缠在一起的“人的选择”这些他都不善于去思考。他一贯的生活方式都是让适合的人去做适合的事，他去做开心的事，所以他自然不屑去剖析他人心中那些有的没的。

比如杰瑞今天只想去一趟练兵场，躺在那里头唯一的一张躺椅上，美滋滋地思考媞娜的手在中午时又能变出什么好吃的。

如果是蒙布朗就好了。


	19. （番外3）Teresia

“你是不是喜欢过我？”

黑夜的映衬下特蕾莎的发色越发的深沉，呈现出偏褐色的模样。布莱因咬了一口手上的蒙布朗，面色不改地回答特蕾莎的问题：

“有过一点吧。”

他们坐在城墙上，最接近月亮的位置。守门的士兵们连火把都没点，就坐在地上打瞌睡打的天昏地暗。倒是方便了两名肆无忌惮的叛军半夜不睡觉，干起了爬墙聊天的事。

特蕾莎听着那不上不下的答案，脸上倒没什么意外的表情。她继续一小口一小口地咬着她手上捧着的蒙布朗，小心翼翼吃着的样子就像那将是她最后一次吃那蛋糕。

布莱因则更是感觉没什么不好意思的。他觉得这答案很理所当然。特蕾莎美丽漂亮，性情温和又坚强，你和这样一个女孩朝夕相处又出生入死的过上几年，没对人家产生好感就只能说明你有问题。布莱因虽然没想一股脑追着特蕾莎的裙摆后跑，但倒也想过和这老搭档顺理成章的一直过下去。

蛋糕吃完了，布莱因拍了拍手把蛋糕屑拍在地下守卫的头顶上，然后就听见坐在一旁的特蕾莎幽幽的说道：

“你继续喜欢我多好啊。”

布莱因听了哼的笑了一声。少女的语气中带着自知无理取闹的委屈，没有一丝认真的意味，倒还有些可爱。特蕾莎埋怨的看着布莱因，然后听那青年缓缓说着：

“你不记得你和我说的吗？说我迟早会吃到苦头。”

“情报屋那次？”

“对，你说我对感情的这种态度迟早会被谁打破，到时候我一定会吃尽苦头。你说的一点没错。”

“你真的非常讨人厌，明明那么乐在其中还说这种风凉话。”

布莱因被特蕾莎说得哑口无言，他别过头试图掩饰一下尴尬。特蕾莎当然不愿意了，她悬空的双腿轻轻摇摆着，一如往常的温柔笑容此时却带着揶揄的狡黠。

“真正喜欢谁的话，是不会想放手的。” 特蕾莎语气轻松的说道，追击之后就这么暂时结束了这个话题。

月光的照映下显得她的脸庞格外皎洁，无暇的仿佛不是张将死之人的面容。布莱因愣神的看着她，意识到他和这老搭档有段时间没有这么自在的聊过天了。有很长一段时间，他们之间的气氛疏离又对立，不至于刀剑相向却也不再相互关心。这都是可以理解的，他们都喜欢上了同一个人，而谁都不愿退上一分一毫。

布莱因又何尝不知道今夜他们回归到以前的关系，这一切意味着什么。更荒唐的是也许全天下人都能意识到，只有最重要的谭亚·希维不知道。

他们在无声中度过了一段时间，默契的给足了对方自己思考的时间。

即使是小口小口的咬着，蒙布朗终究还是被特蕾莎吃完了。她看着自己空了的手掌，只剩下掌纹和一滩寒冷的月光。她松开了手，侧过脸看向布莱因的灰色眼眸。

那人的双眼可以冷漠如一整片凝固的水银，也能执着如深夜中的暴风雨。

“带她走吧，布莱因。你答应我。” 特蕾莎说。

走？走去哪。布莱因不知道。他没有想过，没有目的地，更不能理解这离开的意义指的是什么。但是他望着特蕾莎剔透得仿佛被砸碎的蜜糖罐，他终究是问不出口。特蕾莎有秘密，他一直都知道。

但是布莱因相信，特蕾莎是这世界上最后一位会伤害谭亚的人。也许这样便已足矣。

特蕾莎看着布莱因点了点头，不动声色地松了一口气。她有不能详说的理由，但她也有布莱因不会拒绝的自信。于是特蕾莎拍了拍裙摆，站了起来准备回去睡觉时，却听到布莱因说道：

“特蕾莎。”他顿了顿，语气低沉的将要消失在晚风中，“我只说一次。我有想过，其实对谭亚来说你是更好的选择。”

特蕾莎是怎么回答的？

布莱因不记得了。

谭亚还缩在被团里，紧闭的双眼泛着红。布莱因想着也许他也必须回去了，谭亚若是醒来没看见他指不定会在街上漫无目的地寻他。

维尔顿的天在布莱因晃神间悄无声息的变了，从夜转日，不再晴朗。正如基地一天天地变大了，天罗地网的计谋随着日子过去一层层覆盖在王都的上空，一切都已就绪。

原本散落的星辰搅成一片灰云，绵密的细雨打在布莱因的脸上。而他就坐在城墙上，一动不动的仿佛周围的景色都与他无关。特蕾莎背对着他跳下了城墙，分崩离析的还有随着她脚尖离开后剥落的石砖。

“你错了。” 她说。

布莱因看着什么也没有的远方，什么话也说不出。所有的东西即使多么无瑕都将逝去，包含他那朋友的音容，只是早晚的问题。

“王令我们习惯支配与掌控。但你有一天会意识到世界不是这样的，没有那么随心所欲的事。你会不得不学会尊重她的选择。”

希维的选择。

但那又究竟是谁的选择。

布莱因眨了眨眼便再也看不见特蕾莎了，只剩下片断的呢喃融进了雨水之中。

“你...……记....…………伯尔......”

这次特蕾莎消失了，仿佛从未存在一般。

“布莱因！！！”

是特蕾莎嘶吼着的声音。她的双手被锁链捆绑不断地被往后拖动。她的周围被骑士们包围推搡着，敌人在叛军之间形成了一道不可跨越的墙。

布莱因回过神。

是那一天，终将到来的那一天。来的太快，却不容人去后悔。

布莱因从没见过特蕾莎这么狼狈，但这些都不重要。他只想记得特蕾莎用含着泪水的双眼看着他，发丝凌乱，温柔不在，但却坚决的仿佛天地都要为她让步。

紧接着骑士们在一瞬间失了明，惶恐地在原地打转。而耗尽能力的特蕾莎则跌坐在了地上，屈服于坍塌而下的，自己的命运。

带她走。

布莱因狠狠抓住了谭亚·希维的手，阻止对方不忍离去的意图。他们没有理由回头，他不能悲伤，他们必须走。

这都是安排好的。

是特蕾莎同意的。

带她走。

带她走。

带她走。

他发过誓。

布莱因扯过谭亚的手腕，以不容拒绝的姿态带她转身飞奔而去。布莱因没有目的地，也不知被谁追赶，他只知道必须逃离那苦痛之地。他知道自己必须带着希维逃走，离开那害死特蕾莎的人，那逼迫特蕾莎屈服的那个人，即便他根本不知道那猛兽是何人。

于是他便仅仅只是奔跑罢了。即使被束缚，彷徨、迷茫、求而不得他也不曾放弃想要带着希维奔跑的念头。

可回忆的最终。

布莱因感受着风，却好似没有感觉到悲伤。

他也不知道应该感觉到什么。

毕竟，这只是一段过往。

一场梦。

“你已经睡过午饭了，你还准备继续睡吗。”

通讯器里传里希维的声音。

布莱因的办公室被黑幕帘盖得密不透风，倒是方便了他的休息。他半合着眼，沙哑地回道：

“还剩什么。”

“甜点，我给你留了份蒙布朗。”

布莱因仰躺在沙发椅上，空洞地望着天花板上的暗纹，还没从睡眠中真正清醒过来。他悄悄地说道，没有意图和收敛的，就是想这么说：

“我记得有个人特别钟情于蒙布朗。”

希维在另一头，沉默了片刻后才问道：

“谁？”

是啊，谁呢。

布莱因坐了起来，却又不由的想躺回去。

头疼欲裂。他的精神在不知名的悬崖边徘徊，不得安眠。


	20. （番外4）Teresia

民间有这么一种说法，说是当一人即将迎来黑尘化前必定自身会有预感。

媞娜至今也不知道这是不是真的，毕竟你不能指望被无名火烧成灰烬的人回来告诉你答案。而媞娜更不知道化为黑尘和死亡有什么区别，也许根本没有区别，因为它们都能达到一模一样的目的。

她漫无目的的想着，一手提着一箱食材走进她的专属厨房，一手拿起挂在门口吊钩上的围裙。在小心翼翼的放下箱子后，她站定在流理台前，将绑带绕过腰围在背后打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

烤炉旁放着一个篮子，里面盛满了一颗颗饱满的栗子，正是前段时间从伊顿那里送来的特产。媞娜决定将它们做成今天的饭后甜点。

自从搬入王宫后，她不再能像以前一样一肩担起圆桌的三餐。财务那头的事务繁重，还不能城堡里的厨娘厨师们丢了工作，于是在种种的调整之下，媞娜便开始退而求次的主要干起供应甜品零食的工作。

媞娜正抱着盆蛋白霜在打发，安静又空旷的房里回荡着厨具碰撞的声音，仿佛有人在观赏这场严肃的厨艺表演。这样的气氛不由的让媞娜更加沉浸在自己的动作里，思绪有些发散式的凝固着。说实话，这样机械式的动作实在是便于人进入发呆状态。

“再打下去可能会有些过头噢。”

媞娜咯噔的几乎是摔下了盆子，里头的奶油已经开始成形的有些过硬。真是熟悉的形态。

她感觉仿佛厨房开始缩小，金属制成的桌面开始褪色至木黄，她只要稍微一展开动作就能撞到身旁的人。

金色头发被主人散开，然后重新绑成了马尾的样子，然后媞娜抱怨似的摊手说道：

“我就说我不擅长这种工作，又要温柔又要暴力。”

特蕾莎好笑的接过那盆被打发到晕头转向怀疑人生的奶油，把盆子倒了过来，发现白花花的香草奶油居然不负众望的屹立与盆底上。

“哇，好坚强！”

特蕾莎故作无辜的调侃道，然后得到了媞娜的指尖抹奶油攻击。少女们的肩因为狭小的空间贴在了一起，姣好的侧脸上有一丝奶油的痕迹，笑声衬着炉上煮着的糖水越发轻飘飘。

甜点一向是特蕾莎的强项，相反，作为前维尔顿公主的媞娜则擅长在吃甜品。因此当两人初见时，还是小女孩的她们一拍即合，常年在厨房里的默契更是惹得简都会蹦着表情吃醋几分。

媞娜搅着略微咕嘟咕嘟发泡的糖水，而特蕾莎则是侧过身去看烤炉的温度了。炉里的火焰烧的热腾，灼的特蕾莎白皙的脸庞有些发红。两人在一番笑闹后回归了各司其职的短暂平静，直到心思根本不在这里的媞娜再也忍不住了。

媞娜干脆把糖水从炉子上拿了下来放在一边凉快，深深叹了口说道：

“我今天找伯尔斯说话了，抱歉，前几天你们在讨论计划的时候被我听到了一点。”

特蕾莎有些诧异的转过身看向媞娜，那少女像是备受困扰般的盯着桌上无辜的糖水锅，双手轻轻搭在桌沿上。她浅金色的眼眸看了过来，而特蕾莎还没有从这气氛的转变中调整过来。特蕾莎把一缕额发重新别在耳后，不太确定地回道：

“其实我可以解释…”

“他让我来问你…”

少女们异口同声地说着，心底里的立场和角度却是截然不同。一人深藏着不能说的秘密，一人焦急的渴求一个能让自己认同的答案。

虽然媞娜当时觉得，这世上没有任何一个答案能让她认同，无论特蕾莎有什么样的理由。

另一头，媞娜的言词和反应已经让特蕾莎确定了对方并没有听到什么不该听到的东西。特蕾莎放下了刚提起来的心，放缓语调的说道：

“我想，我快要迎来黑尘了。”

这下媞娜完全愣住了。她想了千百种恋爱中的傻子会做出的傻决定，甚至有一丝怀疑过是不是伯尔斯给人洗脑了，但她却没想过黑尘化这件事。

特蕾莎要死了，只是留不留下尸首的区别罢了。

媞娜并不放弃，也没有决堤，她还攀吊在那上面。她皱着眉头，急促地回道：

“但是你并不知道！这只是你自己的预兆，不是证据，你根本不能确定是什么时候！”

特蕾莎拉过媞娜已经紧抓在桌沿上的手，成功将她的手指松开后，微笑着用自己的双手牵着对方的手在空中晃了晃，安抚似的说道：

“我知道的媞娜，我自己的身体我是知道的。如果终究要毫无用处的消失的话，还不如最后为大家做什么。”

媞娜咬着下唇觉得特蕾莎狡诈至极。是的，如果用这个说法的话她根本就无法反驳。特蕾莎是全维尔顿最好的医生，最好的医生都这么评价了你还能反驳什么？

媞娜赌气的甩开特蕾莎的手，抱起本被对方放的远远的那份奶油，不管不顾的开始继续奋力打发。

“就算是又怎么样？”媞娜用力地转动着打蛋器，咬牙切齿，“你们一个一个都太不惜命了。”

她打得手臂发酸但也没停下，就是一下一下的嘀咕着 ‘太不惜命了’，说着说着眼睛就模糊了。她也不想的，于是就倔强的吸着气咬着牙，但心底的难过却无法停止。

媞娜感觉到有双手附在自己的手上，制止自己的动作。那人的手掌心是温暖的，一点都不像将死之人的温度。泪珠一颗颗掉进了奶油盆里，但是媞娜却没有手去将其擦拭。

特蕾莎用了点劲才把全身僵直的好友拉进怀里。媞娜还是和以前一样，一哭起来就像在和什么东西较劲似的，又倔强又像是在撒娇。

“你怎么不和我商量啊…我也是你的朋友啊…”

特蕾莎说有啊，我这不就是在和你说嘛。

“你胡说！明明就是我偷偷听到的！”

是是是，这是我做的不对，特蕾莎摸着媞娜的马尾和她道歉。

蜜色的长卷发背后衬着的是烤炉炙热的火焰，那是那天媞娜抱着特蕾莎所能看到的所有景色。火焰里燃烧的是冬夜的寒冷，是某夜有人慎重递过来的马克杯然后祝愿她一夜好梦，是无人前去提领的冰尸和故作面色不改的攀着继续下去的生活。

现今，已不是冬季。

媞娜后面什么也记不清了，被水汽晕染的模糊视线，耳畔更多的是自己抽噎的声音，连好友说了些什么都不再清晰。

叮——！

是烤炉设定的时间，媞娜套上手套，从炉火中拿出了考得热腾的铁盘。上头一个个小圆饼散发着香浓的糕饼味，接下来就是等放凉些后挤上栗子奶油。

媞娜在厨房里来去自如，不再因拥挤而碍手碍脚的，每一个动作准确又专注。硕大的厨房里从来就只有她一个人，仿佛那发丝里总带着细微面包香味的少女从未存在。

媞娜全神贯注地挤压着亚麻色的奶油，然后被敲门声惊了下导致手腕抖了抖。

她转头，是希维在门口。

“抱歉，吓到你了吗？” 希维边说边凑了过来。

她闻了闻空气中香甜的气息，媞娜轻拍了一下希维想偷偷拿一块的手，然后问她怎么了。

“伯尔斯说下午有一场临时议会，我路过闻到吃的味道，就想着顺便来通知你一下。” 希维说着，洗了把手就把手指伸到盆里剩下的奶油里揩了一口放嘴里。

所以偷吃才是主要目的。媞娜无奈地笑了笑，拿起那袋奶油继续干活，嘴里碎念着 ‘开会开会成天就知道开会’。

希维洗了洗手指上留着的油脂，看着媞娜专心致志地装点着糕点，眼神飘忽着突然说道：

“那个…”

媞娜没有抬头，就是嗯？了一声当做了回应。希维微微低下头，说：

“上次你被绑架的事…我感到很抱歉，没帮上什么忙。你回来后我又忙得天昏地暗的根本没去找你什么的我、我真的是…” 希维没看媞娜，越往后头说语速越是急促到离谱。媞娜眨了眨眼，抬头看向希维觉得有点好笑，但还是要维持一下面部表情。只见希维吞了口口水，然后深吸一口气郑重地说道：

“我想说的是—— **你回来了真好** 。”

媞娜终于忍不住的噗嗤笑了出来，边笑还一边拍着希维懵到呆滞的脑袋。希维感觉到脸颊有些燥热，语气不稳地问她笑什么笑。

媞娜也不知道自己在笑什么，只是她突然觉得希维还是希维，这样很好。其实很多人即使时间过去了还是自己，这并不是什么令人绝望的事，有时反而是希望所生根之处。

“我知道的哦！外交部可是替我狠狠的从加勒曼那里挖了一笔！”

媞娜在希维逃走之前，笑着说道。希维眨了眨眼，停下自己快速离去的脚步。她看着媞娜金色的发辫垂在肩头，眼角还有刚才笑的厉害时留下的泪花。

有很多人离开了，却也有人一直一直都还在。

希维侧过脸，也扬起了嘴角。

“ **这是我应该做的。** ”

说完她便离开了。几年过去了，希维的背影在媞娜眼中越发凌厉。媞娜担心过，担心这孩子过于执着于什么，又迷失于什么，最终忘却了自己最初的那份温柔与真挚。

媞娜睁着眼，目送着希维的背影直到眼眶干涩的发疼。希维没有回头，没有低头，就是往前走着，和那人在某日清晨离开时的步伐重合着。

媞娜手附在流理台的桌沿上，转身后厨房里再次只剩下她一个人。

也许这样就已足矣。不被允许铭记的存在，总是会在世间找到延续下去的出路。

不被允许铭记？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于特蕾莎·福伦的回顾就暂时到此为止了。阅读辛苦了（垂肩）接下来要回到主线啦！


	21. Vita

维尔顿的傍晚是橘黄色的，透着一丝白日中还未消失的蔚蓝，直直蔓延到天边后淡去。

王都的钟声惊醒了白鸽，悠长的三次响声引人驻足。本来正准备回家的人民们纷纷停下了手边的动作，和身旁的朋友们窃窃私语起来。

“王都要进入戒严？这是发生了什么大事还是骑士们要议要事？”

肖恩脚步不缓不慢递走着，听见街角一个抱着盆快和她一样高的植物说道。那少女大气不喘的将那颗小树搬进店里，店外头靠着休息的青年皱着眉头回答道：

“听说昨晚有别国的刺客突袭王宫。”

肖恩听了不禁压了压斗篷的帽檐。她只想降低自己的存在感快速路过，却倒霉的感受到青年飘移过来的眼神。花店里的那名少女发出了震惊的惊叹声，她连珠炮似的向青年问着对肖恩来说无关紧要的问题。

肖恩如履薄冰地走着，调整着自己的呼吸试图让自己看起来自然些。就快到了，转过前方那个路口她便能离开这里——

“等等。”

一只手猝不及防搭在肖恩的左肩上，力度不轻也不重，却狠狠地在肖恩的心脏上来了一下电击。肖恩顺着那只手看过去，侧过来的脸埋在斗篷的布料中看不出表情。

“有事？” 

她问道，冒着冷汗的手却悄悄搭上了别在腰间的手枪。叫住她的是街角的那名青年，他身着维尔顿军方的轻甲，正挑着眉把伸出去的手叉回自己的腰上：

“你是旅人？迷路了？”

肖恩顿了顿，急促的心跳声有渐渐平缓的趋势却依然不敢大意。她礼貌性的点了点头，还没来得及说什么那青年就笑着开了口：

“旅馆的话在那个方向。” 他用拇指指了指自己身后，爽朗的笑容令人感到放松，“你朝着的方向可是王宫。听见刚才那几声钟声了吗，如果你要出城的话就得快些，等戒严了可就出不去了。”

肖恩听了装作不懂的样子，应付式的道谢了。可随后又转念一想，觉得也许能再套出些什么。她就着刚才青年的话问了下去：

“说起来...这个戒严是怎么回事？维尔顿时不时会进入戒严状态吗？”

青年听了笑着摇了摇头，晃得身上的轻甲都发出了细小的金属碰撞声：“哪有的事，除非发生了战争，但你看现在一切不都还好好的。” 他嘀咕了一句要是发生战争了他现在也不会在这了，然后又说道，“说是戒严，但其实严格来说是王宫进入了警戒状态。期间除了情况特殊的使者以外无人能随意进出王宫，所以你也注意些一会別游荡到了王宫附近。”

巧了，我正好要去王宫，而且非去不可。肖恩在心里调侃道。在斗篷下的双手握紧着，肖恩想着她确实得抓紧时间了，等到全城戒严了要成功把谭亚劫走的难度就增加了。

“其实也可能是国王陛下和骑士们有重要的会议要进行。” 花店里的少女探出头说道，手里捧着一小束肖恩不知名的花，“如果是的话，最快明早在戈迪里广场就会有关于会议决议的告示了。旅人小姐如果有兴趣的话可以去看。”

肖恩看着少女巧克力色的长卷发，它的主人向她走来然后微笑着把手中那束花轻轻推入肖恩的怀里。肖恩连忙扬起手推拒着：

“不…我是说谢谢，但是花什么的我——”

“不介意的话请收下吧？今天已经打烊了，而薇塔这种花等到明早就凋谢了。”

肖恩听着听着，夕阳的温暖染上花店少女脸颊上的酒窝，然后她就不知怎么的接过了那束花。她低头盯着那名叫薇塔的花，白色的一朵朵如星点般旺盛的绽开着生命力。

只是这花若收下了，该放哪儿呢？

和两人道了谢，肖恩将那束花小心翼翼的塞在了斗篷下，说了句还想去广场逛逛便离开了。她确实赶时间，也顾不上会不会使这俩陌生人产生怀疑了。

两名路人没有多做过问，便任由黑色的斗篷消失在了街道的转角。

现在街道上又只剩下两个人了，不一会等学院放了学才会挤满孩子吵闹的身影。花店的少女望着旅人离开的方向，橘黄的夕阳逐渐浓烈了起来，染透了傍晚的街巷。她在原地伫立了片刻，然后收敛起脸上好客的笑容对青年问道：

“怎么回事？”

青年的脸上爬上了悄声无息的严肃，他盯着肖恩消失的方向，低声回道：

“我感受到了 ‘紧张’，浓稠又心虚的那种。” 青年摸了摸自己的下巴，微眯着双眼问道，“你知道我在什么样的人身上能感觉到这种情绪吗？”

少女看向青年，她心中已经有了一个大致的答案。青年真正的工作本就是干这个的。那些逃犯，内奸和预谋犯，青年遇上的难道还不够多吗？但这些都与她没有关系，她只是个花店的老板娘。

少女转身把店面的木门合上，拿出把锁锁在了两个门把之间，一边说道：

“这么说你今晚会错过晚饭了？”

这才是她在意的事。

青年无奈地耸了耸肩，在房檐阴影下的眼神霎那间一扫之前的伪装。

他是一名军人，却不是一名普通的军人。他是一双眼，独属于他主人的眼。他有名字却不太重要，混在街上，与其他所有平凡的青年都别无二致。

军人迈开步伐，没回头地抬起右手向少女挥了挥，一边大步向王宫的方向走去：

“我今晚不会回来。”

他的影子覆盖在不慎掉落至地上的薇塔花瓣上，如黑泥般贪婪地淹没那抹无瑕的色彩。他腰间的佩剑随着两腿的行动碰撞着皮革腰带。如果肖恩仔细的观察了，她便会发现那皮革腰带上印着一个小小的火焰标志。

可惜她并没有。

“想回来也回不来了。王宫，很快就会进入戒严。”

军人的话语最后回荡在空无一人的街道上。那朵薇塔花瓣重新沐浴在了暖阳的呵护下，它随着微风拂过，摇曳着飘向了不知处。


	22. Obey

圆桌会议——议的是国事，论的是王的决策。

雕花大门的背后，黄昏透着彩窗倾泻而下，阴影与昏黄交错之间照亮的依旧是那么几张椅子。这些高背椅有的空着，有的早已易主，而有的扶正了主人的背脊端坐在圆桌旁。

希维的心思不在议题上，尽管关于菲尼斯帝国的问题是多么的重要。她看着媞娜招来人点了几根蜡烛，烛火的微光灼着她黑色的眼睛，原本逐渐昏暗的议事厅再次被点亮。

比起会议，希维觉得他们更像共进烛光晚餐。菜肴是各国政局，刀叉下的是棋盘上的棋子。她想到了几乎是被牺牲的阿芮雅·菲尼斯，那女人将如飞鸟失去了自由，从此为了和平甘愿被锁在荆棘王座上。她更想到了她今晚决定去接见的肖恩·克尔克洛斯，那个估计依然还搞不清楚状况的友人。

伯尔斯向希维询问了阿芮雅·菲尼斯的回复。希维定了定神，如实地回报了情况：目前还未收到回信，但情报局已经搜查到了王女的动向，对方正在赶往菲尼斯帝国。

这就是很鲜明的答复了。

简向伯尔斯提出让维尔顿军队暗自护送王女的主意，却被坐在另一端的修普诺反驳了。

这些都无所谓。

希维觉得她一会会直接出现在肖恩旅馆的房门前。肖恩会很惊讶，甚至也许会愣着什么话都说不出。然后希维会把门甩上，告诉肖恩她给自己造成了多少麻烦。最后希维会一字一句的告诉肖恩——

没错，是我背弃了你们。

不对，希维食指在桌上无声的点着。她觉得在这之前，必须先穿插一句道歉：

对不起，是我背弃了你们。

如果说整个维尔顿谁最了解肖恩和阿芮雅的状况，那非希维莫属。但那是因为希维是她们的朋友，或者说若这一切都没发生，她们便还能一直毫无顾忌的单纯当朋友。所以希维知道利用朋友代价，但她还是下了这步棋。

仅仅是三人破裂的友谊和两个人一生的平淡无忧，这一切的牺牲和两国的和平比起来过于微不足道。可牺牲就是牺牲，即使是做大局上来说正确事，即使阿芮雅本就是王女，这一切既定的事实都不能为自己脱罪。

我不会为自己狡辩什么，希维暗叹道，走神间一边暗自嫌弃那烛火明明晃晃的很是碍眼。追逐了光明那么久，到现在她才觉得也许自己更适合黑暗。她怀念在地底下的，那种被深黑包裹的安心感。

所以等夜深了就好了。再等等。

彩窗悄悄失去了光泽，媞娜低声吩咐着再多点上几座烛台和油灯。远方传来了关闭城门的钟声，希维听着大厅钟摆的声响，觉得外头的天空此刻应该是灰蓝色的。并且如果天气够好那应该能看见一两颗较亮的星点。

王宫就此正式进入戒严。

圆桌会议从菲尼斯谈到加勒曼，从黑尘界限的伤亡谈到伊顿今年土豆的产量。希维开始觉得自己的坐立难安在随着秒针的摆动叠加。但这并不合理，她不明白自己在不安什么。

并不是时间拖太长的问题，也不是议题过于有争议性的问题。希维咬紧了牙关，盯着桌面的花纹一边努力粉饰自己的焦躁——

只因为这些事都过于无关紧要。

菲尼斯和加勒曼还说的过去，但是那之后的话题就太小题大做了。希维原先以为这只是个例行的小会议，她来之前甚至没换衣服，整个脑子还昏沉沉地在回味中午蒙布朗的味道。直到她听到了戒严的钟声，而她的属下向她汇报，说是国王亲自下达的指令。

希维不明白，因为上一次王都戒严是三年前的事。那之后他们得到了他国的“托付”，然后几乎凭一己之力踏平了弗伦威志王国。那人间炼狱里弥漫的硝烟，蜿蜒在地板石缝里的鲜血，焚烧了六天六夜的屠城之火和半米深的灰烬，这些希维不曾一刻忘记过。

希维就此一直耿耿于怀着。因为她从未同意这般屠杀的行径。她是维尔顿王国的外交部长，她从未点头同意过，可悲剧却还是发生了。

所以其实没人需要她同意。

当时是哪些人坐在高背椅上颔首的，希维记不清了。她不应该记不清的。但也许那天就像今日一样，灯火昏黄，人们的脸庞就是怎么样都照不清。此刻是与当年如出一辙的沉着气氛，就连王亦或是骑士们各自说些什么都无法分辨。希维想要回头看，却像是被一双手捂住了双眼，推搡着向前。

所以，身后是什么？厚重的门背后是多少人的十指刻划在门板上？王座上的人又是何时长剑出鞘？

**记住你的忠诚。**

希维被自己内心的控诉惊得冷汗连连。她连忙从自己的思绪中脱离。议事厅里暗藏汹涌的诡异感依然没有消散，而最早被点燃的那根蜡烛已经快烧到了尽头。希维抬眼，她看向坐在她右手边的布莱因。

那人黑色的头发被烛火映的有些泛棕，就连灰色的眼眸都似是染上了异常的温度。但是布莱因的侧脸僵硬的仿若石膏雕塑，没有一丝一毫的表情，就任由灯火描绘他的轮廓。

他的眼睛好像会发亮，在阴影之下闪着银辉看向希维。黑暗好似遮羞布，在寂静之中，希维读着他的情绪却不能张口回应。这次，她看见那片灰黑的乌云在控诉着承受不住的倾盆大雨，为之感到疲惫的，是云顶上包裹的雷电交加。

他最近的状态越来越不好。

希维突然有些想道歉。

这么多年过去了，她想她也应该为她的自私道歉。也许是因为肖恩攻击王宫的事件，也许是因为布莱因过于疲惫的脸色——她觉得自己终究是过分了。维尔顿王国已经越发走向兴荣，她也受到人民的爱戴，她得到了一切她想得到的。但布莱因呢？她的伴侣呢？

布莱因·修普诺即使不赞同，即使勉强自己留在了王宫里，却至始至终都没放开过她的手。他陪着她，疲惫地等待着她回头。而现在也许是时候了，如果一切还能弥补，如果维尔顿熬过这一风波……她也是时候将余生毫不保留留给那最重要的人了。

希维想这么和布莱因说，但现在却不可以。议会厅过于安静，连发言的人都压低着声音说话。于是她悄悄把右手伸过去，握住了布莱因有些冰凉的左手。那手僵硬着仿佛随时准备出战，但希维却没怎么注意。

会议又不缓不慢的进行了一会，直到最初的那根蜡烛燃尽，然后被人换上了一根新的。

修普诺在这时松开了希维的手。希维从游离之中回过神，看向他。

修普诺的通讯器亮了，但希维却没有收到任何消息，想必是来自情报局内部的讯息。只见他点了点头，站起身来到了伯尔斯的身侧，弯下腰在王的耳朵里说了些什么。

希维什么也听不见，只能听见些微他们的气音回荡在严肃的大厅里。坐在希维对面的杰瑞也被他自己的通讯器叫唤了去。只见杰瑞听着听着便看了一眼伯尔斯，维尔顿王给了他一个意味深长的眼神。杰瑞简短地对着通讯器说了句话，然后就结束了通话。

而媞娜，简和纱丽则纷纷沉浸在自己的世界里，全然一副没有看见这副骚动的样子。她们理所当然地接受着，仿佛理所当然的只在被命令的时候才睁开双眼。没有人询问，没有人质疑，圆桌骑士的每一位都有着诡异的一致性。

希维抬着头，感到前所未有的迷茫。

你们都不好奇吗？不好奇他们在说什么？不好奇伯尔斯说了什么？

为什么没有人在乎？

希维慌乱的心绪在幽暗的议事厅里并没有被任何人关注。没有人说话，接下来只有修普诺沉默着往外走的身影给了希维答案。

“你去哪里？”

椅背摔在地上，希维问道。她的声音清晰的回荡在大厅中，似乎连烛火都为之摇曳一番。

简不满意地皱了皱眉头，她视希维这番举动为挑衅。毕竟修普诺显然是得到伯尔斯的命令而行动的，希维这样的询问等同于质问伯尔斯的指令。但希维也显然没有要搭理简的意思，她想知道布莱因要去哪，他这几天身体状态不好，她也想去。

“谭亚。” 希维转身看向伯尔斯，维尔顿王一边唤着她，一边挂上温和的笑容，“只是一点小麻烦，布莱因一个人就够了。”

“我也...”

“谭亚。”

维尔顿王已经好几年没用姓名唤过他们俩了。

希维握紧了藏在披风下的手，指甲掐在肉中，那样的疼痛使她稍微恢复了一点理智。她吞下原本即将脱口而出的话语，觉得自己确实有些无理。坐在斜对面的媞娜观望着形势，然后连忙笑着打圆场：“好啦，什么大不了的事！”她看了眼修普诺的背影，然后对他摆了摆手，“赶快去忙吧，你看谭亚那么担心你，赶紧忙完快点回来。”

修普诺什么话也没说，就直径离开了议事厅。直到雕花大门在此被重重地关上前，希维都没能再看见他的表情。于是希维再次坐了下来，为刚才自己无理的行为向伯尔斯道歉。

接下来的时间，她就这么干坐在自己的椅子上，听着那些无所谓的话题在空气中载浮载沉。

桌上一根根的蜡烛还在燃烧着，希维凝视着它们，却觉得那蜡烛焚烧的速度从未如此缓慢。


	23. Entropy

自从被第一名卫兵发现后，肖恩便破罐子摔破地把“东躲西藏战术”转换成“大摇大摆战术”。

当然，如果大摇大摆地闯入还能算得上是战术的话。

所以理所当然的，每当侍卫看见了肖恩的身影，他们便都纷纷掏出了自己的武器。肖恩这头也尽责地一个一个击破涌上来的士兵，然后一寸寸向王宫的内部推进。

可是，一切顺利的太过诡异了。

肖恩皱着眉头环顾四周，她在寻找这种不安感从何而来。她用能力具像化出一颗子弹，给自己的手枪上了膛，然后望着远远环绕着她的士兵们若有所思。

王宫的内部非常的沉静，即使此刻应该是忙着要准备晚餐的时候。周围没有哪怕一位仆人在走廊内行动，除了士兵以外的身影，整个建筑仿若一座庞大的空壳。

更奇怪的是，守城的士兵们也只是包围着肖恩，没有一齐上前镇压。光这一点就相当的可疑。

维尔顿的士兵演技很差，肖恩盯着前头一个士兵在假摔，一边在心里这么吐槽着。她身后的敌人是认真的防守着，但身前的却不堪一击——所以是人都明白这是个陷阱。有人在“引领”肖恩走向何处，而且几乎能算得上是护送了。

这个想法使肖恩差点笑出声，但那笑意却很难达到心底。因为这陷阱无论看起来有多拙劣，她现在也只能配合着走下去。

如果逃跑是不被对方允许的，那就只能前进，倒也正好合肖恩的意。就算被抓了又能有什么后果？肖恩想着大不了就是把牢底坐穿，被阿芮雅臭骂一顿，最后说不定还能和谭亚在地牢里做个伴。

她边想边走，经过一道拱门后来到一块空地。这块空地没什么家具，由反光大理石制成的地板透着一丝凉意，应该是一个小型舞池。正对面的地方有一段长阶梯，上头铺着暗红色的地毯，阶梯的尽头是一扇厚重的雕花木门。空地四周的墙壁上镶嵌着几扇巨大的玻璃窗，有一扇是半合着的，其余全是紧闭着的。

才刚观察完四周，肖恩便发现本来形成巨大包围圈的士兵们早已自动退到了空地的边缘。他们收了武器，更有好几人站在拱门的位置，彻底断了最后的退路。

就是这里了，肖恩心道。就像捕鼠器一样，前面都是充满诱惑的食物碎屑，这个房间是那张牙舞爪的铁夹。

肖恩全身的肌肉都在逐渐进入备战状态，耳朵丝毫不放过任何风吹草动。王宫乍看之下依然安静的仿佛睡美人的荆棘城堡，但是刻意竖起耳朵的肖恩，却捕捉到了那一丝寂静下的浮动。她听见了隐约有人在说话，像是被闷在密闭箱子那般微弱含糊。

那是个女人的声音，及其细微的从楼梯上方传来：

“ **...你...哪？** ”

肖恩眼睛一亮，她激动地往前埋出半步，却忌讳着因她这番举动也跟着拔出武器的士兵们。很明显这群守卫的任务是将她留在这里。

但是谭亚就在楼梯的尽头上，肖恩就是知道。尽管那声音是那么的细小，但她是绝对不会认错的。而如果上去的代价是告别一路过来的小打小闹，那就结束吧。

咔哒。

肖恩抽出腰间的手枪，却不是为了士兵们。

雕花大门打开了，碍于角度肖恩看不见房间内的模样。走出来的人一身黑色的军服，夺走了肖恩的的所有的注意力——

是前两天在王宫门口盯着她的那个男人。

那个男人踩着军靴，就这么望着肖恩半晌，然后在枪口的注视下兀自走下了阶梯。肖恩这回清楚看见那人的眼眸了，是灰色的，毫无波澜的仿佛火山喷发后漫天盖地的灰烬。

他开口了：“布莱因·修普诺，维尔顿情报局局长兼第三军团团长。” 

男人在楼梯的底端站定，和肖恩维持着较长的距离然后简略的自我介绍了一番。

肖恩看着男人有些敷衍地行了半礼。

“入侵者，报上你的姓名与意图。” 对方说。

肖恩抿了抿嘴，她并不想如实回答这人的问题。布莱因·修普诺的名字威名在外，是出了名的摸不清行踪和脾气的人。更何况前几天还听士兵们议论说他欺负谭亚，肖恩完全不觉得这人有帮助自己的可能。她想了想，稳住语气回道：

“我来带走一个朋友。”然后为了试图让情况显得可交涉，肖恩随后补充道，“只要让我和我的朋友离开，我什么也不会做。”

你还能做什么。

修普诺不仅在内心里暗自嘲笑道。他开始觉得有点无聊。接下来所有的对答他几乎都能猜到，但他却不得不继续陪对方演下去。

“你想带走谁？” 修普诺松了松领口，不在意地问道。

肖恩见他貌似不是那么难说话，又想起来这人似乎是谭亚的前搭档，便慢慢放下了枪，却没有将其收起。

“谭亚·希维。”

“嗯？”

“我说我想带走谭亚·希维！”

肖恩几乎叫着说了出来，因为她看见了对方眼神中隐藏的轻慢。那种被不当一回事的态度使她异常愤怒。

修普诺毫不在意的对肖恩比了一个静声的手势，然后随手用能力贴着空地的四面墙，构筑起出一块静音墙。这一系列的操作完成的又快速又流畅，肖恩看着那灰色的能力正密合地包裹着周遭的空间，不禁咬了咬牙。

能力确实能做到除了自身‘天赋’以外的事，比如具象化成盾或是附着在武器上增强杀伤力，但这却不是每个人都能做到。比如肖恩只擅长破坏性的能力附着，而眼前的修普诺显然更擅长控制性的能力附着。

依照经验，肖恩觉得这种人一向很难搞。

“可以。” 他说。

嗯？？？

肖恩猛得回神，难以相信自己刚才听到了什么。这男人刚才是说了‘可以’吗？她可以带走谭亚了？

她茫然地看着修普诺，然后听见对方继续说道：

“入侵者，和我玩一盘赌注吧。”男人摊开手说道，嘴角甚至有笑意，“和我打一场。如果你赢了，我就协助你带走谭亚·希维。以我的能力伪造一场意外死亡并不是难事，我能互送你们安然无恙走出维尔顿，且确保你们后顾无忧。”

肖恩不由觉得这男人在鬼话连篇，但是却没有证据。因为不管怎么说都是说不通的。布莱因·修普诺没有帮助自己的理由。他想从自己这边得到什么？如果自己输了呢？

“但是如果你输了，我要你从此在希维的面前消失。”

肖恩在心里确信了，这男人不仅鬼话连篇还废话连篇。他们俩人不管怎么样都要打一场，而对肖恩而言，这是不管怎么样都得赢的决斗。那么为什么不赌？赢了就赚了，输了就输了。

“好——”

肖恩的话还没说完就觉得自己腹部一阵剧痛，身躯被一击重力甩飞砸在大理石墙壁上。她趴在地上剧烈地咳了两声，红着眼瞪视那偷袭的男人：

“还没人说开始！” 她吼道。

修普诺笑了，是真的笑出了声。他抹了抹脸，嘲讽地回道：

“怎么？你从菲尼斯帝国来的？抱歉，我们维尔顿不玩那套磨磨叽叽的礼仪。”

说完男人就抽出腰间的长剑，肖恩连忙滚到了一边，还没站稳，她原先趴着的地方就已被砍出了一道长长的划痕。肖恩向着修普诺的方向开枪，第一发被对方躲过了，第二发还没来得及扣下扳机就被男人近了身。

这次受到重创的是她的头部，对方剑鞘上的金属划在肖恩的脸颊直直拉至眼袋的位置，硬物的冲击使肖恩的脑门直直磕在了大理石阶梯上。

这一下，若不是长阶梯上有柔软的薄地毯做缓冲，肖恩觉得自己会直接失去意识。

她开始感觉自己的四肢有些不听话，疲软的完全爬不起来，脑海内的晕眩的令她想呕吐甚至有点缺氧。她逼迫自己抬头，看向修普诺的方向。

那人的速度快得不像话，有时只能看见那双该死的银色眼眸。肖恩觉得有什么液体从额头上滑落渗入眼眶内，她挣扎着用手抹了一把，颜色是雾红色的。选择性忽略那伤势，她吸了一口鼻涕，口腔内却立即充满了铁锈般的血腥味。

肖恩死命地晃着脑袋，在夺回视线的焦点后才得以瞪着站在跟前的修普诺。这几回交锋下来，她终于意识到了自己是个优秀的猎人，但却从来不是一名战士。野外的猛兽随便拉哪只出来她都能轻而易举地说出对方的致命点，就连无脸幽魂她都知道怎么巧妙的回避。可人类是不一样的。

军靴已经踩在肖恩的眼前了，她感觉到一双手拽着自己的头发向上提。肖恩想找回自己的手枪，却发现那枪已经滑落在房间的另一角被碾碎。

“起来。” 他说道。

肖恩觉得自己的右眼已经肿了起来，左手的手指甲已经裂了好几个，但腹部的疼痛却已经减轻了不少。

“起来！！！”

修普诺这次大声地怒吼道。

肖恩觉得这男人根本就是疯子，因为他那样发怒着就好像是在期望自己打赢他似的。废话，肖恩也想起来啊，但她不知道怎么做。她知道自己必须赢，但是她不知道该怎么做到。

如果是阿芮雅会怎么做？

谭亚呢，如果是谭亚她会怎么做？

谁来…

…

…

——是一样的，肖恩。

肖恩觉得自己破烂的身躯被踢得滚了两圈，她吐出口腔中的血，朦胧间感觉到有双手扶在自己的肩上。那是双轻柔的手，是阿芮雅的手。

——你需要找寻他的弱点，你做得到的，你只需要冷静。

肖恩笑了，她很想和阿芮雅说她要是再冷静就要凉透了。但是她疼得说不出话，连嘴角都要肿了一大块。

呸，弱点……这怪物哪有什么弱点。

肖恩举起手挡住了再次准备落在头部的剑鞘，却被坚硬的军靴结结实实地踹在了小腿上。

操。

肖恩觉得自己站不起来了。脑子叫嚣着赶快做些什么自救，但是却得不出任何可信的方案。每当她准备思考的时候，沉重的疼痛就炸裂了她理智的桥梁。

——起来，肖恩。你只需要一击，致命的一击。

肖恩甚至开始觉得阿芮雅的声音很烦了。她很想对着她叫嚣，骂咧咧地说你来试试。但是她做不到，阿芮雅根本不在这，这一切都是她的幻想。

修普诺已经停止了单方面的施暴，他俯视着趴在地上的肖恩，觉得即无趣又失望。这女人是如此不堪一击，狼狈到不堪入目，他甚至连赌注的惩罚都不想实施了。他翻了翻白眼，掏出一把手铐走向肖恩。

——这是你的机会！肖恩！他的弱点！

弱点。

 **“我的搭档他明明是个左撇子，但却是右手握剑。”** 谭亚曾经这么说道。

右手握剑。

修普诺已经朝她走了过来，肖恩趴在地上看见他的鞋尖，那上面有她的血迹。

右手握剑。

——肖恩，人的心脏在左侧。

最后一击，刹那间暴起的身躯和在右手上突然形成的袖箭，即使可能两败俱伤，但肖恩将一切赌在了这一击上。大地色的光芒辉映着银色诧异的眼眸，肖恩的右手猛得一发力向对方心脏刺去，却在电光火石之间被对方用左手擒住了手腕。

大地色的光芒在一瞬内逃窜的无影无踪，伴随着的是骨头碎裂的响声。

肖恩瞪大着眼睛，看到了不知什么时候早被对方收回剑鞘的剑刃。

修普诺是左撇子。

修普诺没有拔剑。

没有想象中对方用右手格挡，却因持剑而感到别扭所造成的失误。什么也没有，对方轻松地接下了她的那一击。

袖箭随着能力的抽离碎裂，肖恩·克尔克洛斯被拽着骨折的手腕，是彻彻底底的败了。

她看见修普诺的眼中失去了玩味，现在肖恩终于知道谭亚说过的，那像暴风雨一般的眼眸是什么意思了。

男人冷冷地说道：“看来希维还真是什么都和你说。”

肖恩躺在地上，剧痛扩散至她的全身，没有一处不肿胀得仿佛要爆裂。她觉得修普诺很吵，胜负已定，直接把她拖到地牢去不行吗？

“这么一来你们就谁也不欠谁了，不管是希维还是你，你们都利用了彼此。”

那是不一样的，肖恩想要向他反驳，即使她不能完全明白男人在说什么。但她口中都是血，就连肺部鼓动着呼吸都显得吃力。现在她想要陷入昏睡之中，甚至想要被逮捕。

她输了，难道这样还不行吗？

冰凉的刀刃架在脖颈上，肖恩挣扎着睁开肿胀的眼皮，难以置信地望着那持剑的主人。剑刃的周身附着着粘稠的杀意，银灰色的正如那魔鬼的双眸。

等一下，不应该是这样。

肖恩奋力地想挪动自己仿佛灌了铅的四肢，想把自己的喉颈从那冰凉的刃口上挪开。她狼狈地爬着，血迹抹在光滑的大理石上，顺着她试图逃脱的方向留下一道鲜艳的痕迹。

修普诺慢悠悠地跟在肖恩的身后，看着对方在地上蠕动身躯的眼神仿佛在看一只垂死挣扎的猎物。

他在花时间思考，他在挣扎。

手铐的声音在他的大衣口袋里回响着。他只需要再次拿出它们，铐在肖恩·克尔克洛斯的双腕上，只要这样就好了。

——还不够。

修普诺被脑内的一阵剧痛疼的捂住了额头。有零碎的片段在他的眼前闪过，有细雪点缀的蜜色长发，有温暖的手与他十指相扣…还有什么。

——愤怒。

没有什么好愤怒的，修普诺的视线开始剧烈摇晃起来。他感觉到自己的牙关在轻微的打颤，有人的唇齿一张一合地不停说着什么。那人的话语向藤蔓一般缠在他的四肢上，令他动弹不得。

——她。

什么？修普诺咬紧牙关，瞪视着爬到拱门的肖恩。那个女人正在试图掰开士兵丝毫不动的双脚。他几乎不受控制地迈步走向她。

——杀了她。

修普诺望着肖恩曝露于空气之中的后颈。玻璃窗外的月光照映在修普诺的剑身上，格外的晃眼。肖恩转头看着他，就这么瞪大着眼睛看着他。

长剑斩碎月光，落了下来。

…

…

肖恩睁开了紧闭双眼，没有感受到应有的剧痛，却仍旧觉得自己死了。

是的，她该是死了的。泪水混着脸颊上的血液蜿蜒而下。她止不住呜咽，只因她的眼前是一片漆黑的斗篷。

少女张开双手，齐肩的短发，就这么跪在肖恩的身前直面那本该落下的剑刃。她一动不动地护在她的朋友身前，守护着对方。

镀着银辉，那是谭亚·希维，很多年前的那个她。

修普诺的长剑在颤抖，刃口停在少女额发的上头，迟迟不忍落下。他惊愕，彷徨，甚至感到悲伤。长剑从他的手掌心滑落，金属的声响撞击在大理石地上发出喑哑的悲鸣。即使深知是自己失控了的能力所制作的幻象，他也无法狠心下手。

肖恩伸出手，想拽住谭亚的黑麻斗篷。自己的无能也好，无用也罢，只要她的好友此刻出现在了这里，那一切都有了意义。

谭亚没有背叛她们。肖恩哭着想，这一切都是值得的。谭亚保护了她，即使在刀剑无眼的那一刻，也依然选择了守护她。

这样就好。这样就好。剩下只要攥住那人的斗篷，然后她们就可以一起离开。阿芮雅在菲尼斯帝国等着她们，这旅程可不能再耽误了。

十指收拢，黑麻的粗糙布料在肖恩的掌心触碰到的那一刻碎裂成灰。肖恩张着嘴定睛一看——

化为灰烬的不是谭亚，而是她自己的手。

肖恩的手臂开始裂开，像是喷发的火山熔岩那般变得灼热。从指尖开始，她的肉体像点燃了的纸张，快速地被烈焰侵蚀着。窗外的风带着月光轻轻拂过，这么一吹，肖恩便再也感觉不到自己双腿的存在。

她绝望地尖叫着，却只能发出破碎的呐喊声。她的口腔在化为尘埃，唇舌灼热得如冬夜里烧至火热的煤炭块。

谁能来救救她？

肖恩的双臂彻底的散尽了。

谭亚·希维不见了，布莱因·修普诺也不见了，整座城堡都消失了。

不，是肖恩再也看不见了。

很讽刺，她失去了双眼，却依然能感受到自己的眼泪在流淌。

在意识模糊着消失之前，在一片绝对的漆黑中，肖恩听见了门打开了的声音。

但肖恩不想在乎了。她想回家。她想回到伊顿那个与阿芮雅共同建造的木屋，拥抱着巴拉达，然后告诉阿芮雅自己一直以来有多么的不自量力。她会坐下来和阿芮雅谈谈以后的事，承认自己的天真，然后阿芮雅会原谅她。

然后她们…

…

她。

…


	24. Don't Ask

希维不记得自己是怎么从楼梯顶端飞奔而下的。

她只记得直到会议结束之前布莱因都没有回来。议事厅的木门被守卫打开的时候，她闻到了空气中弥漫的血腥味。她连忙往前迈了几步，就在楼梯的制高点上见证了一切的发生。

大理石地上有触目惊心的赤红，一把长剑躺在一旁被月色照耀得熠熠生辉。修普诺侧过身看向希维，他的周身散发着浮动的黑沙颗粒和火星点。

希维意识回笼的时候，她已经紧紧抱住了布莱因，像是一捆收紧了的绳索。她想她一定是露出了异常惊恐的眼神，因为布莱因没有推开她，他只是轻轻拍着她的背脊，他的声音低哑，像是许久没有开过口：

“我没事。” 他说。

希维从他的怀中退出，心急如焚地开始为检查对方的伤势，在确定没有任何一处正在化为黑尘后这才稍微平复了刚才鼓动的心跳。她听见身后有脚步声，想必是其他人也陆陆续续出了议事厅。

“这里发生了什么？”希维问布莱因，但是他却没有回答。他越过希维看向依然站在楼梯顶端的伯尔斯，那人的表情没有一丝一毫的惊讶。

希维顺着布莱因的视线回头，却在途中被一道金属光泽晃了眼。她定睛看过去，那是在漆黑的角落里躺着的一把手枪。她在众人的注视下缓缓地走过去，单膝跪了下来捧起那把手枪的残骸。

掌心那碎裂的枪体上刻着 ‘S’的字样，已经被毁坏得有些看不清。但是希维记得这把手枪的主人。她记得这把武器的主人当年是怎么在篝火旁，和她炫耀着自己的能力。她更记得这把武器在“营救”特蕾莎的任务中怎么丑态百出，甚至还伤了自己主人的事。

希维从来不认为肖恩是多么重要的人，但那天真的女人终究是她为数不多的朋友。于是她觉得眼眶一阵酸疼，她攥着那把枪的残骸，回头看向布莱因：

“你杀了肖恩·克尔克洛斯。”

希维想稳住自己颤抖的喉音却失败了。她想让这句话听起来像是问句，但是满室的血迹却彰显着事实的冰冷。

布莱因垂下了眼眸没有看她，他开口道：

“我——”

“没有。”

希维猛得转头看向插话的媞娜。媞娜从阶梯上走下来，扫了一眼空地上打斗所剩下的狼藉然后直面对上希维的视线：

“肖恩·克尔克洛斯作为王宫的侵入者，在被镇压的途中化为黑尘逝去。” 她说。

镇压？你称这一地残留下的血迹为镇压？

希维张了张口，不知道要怎么去反驳。肖恩黑尘化是真的，因为她自己也亲眼目睹了，但这一切的疑点实在太多了。如果是王宫的安危问题，那再怎么也轮不到布莱因出马的程度，应该是负责守卫问题的杰瑞。还有为什么选在这里镇压？她不相信维尔顿的士兵有无能到，能让肖恩单枪匹马直接杀到议事厅跟前。

但同时，这一切都发生的过于正当了：一个入侵者理所当然要被清除，死因是黑尘化而不是谋杀。所有的齿轮都在玩美运作着，玩美到令死者百口莫辩的程度。但是事实又是什么？

又是谁——

“希维。”

是伯尔斯的声音。希维觉得自己的脉搏急促了起来，她有些费力的呼吸着，看向维尔顿的王。

那人貌似没有要走下来的意思，依然站在制高点的位置淡漠的看着一切。但仅仅只是这人的一声叫唤，希维便想起了更重要的事。比如如今的她是谁，比如活着的人是谁，还有比如他们正面对着什么样的麻烦。

**记住你的忠诚。**

希维站在原地感到一阵恶寒，她觉得有冰霜覆满她手心里的手枪残骸。她放开了手，金属撞击在了大理石地上发出几声脆响，声音回荡间她走回到布莱因的身边，牵起了对方手。

“…菲尼斯。”她说。

希维低着头，声音是细小的。她说不出后面的话，并为自己的想法感到羞愧。但是除此之外他们还有别的方法吗？

肖恩·克尔克洛斯已经死了，黑尘化了，无论如何都再也不会回来。而布莱因是希维绝对不能失去的人。

无论什么代价。

“王，现在是否需要在阿芮雅·菲尼斯抵达菲尼斯帝国领土前，就将其击杀？”发话的人是简，轻描淡写地便把希维不敢说出来的计划提了出来。希维几乎是控诉地向简瞪视而去，却得到了对方嘲讽的嘴角。简转头向伯尔斯继续说道：

“必要的话我可以亲自出征。”

伯尔斯沉默地点了点头，神情中分明还有一丝若有若无的沉痛，但下达的指令却令人不禁寒颤。

“这场行动越少人行动越好。简你去，注意自己的行踪。如果菲尼斯已经抵达菲尼斯帝国的领地就不用追了，让她去吧。” 伯尔斯转头看向修普诺，使希维更加紧攥住他们十指交扣的手。

“修普诺由守卫带去地牢，待案件厘清或是在确认菲尼斯王女的死亡为止不得出来。”

语毕便有几名守卫上前要将修普诺羁押。希维慌乱地看了眼毫无反抗之意的他，然后对正要离去的伯尔斯喊道：

“等等！伯尔——”

“希维！”

喝止她的是杰瑞，那人脸上有难得的严肃和不认同。不止是杰瑞，其他人或多或少都流露出了不理解和斥责。

而希维又有什么不明白的？她在无理取闹，她今日质疑王的次数更是远远超过失态的程度。但是她就是控制不住自己。她仿佛陷入了某种幻境的深渊中，下坠的失重感使她一惊一乍，越是度过每分每秒就越是印证她心中的那不合理的感觉。她感觉到周身本凝聚的事物在分崩离析，所以她又质疑又彷徨，无时无刻被自己的忠诚拷问。

**她是维尔顿的骑士，她的王名为伯尔斯·拉普拉斯。**

可是。

“谭亚·希维，身为圆桌骑士的一员却屡次质疑王的决策，自愿前去地牢反省。”希维单膝跪在地上，说道。

她的声音清晰而响亮使伯尔斯停住了脚步。修普诺诧异地盯着她，却被对方坚定又明亮的双眸愣住了。

维尔顿的国王没有回头，他在那站了多久希维就跪了多久。

“去吧。”

最终维尔顿王迈开步伐走了，却在空地上留下了他的恩准。

在谁也没注意的角落，一双琥珀色眼眸没有焦距的注视这一切的经过。她凝望着希维从头至尾没有泪痕的双颊，和早已凝固在地上的暗褐色血迹。她捡起了脚边的坏掉的手枪，默默地把它收进了自己的口袋中。


	25. Wake Me, Trust Me

维尔顿的地牢并不被经常使用，因此在新王登基后也没怎么被返修。

保持着先王在时的样子，地牢里一间一间的牢房并没有被实心的墙隔开，而是仅仅由铁栏杆区隔，看起来就像是黏在一起的一座座巨兽笼牢。走廊的最里头倒是有一间狭小又几乎密不透风的牢房，那是应伯尔斯要求加盖的用来收押重罪犯的。

监狱长恭恭敬敬的把修普诺和希维请进了最干净几间的牢房，还自以为贴心的为他们安排了一人一间。希维忍不住瞪视这不知趣的属下，监狱长则是被瞪的一片迷茫。

这也不怪他，这里那么多空“房间”做什么要黏黏糊糊的？

希维巴着栏杆，眼看监狱长还是那么的孺子不可教也，只好开口说道：“给我换一间，我不喜欢这间。”

监狱长挠了挠头，求救似地看向修普诺大人。只见那男人已经安分地靠着栏杆坐了下来，然后在自己的牢房里合眼了。于是他只好唯唯诺诺走过去，打开了希维大人牢房的锁：

“那…请问希维大人想要哪一间…?”

监狱长这话一说出口，自己都觉得魔幻。这话怎么说得那么像在带客人入住旅馆似的？他可是监狱长，这里是地牢耶。

希维看出了士兵那怪异的表情，她指了指黏在修普诺旁边的那间牢房，不耐烦地说道：

“那间。 **我自己来反省的，难道还不能选个地吗？** ”

是是是，您说的都对。监狱长无奈地领着后头的麻烦骑士，心里暗自嘀咕道。他打开了被“指名”的牢房的锁，铁栏杆像是帮上司开马车门那般敞开，在一番折腾后终于把那麻烦的主给请进去了。

监狱长收好钥匙，本来想愉快地坐在地牢门口边上，自己的那小板凳上。结果屁股还没坐下去他就又收到了希维大人的瞪视。监狱长看着维尔顿的外交部长在黑漆漆的牢房里，透着栏杆用那双黑眼睛使劲地瞅他，凶巴巴地像只被关起来的小老鼠。

这次他学乖了，他自觉的拿起他的小板凳，寻思着整个地牢出了两位骑士大人以外也没别人了，于是就乖巧地走出了地牢坐在了门外。

地牢大门哐当的一声被关上了，震得墙上火把的火都为之摇曳。希维有点满意地看着这个结果，但又颇为不满地盯着布莱因那丝毫不动的背影。

布莱因就像是石像那般背靠着坐在那头，黑色的军服都快融进了周遭事物之中。希维看了他后脑勺一眼，心想你不想说话我还不想说呢，然后就走到自己牢房的最里侧顺着墙沿坐了下来。

希维这里自己也很混乱。刚才经历的一切把她未来的生活搅得天翻地覆。如果不是肖恩莫名其妙的在王宫里突然黑尘化，希维觉得她现在应该已经在旅馆和肖恩见上面了。也许她们会聊得很不愉快，也许肖恩会气愤地摔上旅馆的门，但最起码所有人都还会活着度过这一夜。

可回头去看已经发生的事是没有意义了，他们眼前有更大的麻烦。阿芮雅·菲尼斯那里不好交代是一回事，她的安危是个更大的危机。刚才事多的一团糟，倒是让希维疏忽了这件事。如果简亲自出马，若追上了那么阿芮雅便必死无疑。毕竟事实是不管是谁去阻挡简，那都是无用的。现在希维只能祈祷阿芮雅·菲尼斯的马跑得再快一些，千万别让死神追上了。

麻烦的事还有一件…关于伯尔斯究竟给布莱因下达了什么命令，关于肖恩的死究竟是意外还是谁布的局…希维觉得她若不搞清楚这些事，她便会就此活在无名的恐惧中。

地牢是干燥的，却也因为是日光触及不到的地方所以较为阴冷。希维看了眼不怎么提供暖度的火把，干脆站了起来，走到和布莱因的牢房连接的那一边，一屁股靠着对方的背坐了下来。

铁栏杆有点硌人，希维能感觉到布莱因的背颤了下，曝露他没有真的睡着的事实。然而他却还是没打算开口理希维的意思，搞得她只好用双手抱住缩起的双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上休息一会儿。正好，地牢很昏暗，是助眠的利器。

说到光，希维其实很喜欢布莱因房间里的那扇落地窗。早晨时阳光会照亮她的心情，下雨时可以看着雨点从玻璃对面滑落，夜晚的月光更是允许她不须开台灯就能看清布莱因的脸庞。但同时，现在这种地底下的感觉却也让她感到极其的安心。

以前总是抱怨这抱怨那的，但当真的离开地下基地之后，希维还是不禁感到异常的怀念那里。也许也是因为那基地不仅仅只是个地点，更代表的是一段漫长的时光。

不知过了多久，久到希维的眼皮开始发沉，布莱因才终于说了第一句话话：

“你刚才真幼稚。” 他这么说道。

希维被他说话的声音惊了一下，这才在茫然间想他到底在说什么。他是在说刚才换牢房的事。

可以，很可以，还能糗我那就不算太糟。

希维在心里吐槽道。她耸了耸肩，想说什么却也不知该怎么接下去。老实说她也并不知道现在应该和布莱因说什么，所以她只能在心里瞎打着草稿。比如要不要问他伯尔斯的事？还是不问好了，这气氛貌似不太适合。那么问肖恩的事？…好像有点在伤疤上撒盐。

那...道歉好了。希维用手指扣着自己银披肩上的扣子，认真地想着。其实很简单，只要把她刚才在会议上想的那些告诉布莱因就好了。这么一来他们能一起面对各种各样的问题，就像是他们当年还是搭档时那般。

希维终于在心里做完了一番心理建设，在偷偷深吸一口气时却被背后的布莱因抢先开了口。希维盯着火把上明艳的火，觉得时间都缓慢了下来。她听到布莱因沙哑地说道：

“…我没想过要杀她。”

希维知道那个 ‘她’ 指的是肖恩。布莱因的语气开始变得不确定，仿佛他整个人也陷入了游离：

“我想着要拘押她，但依然要给她一个足够疼痛的教训。我想让她知道自己的不自量力，更想让她知难而退。我有得到驱逐她的命令……但……” 

布莱因顿了顿，而希维扬着头继续注视着那几把驱逐黑暗的火焰。脚边有从地窖大门的另一端吹来的凉风，希维在这阵寒意中听着布莱因继续说下去：

“有什么失控了。” 他的语句开始含糊破碎，“我不知道…意识和能力陷入了混沌，为什么，我不知道……然后我看到了你。”

“我？”

“是我们还没住进王宫前的你。你还穿着你以前最中意的那件黑麻斗篷，记得吗？”

希维笑了，大概是因为她记得并且还是无可救药的中意的那件斗篷。成了圆桌骑士后，维尔顿的状况一年比一年好，如今她想穿什么精致的衣服都行。但她现在依然还是最喜欢那件黑斗篷，倒是可惜了没有一点能穿上它的场合。

“我意识清醒的时候，克尔克洛斯已经开始黑尘化了。然后你们出来了。”

布莱因说完了，却像是自己都不相信自己的话一般，也没有指望希维能理解的意思。他总是习惯性给希维一个答案，而不是一系列没有结论的思考过程。但今夜也许有点不同，希维也有些不同，这牢房更是让他想到他们几年前一起住的那个地下寝室。

那时他们作为搭档几乎无话不谈，亲密无间。挥霍着无忧的日子，一点也不知道未来等着他们的是什么样的生活。

如果重来一次，未来又会是什么样子的？

这个问题太过于无用，也过于费神，而布莱因早就累了。然后他在这片只剩火焰燃烧的寂静中合上了眼睛。

布莱因觉得他做不好这一切，至少如果他觉得如果特蕾莎还活着的话，那个女人一定能做的更好。布莱因没有自己想象中那般英勇，他就快扛不起来这些沾染着孤独的负担。

逃跑并不简单，仅仅是让自己最重视的那几样事情顺心如意都不简单。现实则像一团魔雾每日恐吓布莱因的神经，他不知所措也没有答案，所以更不知道怎么和希维提这些事。

算了吧，布莱因在心里叹道。希维热爱她现在的位置，更视自己的能力与责任为骄傲。既然自己无法说服她那无名威胁的存在，那又怎么能要求她跟着自己离开。

他们不知道沉默了多久，地牢没有时钟也没有月光可以判断。布莱因被一小阵晚风吹得有些犯凉，他想着无论如何还是得问下希维需不需要外套，结果却在还没开口时就被对方的手握住了手背。

谭亚·希维没有转身，她依然保持着背对布莱因的姿势，右手却附在了布莱因撑在背后的左手上。男人眨着他灰色的眼眸，茫然的硬是没懂她这番举动是什么意思。这女人今天着实各种意义上都很反常——

是那种布莱因很熟悉，甚至长年来暗自怀念的“反常”。

“…对不起。”

希维说道，并在心中下了决定。是的，他们确实正面对着很多困难、迷茫和痛苦。但是只要他们站在一起面对，那即使最后败北了那也无所畏惧。但要做到这点，首先他们要齐心——所以首先谭亚想道歉。

“一直以来我都太执着于自己的事了，眼睛里就看着自己的理想，一边又理所当然的消磨你的陪伴。” 她用空下来了的左手把一缕额发别在耳后，“我应该花更多时间在倾听你的感受上，和你沟通…我就是...突然想通了，觉得自己错了，希望还不算太晚。”

谭亚的话到后头越说越小声，可能是因为难为情，但是布莱因一字一句的都听的很清楚。他觉得仿佛漆黑的密室被撬开了一个缝，光从另一头肆意的泄漏进来，真实的过于梦幻。

等反应过来后，他想明白了，其实到头来其实傻的是他自己。他六年来都像是在做无用功一般，话说不清更害怕沟通，他唯一能做到的只有死死的抓着谭亚不放。结果兜兜转转，是谭亚回头轻易帮他解开了身上越加沉重的枷锁，在这仿佛打了死结的局中制造了一丝改变的机会。

而如果谭亚此刻知道布莱因是这么想的，她也并不会认同。今天这一步是他们俩人共同得来的，少了谁的坚持和谁的反省都是不可行的。但她不知道，她也没听见布莱因回答什么，所以便又尴尬又紧张的开始不过脑子的说话：

“但我说你啊，表达方式 **真的** 很有问题… **如果累了就解释给我听啊我像是耳聋了的人吗我现在也不知道你和我感受到的到底是不是一回啊是不是我又神经质了…** ” 希维吸了一口气，然后浑然不知觉得准备继续说，“ **我是说你是我的搭档还是恋人我们——** ”

“好了好了，我知道了。” 布莱因笑道。谭亚觉得他有嘲笑自己的嫌疑，转过头就想反驳，但看着对方弯起的嘴角不知怎么的又不想计较了。她姿势非常别扭地隔着铁栏杆吻了上去，轻柔地碰在对方的脸颊上。然后碍于脖子的酸疼又准备转回去。

可哪有那么简单的事。

布莱因转过身来并没有让谭亚逃走，他手穿过笼牢的间隙捧住她的脸，两人抵着额头，鼻梁微蹭着，最终吻上对方的唇。

这是个一触即离的接吻，多亏了碍事的铁栏杆。可两人却在这个吻中一同抹去了多年沉淀下的对立，找回了当年的温存。这是个迟来的小小和好，也幸好来的不算特别晚。

“我觉得伯尔斯有点问题。”他说。

布莱因在明知故犯地不解风情。他刻意压低了声线，说着重大的秘密但语气却不由的带上了笑意。

谭亚也知道地牢里不是深入讨论这个话题的地点，她听着这个和她心中的疑虑吻合的答案，轻轻说道：

“ **收到** 。” 她笑着回答，调皮又温柔，脸庞在火把的照耀下是明亮的。

布莱因如释重负。他的迷茫和恐惧，只是这么轻轻的一句话就被瓦解了。也许是的，他一直来就只需要这么一句话。那句话里饱含的不是他害怕的控诉和不认同，是即便他自己都说不出理由，对方依然能给予他信任。

之后他们沿着自己牢房的墙壁坐了下来，两人中间隔着栏杆，就这样虚靠着彼此昏昏沉沉地进入梦乡。

在布莱因的意识完全模糊掉之前，他留恋地低声说道：

“等到早上的时候记得叫我。”

他被困意啃食殆尽了，导致他根本没意识到，这是他以前睡前常和自己的“室友”说的话。

而贴着他正在打盹的“室友”则文不对题地回他：

“傻了吧...地底下...哪有日光。”

布莱因决心要放弃争取清醒的挣扎，他的头开始疼，所以他用脸蹭了个比较舒服的角度后就坠入沉眠。

“那等你要离开的时候，叫醒我。”

…

…

“嗯。”


	26. 回忆碎片（3）

XX／XX／XXX

幸好那人终究还是留下了掌心的温度，携着那身着华丽的陌生少女，最后一次拜访了她。

“不哭啊，乖。”

“我会回来的。”

那人说。

XX／XX／XXX

那人离开的时候，一眼也没有往回看。

一个小小的身躯躲在教堂的背后，望着她的英雄。

那人的背影披着维尔顿常见的破斗篷，扬起的衣角有撕裂的痕迹却看着是那么的肆意。

离开的那天，那人也许嘴角噙着笑，也许眼眶中含着泪，但没有回头的人又怎能让身后的人看清楚。

XX／XX／XXX

琥珀色的宝石细细封存那人许诺下的所有誓言，不哭也没有闹。想抓住那人离开的手掌，却逼着自己咬牙接受自己只是个负担的事实。

从那之后，像是细数星辰般，她一天天的默念那个如魔咒般禁锢心脏的誓言。坚信着，信仰着，期盼着，依靠着回忆的蜜汁度日。

她的思念一年一年的如期而至，从未缺席，可无情坠落的第五年却证实了那人的谎言。属下的唇齿如风沙般碎裂，分离了时光的所有框架，血淋淋的捧着真实走向纯粹的琥珀石——

仿佛在嘲笑她的忠诚。

对那人而言，她用以度日的誓言不过是早已忘却的辜负。那人找到了新的归宿，新的生活，然后义无反顾地舍弃了她在维尔顿曾拥有过的所有。

那人舍弃了她，那人舍弃了当年她给予这群孩子霍姆这个姓氏的意义。

去而不返的信件，一句句虚假的承诺——不受侵蚀的琥珀，煎熬地静待在了原地。她牙里紧咬着自己被赐予的姓氏，像饿极了的狼撕咬着肉块，即使全身伤痕也以为她的光明终将到来。可至始至终，当她在某天的夜里惊醒时，她想起那人说过的木屋，想起那人坐在街边和年幼的自己说过的美好梦想。她终于抱着自己的双膝，泣不成声。

凭什么。凭什么，那人不会再回来了。

真挚、纯粹的那颗琥珀，那么的珍贵，凭什么换不回那人哪怕仅仅一眼的回头。

XX／XX/ XXX

她以为自己是恨的，以为是爱的，也以为在黑尘恩赐解脱前都会是这样了。

望着维尔顿的夜空时，她觉得自己渺小。她被遗忘，被舍弃，也不再有资格占据那人生命中的篇幅，却永远被刻上了那人赐予的姓氏。

没人听闻她的苦痛。圆桌也好，那人和陌生的王女也好，人民也好，天命也好——全部无人问津，无人驻足，什么都没有剩下。

她仅仅是小小的角落的尘埃，根本留不下笔墨。

如同刚刚降临于这片土地时一般，孤身一人。

XX／XX／XXX

那人回来了，像是被抹去记忆般的残忍。无人知晓她们的故事，那些在街边浑浑噩噩却是闪闪发光的日子……那些都不再重要，只有她一人铭记于心。

她微微张了张嘴，望着那人陌生的眼眸，燃起的希望被无情浇熄。她最终闭口不言。

那人回来了，从来不是为了她。

XX／XX／XXX

那人得了“报应”。

与她无关。

与她无——。

XX／XX／XXXX

分不清爱恨，受回忆折磨的孤独，她望着自己在议事厅内得到的那张高背椅，望着议事厅外的一切闹剧。

黑沙弥漫，有什么糊了她的双眼晕开她的焦距。世上已没有人有能力去抚平她的伤痕。

那人毁了。不，是早就毁了。

可强忍着不痛哭失声的人，却是自己。

凭什么呢。

分明，是那么坏的一个人啊。


	27. Your Majesty

成王究竟是一番什么样的体验？

缀满宝石的金杯盛满了美酒，银边的深紫色丝绸帷幔被缓缓一齐拉开。门被尽数打开，一间间房间连通成一片形成了长廊，让王宫的每一寸都能享有日光笼罩的恩宠。

尽头处，有礼服的纯白裙摆铺散在大理上石上，王女附在肩上的紫红色长袍由六位提裙侍女拎起。

阿芮雅·菲尼斯前进着，穿过一间一间的房，想到了小时候发带飞扬，她一身白色洋装旋转飞舞的样子。如今盘起的紫色发丝间有剔透的钻石随之阳光辉映，钟声在日光的尘埃下跳舞，纤细的脚踝下踩着的是光阴的间隙。

王女挺直着腰背，让光芒印在她坚定的眼眸之上。

穿过长廊，沐浴于人民的目光之下，她抬眼露出恰到好处的笑容，蓝天晴日下有飞洒的花瓣和金碧辉煌的马车。

古老的大教堂，熟悉的正红色地毯，看台上盛装出席的贵族们。王女前进着，姣好的面容是那么的大方优雅，仿若她包容的看着这个世界却又不容侵犯。

彩窗，无数先王的意志，纯白的见证——仪兵伫立于两侧为王女让出了最庄重却孤独的道路。

一眼致尽头，菲尼斯帝国的王座在那等着它的征服者。

微抬起下巴，菲尼斯踏出了一步。可她并非只身一人，整个王国都紧随于她的裙摆之后。于是每一步，她都在细数自己舍弃的每一样珍宝。每一件都在将她推往成王的顶端，每一件都消失在历史的洪流之中。

她身着如此华丽，颈项间缀满了这世界上最珍贵的宝石，内心却仿若赤裸之身，一件一件的被这隆重的仪式所剥落。

从今以后她不再只是阿芮雅，她是菲尼斯的王。

合眼，颔首，情愿接下就此禁锢住她的荆棘王冠。那沉重的重量压的菲尼斯几乎无法起身，可她听见人民的欢呼，听见贵族的掌声，听见王国的欢乐奏起，世界轰动得使她在那刹那间几近落下泪。

王座，冷硬又坚实。不曾像母后温暖的双腿，也不像她和肖恩去年冬日做的那床绒被般柔软。可这一事实，却嫌少人知晓。

夕日，耳坠上的紫罗兰宝石微晃动着，有浑厚的嗓音在对天宣誓新王的登基，女王却只能听见头顶上王冠仿佛在轻声吟唱：

**——你想要什么，我的女王？午后茶点或是无尽力量？许愿吧，我的女王。许愿吧，菲尼斯的继承人。**

双手持权杖，端坐在权力的顶端。城堡下有孩子衣着他们最自豪的礼服，稚嫩的双手捧着一束束薇塔，风一吹过白色的纯洁花瓣便压过菲尼斯帝国一如既往的艳丽。

王座下，有多少势力，又有多少棋子伺机暗潮汹涌。挥手倾覆棋盘只需暴力与计谋，屹立不摇的制衡又是谈何容易。但若无人出手压制，那这片土地，这片平和，又是何其无辜。

睁开眼，新王登基。她舍弃了自己的自由和多数的渴望，献祭于这命运之中。她启唇，投身于那仿若审判的契约。

仅此一个愿望：

**我愿守护我的子民，直至黑尘。**

远方，听不见声音，袖箭碎裂，带来浓稠的嘲笑。

**——你想好了，我的女王。你想好了，我的囚徒。仅此一个愿望——仅此一个愿望。不容反悔，不容背叛，我的女王，不许回头。**

命中早已注定，远在回忆的深处。

“阿芮雅，你要记住。你带着曙光而生，脚底所至之处便是菲尼斯帝国的未来。待时机成熟时，你将背负起你的姓氏。人的一生太短，不容后悔。王的权利过大，只允许目视一物。”

年幼的王女应下了，垂首的样子重合着如今接下王冠的那一刻。直起腰板的女王，如今的影子中写满了先王们的意志与墓志铭，祝福着不容失败。

阿芮雅，永远铭记那些教诲。

不，菲尼斯女王永远铭记。

…

…

那是在新王登基一个礼拜后的午后。

深蓝色的长发被墨色发带收束于背后，菲利普·菲尼斯收到了女王的召见。他褐色的眼神淡漠地瞪着坐在上头的那胜者，尽管言行举止沉默，却不难显露出他的不在乎。

确实，只要不是他自己，菲利普就不在乎那上头坐的是谁。可他也深知自己如今惨败的处境。他夺位失败，更没有像伯爵派在王女回归之时便如中了邪般去支持。他想拼一拼，赌一把看能不能把菲尼斯帝国这该死的砂糖脑袋摔碎。

什么叫砂糖脑袋？菲尼斯帝国对于王室曾选过的继承人有着几近疯狂的痴迷——这叫砂糖脑袋。而菲利普从来不认为这是公平的，更觉得这样盲目是致命的。菲尼斯帝国人民并非对权力的诱惑免疫，而是谁都想要一个便宜国王为他们卖命，让他们能永远过上养尊处优的生活。在这片动荡不安的大陆上，国事及其繁琐，但王室选择的继承人却从未在执政上出过什么大错。那么既然左右都是养尊处优，那为何不找个舒服的姿势躺在沙发上吃舒芙蕾呢？

估计是脑子进了红茶才会给自己找麻烦吧。

可惜了，菲利普就是脑子进红茶的一位。作为并非在王宫长大的他，虽是王室远亲却未受过先王的青睐。可就当菲利普觉得自己便会这样吃喝等死的待到黑尘降临时，在一次宴会上，他见到幼小的阿芮雅公主殿下。就是那场王宫的舞会，让他就此再也无法克制住心头那不断滋生的嫉妒。

凭什么？他反问自己。

凭什么有些人生来尊贵，不同凡响。菲利普不愿去认同这不公，咬着牙关也不想低头。那名女孩，无论举止如何得体，谈吐如何体现教养，但那眼神里的那丝灵动证明了她也仅仅是一个人。而他自己也是个人，公主殿下能做到的事，他又为什么做不到。

不，他会做的更好。

他想证明，永远都想证明即使不是出自王室，即使未曾得过先王的教育和认同，他菲利普·菲尼斯也绝对不会输给什么毫无根据的天选之人。他的命运不会泡在枫糖里腐烂，他不要蒙上眼双手呈上菲尼斯帝国，让一个本性中根本不愿待在王宫的女人成王。

那份骄傲会是他的，那份尊贵也是他的。他只需养精蓄锐，等待时机趁虚而入……

可现在，就是他所得到的所有结果。

阿芮雅·菲尼斯在上，如宝石般剔透的双眸睥睨着打量他，仿佛她从未离开过那尊贵的命宿。就这样，那逃避过自己的责任的女人，轻而易举地又得到了她所舍弃的一切。多么荒唐，多么讽刺。可她坐着，而他站着，因此败者没有不屑的资本。

菲利普垂下眼眸，不咸不淡地开口道：

“女王，您召见我。”

他的声音空荡的回荡在议事厅，他听见女王首饰的磕碰声混着对方的回答：“我想是时候和你谈谈了。”

有什么好谈的，您当是家族会谈吗？菲利普觉得完全没有必要。菲尼斯不动他的原因只因他好歹是贵族，并且在王储空缺时争权也安不上什么罪。菲利普这里低着头还没想完，女王又开了口：

“我希望你留在宫里辅佐我。但在此之前我必须审视你的品格和忠诚。”

菲尼斯并不是个不惜才的人，菲利普有他的才华，但他对维尔顿的态度和传言中的行为举止全是有偏差的。王宫里需要不一样的声音，但这样的声音不能参杂过多的私欲。

菲利普闻言唰得抬起脸，瞪视女王的眼神锐利又不屑。菲尼斯没有等他用他那咬牙切齿的嘴蹦出什么气急败坏的话，她平稳地继续问道：“菲利普，我听说你曾一度想成王。那么我问你，何为王之道？”

何为王之道？

菲利普握紧了双拳，没想到女王能向他问出这种问题。他冷下刚才暴怒的表情，直视女王的双眼回答道：

“我未曾触及至王位，不配对王之道侃侃而谈。”

这倒是菲尼斯没有料到的答案了，她挑了挑眉追问：“若是与我迂回，那大可不必如此。我问了，必然是有倾听的意思……”

“女王，您难道不会认为，以您的身份来问臣子这个问题会不妥吗？”

菲尼斯沉默地盯着菲利普看，那个男人神情冰冷又内敛。这样的人，又是如何在如传言般在上回的前线会议上对维尔顿出言不逊的？他确实骄傲，却不到自负又愚蠢的地步。

女王还没想完，菲利普这里则擅自在这片沉默中出了声：“我倒是想斗胆问女王一件事：若是今日臣提出联合加勒曼剿灭维尔顿的提议，您会同意吗？” 他没有给女王回答的时间，就失望似的摇了摇头继续说道：

“不，您不会。您踏遍了六大国的土地，造访过无数城镇地区，您学会了对生命的仁慈却忘却了身为一国之主的残忍。您问我何为王之道，但真正迷茫的其实是您自己。”

“我不认为仁慈与王之道相驳。”

“不，但您的仁慈是。” 菲利普如离弦的箭，句句诛心，“因为您的仁慈面向天下，而不仅仅是菲尼斯帝国。这将成为菲尼斯帝国的枷锁与悲哀。”

女王坐在上头，依然波澜不惊地盯着王座下的臣子，看不出喜怒。菲利普不畏，他趁胜追击，并不觉得会有比现在更好的机会：

“陛下，如今的维尔顿是害虫...”

菲尼斯一摆手打断了对方的话：

“维尔顿与我国国情差异甚多，却不能证明他们就是害虫，即使是叛军出生也理应有自己的尊严。我想这点我还是了解的……”

“您不了解！！”

那声怒吼几乎震醒了菲尼斯的每一根神经，她不由地坐直了。男人额上隐约暴起了青筋，菲尼斯皱了皱眉头：

“那你说说看吧，我哪里不了解。”

“我并不是在说我国看不起维尔顿的粗俗，这种无伤大雅的偏见！您方才提了王之道，没错，每一位王都有自己选择的道路要走。那么我问您，您知道维尔顿的王究竟是一位怎么样的君主吗？您知道那位王奉行的是什么样的王之道吗？”

菲尼斯揉了揉眉间。

“那是别国的事…”

“不！这不是别国的事！叛军起义、先王殒命、幽魂战役、弗伦威志亡国，山岭之战到黑尘前线，您难道还看不出来吗？维尔顿外交官上回对我的试探展现出来的态度您没有听闻吗？谭亚·希维反射性维护的不是自己国家的尊严，而是维尔顿王！！”

菲利普看着女王那困扰的脸，觉得自己语气都颤抖了起来。他甚至有些想哽咽，因为他是那么的失望。菲尼斯帝国的女王质问他的忠诚。他忠于他的国家，可他的女王却没有清醒。

他继续激动地说道：“维尔顿什么脏活都接，几乎没有底线，一旦出兵便是死伤无数，如此一来战争何时会平息？没错，赫克托耳是个奉行骑士道的极度失败的王。但如今圆桌骑士里，希维是工具，伊弗诺是杀戮狂，克罗特不问政事，艾莫是武器，而修普诺早已是半个疯子。女王，我问您，维尔顿还有声音吗？”

菲尼斯知道，这片鸦雀无声代表着什么。仿佛提线木偶演出的一场戏，最完美的暴君无非是不仅得民心，更是让所有人都做着幸福的美梦。那么这名暴君想要做什么呢？实话说也许没人会相信这一切仅仅是为了复国。

更重要的是，这名王的野心的边疆又在何处？

菲利普的话仿佛回答了菲尼斯的问题。

“身处于同一片大陆，我们被黑尘界线包围圈养。我的女王，我们无处可逃。若是羊圈里出了一只狼，要做什么您应该非常清楚。”

话音如砸入池水中的灰石，在王与臣之间掀起了对峙的涟漪。高高在上的女王望着菲利普，半晌后才缓缓开口：

“我不需要你告诉我宁可错杀一千，不可放过一人的道理。”

血色从菲利普的脸色退却，他松开了紧握的手掌。这就是拒绝了，菲尼斯帝国不会主动铲除这个威胁。但维尔顿却不会停止成长的脚步。

女王沉思后继续说道：

“也许你不明白，也许多数菲尼斯帝国的人民都不会明白战争的代价。但我不会带领士兵因捕风捉影的事态而先发制人，滥杀无辜。如果你提议要菲尼斯帝国出征，那你必须给我足够的理由和证据，而不是呈上你的猜想和畏惧。”

“不，您还是不懂，历史早已给足了证据！哪怕一次就好！请您作为菲尼斯帝国的女王作出决断！作为我国的女王...哪怕一次！！！”

女王端坐在上头，沉默不语地盯着他看。可这次他们之间却不再有任何的波动与涟漪。君王的心意已决。

菲利普绝望了。

他褐色的眼眸黯淡了下来，就这么审视着菲尼斯帝国的曙光，然后背过身走了。

“女王，您莫要后悔。” 

他一边走，一边呢喃道。

菲尼斯就这么听着，垂下眼眸，直到那男人的身影消失在长廊的尽头。然后她就这么孤身一人，继续坐在那坚硬的王座上，任由夕阳倾洒于她的脚尖。

她什么也没有想，就这么一人在空荡荡的议事厅里坐了很久。


	28. The Ball

指挥棒的棒尖在空气中挑起，华美的圆舞曲拉开了晚宴的帷幕。

菲尼斯帝国的女王盛装出席，盘起的紫罗兰色长发露出她白皙的后颈，金色的光芒打在她精致的脸庞上显得她更为高贵。她站在螺旋阶梯顶端的看台上，就这么望着舞池上翩翩起舞的裙摆，并无亲自下场舞一曲的欲望。而在阴影处，女王肩后站着一袭墨蓝礼服的菲利普，此刻正面无表情地低声说道：

“女王陛下，伊顿、加勒曼、帕劳赫卡和玛嘉蒙忒的使者们已如期前来。”

女士们的舞鞋踩在大理石上，乐声一转，旋转绽放的舞裙展露芳华。菲尼斯垂着眼睫，仿佛什么也没听见一般维持着面部柔和的表情，她语气低微：

“维尔顿呢？”

“时间尚早，也许是旅途上耽搁了，回函上写着圆桌骑士将代表维尔顿前来献上祝福。”

“是吗。”

菲尼斯的指尖抚过阶梯的扶手，她迈开步子，厚重的裙摆随着她的步伐晃动。宽广的舞池边上围着一围人，人群之中又规矩的摆着几张小圆桌，上头摆满了美酒佳肴。少女和贵妇们用象牙折扇遮掩着微扬的朱唇，女士白手套之外是争相斗艳的各色礼服。绅士和贵族们则一手持高脚杯，忙着攀比结交，转头又试图用好口才逗女士们开心。

男士女士各有各的战场，但什么事都比不上去讨好这场宴会的主人要来得重要。

菲尼斯一动，无数道视线即刻便暗潮汹涌地粘上来了。有人将目光遮掩的好，有人掩藏的不好，但菲尼斯也无心去关心。她是菲尼斯帝国的女王，这是为了庆祝她登基而特地准备的宴会，她理应得顶着那么多双虚与委蛇的瞳孔。

倒也难为这么多双贪婪的面孔了，菲尼斯微笑着招待上前和她行礼的客人与臣子们，一边在心里暗地里这么叹道。毕竟这场宴会从她登基以来直直拖延了一个月，直到菲利普气到长发发梢险些分叉，才义正言辞的向她提出了抗议。他的话是怎么说来着？

——请问一国之君登基后哪有不宴请的道理？我国贵族子民们暂且算了，但您好歹得给他国一个表态立场的机会，这是必要的社交。

菲尼斯让身后的菲利普接过伊顿使者献上的礼物。伊顿人特有的柔和五官轮廓使她感到亲切又怀念，她嘴角的微笑不由的加了几份真诚。

宴请，菲尼斯不是不想宴请，而是不能也没有那个心。她不想放着王权与国政不稳之时就接待他国使者，也没心情举办这种宴会。这场庆祝她的胜利的宴会，这场仿佛庆功宴一般的场合...

可肖恩·克尔克洛斯还未归来。

这是菲尼斯心底里的小秘密，是上不了台面，而她也不允许自己因此受到动摇的事实。她不愿自己受到肖恩音讯全无的影响，一边却又派出菲尼斯帝国亲卫队的势力去暗中调查此事。她一边不安的等待，却又矛盾的在停顿片刻后咬牙迈出步伐。但她的担忧已成疾，越是压抑越是恐惧。所以当亲卫队带来了维尔顿前段时间进入戒严，消息进出会惊动对方势力时，菲尼斯当下就快耐不住自己的情绪。

菲尼斯帝国的女王想骂属下是废物，想骂肖恩是个不知轻重的女人，想骂她自己头上顶着的那荆棘王冠。但是她知道那不公平，那有一部分是她做的不够好的恶果，而选择这顶王冠的也是她自己。于是她想了个相对折中的方法——在稳住了国政后举办宴请，看看能否从维尔顿的使者身上套出点消息。当然，那使者若是谭亚·希维就更好了。

菲利普轻咳一声，菲尼斯轻颤了眼睫，她抬起了明亮的眼眸抱歉一笑：

“失礼了，实在是因为桑可纳小姐的美貌名不虚传。” 

被唤作桑可纳的少女带着无懈可击的笑容，在菲尼斯的示意下抬起了脸庞。这一刻菲尼斯才正眼瞧见她方才睁眼说瞎话夸上的那张姣好面容。

“菲尼斯陛下。” 少女提了提裙摆，再次行了个礼然后说道，“桑可纳家族代表玛嘉蒙忒王国向您献上祝贺。”

多的没说，仅仅是一句得体的语句，桑可纳细嫩的声音中仿佛飘散着月季的香甜。菲尼斯一边仰着温和的笑容和少女礼节性的寒暄，一边暗地打量这位来自玛嘉蒙忒王国的使者。

桑可纳是玛嘉蒙忒的老家族了，但在这世家里最出名的却不是哪名公爵，而是那些嫁出去的女儿们。那些桑可纳家的女儿们像一支支装在水晶盒里的永生花般，总是在最娇嫩的时刻被赠予给各方的权贵人士做他们家中最为艳丽的摆饰。

但菲尼斯知道，桑可纳家的女儿们可不像外界所想象的那般无害。

短暂的寒暄结束，桑可纳礼节完美的告退。菲尼斯无间断的接待了下一位来自帕劳赫卡帝国的使者，但她却发现自己的视线不可克制的往桑可纳小姐的倩影上飘去。

菲尼斯用余光看得很小心，却也看得很仔细。

奥莉薇亚·桑可纳，此刻已经步入了舞池，在数秒内完美的夺取了大部分贵族的眼球。她玫瑰红的裙摆并无缀上宝石，却在主人纤细的腰肢旋转时如月季般含苞待放地绽放。少女飞扬的褐色长发，部分向后由红绸缎绑成辫，其余全数自然的披在背后。红宝石项链点缀在雪白的锁骨间熠熠生辉，艳红的布料安分的束笼于少女的胸前，遮掩着那引人遐想的春色。

曼妙的舞姿如暗香缠绕，仿若似有似无的勾引着舞伴的小指，可奥莉薇亚脸上却抹着无邪的笑容，如此纯洁的令人不想就这么轻易的拆开那 ‘礼物’。纯真与魅惑环绕于她若隐若现的脚踝，又攀上她褐发遮掩下裸露的肩头，魅而不俗的彰显主人不凡的气质。

这就是桑可纳家族的女儿，权贵人士最喜爱带出门的 ‘月季花’。菲尼斯不动声色的移开了视线，炽烈的倩影靠着舞鞋还在自己的战场上征战着，可菲尼斯却只觉得莫名的悲哀与敬佩。

奥莉薇亚无疑是玛嘉蒙忒王国最为自傲的一支花之一。而菲尼斯比谁都知道，玛嘉蒙忒一直就是这么活下来的——靠着忠贞不渝的婚姻，让绚烂带刺的花朵在枕被下操控着存亡的绳索。

宴厅的大门被打开，烈红的月季带着天真烂漫的姿容退出舞池。门外星辰散落，油墨蓝下与烈红交替的是迎面走来的一名女人。

来人穿着镶金饰带的黑色军服，毛皮边领的外套只批一半挂在左肩上，显得来人英姿飒爽。女人踩着军靴的鞋跟，窄板的皮短裙包裹着她修长的腿，气势凌厉得好比冬夜里刮脸的雪风。

菲尼斯惘然的望着那抹火红褪去，取而代之对上的是一双锋利的湛蓝眼眸。墨绿色的长发被来人一丝不苟的高高绑起，清晰的展露着女人的容貌——

简·艾莫。

“维尔顿骑士——”

守卫这么宣告道，菲尼斯轻颤着眼睫，交叠放置于身前的双手不由的收紧。

宴会的圆舞曲并没有因此戛然而止，但周围本被带得火热的气氛却逐渐冷静了下来。菲尼斯用余光看向角落里强压着愤恨的加勒曼使者，又扫了眼舞池旁故作品酒的帕劳赫卡使者，这才稳住心神扬起礼貌的笑容走向维尔顿派来的使者。

“菲尼斯女王。” 先开口的人是简，她垂下头行了个骑士礼却没有单膝跪下，“维尔顿王托属下为您献上最真诚的祝贺。”

菲尼斯点了点头。

“无需多礼，倒是骑士小姐长途跋涉辛苦了。维尔顿王可还安好？”

“好。”

背地里偷听的姑娘们听到这过于简洁的回答，有些没忍住地轻笑出声。简的眼神扫过那些角落，顷刻间折扇便展开，一齐藏起那些无理的失态。

没人当维尔顿一回事，却也没人能不敢当维尔顿一回事。矛盾，但所有人都是这个样子。

奥莉薇亚略显稚嫩的五官在一群贵族女孩里也显的格外可爱迷人，她窝在姑娘圈里把玩着自己的象牙扇，一边听着贵族小姐们小声对维尔顿骑士说三道四：

“哎呀，维尔顿还是有美人的，就是不知道板着张脸给谁看。”

别人不知道但准是板给你们这群小没教养的看的，奥莉薇亚在心里暗骂这群猪队友，脸上却依然带着无懈可击的微笑，并不搭腔。

“漂亮是漂亮，但维尔顿这衣品不行啊。他们是还买不起礼服吗？我听说他们连肉都还吃不起…”

“可不是，我上回听哥哥说那就是一群野蛮人住的地方，成天只会打打杀杀。”

“看看她那口才，要我说怎么不派希维小姐来呢。”

维尔顿骑士还在背地里的众目睽睽之下和菲尼斯女王谈话。奥莉薇亚眨了眨小鹿般的眼睛，瞄向那名女骑士，然后轻声向同伴问道：“希维小姐？是说有着罕见黑发黑瞳的那位维尔顿骑士？”

“哎呀奥莉薇亚你没见过吗？也是，你们玛嘉蒙忒比较少和维尔顿社交。”

轮得到你们挖苦我？奥莉薇亚无辜的歪了歪头，嘴角上的弧度没有被一丝一毫的动摇。

“要我说希维小姐才是真的懂裙子的，最起码和我们聊起来完全不是问题，你们说是吧？”

“是呀是呀，她上回还说了往后会多加增进和菲尼斯帝国布料上的贸易呢。那之后我回去告诉我父亲，天啊，你们就该看看他那张笑得合不拢嘴的脸。”

“我们也不是说维尔顿必须和大家都一样对吧？我们是说他们应该和外界多接轨一点，至少在服装上！希维小姐就了解这点，我都迫不及待想试试那种穿上会显得帅气的礼服了！”

“哈哈你说什么呢，怎么会有那种东西呀。”

折扇被轻甩开，遮住了奥莉薇亚娇俏的唇。她无心再听各国贵族小姐们笑得花枝乱颤，她露出一双眼看似在望着舞池里舞动的身姿，实际余光里依然在打量维尔顿骑士与菲尼斯女王。

简·艾莫挺拔的站在那端好似一把亮着锋芒的长枪。奥莉薇亚暗了暗神色，觉得其实是那些傻丫头们没眼见没眼光。

女骑士那一身华丽的军装就是最高规格的礼服了，象征着绝对的尊重。而维尔顿有维尔顿的国风，要他国的骑士穿花花的裙子那才是强人所难吧。至于为什么不派希维小姐...艾莫作为未来维尔顿王妃的身份肯定比一位外交官的身份要高上不少，这便足以表现出维尔顿的态度，更代表艾莫是绝对得罪不得——

奥莉薇亚的视线被烫了一下，在那突然扫过来的锐利眼神中节节败退。少女慌忙移开视线，不再敢望入那蔚蓝的雪风之中。她低下头，恰巧看见一位绅士对她伸出的邀请的手，倒是无意中解了她的窘迫。

奥莉薇亚指尖微动，舞姿优雅，顺从地由着男人领她进舞池。但在这一连串如流水般的动作之下只有她知道自己微顿的步伐，和胭脂下不自觉燥热的脸颊。

姣美的红月季在舞池中再次绽放，可奥莉薇亚难得心思有些晃神。她回味着简·艾莫的眼神，她确信那不是冰冷的是灼热的，至少比手心里握着的男人的手掌温暖。然后在旋转的片刻，她耳畔又好似响起母亲疲惫的嗓音对她说道：

——莉莉你要知道，有点小秘密的女人，总是比其他女人更加显得魅力非凡。

…

…

“怎么了吗？维尔顿骑士。”

菲尼斯女王的声音温厚的响起，简收回视线，对菲尼斯行了礼。

“失礼了，并无大碍。”

几句寒暄过后，简已有准备告退的意思。她的任务已完成，况且菲尼斯女王看似也没有多留她的兴致。

菲尼斯女王看着自己的眼瞳中有一丝隐藏起来的失望和焦躁，而简完全知道那是为什么：菲尼斯希望来的人是希维。

但简只想拧断女王那纤细的脖颈。因为这样一切的问题都会简单些。

“为我向维尔顿王问好。” 菲尼斯主动画下了对话的句号。

简规规矩矩地应下，看了一眼女王身后的那男人，最后利落的踩着军靴便往宴厅的大门走去。

于是她怎么来的，便是怎么走的。

奥莉薇亚透过舞伴的肩头看过去，不由想着这样的人笑起来会是什么样，随后又在一阵旋转中垂下眼睫，结束了这最后一眼。

宴会持续沸腾着，几位贵族想上前与维尔顿骑士进行攀谈，却都止步于那人震慑性的步伐。是的，简也知道这样及其的不利于维尔顿的外交关系，但反正她也不是来社交的。

守卫将大门为她敞开，雾云染上弦月的一角，宴厅外王宫的街灯亮起了昏黄的光。

菲尼斯淡然地望着简·艾莫的背影没入那片街景中，却突然又如梦初醒般瞪着目光尽头的那一幕。

“…！”

不是身影，而是颜色，菲尼斯首先看到的是颜色。独一无二的，那个孩子的颜色，就在宴厅大门的另一端伫立着，菲尼斯绝不会认错。

绝不会认错。

谭亚·希维站在那里。她站在那里一步也没有动，似是在等待简·艾莫，又像是没有。她只是带上她那遮脸的兜帽，披着她那件黑麻斗篷，伫立在那即将关闭上的大门之外。

菲尼斯睁着眼，一刻也没有合上过。她感觉有什么东西裂了，沉寂的在她的耳畔慢慢的裂开，顺着伤痕裂成了网状。

就这样，谭亚·希维在菲尼斯的注视下深深的弯下了腰。菲尼斯的视野随着大门的闭合变窄，而融入墨色中的希维就这么一直鞠着躬，诚挚的仿佛在献上祝福。

菲尼斯不知道希维在做什么，她甚至无法在所有人的注视下离开这个宴厅。她只是被无形的锁链锁在了原地，聆听自己耳畔那持续不断崩断的裂痕声，连悲伤的表情都无法挂在脸上。

她第一次意识到了自己的无能，那种失控的逝去感。而她，菲尼斯帝国里最尊贵的人，只能允许接受这一切，只能允许被囚禁在这里。

大门闭合上了，将外界与菲尼斯的宴厅彻底的隔绝开。

维尔顿的什么东西都没有留下。他们的骑士，关于他们的流言蜚语亦或是情谊，全部随着那扇门外的夜风一并溜走。就连肖恩·克尔克洛斯也没有留下。

菲利普看不见女王望着门外愣怔的表情，他只是尽责又沉默的站在女王肩后一步的距离。

“菲利普，把维尔顿送来的信与礼送回我的房间，宴会完后我要拆。”

菲尼斯转身过来这么说道。

她精致的脸庞是菲尼斯帝国掌权人该有的不动声色，还带着宽厚的笑容，就连仪态也没有一丝一毫的偏差。但是菲利普瞥见了女王手掌间的血痕，就那么不深不浅的留在了那里。

“遵命。”

菲利普仅仅这么回道。


	29. （番外5）圣诞特典

赫尔曼赶走了自己的部下，只身一人赤裸着双脚走在城墙上。他面色枯槁，拖着半边焦黑的身子，另一边手里还提着半袋麻布袋。

城墙下烈火滔天，在声势浩大的火窟中火种啃咬着生灵的悲嚎直起而上，烧红了半边夜空。有一缕火梢堪堪舔舐过赫尔曼脚底的黑石砖，像是难以忘怀那初尝的滋味，等再次攀上之时却不料被一滩赤红烫得缩回了舌。

赫尔曼不在乎这些。他嘴里滴着血，脚底被烫破的烂肉在石砖尖锐的棱角下受着凌迟。但血脚印的痕迹并没有停下。那双腿继续褴褛地走着，赫尔曼用颤抖的手打开了那个麻布袋。

唰——

清绿的嫩芽从他的指尖洒落，那些叶子遇上火星便即燃成屑，如陨星一般坠入火海。他癫狂地撒着，渴望着这依德克草是冬日里迎来的初雪，宽厚地洒落人间，然后替他雪雪白白的葬下那些无辜的弗伦威志人民。

因为这荒唐的青草只不过是谎言，从来就救不了任何人。就这么烧了便算是它最后的用处了。

可这点祭品是终究压不住冤魂的，痛苦的叫声依然在底下嘶鸣。赫尔曼耐不住那震耳欲聋的声响，他颤着指尖抱住了自己的头。然后他跪了下来，在自己的低吼与悲凄声中痛哭失声。

他总算是知道了，这天地间容不下无罪之人的存在。无人无辜，无人纯洁，这天地间就没有一寸容得下良善的地方。

那群人都说他们怀璧其罪，怀璧其罪。如今他们不要了，撒了烧了弃了，却也无人再管了，注定也是死路一条。

维尔顿、菲尼斯、加勒曼、玛嘉蒙忒、以拉，帕劳赫卡——

所有人，那些决断桌上忽明忽暗的脸庞，就这么狠狠地选了把锋利的刀把这万千冤魂火葬于这座城中。

有谁能想到在那遥远姣好的过去，赫尔曼曾和那些人行过礼，喝过酒，跳过舞。他也曾上过那张谈判桌，他曾自以为与他们享用过一顿又一顿还算愉快的晚餐。

但这些人如今是怎么对待他们的？

火海中有死灰吹起，赤红如绽放的花蕊，伴随着黑雪般的黑尘飘向高广的天空。地狱的一头，手爪印满满地刻在城墙厚重的大门内侧上。

外侧的恶鬼对此景象充耳不闻，无动于衷。风中弥漫着一股焦臭味，所以士兵们带上了面具，隔绝了热气也阻隔了逐渐缺氧的死城。

看。

它们，就是这么漠然地看着。

它们，就是这么对待弗伦威志的。

大仇未报，赫尔曼有满腔的仇恨却什么也没等来，仰着的浑浊眼中只等来了点点雪白。

是飘雪颤颤巍巍的从夜晚的乌云中飞落，如星点零星地倾洒于人间。赫尔曼捧着双手小心翼翼地去接：

“看呐，看——是雪。”

他囫囵地沉吟着，雪花在他的掌心中融化，雪风中夹杂着他如哭似笑的腔调。

“看呐，弗伦威志人啊——祭雪节就要——”

教堂叮叮当当的钟声覆过了赫尔曼的痴言痴语。他转过头看向教堂的方向，那钟声疯魔又杂乱无章，在炎风中摇曳旋转，似是有人在孤注一掷。

赫尔曼记得那钟声本来象征着什么。那本来象征着冬季的开始，代表着家家明晚要烤上美味的烤鸡，弗伦威志人们要在一夜的沉睡后为彼此送上祝福与礼物。

“弗伦威志。”

赫尔曼哽咽道。可他的眼已再也流不出泪水了，那些水渍全数因灼热的温度化为痕迹刻印在他年轻的脸庞上。他就这么呆滞地望着霜雪，感受着从地面上不减反增的火势，听着他的国家投降的钟声。

有一具烧得焦黑的躯体，卷曲在地上仿若初生的婴儿，被一双军靴粗鲁地踹到街边。尸体撞在本就摇摇欲坠的木墙上，被火焰吞噬的一栋民房就此坍塌。赫尔曼闻声看过去。

有人的身影如鬼影重重般行走于赤焰之中。赫尔曼在上，那人在下，通红的视野中依稀能捕捉到来人一头火红的头发。

“这雪可下得真及时啊！” 对方说。

严谨又干练的黑色军服被那人穿出放浪的意味，胸前的军徽上刻印着维尔顿独有的火焰标志，刺眼的仿佛那名骑士标志性的恶劣笑容：

“你说是还不是啊？弗伦威志的前、外、交、部、长？”

赫尔曼无动于衷的望着那刽子手，他不受挑衅，只见一只鹰于高空中啼叫一声后降落于他的肩头。

那是他的鹰，爪上有一张不属于他的纸条。赫尔曼伸出手，拿下了那张纸条。

“赫尔曼啊你难不成还有救兵吗？哎糟糕，那还真是我失职了，我以为我早就一个不剩的全烧死了！”

伊弗诺扬着嘴角笑道，眼中雀跃的光芒即使在冲天的火光下也丝毫不黯然失色。他刻意舍去了赫尔曼的姓氏，粗俗的直呼对方的名。因为礼数已经没有必要了，而那属于弗伦威志的姓氏早已被他残忍的亲手剿灭。

然后那名维尔顿骑士像是在狩猎一般，迈着悠哉的步伐走向弗伦威志的最后一名幸存者，好似在羞辱。

只是这被羞辱的对象至始至终都没有分给他一丝反应。

为何？只因赫尔曼觉得这名刽子手根本不值得。那恶鬼不值得得到弗伦威志人的任何东西，也不配知道真相。他就该被他的暴虐所支配，被潜伏的怨仇所贪食殆尽。

就像他的父亲那样。

城墙上的赫尔曼攥着那张鹰爪下的纸，在伊弗诺一步步逼近他的步伐下收了心思，慢慢地开始仔细描绘那字迹的轮廓。

——跑。

纸条上潦草的写着那个字，赫尔曼反复读着，任由雪花沾染了纸张的边角，晕开了墨水。直到字迹化开到模糊不堪，赫尔曼这才闭上眼。他抬手撕碎了那罪证，然后将其洒进了火海之中。

可笑的是，对于赫尔曼而言这人世间最后的一丝良善，不是来自自身生命的苟延残喘，也不是来自这助纣为虐的满城霜雪，而是来自写在那白纸上的敌人的“背叛”。

即使那只是一丝虚伪的，加害者的仁慈。

至于跑吗？赫尔曼勾起了干裂的嘴角，失焦的盯着向他步步逼近的恶魔。此刻的他没有面临死亡的恐惧，他只有满腔的悲哀和愧疚。他有很多后悔的事，也知晓些许不可告人的秘密。除此之外，他还有许多许多的心愿。但他却没有带着这些东西继续活下去的意愿。

今夜，赫尔曼想要葬在这里。他想葬在这片白雪之中，葬在这最为接近夜空的地方。他要葬在弗伦威志人的手上。

寒光乍现，一把匕首利落出鞘就这么没入赫尔曼的咽喉。伊弗诺抬头，收起了戏虐的笑。他眼眸中迸发出的冷漠比这满夜飞雪还要冰凉。赫尔曼发出了几声气音，早已没了发出哀嚎的能力，但他却像是感觉不够一般握着剑柄又将刀刃没入脖颈几分。

赫尔曼就这么睁着赤红的眼眸，拔出匕首的那刻是他最后的力气，伤口处鲜血如泉涌浸湿了他跌坠在城墙上的身躯。伊弗诺冷眼看着最后一名弗伦威志人的血顺着石砖的缝隙蜿蜒。那血浇灭不了他的火焰，也浇不烫他的心脏。

“浪费。”

伊弗诺泄愤似的右手一挥，把一条街直至教堂的地方炸出一条炼狱的火路。但他的面容上看不出丝毫的怒意，只是眼神死死地盯着城墙上那剥夺了他乐趣的死尸。只因这一路上已经没有漏网之鱼了，赫尔曼是他最后的乐子。

伊弗诺赌气地理了理领子，不满地转身便往回走。

很奇怪，维尔顿的骑士边走边想着。屠城本应该是件劳累事，但他却感觉越干越有力气。

希维赶到的时候，她的汗液率先滴在温热的土地上，维尔顿驻守的士兵们则诧异的望向她。

“希维大人，您怎么在这里？我们并未接到您要过来的通知，非常抱歉，没去迎接您是我们怠……”

希维打断着挥退了他们，从头到尾都没给上前的士兵们一个眼神。她望着弗伦威志的王城化为火窟，而她就连站在城外都能感受到那扑面而来灼热的温度。

她的副官，诺厄·莱斯，默默地感受着周围士兵的视线和自己上司的情绪浮动。他俯下身，在自己的上司耳畔边轻声提醒道：“大人，王也许会不开心。”

希维还是谁也没看，她此刻嫌少眨眼的眼眶被干涩和热度染上微红的色彩。她的话语好像迷失在那片火海里，飘渺如雨雾：

“王的用意不是我们能揣测的，他永远是对的。”

维尔顿外交官的说话声在颤抖。但诺厄不是听见的，因为谭亚·希维的话说出来似乎永远是坚定的。他是感受到的，他那该死的能力，让他总是能知晓那些连他自己都不想知道的秘密。

“我总是做些无伤大雅的无聊事，王会原谅我的。”

希维的话有一部分在说谎，诺厄垂下来眼帘，选择闭口不言。

城墙外有一人身着军装，胸前的军徽上刻印着维尔顿独有的火焰标志，那是一名维尔顿骑士。她在众目睽睽之下单膝跪下。

“ **维尔顿！为死者默哀。** ”

她说了默哀，诺厄·莱斯便照做，所有在场驻守的维尔顿士兵都照做了。他们接了命令面着弗伦威志王城的方向献上自己的默哀。有人真心，有人假意，有人淡漠，但希维并不在乎。

她只想确认现在没人有眼神能看见她。

她在一片垂着头背对她的士兵中，暗自挪动她本没跪地的那条腿，改为双膝跪地。然后沉寂地，她垂下头将自己的额紧紧地贴在了弗伦威志的土地上。

有湿热的泪水没入红土之中，可落泪之人却没有发出一声声响。

诺厄被那眼泪的气息所环绕淹没，然而他只是紧抿着嘴，合着始终没有睁开的双眼。

今夜，他死守这个秘密。


	30. Rage

菲尼斯帝国在新王继任之后，第一个在黑尘前线会见的是维尔顿王国。

这一消息传遍七大国，又散播至无数无名的部落村庄。街道上无人不在谈论这史无前例的变故，如惊蛰中的春雷轰鸣，多少朝臣为此在自己的国家进行了争辩。有国因此而窃喜，有国因此有了戒备，但其中感到最为不满的绝对非咬紧自己后槽牙的加勒曼莫属。所有人都知晓这天要变了。于是各方势力蛰伏着抽丝剥茧只想扒开一条缝一窥究竟。只可惜它们自以为看透了其中的玄机，殊不知多数却只是恰巧瞥见那扇门背后的杯弓蛇影。

黑尘前线。

肃穆的脚步声带来两队人马，属下为王推开了会客厅的大门。

“菲尼斯。”

“维尔顿。”

恭敬又疏离的招呼声下是双王的颔首，抬起的脸庞上是男人的微笑和女人的冷漠。他们以各自国家的名来尊称对方，又以一国之君的身份接受了属下为他们拉开的高背椅。权利的锁链如温顺的蛇盘上他们的手脚踝，空气中有因焦躁而浮动的气压在蠢蠢欲动。

木制厚门被属下们再次合上，封闭的声音将一切不安分的因子镇压直至肃静。

伫立在外头的两名属下，一位身着黑色军装一丝不苟，一位身着深紫礼服华丽不浮夸。两人各自守着自己的那扇门，并肩背对那间好似寂静无声的会客厅。

他们不拔剑，也不目视它处。他们背部抵着的木门上刻有缭绕的金银雕文。木枝与盛夏的花朵交缠成巨木刻在门上，有几只白鸽衔来橄榄枝象征着和平与富饶。

此刻那些雕文仿佛灼热地烙印在他们的背部一般。正因为他们信奉那些象征，所以他们剑鞘紧锁剑刃。

暂时。

“希维小姐看起来和上次见面时颇为不同。” 开口击碎沉默的是菲利普。他的语气飘忽似乎没有目标，不轻浮却也漠不关心。

“技不如人。” 希维目不斜视地说道。“上次让您见笑了。”

“您误会了，我这怎么会是在挖苦您过去的事。我在褒奖您。”

“不用了。”

菲利普略微移开自己目视前方的视线，分了一点注意力去垂视维尔顿的外交官。他勾起了皮不笑肉不笑的嘴角，轻哼一声后说道：

“您不后悔吗？”

菲利普褐色的眼瞳中倒映着希维，眼见她无神地眨了一下眼皮，再次睁开时那锐利的视线仿佛出鞘的黑曜石刃。菲利普被刺得暗自心跳慢了一拍。

“如果是您，您后悔吗？”她反问道。

对菲利普而言，棋局就仿佛是座天秤旁摆满了砝码。主宰者挑选着在一边放上牺牲品，如此一来另一边就会从岩溶之中破炎而浮出。所以菲利普知道，如果决断者清楚自己的选择，那么希维就比他自己想象中的要来的清醒。

“我不后悔。”希维转头继续平视虚无的前方，继续低哑地说道，“我只会愧疚。”

菲利普听了不禁讪笑，嘴上却不吝啬自己的诚实。

“您这么说那我可就无法嘲讽您了。”

“您依然可以，因为我可不是什么圣人。”这次换希维轻笑出声。

菲利普挑了挑眉，不准备接对方挖苦自己的话。但他现在感觉到更放松了，看起来如果对方想，维尔顿的外交官有能力成为一个不错的聊天对象。

这头菲利普的想法还没跑完，就有人给犯困的他递枕头：

“您很无聊吗？” 对方低声问道。

希维问得仿佛人畜无害的样子，虽然语调中没有丝毫天真和无辜的气息。比起狡猾的政客，她更像个老酒友，轻而易举的和你拉近距离，并能让你亲自吐露出一些你自以为不重要的话。菲利普没有放下戒备，却也不自觉的嘴角微微抽搐。

“有点。”他斟酌着回道。说实话他也不知道真要聊天能说些什么。他本意只想打发点时间，好好挖苦对方。

希维耸了耸肩，“没办法，这是我们应该做的。王总是需要用些时间去‘ **深思熟虑** ’的，你说是吗？”

菲利普哼得笑一声，这是在调侃王呢。

“是的。” 他说，一边选择一些无伤大雅的玩笑用来礼尚往来。“我倒是习惯了。陛下出门必须花上两个小时梳妆。”

“哈，下次你可以建议她稍微节约一点时间用来补眠。她足够惊艳四射了。”

“下次我会这么进谏的。”

几番玩笑话下来，空气中那僵硬又紧绷的对峙感被彻底地轻轻抬起，仿佛如了谁的意一般。虽然无人放弃对立的立场，但两名官员之间也少了过度的剑拔弩张。

菲利普对这样意外的氛围改变感到质疑。他不排斥去接受这样的改变，但也不会轻易被对方牵着鼻子走。他依然在谨慎地审视希维，尤其是当他听见希维提起菲尼斯时——对方语态中的真实没有说谎，虽然那份情感并不浓郁，但却是切实的名为怀念的感情。

希维的嘴在一张一合的说着什么，菲利普没有听见。他注视着对方，直到黑色眼睛望进他自己的瞳孔中，投射出疑问。

菲利普觉得自己仿佛撬开了一角，他克制住自己顺着那裂缝奋力拨开土壤的冲动。他不能打草惊蛇，直到他确认希维的这份‘改变’是什么为止。但要做到这点，他也必须冒点险，献出一些真诚。

褐色的能力依附在墙上在主人的指令下直起而上，强势的在主人与女人的周围分割出一道方形的空间。希维在顷刻间便将手伸向别在腰间的匕首剑柄上，猛得后退一步，对上了菲利普毫无敌意的眼神。

“ **请问您这是什么意思。** ”

被言灵指控的感觉并不好，但是对方没有用尽全力，菲利普咬了咬牙，尽量放软语调：

“只是一道静音墙。”他说，“接下来的对话，我不希望被任何人听了去。”

希维放下了搭在剑柄上的右手，视线却依然直勾勾地盯着菲利普看。眼看对方的肢体语言并没有说谎，连一丝紧绷的肌肉都没有隆起，希维这才微不可见的叹了一口气。她终于移开了视线，回去凝视她前方的那块空气。

“你想说什么？” 她问。这就是她以她的方式在默许菲利普的行为了。

菲利普松了一口气，学着样子移开视线，对着走廊的墙说话：

“陛下那天在晚宴后回了房。”菲利普顿了顿，任由他的话语萦绕在希维微颤的指尖。“陛下惊醒了整座宫殿。”

菲利普面着会客厅外走廊的墙，陷入了回忆。那夜，他从未听见如此凄厉的哭喊声，就这么划破月夜，从菲尼斯帝国守卫最为森严的卧房传出来。端着烛台走的女仆惊得倾倒了烛火，火苗熄成灰烟在名贵的红地毯上灼出了一个焦黑的洞。菲利普迅速的率领着守卫闯进了女王的卧房。

那里头没有菲利普担忧看见的刺客，只有被夜风吹起的薄纱窗帘，还有抱着信纸跪倒在地上的菲尼斯。紫罗兰色的发丝凌乱地垂落在大理石地上，她像是生命垂危的白鸽窝在地上用身躯守着什么。一地斑驳的月光辉映着她簌簌落下的泪滴，好似她挣扎时纷飞垂落的羽毛。

菲利普严厉的挥退士兵和女仆，合上了那扇门，封存了那门内的一切密闻。

“她还好吗？”

菲利普听见希维轻声问道。他不想转头去看希维，因为一旦他这么做了，那女人所有的墙便会重新筑起。那么这些漂浮在空气中的真实的‘真相’就会随着他们的立场烟消云散。

所以他选择什么也不做，只是这么回答对方：

“她会好的。”

在菲利普眼里，菲尼斯帝国需要一个完全属于他们的王，而这一切的结束也许才是上天的恩赐。往后他会陪着菲尼斯站起来，会陪着菲尼斯坐稳那王座，然后协助女王真正引领菲尼斯人民走向富饶。

“她牺牲了很多。”希维低哑地说道，打断了菲利普的心绪，“终有一天，我会赎罪。但那不是现在，不能是现在。”

菲利普眼瞳一震，他刚要张口却被希维硬生打断：

“我是最没有资格说这个话的人。但是菲利普——”希维转头看向她曾不屑一顾的人，一字一句地说道。“阿芮雅·菲尼斯是人，她不是凤凰。浴火是否能重生，不只在于她，也在于她是否孤身一人...”

“她不是孤身一人。”

“她是。”

两双眼眸在空气中碰撞，希维坚持，她加强了自己言语的力道：

“你在要求她摒弃一部分的自己，只为菲尼斯帝国而活。你并不关心她，但她需要理解，她需要扶持。”

菲利普抿紧了嘴角，思绪陷落于对方直白的话语之中。

“菲利普，我们有共同的目的。”希维眼神没有离开菲利普，她左手抚上他们守着的木门上，“维尔顿需要和平。菲尼斯王国需要女王。”

“维尔顿会献上诚意，但绝对不能失去布莱因·修普诺，菲尼斯需要做出最后的牺牲。如此一来我们就不会有战争，不要有战争。我们不能让人民承担我们所犯下的错的恶果。”

“ **让修普诺和我最终去黑尘偿还我们亏欠她们的所有** 。”

菲利普转过身躯，面向希维，就这么细细审视对方的每一寸表情。他看不见虚伪和狡辩，看不见狡诈的阴谋，他只看到一张鲜活的，他没在任何一位维尔顿骑士脸上看到的真实。

这是唯一的破绽了。

“谭亚·希维。”被唤到的女人不退缩的迎上菲利普的视线，而也正因为如此，菲利普才选择去相信那双眼睛。“菲尼斯帝国将不会再忍受任何得寸进尺。”

“维尔顿不会得寸进尺。”

“你能保证吗？”

希维原本坚不可摧的视线在顷刻间碎开几乎割裂了她的唇角，菲利普的态度却没有改变，他不会在这里收手：

“你也是这么和赫尔曼·理查德承诺的吗？”

菲利普一字一句的说道，垂眼看着对方被那句话的每一个字刺得生疼。娇小的女人放下墙的样子有一种他喜爱的真实，他满意对方这样的反应。

毕竟，没有什么事是比拥有一个具有良知的合作对象要来得令人雀跃的。至少在菲利普想要和希维谈的这件事上。

“听着，希维。”菲利普转头看向门，里头的王听不见他们的对话，而他和希维之间的对话也不会对王他们公开。“你应该要看出端倪了，弗伦威志也好，肖恩·克尔克洛斯的死亡也好。”

“你说的对，希维，我们有共同的目标。但是你要的和平，你总是幻想得到的和平从来就没有达成过。你在被动和我交涉的这些平衡——你有想过这些局到底是由命运造成的，还是人为操作的吗？”

自叛军夺权以来，菲利普一直想要剿灭维尔顿王国，从来都想。不为别的，只因维尔顿过于危险。只因维尔顿王残忍诡谲，因为维尔顿骑士没有弱点也没有与其交涉和达成共识的可能。他看不懂维尔顿王想做什么，但是他能窥伺到那位王所打破的所有平衡。所以在对方成熟之前，他即使倾尽国力也要铲除这个尚在发展的饿狼。

但剿灭一国那又何尝不是生灵涂炭？菲利普虽然不畏背上人命，但是如果有别的方法——

“我从六岁起就跟着王，是他给了我我现在所拥有的一切。”希维的话打断了菲利普的思路。只见她合上了眼，默默给出了自己的答复。“我有我自己的猜忌，但在被证实之前，我不会背叛王也不会背叛国家。”

“我依然是维尔顿的骑士。”

菲利普勾了勾嘴角，没有嘲笑的意思，倒是觉得这女人生在维尔顿真是可惜了：

“那么你准备背叛自己？还是准备背叛自己效忠的王？”

“你擅自把国家摘了出去，并笃定我与王终将是对立的。”

“我就是这个意思。”菲利普耸了耸肩，但是神情却没有笑意，“这本就与国家无关。”

希维颦着眉，时间差不多了所以她不做反驳。她转过身走到门的另一侧，而菲利普也迈开步伐站在了她的对面。他们之间隔了一道依然闭锁的木门。

身着黑色军装的那位最后沉默地开了口：

“给我一点时间，足够的时间。先稳住这场局势，你与我都必须这么做。”

身着深紫礼服的那位略微颔首：

“菲尼斯帝国，静候您的佳音。”

褐色的能力在刹那间烟消云散，同一时间厚重的木门嘎吱嘎吱的被打开。门外的两位站在两侧行半礼，恭迎王的归来。率先走出来的是面容和善的维尔顿王。菲尼斯女王则站在会客厅内，伫立着目送维尔顿王离去的步伐。

希维在抬脸的那一刻望见菲尼斯在看着她。女王那张皎洁的脸庞上始终带着得体又柔和的神情，此刻却不由让希维感觉到彻骨的寒冷。维尔顿王兀自往外走，希维站在那里凝视菲尼斯，直到对方开了口。

她寂静的声音回荡在房间内。

“希维小姐可曾收到过我的信件？”

她轻声问道。

菲利普瞥了一眼维尔顿王。他似乎什么也没听见，已经踱步走到走廊的另一端。

“没有。”希维沉沉地说道，她行了个告别礼然后直起身，眼神没有丝毫的动摇。“没有，菲尼斯女王。外交部近期未曾收到过任何来自您的信件。”

菲尼斯笑了，清澈的瞳孔中是冰封里坍塌的堡垒。希维接受了那道眼神，没有退缩，只是得体地说了声失陪，然后就转身离开了房间。

一个正确的选择——她否认那封信的存在，明面上否了认肖恩与菲尼斯帝国的关联。菲利普感谢希维这么做了。

他暗自松了一口气，上前合上了房门，却在还没来得及开口时，便听到陶瓷摔在地上破裂的声音。

那声响是那么的狠戾又孤凄，让菲利普刹那间回想到了那一夜沐浴在散碎月光下的王。菲利普猛然转身，微瞪着眼看着变成一地碎片的白瓷，和被愤怒肆虐得满目疮痍的女王——

菲尼斯帝国的女王。

她盘好的发丝再次散开，手掌间有一道不知怎么划伤的血痕。猩红的血液顺着她的指尖滴在白瓷上溅出了血花，铁锈味仿佛锈掉的铁刃充斥着菲利普的鼻腔。菲尼斯喘着粗气，对着菲利普极近咆哮的怒吼道：

“就只会拿肖恩并不是菲尼斯人的身份搪塞我！谁都知道她不曾是名副其实的维尔顿人！”

“肖恩根本不想闯入王宫！如果不是为了希维...不是，肖恩根本没有恶意！所有人都知道，为什么还要残忍地杀死她！”

“满口胡言血口喷人！所有人！所有人都知道他们在包庇修普诺！所有人！！他怎么还有脸笑着来让我接受这种结果？？！他——！”

“陛下！”菲利普试图大声地打断对方的怒火，然后他看到菲尼斯看向他，他放软了声调。“维尔顿王给的决断是什么？请您冷静地和我说，如此一来我才能帮上您。”

菲尼斯红着眼眶，她的脸庞却是苍白的。她剔透的眼神中有一种窒息，如同火种被尘土活埋的茫然。菲利普为她拉开了椅子，小心地将地上的白瓷碎片用脚尖拨至一边，然后轻轻按着菲尼斯的肩让她坐下来。

“他说，维尔顿将退出以拉的国土，将维尔顿驻军的势力与土地交接给菲尼斯。”

“这是个不错的条件，我的陛下。” 菲利普柔声安慰道。菲尼斯的声线因为方才的怒吼显得有些沙哑，但是她的呼吸逐渐平缓了下来：

“布莱因·修普诺由维尔顿法律审判。”菲尼斯没有起伏的说道，紧咬着的后牙槽却没有放弃那份憎恨。“呵，维尔顿王就差点没说出来了。修普诺根本不会受到什么严重的罚责，因为是肖恩擅闯王宫在先，而维尔顿骑士只是在履行自己的职责。”

菲利普走到菲尼斯的跟前，单膝跪在女王的跟前。他望着女王，释出了他最为温和的态度：

“陛下。”他说，“这也许是我们能得到的最好的交涉结果了。”

菲尼斯怔怔的盯着他，紧抿着的双唇微不可见的颤抖着。菲利普知道他的女王远没有她现在展现出来的那么冷静，至少那无辜的花瓶以它的死亡证明了一切。他深吸一口气，冷静地看向女王：

“我知道您不满意，但是您知道我们终究是站不住脚的。无论维尔顿王是怎么钻了空子，但是事实就是肖恩并不属于菲尼斯帝国，布莱因·修普诺的身份更是维尔顿的建国骑士。如今全天下所看的事实就是，这一切都是维尔顿的家务事。”

菲尼斯听完后放松了肩膀，却不知为何更加挺直了背脊，端坐在那张高背椅上。她就这么冷冷地俯视跪在她裙摆之下的臣子，低声开口，语调柔软的令菲利普不由地冷汗直流：

“你想说维尔顿已经私底下给足了菲尼斯面子，是吗？” 

菲尼斯的言语中没有温度。菲利普并不敢回答。这是仅仅一次，唯一一次菲利普看见阿芮雅·菲尼斯摆出君王的架势。而身为臣子的菲利普，并不敢反驳这样的一国之君。

他紧握的手掌间积满了粘腻的汗液。

“是吗？回答我，菲利普。”她轻声问道，咏叹调般的语调中危机四伏。“你也要逼我吞下这恶果吗？”

回答菲尼斯女王的只有一片寂静。她似乎是冻结了的冰川，在极度寒冷的冰面下带着如同幻觉般的烈火，灼人也灼己。现在她的脑袋发沉，一阵发泄过后只剩下麻木的空虚。

时间似乎慢了下来，她眼前发黑，似乎看到了肖恩·克尔克洛斯徘徊的鬼影。她也似乎看到了自己。那个让自己的恋人冤死他乡，那个只能眼睁睁接受维尔顿王虚伪的笑容的自己。

这一切的悲剧是那么的不可宽恕，难以隐忍。她一再牺牲，一再以为她能承担起成王的代价。但谁也不曾告诉过她，这个代价会是如此仿若红莲地狱。

“你说的对，菲利普。”菲尼斯低哑地说道，她失神的双眼盯着虚空。被唤到名字的男人猛然抬起脸，似是有预感一般露出恐慌的神情。菲尼斯不知道他在害怕什么，她甚至觉得有点好笑：

“维尔顿是害虫，应当除之。”

“陛下！！”

菲尼斯不怒反笑。

“哦？你现在想反对了吗？”

“请您听我一言，希维那里有——”

“不要和我提那个女人！！”

菲尼斯嘶吼的声音贯穿过菲利普的心脏。他看着菲尼斯范着血丝的双眼，一字一句的对他命令道：

“她做出了她的选择。从今以后，我不想再听到关于她的事，我也绝不会再信她任何一句鬼话。”

“陛下——”

“联系我们安插在维尔顿的人。”菲尼斯冷硬地打断菲尼普。她举起手挥了挥，示意菲利普退下。然后她直起身，走向会议厅的落地窗前。

外头天色渐晚，远处有粉橘的彩霞一直蔓延至天边，美不胜收。菲尼斯将手搭在身前，背对着依然执意跪在地上的男人。窗外的霞光衬着她更加温婉动人，裙摆上满是金边留下的余辉。菲利普在寂静之中看着女王的身姿半晌后，才艰难地开口：

“您答应过的。”他的语气带着隐忍的颤抖，“您答应过以菲尼斯帝国女王的身份作出决断。”

这已经是他最无礼的指控了。为了菲尼斯帝国，他可以赴汤蹈火，可以出尔反尔。但是不能是这样的，不能是这样收场，不能因为这样的原因。

“我是为了菲尼斯帝国。维尔顿不仁不义，是隐患，所以将其除之。这也是你曾主张过的。”

女王冷漠的侧脸在夕阳的照映下越显光洁。她平淡的语气好似在说着今天下午茶吃些什么。

“结局并没有不同，菲利普。”

阿芮雅·菲尼斯淡淡地宣判道。她擦过菲利普的肩走出去：

“我们终于有共识了。”

维尔顿王神色不变，他望着马车窗外索然无味的风景。他始终带着似有似无的笑容，让人觉得他好相处的很。

“你和菲尼斯的使者在外谈了些什么。”

他问，笃定的语气仿佛他无所不知。希维捏紧了手掌，淡然地给出了答复。

“没什么。”她叹了口气，接着交代道。“不过是说了些难听的话指责我上回对他的不敬罢了。”

“是吗？”

希维转头直直的对上伯尔斯的视线。她勾起了嘴角，给了他一个清浅的笑容。

“是的。”

她这么回答道。

马车继续摇晃着，他们往维尔顿的方向归去。


	31. Us

“你还好吗？”

 **她** 的话音搅和在呼啸而过的强风中，破碎的字句在修普诺的脑海里忽明忽暗地浮潜着。他紧闭着双眼，如放掉缰绳般放掉那些躁动的话语，又如紧锁墙门般封锁自己的感官。

放松，他必须这么做。那是霍姆嘱咐过他的，现在唯一能使他感到舒服一点的方法。

突然一阵暴乱的杂绪又开始在修普诺的脑海里横冲直撞，像是有人用强制性的指令重复撞击他的理智，惹得修普诺的太阳穴隐隐作痛。被撕咬成屑的记忆片段从他的思绪中赫然凝聚，又在他还没来得及看清前炸裂成无数锋利的刃。那种放射性的刺头在霎那间投射出去，修普诺只好咬着牙忍住叫出声的冲动。他扶着额狠狠得甩了甩头，试图在寂静无声的空间里挣脱那粘稠的泥泞与疼痛，却换来更加天旋地转的失重感。

短时间的封锁感知貌似已经失去它的药效，但无论如何，此刻他都必须打起精神来。

“不太好，但是还可以。”

修普诺强迫自己睁开眼，略微过重的咬字彰显着他在承受的不适。感官全数回归，沙场上的光对他而言有些刺眼，即使此刻天空是一片绵延万里的乌云。维尔顿士兵们只要抬眼看，便能感受到那灰色的色调厚重地压在这一片广阔的地域上。那乌云欲泣不泣，有风无雨，肆无忌惮地刮着一片黑色军服猎猎作响。

分明今日是个好日子，但是天色却不赏脸。

这里是黑尘界线接近尾端的一座死火山。它生命的起源和终结，早已久远到没有人记得。时间吝啬的没有给它带来草木的复苏，只留下那由巨石堆砌而成的山体和由陡峭内壁包围的中央区域。

修普诺和希维站在火山口顶点的边缘，俯视环形中心凹陷的那一整块平地——那里摆着一张长桌，是三王签署合约的地点。而此时，一点点的，长桌旁本来空荡荡的场地已经开始有了黑压压的一群步兵。

维尔顿的士兵在简的指挥下整齐地部署在空地的正东侧。山体内部够宽广，能容下上万人，所以不一会那张石桌的正北与正西也会涌入来自菲尼斯和加勒曼的守卫。

“大人。”莉娅·罗帷的声音在修普诺的耳畔响起，他转头去看他的下属。“高台的阻击与狙击部队已全数部署完毕，是按照合约要求来的，仅两百人。”

“王的撤离点呢，传送坐标确认了吗？”

“已在座椅下方设置好，并经过了反复的测试，万无一失。”

“很好。” 修普诺摆了摆手，示意自己的副官退下，一边最后交代道：“最终确认一遍后勤路线和通讯兵的状态。”

“是。”

罗帷敬了一个军礼，默默动了动的嘴唇却又闭紧了自己的嘴。她向站在一旁的希维大人颔首，然后转身便准备离开。

“站住。”

修普诺命令道，迫使罗帷的脚步一顿。她回过头，猛得撞上修普诺锋利的银色目光。那人侧着眼珠正牢牢得盯着她，她只好仓促地低下头。

“请问还有什么事需要吩咐吗？” 她恭敬地问道。

“有话直说。”

“没有，是属下僭越了——”

“说。”

希维看那一头橙发的少女低着头不敢说话，就有些看不下去。她扯了扯布莱因的衣摆，在那男人转头看过来的时候轻微地摇了摇头。布莱因看了一眼希维那不赞同的表情，移开视线后无声地叹出一口气。他本想就此放过罗帷，却没想到那孩子不知道度过了什么心理难关，默默地先开口了：

“属下只是不明白……分明是和加勒曼再度签署和平协议，为何我国要如此戒备。”

驻军的部署，阻击部队的列阵，和她一起秘密训练多年的搭档，还有那几张几乎活在军营传说中的脸——这一切都仿佛在告诉罗帷他们面对的可不是一场护卫行动，而是一场名副其实的战争。

她抬起脸，用略显稚嫩的脸庞看向她憧憬的那人。那人依然没有分给她一个眼神，她也早已习惯。但是在这一刻，她希望修普诺能看看她，然后诚实地告诉她那些未知的答案。如此一来，不管前方在沙场上面临的是黑尘化还是幽鬼，只要他一声令下，她都能义无反顾的前往。

“你要习惯并学会这种处事方式，罗帷。” 他这么说道，罗帷珍惜的一字一句听着。“如今的维尔顿就是这么建成的。”

维尔顿永远要摆兵布阵，未雨绸缪，然后要永远去无限追求万无一失。因为维尔顿还没有失去的资本。

——曾经的叛军更没有。

莉娅·罗帷现在明白了。澄澈的橙色眼瞳如夏日星火，她用有力的右手覆上了自己心脏的位置，即使没有人教过她，即使她的右手臂上不曾拥有那仿佛在永恒燃烧的刺青。

她的忠诚如活在她的血液中一般。

“是！”

她响亮地回应道。

“放下你的望远镜好吗？真的很丢脸。”

奥莉薇亚无奈地低声说道。她今天穿着一身暗红色女士燕尾服，白皙的长腿由白色皮短裤包裹起来配上红褐色长靴，看起来着实俏丽非凡。

站在她身侧的男人比她高上不少，一头酒红色的小卷发，依然拿着由属下的能力加成过的望远镜在那看：

“没事，隔得这么远他们看不见的！” 他说。

“拜托，他们就在我们左侧开外四百米的地方！其他的维尔顿驻军就在我们脚下！我求求你了，他们真的看得见。”

奥莉薇亚忍住了抹额这种不优雅的动作，却忍不住去低声训斥自己的哥哥。她深吸一口气差点被烈风给呛到，然后瞪着依然无动于衷的查尔斯，再次开口试图挽回玛嘉蒙忒的形象：

“你在看的那个叫布莱因·修普诺，维尔顿的那个修普诺你知道吗？”

查尔斯终于情愿把眼睛从望远镜上移开了，他迎上他妹妹鄙夷的眼神问道：

“哪个？灰眼睛很帅的那个？”

“是暗地里被各国称为‘猎户’的那个！”奥莉薇亚话语是从牙齿间挤出来的，她翻了个白眼后看向她那个不正经的哥哥又说道：“我告诫你，他和他那群‘猎犬’可不是吃素的，打过他们主意的全被神不知鬼不觉的一击毙命了。”

查尔斯听她嘀嘀咕咕的说着“你想要变成一团难看的肉团吗”然后露出了一个笑。奥莉薇亚无语的觉得她哥哥的身后快开出蔷薇了，看起来甚是诡异。只见他眨了眨眼回道：

“但我又不想杀他，我只是想上他而已。”

……

奥莉薇亚暴怒。

她踩着高跟还踮起脚尖用力地拧过查尔斯的脑袋，猛得按了望远镜上的一个小按钮将里头的画面立体投影出来。

画面中修普诺正揽着希维，轻吻她的头顶。

“看到了吗！？！现在管住你那些龌蹉的痴心妄想！不许给我添乱！”

她一脚跟踩在了查尔斯的小皮靴上，还使劲的碾了碾，痛得查尔斯直直求饶。只见他蹲在地上捂着自己的脚背，然后委屈地小声碎念：

“哪位玛嘉蒙忒人不想拐一个军官回家啊...”垂着的红脑袋一晃一晃的，看起来傻里傻气的。但却又在顿了顿后，在刘海的遮掩下压低了声音继续说道：“更何况是维尔顿的军官，又爽又有影响力。”

奥莉薇亚收了收神色，瞥了一眼还蹲在地上的查尔斯，然后又移开视线去俯视火山口凹陷的那块平地。她刚想开口反驳，但这一眼就这么乖巧的又粘在了那抹墨绿色的身影上。

那人今日穿着贴身的黑色军衣军裤，换掉短裙去掉繁琐华丽的金饰，整个人看起来越发英姿飒爽。墨绿色的长发依然一丝不苟的高高束起，发丝随着阵阵烈风飞扬——

惹人心烦意乱。

奥莉薇亚甩了甩头，深吸一口气后用手拍了拍自己的双颊。等她整理好思绪后，行军的动静适时的出现了。果然，越过凹地的对面出现了帕劳赫卡的半只军队。她侧过头，正色对查尔斯吩咐道：

“行了，别忘了我们的任务。帕劳赫卡来了，你也应该去你的位置了。”

查尔斯站了起来，拍了拍自己的衣服上不存在的灰尘，一边懒洋洋地看向维尔顿左侧出现的又一批帕劳赫卡军队。

“呵，加勒曼的小狗狗。他们的主人呢？”

“管住你的嘴，查尔斯，即使那是事实。”奥莉薇亚看着空地的正西边缓慢冒出的加勒曼军队，定了定神。“去西南边驻守吧，一千名士兵随你去。记住，我们是来维持秩序的。”

查尔斯得令完掉头就走，一边笑嘻嘻一边向自己的妹妹背对着挥手：

“希望我们什么都不需要做。”

奥莉薇亚正想要附和，却被似有似无的一丝寒意冻得发怵。方才轻快又嬉笑的氛围不翼而飞，像是盛夏的花园被人用冰刀残暴地一阵乱砍。奥莉薇亚转头瞪向那散发着寒意的源头，查尔斯还在笑着，但极度失温的瞳孔中如霜雪覆盖下的玫瑰花刺。他问道：

“但是如果……万一呢。”

查尔斯停下离开的脚步，等着他妹妹回答他。

强风吹得少女娇嫩的脸颊生疼，诚实的向她控诉她本该待在四季如春的温室里。是的，她能用最无辜的方式挑动男人的烈火，也能在贵族夫人间长袖善舞，藏在扇子后煽动所有的红线。但是动武从来就不是她的强项。而之所以她能争过所有别的家族的孩子站在这里，只有一个原因：

她忆起出行前，王对她的召见。

只见如若一阵暗香飘过鼻尖，奥莉薇亚的脸庞上微动，一个不属于她自己的表情正在重塑而成。查尔斯注视着那微笑的每一个弧度，眼角的每一丝纹路，除去样貌，那所有的一切都不再属于他年轻的妹妹。那是属于一个男人的——查尔斯单膝跪了下来。

“ _草木易燃，唯有选择，才能观赏星火燎原之余不自焚_ 。”

嫣红的能力附着于少女纤细的喉管，熟练精准地调动着她面部上的每一块肌肉。浑厚的嗓音透过她的唇齿鱼贯而出，清晰地传达玛嘉蒙忒的王旨。

查尔斯抬起脸，望着那张失去年华却充满睿智与尊荣韵味的脸，绽放出最为魅惑的笑容：

“遵命，我的王。”

他如此应允道。

“准备的如何？”

说话的人是加勒曼的将军，盖里·布鲁斯。想当初他的名字曾响彻整片大陆，是位出了名的百战百胜将军，连当年的菲尼斯都要忌惮几分。

他站在火山顶点的边缘，烈风吹过他宽松的衣袍，吹掉的兜帽下是一张黝黑布满刺青的脸。那上头的每一条花纹都象征着一条葬身在他矛下的亡魂——其中包含名副其实的幽鬼。

帕劳赫卡的使者瞥到一眼那粗旷的脸，好似看到一座墓碑，不由心里一阵哆嗦。他努力扬起献媚的笑容，微弯着腰回答对方：

“都准备好了，引诱剂已经放置好。适当的时候一切就会如我们所预期的那般发展，请您放心。”

盖里满意的哼了一声，长矛点地，他环视整个死火山的情况。

说实话，加勒曼帝国根本不想再签这该死的和平协议。只是这在菲尼斯帝国作为见证人与提倡者签署了六年多的协议，此时若是不和菲尼斯帝国提前商量好就停止协议，那将是极度的驳人面子。但偏偏菲尼斯就仿佛忙得脚不沾地似的，就是迟迟没能来得及接待来自加勒曼的使者，更是莫名其妙提前了不少重订合约的日期。

加勒曼急着和菲尼斯合作，也并不想在这个关节点上与对方翻脸，更何况前段时间他们才趁着菲尼斯帝国王位空缺时钻了空子。于是他们只好搬出了王身体不适的理由，表示将不能亲自出席签订现场，试图拖延点时间。谁知道呢，盖里现在回想起来脸都绿了，菲尼斯派出来的使者在一番巧言令色下表明，如果加勒曼王信任自己的属下，那么由布鲁斯大将军出席签订合约也是可以的。

美名其曰，这早已是老合约了，也就是给菲尼斯新王上任走个形式罢了。

盖里听了不仅嗤之以鼻，真不知道菲尼斯人到底是吃砂糖吃傻了，还是和他们真没默契到了个极点。

“别搞出太多伤亡，演得好看点，但也别让菲尼斯那尊贵的小女王受伤去了。”盖里恶狠狠的脸上露出一丝轻蔑的笑容，不客气的帕劳赫卡的使者吩咐道。

帕劳赫卡的使者低声下气的应下，随后他又突然抬头，因为他听见了行军的声线——

是同样身为维持现场秩序的玛嘉蒙忒。

领头的人有一头微卷的红色头发，身材高大修长，就在加勒曼的本营右侧停了下来开始下令部署。如此一来，负责守卫与“制衡”的两国守卫就算各就各位了。他们各自分出同数量的两只军队，交错着穿插在签署协议的三国之间，试图形成一个“公平”的势力分布。

好像如此以来就能避免纷争似的。

“那谁？”

盖里抬了抬下巴指向空地里那身穿维尔顿军服的女人。那人正挺拔的在风中站立着，闭目等着她的王在她正前方的长椅上落座。

“那是维尔顿骑士之一，简·艾莫。” 帕劳赫卡的使者低声回道。

“哼？要成王妃的那个？” 盖里笑着摇了摇头。“听都没听过，样子倒装得挺像的，就是不知道是床上功夫比较好还是打架功夫更好。”

加勒曼的士兵听了纷纷笑成一片。

与维尔顿不同，加勒曼士兵勇猛但是军队军纪散漫，讲求用实力说话，甚至连军服都是宽松好活动的猎衣。

“所以那些崽种们除了派出了自己的女人以外，还派了谁？”

帕劳赫卡的使者连忙拿起望眼镜，狗腿的当起了盖里的眼。他的视野扫过加勒曼正对面同样站在火山顶点边缘的维尔顿本营，一个黑发矮小的身姿引起了他的注意。

“是塞壬。”帕劳赫卡的使者含糊地说道。

“你、再、说、一、遍！！”

望远镜应声掉下，砸在地上，帕劳赫卡的使者慌忙垂下身子去捡。冷汗从他的额间滴落，他感到盖里的能力如千斤之重压在他弯折的背脊上，从对方牙缝里挤出来的话语异常的尖锐刺耳。

他哆哆嗦嗦，抱着怀里的望远镜：

“是...塞...”

“嗯？”

“是塞壬……是维尔顿的塞——！”

怀中的望远镜被抢了过去，帕劳赫卡的使者却闭着眼不敢抬头去看。

盖里面色狰狞，神情上的咒怨比这满天乌云还要压抑上几分。他金色的眼眸望进去那个望远镜，将女人的身躯纳入他的瞳孔。

希维、希维、希维，他在心里仿佛碾碎肉骨一般的咬着那个名字。那个女人就站在那里，单薄又娇小，似是马上就会被这阵裂风吹倒，却又偏偏屹立不摇的站在山体的顶端。

她看过来，几千米开外的距离，却像是直勾勾的迎战上他的目光。盖里觉得浑身的血液都滚烫了起来。

他愤恨，唾弃，憎恶那个曾使他国家丢仅颜面的女人。那人仅仅是动动嘴，连武器都不挥舞就能让人屈服于无形的链条之下。

那个女人。区区一个女人，站在那里，就仿佛象征着什么一般，轻易夺取他盖里·布鲁斯的所有意义。

该死的。

望远镜撞击在岩石上，摔裂成一块块残块。盖里一跃而下，在山体内部陡峭的岩石上来去自如，仿佛在下阶梯那般轻松。他宽松的衣袍在风中飞扬，寒意稍微驱散了他体表的温度，却没能冷却他心中那份恨意。

他落在平地的地上，如飞燕般轻巧，但长毛插入地面时却震裂四周的土块。

简缓缓睁开湛蓝的眼，里头似是雷电般炫目。

盖里金色的眼眸仿佛因热度融化成液体，抬头迎上简的审视，却不在看她。耳侧有衣摆带起的风声，身旁加勒曼大部分的士兵跟着落地，只留了两百人在上头待命。

“盖里，来的还有猎户。”

在加勒曼将军耳边低语的是和他出生入死过的兄弟。他们一同在幽魂战役中吃过耻辱，一同在山岭之战中在身上留下了不可磨灭的疤痕。于是那之后，他们就拼了命得去在追逐，没人比他们更了解与更想要得到维尔顿的力量。无论失去多少弟兄，无论背上上什么罪名，他们都必须去找出那潜藏着‘力量’的秘密——

加勒曼，也必须仅仅是加勒曼，将要夺回他们的位置。

“猎户？” 盖里左手抚上自己的左眼，那里有一道长长的疤，从额间一直划至嘴角。“真是久违了，怎么？兄弟，怕了吗？”

一阵强风吹过，以长桌为分界。维尔顿沉寂如山，加勒曼军队气势如虹，虽都一其将武器放置于地面，加勒曼却丝毫没有褪去那狼虎蛰伏般的姿态。

“怕？怎么会。”加勒曼的兄弟笑道。

盖里迈开稳健的步伐，就这么在维尔顿的注视下走向长桌。他勾起嘴角，面部上的疤痕和刺青使他的表情扭曲又邪肆。下一步，不等维尔顿王到来，他就先拉开属于加勒曼帝国的高背椅，岔开双腿坐了下来。

简面色不改，维尔顿便也是纹风不动。

“不怕就好。计划有一点小小的变化——”

盖里·布鲁斯把双手搭在双膝盖上。

“是时候让这些崽种们趴在地上学狗吠了。”

加勒曼坐得肆意又挑衅，就这么撑着下巴盯着维尔顿军说道。

菲尼斯帝国出现在场地正北的时候，所有的国家都早已各就各位。

“笑一个，菲利普，你的脸色太无礼了。”

菲尼斯笑着垂首摆弄自己的衣摆，不轻不响地对菲利普说道。被唤道的男人对女王的话充耳不闻，自顾自的盯着周围的士兵手忙脚乱的激活传送阵。

菲尼斯站直了身子，凹陷下去的平地上维尔顿王和加勒曼将军早已面对面的坐着了。她摇了摇头，水晶耳坠随之晃动：

“这么爱和我赌气？你看我，我什么也没做。”

“我敢打赌，您就算打算要做什么也绝不会通知我。”

菲利普嗅着风里沙尘的味道，面色不改却语气嫌恶。是了，他的女王笃定了自己中了维尔顿外交官的邪，理所当然在计划什么的时候不会告诉他。

“我们讨论过的，菲利普。”

传送阵已开始发出微弱的光芒，菲尼斯不敢怠慢地快步走去。高跟鞋踩在光环里，她伸出了自己右手，菲利普举止流畅的将其握住，并单膝跪了下去。

“风险是无比巨大的。” 他抬头对上菲尼斯紫色的瞳孔，那里头的执着使他退步。

“菲尼斯人可不是这么说的。”菲尼斯的轮廓在光辉中模糊。“我的将领们也不是这么说的。”

菲利普几乎颓废的凝视着菲尼斯帝国的新王，他无从反驳。不管是提出关于维尔顿有多强大的证明，那些腐朽的菲尼斯将领们都能巧言令色的‘证明’菲尼斯帝国前所未有的强盛。

而他，菲利普，只是个文官非武官。即使他赌上一切在宫廷里挑战将领们的尊严，也依然没有能说服女王的立场。

“那么。”菲利普沙哑的妥协道。他对菲尼斯帝国今日将为各位呈上什么样的甜点一无所知，即使他知道了，他也不可能违背自己的女王去给那人通风报信。

“注意安全，我的女王。”

菲尼斯消融在光阵里，只留菲利普最后的嘱咐弥散在空气中，最终被一阵裂缝削成碎屑。那个男人没有独自在原地失落多久，他站起来转身面对那脚底下的峭壁。

身侧有脚步声，有些虚浮又浮夸，菲利普不用动自己褐色的眼珠子都知道那是谁。

“菲利普先生真是多此一举了。”

那人说道，语气中的傲慢是菲利普这几天听到快作呕的贵族腔。他按耐住自己去揍这个不知天高地厚的小兔崽子，抬高自己的下巴后告诫道：

“你们最好为自己保证的事负起责任。” 他刻意加重语调，顿了顿后又说。“否则谁将成为我国的千古罪人，那可还未可知呢。”

青年晃了晃自己一头明亮的金色头发，对菲利普的话语不以为然。他自认为他在黑尘界线攒下不少军功，父亲更是帝国的第一元帅，又何必拉低身段和区区一个混种理论。

菲利普以为他自己是谁呢，打仗的事还用得着一个文官指手画脚？

“得了，菲利普先生还是保护好自己吧。” 青年整了整衣领，身后的士兵跟着上前来到峭壁跟前。

暗紫色军服顿时占据了火山的一侧，若不是天色不佳，那些军服上头绣着的金边定是能将整只部队看起来熠熠生辉。

“还有，您该称我为‘指挥官’了，菲利普先生。” 青年阴阳怪气的嗤笑道，随后风度翩翩的一跃而下。士兵们跟随着他，踩着山壁上凸出的岩石，暗紫飞扬的衣摆如展露自己羽毛的雀鸟，优雅又轻盈。

他们无声的落在平地上，随着一阵光柱，菲尼斯女王现身在长桌的跟前。

“菲尼斯。”

维尔顿王起身，温润的神情礼貌又绅士，褐色的眼就这么没有温度的凝视菲尼斯对他冷淡的回礼。加勒曼翘着二郎腿，作势对小女王点了点头。

菲利普在上头冷哼一声，也一跃而下。

《巴塞尔火山和平公约》

——在此，重新签订。

“你为什么在这里。”

简的唇几乎没动，但低沉微小的声音从她的齿间泄漏而出。

签订公约的流程正在按部就班的跑着，希维正站在王的手侧做为辅佐。此时平地上时不时发出响亮的答复声，又或是窸窸窣窣地与自己部下交头接耳。

“修普诺的状态不稳定。”

纱丽·霍姆的语调中没有起伏，仿佛她对一切都不感兴趣一般，就这么对简回道。蜜糖色的长卷发被她绑成马尾，淡漠地站在简和修普诺的身旁，与维尔顿军一同退至王身后约十米后的距离。

“你什么时候这么尽责了。”

“我向来如此，艾莫小姐。”

公事公办的语气像是铜墙铁壁般挡住对方的猜忌和嘲讽，纱丽站在那里就仿佛没有被一双蔚蓝的眼瞳审视一般。

她不在乎，却不意味着她不紧张。

手心的汗液随着无声的秒针一刻一刻增加，直到掌心中早已满是令人不舒服的粘腻感。纱丽有意用手在白大褂上抹一抹，却不想引起简的注意。

毕竟在一黑压压一群维尔顿人里，她这抹白色已经足够显眼了。

她将手插进口袋里，这倒不是什么大不了的动作。有视线从四面八方向扫视过来，随后又立刻消失了——毕竟她只是位医疗官，不是士兵。

天色本就不佳，因失去日光给予的温度，凹地底下的风虽不是那么烈但却有股寒意。于是除了正在忙的王与外交官们，在场敢站着吹风罚站的士兵们无一觉得又凉又无趣。

时间沉寂了下来，像是摇篮曲，就连风都吹不起人逐渐磨钝的意识。就算是一开始再怎么紧绷，再怎么心怀鬼胎，只要被反复的安逸所轰炸，只要心里对即将要发生的事有数，士兵们就好似能渐渐失去了那份警觉。

菲尼斯女王的声音并不尖锐，有一种饱满的镇静，此刻正悠然地穿梭在维尔顿王温厚的嗓音中。加勒曼不爱言语，却也配合着场合克制自己的不安分，却忍不住时不时展露出自己的困顿与不感兴趣。

巴塞尔火山内部的气氛此刻甚至能称得上是祥和静好。它像是一间冬日里炉火暖暖的木屋，外头的雪夜与它都无关，从锅里盛上一碗奶油土豆浓汤配上一本书，就能让人窝在壁炉旁热乎乎地睡上一整夜。

你撑着头，昏昏欲睡地欣赏着窗外飘零的雪，感受不到一丝寒冬的气息。暖和的毛衣包裹着你，墙上的咕咕钟在沉稳地打着节拍，你柔和地这么想着——是否在不经意间会有一只温驯的母鹿悄然造访你的窗前......

一把猎枪，黑色的枪管，对准着你。

！

玻璃窗为之震碎，炸裂至风雪之中。这样的杀伤力，必定会有血液在巨响中溅射成一朵盛大绽开的彼岸花，附着在墙上。

不，那不是猎枪，是手枪。

“女王！！！！！”

菲尼斯瞪大着眼眸，看着菲利普不知何时瞬移到她的跟前，带着一阵未散尽的疾风将她的高背椅在刹那间退至他自己的身后。他用身体护住菲尼斯的女王，顷刻间展开他不擅长的防御性护盾。

砰——！

是子弹硬生生撞击在护盾上的巨响，却耐不住其的坚韧被反弹至空中。

菲利普瞪大着眼睛看着这一切。他看着那个子弹，感觉到自己的唇在颤抖，他猛的一回头。

冒着烟的枪口，暗紫色的军服，不熟识的脸庞——是菲尼斯人开得枪。

菲尼斯细致的脸颊上划出一道血痕，血液直到这一刻才在她惊魂未定的面色下潺潺流出。她喘着粗气，看向维尔顿王。

褐色的眼里没有惊慌，也没有震怒。他只是定定地坐在那里，脑袋的正前方却立着一道湛蓝色的能力护盾，上头还有一个冒着烟的弹痕。

简的左手越过王的肩膀，掌心持续展开着那个护盾，右手则搭在王的座椅背上，眼中的惊涛骇浪展示着明显的保护姿态。

“你妈的到底是谁干的——”

盖里大声骂道，瞬间觉得自己全身的毛都要直立起来了，他金色的瞳孔一转，瞪着正举着手枪的维尔顿医疗官。但是那个女人的枪管却不是炽热的，琥珀般的瞳孔更是盛满惊愕。

“逮捕他，快——！”

“维尔顿。”

菲利普下达指令的声音还没结束，他的挽回就被维尔顿王低沉的嗓音打破。菲利普不知道为什么，但他不敢回头看维尔顿王，也不敢继续发号施令。背后那人的声音有一种如降到冰点一般的恶意，还有那份即使裹着温润的音调也无法掩盖的‘蓄意’。

维尔顿王起身，盖里呲着牙瞪大瞳孔极速往身后退去，却没有迎来丝毫那人的攻击。一时之间气氛胶着又一触即发，就连上头作为秩序维护者的两国士兵也暗自将手压在了武器上。

场面僵持住，年轻的维尔顿王没有发怒，也没有作出攻击性的举动。他只是几乎慢悠悠地站起来转过身，声音不大却足够清晰：

“菲尼斯。”他说道，“这就很没有意思了。”

他背对着菲尼斯，越过简的肩看向着的是仍然举着手枪的纱丽·霍姆。他就这么直勾勾的盯着她，享受着她的错愕和惊恐，然后扯出了一个阴凉的笑容：

“你说是，还不是呢？”

手枪掉落在黄土地上，纱丽觉得自己喉口塞满了铁刃，就连腔内的空气都在顷刻间被抽干。王分明在与菲尼斯说话，可却又不是。那仿若掌控一切的笑容，是给他的。那人，在轻蔑地嘲笑她不自量力的背叛。

这和她预想的不一样，冷汗混着她缓慢渗出的眼泪混作一体。

这和她想象的不一样。

“维尔顿王！这一切一定是能够解——” 菲利普几乎吼着叫出了声，试图挽留对方离去的步伐。他知道，一旦这个男人走回维尔顿军，一切都终将无法挽回。

菲尼斯帝国，至少在今天，必将背上刺杀维尔顿王的罪名。

“交给你了。”维尔顿王打断道。

他右手搭在简的肩膀上，无意搭理菲利普的挣扎，只是自顾自地将指挥权给予他最中意的‘兵器’。

于是菲利普反手便拽着女王纤细的手腕一把把她拉起来，被他暗自激发的传送阵发出剧烈的光芒，他近乎粗鲁地将她推进去，护在她的左右直到她消失在长桌跟前。

然后菲利普极速地往菲尼斯军撤去——

“维尔顿！！！”

签订契约时维尔顿王坐过的长椅被能力粉碎，后又伴随着湛蓝的光芒凝聚在一起。简·艾莫幻化出的长枪气势磅礴地插入土地之中，尘土因而飞扬，而尾随她号令之下的，是维尔顿军的一呼百应。武器一齐出鞘，军人们回应的那声‘维尔顿’喊得整齐，回荡在山谷里仿佛燃起了军人们的血液，又如蓄势待发的浪潮那般声势浩大。

该死的、该死的！菲利普在心里头呐喊，他顾不上额间汗又或是凌乱的发丝，他几乎以他最快的速度退回了菲尼斯的前线。

而迎接他的是什么？

是为首的青年呆滞的神情。

“做点什么！！！”菲利普来不及克制自己，他怒吼着，焦灼的情绪几乎凝成实体化的能力向青年刺去。“这不是你们的计划吗？！指挥官！你给我做点什么！！”

然而那青年只是呆愣的凝视着即将成为战场的平地，菲利普疾步上前一把就揪着对方的领子将其提起来，还未来的及说什么，下一秒维尔顿的命令就仿佛催命符一般跟上来。

“阻击部队！”

一声令下，维尔顿正上方的峭壁顶点便形成了一个约四十米长的半圆形防线。微光乍现，如铁网纹路般的防护盾直直立起，交融的颜色预示着维尔顿近卫队的训练有素。

将士兵们具象化的能力拧成线编织而成的堡垒，约五十人的合作却在呼吸间便完成。盖里·布鲁斯瞪圆着眼看那怪物般素养，不得不承认那是个他就算带着全弟兄去送命，也不一定攻破得了的小小光茧。

“大、大人！”

就是这么不巧，有人就这么挑在盖里冷汗直流时在他耳边如蚊子般焦急地叫着。

“做什么！？该死的别烦我！这演得都是哪出和哪出？？” 他烦躁的大手一挥，差点打着不知什么时候站在一旁弯着腰的帕劳赫卡的使者。

“大人！那……那个计划还要继续吗。”

盖里听了定睛一想，就这么阴森的盯着帕劳赫卡的使者直到对方被看得发毛。加勒曼的大将军突然觉得上一秒的自己傻得可以，就像是被维尔顿吓着似的。

其实他不需要想太多，这一切变故别说是推翻了他们的计划，其实反倒让他们的新计划更好实施了。

“哼，继续啊，为什么不？”

他笑着说道，满脸的狂妄与匪气。帕劳赫卡的使者张了张口还想说什么——

“掩护！”

维尔顿指挥官的声音再次响起，伴随着枪支上膛与弓弩拉满的声响。在维尔顿的制高点，七十几只狙击部队蓄势待发，只待指令便能将对方万箭穿心。

菲利普咬紧了自己发颤的牙关，菲尼斯已经通过了传送阵回到了菲尼斯军的最后方。

但这远远不够。

他们需要更多时间去创造女王的撤退时间，他们需要撑住，在这里抵住维尔顿的怒火——

菲尼斯军群龙无首地站在那，等待着不知思绪迷失到哪里的指挥官下达指令。

菲利普对着那张清秀年轻的脸狠狠地一拳揍下去，力道大到差点打歪了对方的脊梁骨。他拽着对方垂下的脑袋抬起来，滴溅出的鼻血差点沾上菲利普的白手套：

“你清醒点了没！！”

指挥官微肿的脸颊上有疼痛带来的扭曲，眼神中却没有菲利普期待的清明。

“不是……”菲利普以为自己听到了那孩子尾调里带着的哭腔，“不是的，这不是我们的计划。”

菲利普目瞪口呆地瞪着他。

“不该是这样的！我也不知道为什么！我们甚至不会正式开战！我不会——” 

菲利普又向那充满惶恐的脸揍下去，这次他确保那孩子会疼到把后半句话吞回去。

菲尼斯帝国的士气已再也承受不住更低迷的影响，他扯着第一指挥官的后衣领，准备对他进行又一番训斥，却听到了那熟悉的声音。

菲利普停下了手边的动作，他的视线穿过还未交战的战场，看向那个声音的主人。

“艾莫！”

她说。

“ **艾莫，我求你** ！”

她呐喊道。

菲利普垂下自己冰凉的掌心，觉得自己满头的热度都在缓缓冷却。他几乎是悲哀的看着那个女人，不为她，更多是为了自己。

他见识到了自己的无能，也见识到了她的无能。也许他们就是这样的象征，在战争爆发之时就已没有了立足的地方。但是他们也没有放弃，他们没有一刻放弃自己再次主宰的机会。

希维被修普诺拦住了，即使如此她还是挣扎着想上前去拉住简：

“艾莫——”

“闭嘴！”

简领军站在最前头，侧过来的脸庞呵斥她那不知轻重的同事。

“走，这不是你的战场。” 是布莱因在谭亚的耳畔命令道。

“可是——！”

“滚！！别以为我不知道你在想什么！” 简低吼得很难听，但是希维听出来了对方话语中的含义。所以她停止了挣扎向前的动作，她扒着修普诺的臂弯，就这么直勾勾地盯着简。

“听好了，希维。”简恶狠狠地说，“我只给你一次机会。”

那人蔚蓝的眼里有不容自己失败的自信，也有不容希维失败的威胁。

但是希维只是迅速地点了点头，看起来甚至有些急迫的乖巧。她明白了，并且也是在人生中首次觉得简也并非永远臭脾气不讲理。

“护送王去‘堡垒’。”简转过脸，风在她发丝间攒动，“顺便带上霍姆，她有必要给王一个解释。”

说完，便没在回头看发生了什么。

因为她看见右上侧驻守的一半玛嘉蒙忒在蠢蠢欲动。是敌是友，她并不知道。

那也暂且不重要。

“修普诺。”

“在。”

男人来到了她的身侧。

“有把握吗？”

修普诺和简交换了一个眼神。

“有。”

长枪被主人在空气中灵活的转了一圈，落地时却反过来将刃插入了土壤。

“帕拉耶借给你，给你三分钟。”

“收到。”

维尔顿军顿时改变了阵型，仿佛顿时从一把出鞘的剑化成一面盾。修普诺逆着人群转身往军队的中心走去，一边接通了通讯。

“罗帷。”

“属下在。”

罗帷正站在狙击部队中央的最前头，风吹起她橙色的刘海，绽放出一双明媚的眼。

“一分钟，拿下猎物。”

罗帷转身走向正匍匐在地的她的搭档，她跪在那人的身侧。

“属下遵命。”她应下。

至高点的风大得不得了，帕拉耶不知道和罗帷抱怨过了多少次。

“怎么了甜心？我们的处女任务来了？”

罗帷整个人附在帕拉耶的上头，感受着风的速度与方向，双眼牢牢地盯着前方的某一点，并没有回覆她的搭档。

她的眼睛此刻如星火般璀璨，是战场上最明亮的指引。

“行，都听你的甜心。”帕拉耶扯了扯嘴角，然后感受到她冰凉的手附上自己的脸颊，一条黑色的绸缎盖上了他的眼。

“帕拉耶，你的呼吸。” 她说。

同调的呼吸。

“这里。”

少女的指腹盖上他的手背，调整着方向。

“风。”

气息环绕在男人的耳廓，然后随着呼气声贯至耳膜。

绝对的信任，男人是枪，女人是眼。

熟练的操作，调整着所有应该摆弄的精准度，帕拉耶勾起了一个笑容。

“来吧，我的启明星。” 他说。

罗帷在他看不见的地方笑了。

咚——！！

狙击枪响。

血液在这声巨响中溅射成一朵盛大绽开的彼岸花，附着在陡峭的巨岩壁上。

菲利普瞪着震惊的双眼，脸颊上溅满了血迹，衣物上沾染上了不少粘腻的软肉。

碎裂的颅骨倒在地上，在一片猩红中只能依稀辨认出那曾光彩夺目的金色短发。

“维尔顿！”

领军的女人号令道，这回却是做了让菲利普难以置信的事。

长枪落地，发出了脆响，是被抛弃的声音。

维尔顿士兵们接到指令后举枪，枪口向着天空，出鞘的剑刃们在顷刻间都回到了它曾被封存的地方。

胜负已定。

菲利普惘然地看着。

维尔顿收了剑，不再进攻。

奥莉薇亚不由地吞了吞口水，干燥的喉口在一阵滚动后有些刺痛。底下的平地没有军队敢动一分一毫，裂风刮在士兵的军服上，摇曳的衣摆是整片战场中唯一胆敢肆意晃动的东西。

维尔顿的七十五支狙击部队保持着举枪，狙击手们整齐的将枪架在自己的胸前，黑洞洞的枪口朝着仿佛一直在下压的天际，宣誓着威胁式的善意。而狙击手的眼们则站在他们的身侧，收敛的战意使他们不再散发着光彩熠熠的茫光。

除了为首的那名少女。

奥莉薇亚佩服的观察着。那少女有着一头绚丽的橙色短发，像是灯塔一样照应着维尔顿的掩护部队。她无需倚赖能力的光辉就能使自己夺目绚丽，就这么自信的站在制高点，将她的胜果大方纳入囊中。

这就是结束了。以战止战，现在只要菲尼斯帝国接受，大规模的战争就可以不发生。玛嘉蒙忒王国就也无须做出她无法左右的选择。

如此一来，那人便无需冒着受伤的风险上战场。他们也无需面对被迫成为敌人的风险。

奥莉薇亚压在刺剑的手没有放下，只见远方的希维在维尔顿的阻击护盾后动了动，而她右侧下方的菲尼斯使者也微微迈出了一步步伐。

“菲尼斯帝国……” 奥莉薇亚听见外交官说，即使他没和菲尼斯女王商讨过，那是明显僭越。但奥莉薇亚依然期盼那人继续说下去，把那带来和平的指令说出来。

“将配合现场中立国的调——”

“吼——————————————！”

那触手可及的，因压制而得来的不平等和平——在一阵猛兽们的怒吼中如巨龙煽翼在希维的身后一块块被震碎。

她不可置信的瞪着菲利普看，即使在那么遥远的距离，她根本看不清菲利普的眼里究竟写着什么。

希维想知道那天菲利普口中的渴望和平有几分是真的。希维还想知道上天究竟有没有良心。

方才的僵局是简给予她的机会，是修普诺的属下用精准的一枪换来了的短短一刻，这也是维尔顿的退让。

但她还没握稳就碎了。

四面埋伏的利爪撕破了希望，仿佛将其碾成粉，癫狂地挥洒入风中，坠入了脚尖前的深坑里。

她看见身侧身躯紧绷的罗帷，她的双眼微芒四溢。她茫然地转头看向她的王。

那人站在那里，难得没有挂上笑容的脸显得有些自在。她就这么扭着头看向站在阻击盾后的维尔顿王，听见那人淡漠的陈述事实：

“兽潮。”

他冰冷地这么说道。

菲尼斯军在撤退。

顿时整座火山的形势混乱无比。本无可能出现的兽潮从西北和东南方向涌入，来的时机过于完美，以至于也许根本无人相信这只是场意外。

奥莉薇亚看见，至少底下开始重新列阵的维尔顿军觉得这是场“增援”。而在场也没有人比她更明白，提前清理巴塞尔火山周边的猛兽是“中立国们”的责任。退一万步来说，猛兽并不时常聚集在一起活动，形成兽潮更是少之又少的情况。

除非有人刻意在火山口附近放置了大量引诱剂。

玛嘉蒙忒有没有做这种事奥莉薇亚怎么可能不知道，所以这一切的源头就都指向这几年来热爱当加勒曼帝国走狗的帕劳赫卡了。

“我亲爱的妹妹！”查尔斯的声音从奥莉薇亚的通讯器里传出来。他的语气在上扬，仿佛正在参与一场使他亢奋的吵杂派对，“看啊，他们还是打起来了！”

碧绿的眼珠一转，奥莉薇亚望着山谷里明显在往菲尼斯军靠拢的加勒曼与帕劳赫卡。而维尔顿左侧的一千名帕劳赫卡也在向维尔顿逼近。

抉择、抉择、抉择，士兵们的每一步步伐踏在黄土地上，也踏在少女的脉搏上。

玛嘉蒙忒军没有动。

那抹墨绿色的身影，手持长枪屹立在军队的最前头。通讯线路如千万条银丝笼罩在维尔顿军上头，随着他们的移动连接着每一位士兵。

奥莉薇亚的通讯器再次亮起。

远处一半的帕劳赫卡军已与几乎散成一盘沙的菲尼斯军汇合。如此一来便很明显了，对方在此时此刻是站在菲尼斯这一边的。

玛嘉蒙忒王的声音在奥莉薇亚的耳边低语，温厚低哑的嗓音如年迈的老树用黑褐色的树根扎根入她的心脏。

抉择？其实玛嘉蒙忒并没有很多选择。站在菲尼斯那边便等同与帕劳赫卡同流合污，认下来设计维尔顿的罪名。只有支援维尔顿是唯一撇清关系的方法，只是是否有那个必要罢了。

来吧。玛嘉蒙忒王借助奥莉薇亚剔透的双眼，纵观整场战局。他望着深渊，试图窥探充满风险的未来，他的智慧却永远不够他选一条绝对安全的道路。

维尔顿的指挥官也许动了动她的嘴唇，从此刻开始来自维尔顿的军令已不再能被轻易捕捉。悬崖的顶端，罗帷低下身，狙击手们一齐起身，他们的‘眼’上前一步接替了他们原本的位置。

“ _去吧，我的孩子们_ 。” 玛嘉蒙忒王这么叹息道。

维尔顿的原狙击手们抽出他们不知藏匿在何处的武器，而即使是帕劳赫卡也能在顷刻间分辨出这些士兵对近战武器有多过分的得心应手。

“ _帕劳赫卡无德_ 。” 

维尔顿向帕劳赫卡派出了一支出乎意料的剿灭部队，那般高超的战技，仿佛近战才是他们的天职。

“ _加勒曼无仁_ 。” 

玛嘉蒙忒王的意识开始从奥莉薇亚的身躯中剥离，他无意再评论更多。

他只是重复了那段话：

“ _去吧，我的孩子们_ 。” 他说。

“ _我们与维尔顿同在。这，便是玛嘉蒙忒的抉择_ 。”

简听到玛嘉蒙忒军整备军队的声音，就从她的后上方传来，也不知是敌是友。

修普诺踱步走到她的身侧，低声带来已将一半帕劳赫卡军队剿杀成功的喜讯。

紧接着有一道暗红色的身影从身后向她前来，那人的气息乘着风带来花蕊的芬芳，环绕在简的鼻侧。简无心去管那稚嫩弱小的存在，她的双眼只能看到这黄土地上即将绽开的一朵朵血花。

加勒曼军在往菲尼斯驻军的地方靠拢，他们的背后同样也有络绎不绝的兽潮。简立刻下了判断。为了截断维尔顿后方的猛兽，除了阻击部队我方放弃高台才是优先选择。

“修普诺。”

“在。”

男人回得简短，但是却一如既往。

这让简突然有些怀念，虽然她和修普诺并肩作战的次数一只手就能数得过来。并且那都发生在过去，远在他们肩负起国家与爱人的生命之前，远在他们能顶天立地的站在人民身前之前。

于是在简伫立于这久违的战场前时，她带着不应该有的情绪，不自觉地怀念了起来。

她想到了远在维尔顿王都等待着他们归来的媞娜和碧翠丝。

媞娜总是将圆桌当成自己的家，以对待家人的方式对待所有人，搞得碧翠丝也有样学样。同时简也深知，自己和她们是不一样的。她在乎的人很少，她爱着的人们少到她张开双臂，便能紧紧地拥他们入怀。

简真正爱的人很少，但她要守护的人却很多。

从维尔顿学院每个孩子的笑容到街道上忙碌着的人们，她总是在送那些学艺精进的孩子们上前线，送他们去探索未知，最终他们的贡献为国在这大陆上争到了一席之地。

维尔顿的今日，是那些孩子用鲜血换来的。于是他们叫她一声教官，她便决心要尽可能护他们一辈子。

“简，第三军团已进入待命状态，随时听你指令。”

修普诺严肃地说道。他的右手压在腰间的剑上，与简并肩站着。简侧过头去看他。

她从来没喜欢过布莱因·修普诺这个人，倒不如说不厌恶就已经是极限了。毕竟他们从小到大就没有合拍过，两人打过的架比一起打过的架要多上几倍。但是简反思了一下，最后发现自己除了媞娜与伯尔斯，她似乎和圆桌里所有的其他成员都是这样的关系。

这样的关系不好吗？简倒是觉得无所谓，她没有必须与他们维持热络关系的必要。

但是，他们一起上过战场。

无数的战场，无数的作战计划，他们因为有彼此所以才得以存活下来。他们踏过焦黑的焚场，躲过群聚幽鬼们的追击，目睹塞壬首次惊艳的演出。

他们出生入死过，这永远也不会改变。而无论简多么不爱他们，他们之间永远都有一条隐形的绳索将他们联系在一起。

简是记得的，虽然她从来不屑在修普诺面前提起。

她记得修普诺救过她。那时他发着高烧背着遍体鳞伤的她，执拗地用他当年并不宽大背脊带她回家。简也救过修普诺。她冒着废掉一只手的风险，为当时连剑都还耍不稳的他挡下了成年骑士的一击。

他们没了彼此，谁现在都不会意气风发地站在这里。

所以，虽然他们吵过无数的架，每次都试图把对方打到鼻青脸肿。但是她从未想过他们死，也不会无动于衷的看着他们死。六年前她发誓过：特蕾莎是最后一个。既然她发过誓，那么她言出必行。

长枪在烈风中耍了个枪花，然后横在她的身侧，拦住了身后的人们。

是的，所有人都看到了。她要守护的人多到她一杆长枪也无法护住的程度。但是她总归要赢，她必定要慷慨以赴。

如此一来，她才对得起那些她送上战场的维尔顿人。如此一来，她才能让外敌知道，谁动她家人一根汗毛她便将那仇恨加倍奉还。

如此一来，她将依然是王最中意的那杆长枪。

她开口说道：“修普诺，带着你的军团去冲破菲尼斯军的阻击部队。”

修普诺看向她，他以为简会凝视远方的战场，但是简却在看他。

他一时不知该说什么，只好公事公办的回道：

“了解。兽潮怎么解决？”

简侧过脸，通讯器里传来王的传令音。然后她终于看清了身后气喘吁吁才刚站稳的玛嘉蒙忒使者。那少女明显不善于作战，但她身后的玛嘉蒙忒军却不是彻底的绣花枕头。

“玛嘉蒙忒！”

简转过身来，气势凌人地盯着奥莉薇亚，命令的声音铿锵有力。

奥莉薇亚不自觉地挺直了背脊，连忙回道：

“在！”

为什么要像个军人一样回应艾莫小姐，奥莉薇亚并不知道。她本应该更有姿态点回应对方，但简·艾莫的气势实在是过于有影响力。

“告诉你的部队，放弃高台，否则被猛兽追击下悬崖将会损失不必要的兵力。”

奥莉薇亚还没来得及应下。

“维尔顿身后的猛兽将交予你们处理，能做到吗？”

奥莉薇亚抬着脸庞，觉得这天分明乌云笼罩，这地又即将硝烟四起，但是简·艾莫伫立在那里就像发散着光芒那般坚不可摧。

“……可以。” 

她有些迷失地说道。

“大声点！”

！

奥莉薇亚觉得自己脸颊上的温度在直线上升，她深吸了口气几乎闭上了眼才鼓足了勇气。

“做得到！”

她回答得响亮，却依然带着一股少女的稚嫩。她身后玛嘉蒙忒军的响应倒是体面的为她增添了不少气势。

等所有的回应都尘埃落地，她才悄悄的掀起眼皮，却赫然发现简·艾莫还在看着她。

“好样的。”

那人说，就好像在等她睁眼接受那份奖励一般。

沙场的风吹起墨绿色的发，简·艾莫转过身，修普诺在一旁会意地抽出自己的长剑。

奥莉薇亚满眼都只是那人嘴角微微勾起的弧度。那笑容是多么的骄傲，多么的鼓舞人心，仿佛一双手轻轻地摸过她的头顶。

傲人的花朵，灼热的温度烫着她娇嫩卷曲的花瓣，宣告着屈服。

奥莉薇亚·桑可纳终于认命了。

她垂下头，认下了自己心头的悸动，也认下了那些旖旎的想法，即便这并不是这样的场合。

这不是她的战场，不是她的武器能得以挥舞的地方，她不属于这里——她却依然为之热烈地绽放。她献出自己的身躯，献出自己的血液，献出自己的忠贞。

没什么好可耻的，这种称之为爱慕的感情，桑可纳家族的女人向来为爱而生。

奥莉薇亚看着那人的背影，刺剑出鞘，就这么转身走向维尔顿的背后。

——就是这里了，她奥莉薇亚就栽在这里了。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

荒谬。

希维站在悬崖的边上，望着脚底下血液的溅洒，兵戈交锋的悲鸣声——英勇而荒谬。

简带着一半的军团冲撞上加勒曼的前线，牵制着他们使他们无法和菲尼斯军汇合。

修普诺的身影闪现后又消失，所到之处飞溅着不属于他的鲜血，就这么直直带领着军队冲破菲尼斯和帕劳赫卡的防线。

维尔顿王重新下达命令的语句在她耳畔漂浮，最终沉入她的心底。

希维站在那里，抬起了手捂住了自己的脸。

不忍。

她想要的不是这么荒谬的结果。她想要的从来不是一场没有接受调查的刺杀，或是一场出现的如此居心叵测的兽潮。

所有人都是那么的草率，那么的纵容，仿佛根本没有人想要停下来一般。

根本无人真心想要阻止战乱，无人想要真正终结对立。人们迫不及待地拔出武器，有人在浴血奋战的战吼中撕心裂肺地呐喊出停止的话语，却没人能停下那辆失控的列车。

为什么？

为什么。

是谁？

是谁。

“谭亚。”

。

希维放下手，让脸庞迎接来自外界的日光。

“布莱因。”

她的嗓音沙哑的仿佛起死回生的死尸，她这么唤道生者的名。

“嗯。” 断续的杂音之间有那人的喘息声，犹豫过后，如此低沉地回答她。

希维望着宽广的战场，天地间只有疾风混合着血腥的铁锈味。她伫立在高点，渺小的仿佛下一刻便能被天空压成枯竭的花朵，却又自由飘渺的仿佛能抵达这世界的任何尽头。

但是这份自由不是真实的，美好的希望也是一去无返的虚妄。他们被黑尘界线圈养，被黑尘所终结，被黑尘吞没一切的意义。

谁也不会有人来拯救他们。所以他们茫然地在这片有限的土地中挣扎着。他们活着，爬着，张开手——

自相残杀着。

希维十指相扣，死死地握住了自己冰冷的掌心：

“平安。”

她无声地祈祷道，没有听到那人的答复，但是她知道他听见了。

但是也许上天并没有听见，也许黑尘之上的神明没有听见。它们并没有听见这片受私欲所支配的乱世，也没有看见早已流尽了的孩子们的鲜血。

这世上没有惩罚，没有真理，没有法则，没有约束，所以他们被放弃在了这片土地上。他们接受苦难，接受权利与阴谋的牵动，如木偶般跳舞欢庆却没有机会得到救赎。

他们只有自己。

“怀念吗？”

一只手静静地搭在了希维的左肩，她因此轻颤了一下。

怀念吗？怀念什么。

“以前我们也是这样的。” 那人缓缓地说着，仿佛思绪浸染在了回忆之中，“当我们还是叛军的时候。”

希维转过头，就这么睁着她漆黑的眼瞳，奋不顾身地将灵魂试图丢进那褐色的世界里。

维尔顿王依然在微笑着，暖棕的发梢微微卷起，带起柔和的弧度。

希维张了口，她关掉通讯器，将其丢在地上。她是魔女，着了魔一般直直注视着她的王：

“我并不怀念。王。”她回道。

维尔顿王听了，嘴角挂着的微笑又上扬了几分，仿佛他欣赏着对方的直言直语。

在寒风冷冽的悬崖上，他们并肩贴着近如家人，彼此接触的地方却带着下压的温度，满盛着一望无际的空洞。

“我并不怀念。”她复述道。

维尔顿王微动指尖，悄悄关掉了本营与维尔顿军之间的通讯。

“我。”

她破碎，艰巨地说。

维尔顿王冻结的眼瞳撕破了他的笑容。

“我不怀念战争。”

希维摆正自己的身躯，矛盾地展现出向苍天祈求姿态。她很困惑，什么也没想明白，却站在那里向无名的怪物呐喊。

“我怀念弗伦威志。”

她的腔调里有悲戚的雨水味。

“我怀念那个基地。”

她的言语中有对命运的抗争。

被绳索捆跪在地上的霍姆，抬起了她失焦的眼瞳，将希维印在她的琥珀色的瞳孔里。

希维在无声的落泪，在烈风中，散碎的音容仿佛扬起的黑尘。

“我怀念您！”

伯尔斯面目全非地垂首看着她，在那片阴影之下，那是只有此刻的希维能独享的真实。

霍姆张了张嘴。

罗帷听着，向敌军扣下扳机的指尖轻颤着。

“所以我求您了！”

她狠狠地跪了下来，双膝着地。贴着石面的额闷着她的嘶吼：

“放过无辜的人们吧！！”

霍姆不知道希维在祈求什么，她干涩的眼眶注视着希维弥漫在硝烟之中的混沌。她看着那个女人在向无名的恐惧祈求，向无名的敌人控诉。

即便维尔顿没有收兵的理由。

希维抬起布满泪水的脸庞：

“求您，带我们回去吧。”

有眼泪从霍姆的眼角上坠落。塞壬的悲伤、绝望、憎恶和无助如病毒般侵入她的心脏，支配她的脑海。那个女人的情感如溢出高脚杯的酒水，顺着杯沿流淌下来，淹没了一切理智与缘由，膨胀的仅仅是人的本能。

她没有找出真相，这一切控诉只是希维的本能，她倚赖着本能在向维尔顿王请求做出仁慈的选择。

她……

铺天盖地的黑暗掩住人群的眼。

——随之盼来一声清脆的枪响。

希维曾想知道过。

在那多年前的冬日里，她想知道那被抹去姓名的女人，当时究竟抱着什么样的心情走向死亡。

在那寒冷的雪风里，坠落，被绳索夺取生存下去的权利——

那一刻，那个人在想什么？

血液在往外渗透，浸染了胸前的军服，绽开一朵朵暗色的礼花。

希维在失重的气流中回望着伯尔斯。

时间变得很迟缓，允许她去一秒一秒的凝视那个男人。对方带着失温的笑容怜悯地望回她，宛若昏乱不透光的宇宙。

那人抬起的脚还没放下，维持着踹她下去的角度，黑色的军靴脚底下印着她溅洒而出的血液，冒烟的枪管贯穿了她对这人九年来的忠诚。

她在坠落。

尖石划开她的背部，刺入她的腿部，但是她却仿佛什么也没有感觉到。

与其说她在坠落，不如说她是在缓慢地沉没。

发丝在她的脸颊侧如海藻般随波飞扬，冻结的时间仿佛在怜悯她，给予她最后的告别机会。

但是希维却什么也说不出口。

她只是睁着眼望着那再也无法触及的悬崖，放弃了冻结的时间。

——她翻滚着坠入深渊。

“希维！！！”

简脚步一个急刹，扬起了些微尘土。她急迫的表情下有着焦急的扭曲，她立刻后收长枪试图退出与盖里的交锋之中。

男人顺着艾莫的视线看过去，看到了一个如破娃娃般闷声摔在黄土地上的身影。他诧异片刻，便对离他不远正在与维尔顿士兵混战的兄弟使了个颜色。

简脚下猛得一转，向希维的方向冲去却被一把斧子断了她的去路。她一个翻身矫健的后跳躲过斧刃，压低身姿后抬起的一双湛蓝的眼眸已能化为冰刃。

“去哪儿呢，娘们。”

盖里讪笑道，把砍入土地的斧拔起来扛在肩上。

没等他继续调戏，简便如一阵疾风向他冲刺而来，长枪翻花似的留下泛着蓝光的刃影，下一秒便来到盖里的眉间。

反射性的动作救了这男人一命。

巨斧在主人后退半步的身形前砍下，压住了杀意翻腾的长枪。女人却没准备用力量与他硬碰硬。她一个敏捷的侧身闪过斧头落下的轨迹，趁着盖里被惯性压低的身体，左手使劲按下盖里的肩借势蓄力一跃，把男人如熊般魁梧的身躯当成了仿佛训练用的马鞍。

这一系列动作如行云流水般利落，最终她轻巧落地，正要向前冲刺时却没在原来的方向中看到希维躺在地上的身影。

不妙。

简本能的去应对身后扑杀过来的杀气。只见她一个极速转身，被军靴护着的脚尖划出一个半圆的弧度，带着足够的力量蓄意往敌方的方向扬起了浓厚的沙土。

盖里来势汹汹的攻势被沙尘打断。他双眼忍着进了砂石的刺痛，勉强地抬起斧柄一横，接下艾莫劈下来的一枪。

刃与柄在颤抖，两股力量进入了激烈的僵持：

“还来不属于你们的人！” 简呵斥道。

盖里不认识简·艾莫，但是从对方因愤怒而狰狞的表情看来，这回他们说什么也不会再轻易的让机会溜走了。

于是男人恶劣地咧嘴一笑。

“这可不行。” 他咬着牙笑道，然后奋力将斧柄往女人的身上压，“谁捡到了，那就是谁的了！”

“你！”

盖里突然一瞬间收了力，使简脚下的步伐向前倾了几步才稳住。她抬眼瞪着盖里转身全力撤退的背影，愤恨地试图跟上。

但追击猎物的速度却不曾是她的强项。她只能尽可能疾速的奔跑，但是越是前进她就越是靠近敌方的总部。随着士兵的分布越发密集，她不得不缓下步伐，一路舞着长枪砍下任何胆敢阻止她前进的士兵。

她早该杀了他，简一边一路杀过去一边想着，即使她没有接到能杀死盖里·布鲁斯的命令，但她就该除了那祸害。

又一名身穿暗紫军服的士兵倒在她的脚边。简慢下了自己急促的步伐。她已追赶至菲尼斯军的前线。

但盖里与加勒曼的军队却已几乎全数撤回到了战线的后头。

简喘着气，手里的长枪被她紧紧握着仿佛要懒腰折断。远处，盖里·布鲁斯肩上挂着一个小小的身影，而男人正一路矫健地踏着断壁上的巨石往上爬。

维尔顿的狙击部队没有动，连一颗偏离的子弹都没有。

为什么？如果此刻动用维尔顿所有的军事资源，简有信心她依然能在灭了碍事的菲尼斯军后把希维带回来。

但她无权指挥维尔顿军改变战术去解救希维；她没有收到王的命令。所以放弃坐镇左翼追到这里已是她的独断，也是她的极限了。

所以，为什么？

简求助式的转头看向维尔顿的本营。

她这才愣怔地意识到从方才开始，维尔顿的高台上连一点声响都没有透过通讯器传来。

身处于与菲尼斯军正面交锋的前线，修普诺得到的命令是让菲尼斯军队付出惨烈的代价，却不捕杀他们的女王。

于是第三军团团长，尽责的率领军队去履行自己的职责，甚至因此关闭了不需要的感官以便减轻战斗给他脑袋带来的疼痛。

修普诺杀得很认真也很有技术，但却看腻了死者们对他的行踪不定所露出惊愕的表情。

所以他只是眼神无趣的飘了一瞬，就只是那不经意的一眼，然后他定住了。

他的长剑还卡在某一位菲尼斯士兵的胸腔内，他自己的四肢却不受控制一般仿佛凝固成了僵硬的石膏。脑海里的错乱的声音与杂绪破茧而出，如冲破牢笼的野兽将修普诺的一切自制力都咬得血肉模糊。

修普诺濒临崩毁的边缘，离失控只差那么一瞬。

但那一瞬却仿佛有一世纪那么长久。

修普诺恍然有种变回了幼年时期在街头上如鬼魂般游荡的自己的感觉。当年在人群攒动的街上，只有他一人的周围是万籁俱寂的。每时每刻不受控制的能力从修普诺的身躯中溢出，仿佛是一块黑布强行捂住了他人的眼。

——没有人看见的是他，也没有人想看见他。

那是段暗无天日的日子。

即使那之后遇见了伯尔斯并拥有了能证明自己存在过的实力，他的噩梦还是无法被终结。他的面孔依然不被人期待，他的脸庞也不曾被人专心致志注视过。

但是他习惯了，也不是很有所谓了。他放弃那种不能当饭吃的追求了，他控制好了他自己的能力，他放低了对身边的人的要求——

直到一个平凡无奇的早晨，伯尔斯牵回了一个娇小的女孩。

修普诺没说过，但从他们第一次见面以来，他一直都认为希维有一双漂亮的眼睛。

因为当那双眼睛注视着你的时候，她总能让你能感受到被重视。因为当她笑着对你说话时，你能感受到她因你而起的笑意。

修普诺会看着希维，然后透过希维那双黑眼睛回望到被她注视着的自己。她那些喜爱的、温柔的、嫌弃的、愤怒的，悲切的眼神——修普诺首次觉得这些都能是独属于他一个人的。

他看着那双眼，感觉自己是被爱着的。这么多年来，这是他少数没有怀疑过的一件事之一。

即使两人冷战互不理解，但这么多年来依然是谭亚·希维用那旁人称之为不详的颜色，始终严实地裹住了他曾不断发散的形态。

所以，对于布莱因而言，谭亚就是他的意义了。

等到谭亚完成了她的理想，等国家再也不需要他们了，他们就去踏上他们早该踏上的归途。

到时候他们卸下责任，去个好山好水的地方过上自给自足的日子。时光的流逝将会为他们放缓，他们会有更多时间去好好注视彼此，更好的学着去爱彼此。

她会是他的妻子，他会成为她的丈夫。

——你真还以为你有能力去守住你的痴心妄想？

现实对他发出了咯咯的笑声，如玻璃震裂般清脆响亮。

修普诺愣住了。他瞪大着灰色的瞳孔，脱力的五指放掉了沉重的长剑。

是的，他天真的以为他护好她了。他还真的天真以为他的女人会一直安全待在维尔顿本营。

他大意了，后悔了，无措了。

但是他的情绪一文不值。

无论他再怎么后悔，他离希维的距离始终都会隔着整整一支菲尼斯军那么远。

修普诺颤抖着膝盖，捡了长剑。

有那么多人不怕死的士兵冲向他的刀刃，挑战他，刺杀他，于是只要菲尼斯军不让步，他只能被迫耗费在人群里收割他根本不感兴趣的生命。

于是他就该死的因为这些准备送死的生命，被迫只能眼睁睁看着布鲁斯把希维挂在肩上扬长而去。

修普诺紧咬牙关，握着剑柄的手掌内早已一片鲜血淋漓。

他看到男人粗鲁的动作使希维血流如注。红色的血液几乎滴在了他们去到了每一处，给修普诺留下了唯一一道能追捕到她去向的痕迹。

他感觉到窒息、嗡鸣和疼痛。

然后下一刻，声响终于归来了。

——他被疯狂吞没。

“修普诺，住手——！！！”

简扭头对着他喊叫，带着愤怒和焦急穿越沙场刺入男人的耳膜。

但是太晚了。

灰色的能力粒子以男人为轴心，螺旋着凝聚后便爆裂般散开，强大的气流瞬间就仿佛将在场的所有生灵贯穿。能力细密的浓度使其失去了本色化为浓稠的黑，不要命的如海啸般涌入战场，直到火山口无法再承载它为止。

乌黑的砂风贯穿罗帷的视野，宛若毒雾依附在氧气上，就连维尔顿阻击部队的盾也抵不住它的侵蚀。

巴塞尔火山在沉默中被漆黑的穹顶笼罩地密不透风。

缓慢的渗透，迅速的扩散，它们在寂静的狂风中抹杀了人们的五感，搅乱士兵对现实的辨识能力。然后在寂静片刻后，刹那间爆发出来的是响彻云霄的哀鸿遍野。

悲伤的，迷失的，重拾的，仿如人间地狱般的假象被魔鬼带来世间，恃宠而骄地利用人类自己的悲喜对人们实施惩罚。

百态的士兵们有的张牙舞爪的将武器挥向幻象，有的迷乱地试图拯救不存在的影子，又有的对着虚空流着泪水露出失而复得的面孔。

维尔顿王则岿然不动的站在原地，微笑重新爬回他的嘴角，仿佛他与这地狱毫无关联。

他捋了捋有些凌乱的褐色头发，居高临下的望着在黑色台风眼中陷入悲狂的那个魔鬼。

“真没用啊，修普诺。”

霍姆听见那个男人笑道。

她毫不费力地透过黑雾看向那个发出嗤笑声的男人，仿佛从来就不认识她曾效忠过的王。

那人此刻不掩自己的高傲，只是在不屑的目光上刷上一层怜悯，就这么清醒地选择袖手旁观底下的那片人间地狱。

难道他也深陷幻觉之中吗？

不，维尔顿王没有失控，霍姆判断道。相反，那个男人连嘴角的微笑都显露着强烈的自制，他只是深感没有必要在此刻继续掩藏罢了。

纱丽·霍姆窥探到了这副姿态的维尔顿王。也正因如此，即使她自己的意识是清楚的，但她却不由的感觉到自己的情绪在逐渐融化入这一整场迷局里。

她从未觉得自己会可怜修普诺。她从未觉得自己融入过圆桌骑士，从未觉得自己理解过他们，也不曾相信自己会在乎这群冷酷无情的人们的命运。

但当希维坠落之前，她流泪了。在她与周围的士兵们一起被迫陷入短暂的失明后，她慌乱了。

她感觉到有一双冰冷的手，如一条蛇滑进她的衣领，从她的外衣的内口袋里掏出那把她刻意藏匿起来的手枪。

那把枪是肖恩·克尔克洛斯唯一的遗物。

紧接着近距离的枪响在高台上爆发出来，把失去视野的霍姆吓得全身震颤了一下，但她却没等来任何身体上的疼痛。

在视线稍稍恢复的那一刻，她的眼睫上还沾染着未干的眼泪，但那泪水真正的主人却消失在了悬崖边上。

希维消失的很轻易，仿佛一挥就散的雾，轻飘飘地就被风劫走拐入深渊。

霍姆还记得自己那时失神地瞪着琥珀石般晶亮的眼，回过神来时，被绑住的双手中早已握着那把冒烟的枪。

有刀刃架在她的喉口上，下一秒数不清的枪支上膛后对着她的脑袋，维尔顿王立刻就被罗帷副官护在身后。

霍姆依稀记得维尔顿王对着通讯器说了句支援希维的话语，但她却不由的觉得那句话过于虚伪。

她没有开枪，纱丽·霍姆没有开枪。

那么是谁？

维尔顿王没有下令立即处决她。

于是纱丽·霍姆跪在寒冰般的黄土地上，垂着头直到黑色的帷幕铺天盖地的降临。

这悬崖上，现在就只剩下他们二人是清醒着的了。

纱丽在这片地狱之中，甚至感觉到了对恐惧产生的麻木。她张开了干涩的口：

“你是怎么做到的？”

她问道，伯尔斯却只是回过头像看玩偶似的看着她。他暖棕色的瞳孔让她想到了冬夜里助燃的原木。纱丽感到一阵难以抑制的疯狂：

“怎么可能！？你是怎么做到的！！”

伯尔斯向她走来，垂首望着在不停挣扎的猎物。

“你是有才能的，霍姆，就是有时候太聪明了。” 他说道，然后伸出手轻轻摸着纱丽的头。

“太聪明从来不是件好事，因为你总会以为自己无所不知，无所不能。”

纱丽如一面焦糖色的糖镜，被银质的勺背用力敲击一下后应声碎裂。她失去了形态，失去了理智，只剩下一腔用生命燃烧出的癫狂。

“你别想糊弄我！！！” 她猛地一甩头，试图咬伤男人那肮脏的手，“特蕾莎·福伦的能力我幼时便亲自体验过！！她能力的每一丝特质和触感我都记得清清楚楚！你这个恶魔到底是怎么做到的！！”

这倒是有些意外，伯尔斯挑了挑眉，但这一切却不足以撼动他。他单膝跪了下来，靠近那无时无刻想要撕碎他的猛兽。

此刻他细细地端详她，只想不受打扰地品尝那不值一提的女人的失控与她的无知。唾沫飞溅在他的脸颊上，他得体的笑着，无意将其抹去。

纱丽吼着吼着，最终哑着嗓音发现不管她怎么要求一个解释，那个恶魔也没有兴趣给予她她要的答案。

但她只是很害怕，害怕那些不合理的行为背后未知的意图。她只是很愤怒，福伦小姐曾用来安抚患者的能力如今却被伯尔斯用不知名的方式夺来，并用来实施凶杀。

她只是很害怕，非常的害怕。她很害怕自己自始至终都恨错了人。

也许她纱丽·霍姆真正该报复的人不应是被枪杀坠崖的希维，也不是此刻被剧痛逼上绝路的修普诺。

他们都有罪，是，但是如果……如果这场悲剧其实是有人刻意操控下导致的结果呢？

那么她先前的那些陷害维尔顿的计划又算什么？

“我不得不称赞你。” 伯尔斯像是能读心一般看穿了纱丽想法，“你的计划差一点就是那么的天衣无缝。”

伯尔斯的掌心摩挲着纱丽惊恐的脸庞。谁能知道几年未曾亲临战场的维尔顿王，如今手心中依然有一层厚厚的剑茧。

“身为维尔顿最高医疗官的你，深受我的重用。如果你意图开枪刺杀菲尼斯女王，谁又会不信是受我指使呢？如果我让你这一枪开下去，维尔顿终究是要洗不清了。”

伯尔斯的褐色的眼中仍有笑意，却不是对着纱丽·霍姆的。也许他天生就喜爱这种能掌控一切的力量，即使他确实有更崇高的目标，也不妨碍他在追逐的过程中逗弄一些宠物作为娱乐。

“菲尼斯估计做梦也想不到，她根本不用安插什么内奸替她做脏活。你自发性做起来比谁都有影响力。”

伯尔斯拍了拍纱丽的脸颊，女人赤红着一双眼扭过头张口就咬下去。鲜血顺着牙印口渗出来，伯尔斯却仿佛失去了痛觉，望着纱丽的样子仿佛在看自家不听话的宠物狗。

“我该说你们真是默契十足吗？” 伯尔斯嗤笑一声耸了耸肩，然后好似玩腻般的用右手猛地一捏，将纱丽的下颚破坏直至脱臼。

他甩了甩被解放了的左手，望着女人在地上合不上嘴的呜咽着，瞬间又觉得这样有些无趣。他又蹲下来嘎哒一下把纱丽的下巴接了回去，以便她能再给些反应去取悦他度过这段枯燥的时间。

“喜欢吗？” 他歪着头问道，“我想着如果你们愿意一起玩乐，我也不应该缺席才是。”

这本应该是带着被背叛感的一句话才是，但是纱丽却除了那恶魔的愉悦以外没有感受到其他情绪。只一切都在伯尔斯的预料之中，他早就得到了足够精准和全面的信息，所以他抢先一步设下了几乎是一模一样的诡计，去扼杀她这个不可控的因素。

“修……普诺……”

纱丽唇边还有没能拭去的口水，疼痛使她涣散，但是她却依然倔强得坚持着。

是，全维尔顿没有任何一支组织比修普诺的“猎犬”们更擅长搜集情报。但若动用了“猎犬”那也就等同于证明了修普诺本人也知情本次的计划。毕竟他那群忠心耿耿的属下是几乎不可能将情报越过他直接往上报的。

等一下。

纱丽瞪大了眼珠，她想到了这段时间修普诺不是卸下职责待在地牢里，不然就是在她的医务室里接受隔离治疗。

她颤巍着抬头，双手依然被绳索紧紧的捆住，看起来要多狼狈有多狼狈：

“修普诺……不知道？”

伯尔斯满意于这女人即使在生死关头也执着着摸清事实的性子。他对她露出了真心的笑容，好似在嘉奖对方。

“只要我判断他不需要知道，他就无须知道也不会知道。”

伯尔斯说得很理所当然。

“维尔顿有足够的军事能临机应变。我需要他们露出最为真实的演技。”

这才是奖励——来自伯尔斯的一小块解答。

年轻的王背负的太多了。即使不惜一切背负着不容失败的理想，这么多年来他确实做了太多不为人知的事了。但所有人都肤浅地享用他的表象，轻易的顺从他指尖的飘动，着实使他开始感觉到有些枯燥了。

所以即使有一人知道也好，哪怕那人只是一刻的去满足他压抑已久的自满，去真实的看清他真正站在什么高度上就好了。当然如果这是一个将死之人，那就更好不过了。

“好了霍姆，解答时间结束。”

他摸了摸纱丽蜜糖色的发顶，贪婪地使用她。

“现在。”

暖棕的目光对上女人琥珀石噙着泪花的清澈，他能清晰的观赏到她的脆弱。

“ **拿起枪，杀了自己。** ”

他命令道。

通体泛着银辉的长剑被插在地上，被主人当作倚靠拄着。

修普诺没忍住的又吐出一口血沫。他的身躯随着时间流逝在逐渐败坏死去。

但是没有关系。他的目的达成了。

他喘着粗气望向远处希维为他留下的血迹，使劲挪动脚下的步伐有些踉跄地往前走。

修普诺要过去，要去把希维救回来。

她在等他。

而现在已经没有人有余力能去阻挡他。

菲利普站在了那条道路的正中间。

不识相的敌人。

修普诺银色的眼眸忽闪着杀意。

“滚开。”

他说。

菲利普握紧了自己的长剑，在战场上奋战多时已让他沾染一身血污。他深蓝色的长发已然散开，就这么狼狈的随烈风飘着。

“退回去，修普诺。”

他说。

回应菲利普的是银剑的凌厉一击，交锋的剑刃迸发出火花，强势的爆发力逼得硬接下这股杀意的菲利普退后十米之远。

修普诺的速度很快，眼见这一招被阻挡下来后立马剑锋一转，就要把菲利普的脑袋削下来。

“女王！！请您自行离去！！”

菲利普退后闪避的步伐慢了一点，削铁如泥的银刃堪堪划过他的鼻梁，留下一道浅显的血痕。

一个文官的身体素质终究是不太够用的，菲利普一边试图与猎户拉开一定距离，一边暗骂自己平日的欠缺锻炼。

他虽能看清对方的动作，但身体的应变却完全跟不上。

结果这时候本欲跟上的修普诺却突然捂着脑袋，定在了原地，好似在承受着不可见的酷刑。

菲利普愣了愣却没有精力可怜敌人，尤其是个疯了的维尔顿骑士。他抓准这个机会扭头就对被护在战线最后的菲尼斯女王吼道：

“陛下！！走啊——！！”

菲尼斯军的支援部队还没能抵达，但让女王自行驾马车离去还是可行的。这是下策中的下策，但是他们别无他法，一旦修普诺缓过来菲利普没有自信自己还能支撑多少时间。

菲利普焦急的盯着菲尼斯，就生怕在这一片吵杂的幻境中他的声音传达不到。

而他的担忧是正确的。

但是菲尼斯不是没听见他急切的吼声——她是无法听见。

如宝石般绽放在黑色穹顶下的，是紫罗兰馥郁的馨香。菲尼斯帝国的女王在垂泪，抚摸着被掏空的虚无，沉溺在暗涌的美梦之中放肆她的脆弱。

“对不起。”

她用口型说着，把那些字软糯的含在唇舌之中。她是如此专心致志的看着她赤裸的执着，不断不断的叹息着她的后悔。

修普诺从腰间拔出一把匕首，往自己腹部上狠狠划上浅浅一痕，不伤害到筋骨内脏却足够疼痛能让他短暂的压过脑海里不断发散熄灭的专注力。

菲利普转过头，看向虚弱却自愿赴汤蹈火的修普诺。菲利普使得不利索的长剑剑柄被他冷汗直流的手掌包裹着，但即使他今天葬送在这里，他也一步不能退。

虽然他丝毫没有想死在这里的意思。

修普诺疾速的近身快得像影子一样，绝对不是夸张的比喻而是事实。菲利普将他移动的动线看得清楚，却只能被动式的接下对方的剑击。

两人在一前一后的过上几招后，就连修普诺都有些愣怔地向后跳了一步，戒备地定在那里，试图拨出自己所有能使用的理智去审视菲利普。

菲利普则一路被打得力不从心，袖子破了右耳也被划出一道深口子，虽然气喘吁吁的感觉到快被自己的肾上腺素毒死了，但是好歹还是活下来了。

就是感觉，这修普诺是不是被民间吹得有点过了？不然他一个八百年不上战场的文官是怎么活下来的？

菲利普深信如果不是修普诺现在太虚弱了，就是他心理变态放水了。但显然那疯子自己看着都有些茫然，那更有可能是前者。

如果是前者，也许他还有点机会。

“修普诺！”他试图缓一缓自己的呼吸，让自己看起来不那么像被操练到力竭的新兵，“商量一下，我们可以不依赖武力达到目的。”

修普诺听了用力地皱了皱眉头，他现在全身上下疼到使他爆炸，尤其是他的脑子。现在他最不想做的事就是费脑的谈判，那也从来不是他的强项。

“哼，看看是谁在说话。” 他咬着牙讽刺道，“是哪国方才胆敢在签署和平公约的现场枪杀维尔顿王的？又是哪国勾结帕劳赫卡引来兽潮？”

“是谁我不知道，反正不是菲尼斯帝国！”

“你又是谁？你能代表菲尼斯帝国说话？”

尽管菲利普觉得这段对话实在有失各国的成熟交流水平，但是修普诺说的话确实在理。他不能代表菲尼斯帝国说话，他甚至不知道陛下究竟之前给维尔顿安排了什么圈套。

但是菲尼斯的脸孔并没有说谎，菲利普也至少知道他的陛下从来不做如此将自己置于险境的事。他的女王虽然陷入悲愤又受臣子蛊惑，但是却不至于失智到毫无借口的向维尔顿开战。

“你撑不了多久的，修普诺。”菲利普选择绕到另一个角度去说服修普诺，“你在流血，你的神智在瓦解，你觉得这场战役值得你赔上你的生命吗？希维一定不会——”

“不准你提她！！”

菲利普被对方愤恨的眼神吓得后退半步，瞬间进入了戒备状态。他不能理解，这和他接收到的情报不符，难道这疯子不是为了一向为了希维很惜命的吗？

“少在那里假惺惺，加勒曼帝国难道不是你们的盟友？” 他说。

“这和加勒曼有什么关系？？” 菲利普问。

修普诺一瞬间被对方的反问刺得有些茫然。他开始觉得有些昏沉，也许是失血过多，又可能是他那该死的不明症状。但和人对谈的静态行为使他慢慢冷静下来，却也使得他不得不费劲的与困倦拉扯抗争。

“加勒曼军队绑走了希维，进入你们的本营后离开的。你们在掩护他们。”

修普诺没想到自己会有一天在战场上和敌人说人话。可能是因为他过于疲惫了，也可能是菲利普本就带着一种文人的气质。所以菲利普在他这种常年上战场和做暗杀的士兵眼里，简直就是天真的软脚虾。可同时修普诺也不得不承认这软脚虾有他自己的坚持，并且即使在绝境下也倔强地想用文明的方式解决厮杀。

所以菲利普和修普诺是截然不同的。修普诺习惯接受命令，然后去执行。修普诺习惯把碍事的人直接杀掉，懒得去对方费唇舌。

菲利普和希维才是相似的。

“你们没有吗？”

修普诺自己都没发现自己放软了语调，他的语句中蔓延着飘忽的茫然。

他是真的困倦了，疼到麻木了却还不能倒下。

“没有。”

他听到菲利普坚定的回答道，认真的仿佛要奋力回应他的询问。

“没有！修普诺，菲尼斯帝国并无意掩护加勒曼！”

那你们是什么？枪杀又是什么？这四面八方此时一同被魔雾牵制的猛兽们又是什么？

“菲尼斯军并没有看到希维小姐被绑走！”

少骗人了，谁跑到你们的本营里你们居然一点都没察觉？

菲利普望着对方几乎露出鄙夷的扑克脸，有些心虚，但是却毅然而然的选择诚实。他觉得这样好像对猎户先生格外有效。

“菲尼斯军欠缺上战场的经验，只在探查黑尘前线与御敌猛兽幽鬼上颇有建树。往后菲尼斯帝国在这方面有加强的必要，同时也愿没有使用其力量的必要！”

这不就是在大方的承认菲尼斯帝国在军事行动方面的无能吗？如果不是希维被绑走了，修普诺觉得自己甚至会配合地笑出来。但显然这是个痴心妄想的假设。

他累了，他的女人还在等他。而菲尼斯帝国是否真的勾结加勒曼，其实结果上来说并不重要。

“滚开。”

他低哑地命令道，手中的长剑被主人翻了刃，对向菲利普。这就是他唯一需要做的事，让菲尼斯军滚开。

“现在我是菲尼斯帝国的前线指挥官，只要你一解开这场能力的暴走，我立即命令菲尼斯军为你让出道路。”

这是个交换条件，却毫无保障。

修普诺步步逼近的步伐没有停下。

“滚。”

“修普诺，我不可能退，我的身后是菲尼斯帝国的希望。”

能言善辩，巧言令色——没有任何实质的保障能保证菲尼斯军遵守诺言。一旦他解开这能力的暴风，那将是他虚弱的一人面对一整只菲尼斯军。

“滚开，我会杀了你。”

若是让他通过，没有任何的保障能证明修普诺不会顺便手刃此刻毫无自保能力的菲尼斯女王。菲利普连自己的命都不一定护得住，这是他不能承担的风险。

“那么另择别路吧。”菲利普收起方才稍带柔和的表情，握紧了自己的长剑立在自己胸前。

他们之间没有交换的筹码，没有保障——也没有信任。

“或者，试着杀了我。”

菲利普认真地这么说道。

修普诺的剑身做出了回应，刃与刃的碰撞制造了使人手麻的嗡鸣。菲利普在剑影中隐约看到修普诺的银色眼睛，好似夜间里一闪而逝的光辉，却带着翻腾着的锋利杀意。

剑尖削过菲利普的深蓝发梢，毫不费力地将那撮头发拦腰斩断。紧接着修普诺一个狠劲的回身，又一剑像流水一般撕裂了风向菲利普横劈过去。

菲利普虽吃力的接下一招又一招，但他却能清晰的看见甚至预测修普诺的动作。这使他总是成功避开了对方向他刺来的每一个致命点。

凌厉的攻势突然戛然而止。

修普诺膝盖一软后退一步，不禁吐出一口浓稠的血液。菲利普在得以喘息的片刻中，也终于察觉到自己的与众不同。

他终于明白为什么修普诺不如传说中的那般出招出其不意了。他终于了解为什么他能勉强地看到修普诺每一剑的挥舞轨迹——

是他那该死的，从来没有存在感的能力。

修普诺这次没有停止咳血，他无法克制地捂着自己的嘴，鲜血从他的手指缝中渗出。

带来幻象的能力暴走在时间秒针的催促下，一点一滴的榨干他的生命力。

菲利普退离修普诺的攻击范围，望着对方拄着插入土地的长剑，几乎要倒地不起。

“现在的你是打不过我的。”菲利普几乎无意识地放轻了自己的语调，“我探测真实的这废物能力，使你对我造成的幻觉效果为零。”

修普诺单膝落地了，右手却还是不依不饶的拽着剑柄。

菲利普听见他用干枯的声调笑了。

“你才发现吗？”

原来他已经发现了。

“走吧，修普诺。”

菲利普觉得自己在怜悯这个他曾经称之为疯子的男人。也许猎户并不是疯子，菲利普想着。也许他只是个执着到悲哀的男人。

“换一条路。”

没有别的路。火山口的内部大到可怕，任何绕路都是极费体力的。而他们这边也动不了——菲尼斯女王正陷入幻觉无法移动。修普诺的体力不足矣支撑他另择它路，他也不可能放弃近在咫尺的近路。

他是如此的分秒必争。

“回去，修普诺。别追了。”

菲利普动容的看着修普诺颤巍着依然想站起来的身躯。他想劝对方回去，想劝对方终止这种自杀式的作战。

但修普诺的眼里却只有那一条由希维的血滴成的路。

那是他要踏上的路。

修普诺摇晃着身躯站了起来，一张脸苍白的毫无血色，迟缓地走到菲利普身前再次奋力的举起剑。

铛——

菲利普几乎悲愤地接下那快失去力道的剑击。他并不明白。

“我叫你回去啊——！！！”

修普诺被反作用力震得往后踉跄几步。他的思绪开始陷入了混沌，连颅内那如影随形的刺痛都开始麻木的消退。

他稳住后退的脚步，厚重的军靴结实的踩在黄土地上。

回去？去哪？他要回去的路在前方。那里有如血般鲜艳的彼岸花盛开，引领他回去。

“修普诺！你的意识并不清……！判……力被搅碎了！”

有人在发出吵闹的声音，朝他怒吼。

“回……！别……方法！”

听不清，分离的字句被重新排列组合又散开，像极了在风中肆意翻滚飞扬的滚烫尘埃。

隐约间，修普诺看见了紫罗兰的颜色。像是萤火之夜里绽放的紫罗兰花丛，甘甜的香气引人感到心旷神怡。

那朵花向他走来。

他看过去，想起了什么。

啊，原来那是他的过去。

在记忆的深处，有人的鲜血浸染在维尔顿王城的阶梯上。有一双无措的眼，漆黑的如同谭亚的颜色一般——

被他亲手杀害。

所以这是罪所带来的惩罚吗？

修普诺不知道。他的剑从他的掌心坠落，在黄土地上发出一声闷响。

女人向他走来，封死了他的归途。

难道这，就是报应吗。

“陛下！您什么时候——？！”

“让开。”

菲利普被一双娇嫩的手死死的推开，手头的长剑被女人夺走。

菲利普慌了。

“陛下——！”

“闭嘴。”

阿芮雅·菲尼斯手持长剑，向狼狈的魔鬼走去。

修普诺没有动。

他跪了下去。

菲尼斯没有动容，宝石刃般锋利的紫罗兰双眼无情的注视着双膝跪地的男人。

黑色的风暴在暴动，掀起了山崩地裂的旋风，却是带着惊天动地的气势在顷刻间化为虚有。

火山口重见天日，空气中漂浮着还未散尽的黑雾，纷纷如丝绸般柔软的卷入风中化为乌有。

士兵们清醒了，他们在片刻的迷茫中捂着脑袋看清了形势。

一颗子弹越过修普诺的肩，擦着菲尼斯握着长剑的手背飞过。

这是个警告，仅仅因为狙击手并没有受到可以狙杀的命令。

但是维尔顿的通讯器里却鸦雀无声。

菲尼斯不受威胁，居高临下地来到修普诺的跟前。

她仅仅动了动指尖，无数把枪支便在顷刻间上膛瞄准向她的脑袋。

她几乎是满意地看到那些威胁她的士兵里，有几位甚至穿着菲尼斯帝国的军服。

弃局保帅。

那是猎犬们自私的独断。

他们放弃了一切。他们的身份，他们的安危，他们可以将这一切舍弃，哪怕这代表他们有可能将上头不知名的计划毁于一旦。

但是，跪在地上的那位骑士，是他们永远不愿失去的。

简放开了她护在怀里的玛嘉蒙忒使者。

她慌忙地拾起长枪，却只看到修普诺飞扬在空中的军大衣。

“最后一道命令。”

他垂着头说道，没人能看到他的表情。

“别管我。”

军服落地。

——布莱因·修普诺舍弃了自己的身份。

菲尼斯冷眼旁观。

修普诺双膝跪地，舍弃了尊严，低下了头。他将双手献上，掌心向上，高举过头。

“我有罪。”

他说。

“我杀了肖恩·克尔克洛斯。”

他又说。

“杀了我，放她走。”

菲尼斯的剑起，仿佛听不见对方错乱的疯言。

是的，她并不在乎。她没有必要去理解刽子手的自白。

菲尼斯只需要一个正义，她是为了这个才挣脱出幻境醒来。

她是为了还给肖恩·克尔克洛斯一个正义。

仅此而已。

仅此而已。

悬崖上只剩下两人，其余的维尔顿士兵被王派遣去前线待命。

言灵的力量如强劲的锁链缠绕在纱丽·霍姆的手脚上。此刻，她就是他人的提线木偶。

“还不快点吗？” 伯尔斯坐在悬崖的边缘上望着他那跪在地上赎罪的无用骑士，悠哉对身后的纱丽提醒道，“再不说点什么的话，修普诺就要死了。当然，你也不远了。”

纱丽被解开绳索的右手正在颤抖的举着一把银制的手枪，上头还刻着它曾经的主人的名字。枪管抵着她的太阳穴，要杀死她的是她自己不受控制的手。

纱丽在哭泣，却并不是出于对死亡的畏惧。

在言灵从伯尔斯的口中出来的那一刻，纱丽才明白，这男人才是杀害肖恩·克尔克洛斯的罪魁凶手。

修普诺长期都有轻微失忆的症状，这起初是她与修普诺作为军医与病患之间的秘密。但是长年累月过去，他并发出越发严重的困乏，间歇性的失语，还有甚至是短暂的精神错乱等各种症状。

纱丽不是没有怀疑过，但所有的线索都指向“言灵”这项能力。因为她只在接收过审讯室出来的患者身上看过类似的症状。而这些患者无一都受到过强烈的类似催眠性质能力的攻击。

而修普诺身边又能有谁？他的身边不就有一位全维尔顿最强大的言灵使用者吗。

修普诺不愿意说，纱丽也无心去询问。

但现在她才知道，她一直都猜错了。那根本不是希维在伤害修普诺。那是伯尔斯。

那些游荡在修普诺脑海里的指令，宛若白蚁在没日没夜的啃食逐渐腐朽的木头。重复性的言灵在施展后，又被赋予洗刷记忆的命令，然后如此日复一日的一点点将修普诺制成一具满目疮痍的傀儡。

这，才是维尔顿王的真面目。

手指摇晃着搭在枪的扳机上。

她的时间不多了。

“修普诺。”

她说道。她噙着泪水的眼眶模糊的看着那男人一动不动的接受本不该他独自担起的审判。她必须告诉那个男人真相，她必须阻止这一切。

“修普诺！！”

她对着希维留下的通讯器喊道，即便修普诺在如此远的地方，根本不可能听见她的声音。

求求你了。

“修普诺——！！！！”

伯尔斯在享受霍姆悦耳的哭喊声。

“不是你！！！修普诺！！！！！”

她喊得声嘶力竭，仿佛天地都要为她的绝望退让几分：

“修普诺！！！起来！！！！！！！”

菲尼斯的剑尖反射着光芒，直指着苍穹。

谁来都好。

纱丽·霍姆以泪浸染后悔，琥珀色的眼瞳直视着她造成的恶果。

谁来救救他们。

谁来。

求你了。

“肖恩！！！！！！！！”

她闭上眼，撕心裂肺的喊声响彻云霄。

一道纯黑的雾影如离弦之箭，在纱丽·霍姆的绝望下伴随着疾风冲向菲尼斯。

没有形态的身躯，由发散飘离的黑尘组成的鬼影拖着漆黑的黑烟乍现在战场之中。

她的所到之处扬起了强劲的风沙，就这么强横地疾驶而去，定立在修普诺跪着的身姿前。

她张开了散发着灼热气息的黑烟双臂，以守护的姿态挡下了那落下来的剑刃，用乌黑的眼窝回望着菲尼斯震惊的眼瞳。

菲尼斯的剑落在地上。

“幽鬼——！！”

有人惊恐地喊道。

凶猛的野兽屈服着四散逃逸。

菲尼斯却不为所动。

她看着那没有形态的黑尘，那飘扬着柔和黑烟之中夹杂着星星点点的火星。

她深深的望着那熟悉的颜色，这世间再也没有像那人拥有那般特别的光辉。但是她却留不住那人。

菲尼斯帝国最尊贵的人，却没有能力留住她最爱的人。

“你走吧。”

她说道，为她的爱人流下了最后一滴眼泪。

菲尼斯转身，迈开了步伐。

狂风四起，如潮起潮落般从幽鬼的身躯内爆发，贯穿在场的所有士兵。

黑尘的颗粒漂浮在空中，时间仿佛为之暂停，将所有人的武器浮至空中然后化为乌黑的灰烬。

——缴械。

纱丽·霍姆扬着头沐浴在黑雪中。

她感觉不到她的指尖了，炙热的温度正在啃食她冰凉的四肢。

手枪应声掉落在地上，隐约中她仿佛看到那人在回望她。

那是她爱过的英雄，那是她日夜盼着归来的英雄。

那是十六年的执着和挣扎啊。

灼热的火温柔地舔舐纱丽的眼泪，带走了她永无终结的等待，焚化了与她朝夕相处的绝望。

如此以来，便好。

“我们谁也不欠谁了。”

纱丽·霍姆微笑着说道。

逐渐散去的幽鬼，奔向修普诺的艾莫，微笑着望着这场闹剧的维尔顿王，还有坠崖被劫走的希维……

一阵风吹过。

纱丽化为了灰烬。

什么也没有剩下。


	32. Ballad

巴塞尔火山事件之后，时隔三日，维尔顿王国上下的气氛瞬间便紧绷得如一张拉满了的弓。

平民百姓们对具体的情况并不清楚，只知道菲尼斯帝国蓄意刺杀维尔顿王，希维大人被加勒曼军队趁乱劫走，最后一只莫名的幽鬼降临战场被迫维尔顿军暂时撤兵。

这些信息便也已足矣挑起人民的血性。

愤怒响彻了整个王国，狠狠地拍直了年轻人的背脊。他们一个个愤慨地跑到王宫的脚下自愿参军，甚至连没战斗能力的人们也纷纷献上自己的粮食与武器。

维尔顿这次是名副其实的人人急红了眼。

与上次绑架媞娜·克罗特和碧翠丝公主殿下的事件不同，这次维尔顿没能以雷霆之势止损。如今除了简·艾莫以外他们最长接触的骑士陷入了危险，维尔顿人民是恨不得自己亲自冲上前放把火把加勒曼王国给烧了。

旧仇新仇叠加在一起，眼见一天天这过去也不知道希维大人受了多少苦，向来没有耐心的维尔顿人是真的坐不住了。他们索性直接拿起武器就这么处在王宫大门前，如果军方不收他们，他们便不离开。

最终这事还是嫌少露脸的维尔顿王出来公开化解的。

尊贵的王在第三天的傍晚亲自出现了人群面前。他站在通往王宫阶梯的顶端，没有居高临下的架子，只是用沉稳的嗓音一字一句向他的子民传递他的指示。

维尔顿人看不懂王的难处，也不太能理解王为什么不允许他们参军。但是他们看懂了维尔顿王眼底里的悲痛。他们看懂了一向以温和与自信示人的王，此刻难掩他脸上的疲惫。

而现在，他们这些子民正在给自己的王添乱。

人群慢慢的一点点散去。

维尔顿人懂事的可怕。他们服从他们的王，只因他们相信没人会比维尔顿王更恨加勒曼。他们爱戴敬重他们的王，只因他们相信维尔顿王会打造奇迹。

因为维尔顿王，早已为这个王国打造过无数的奇迹了。

* * *

傍晚的夕光透过王宫走廊的窗，将廊内铺着的红地毯照得黄澄澄的。简手里捧着还温热着的午饭，窗框造成的影子随着她移动的脚步一道道地在她身上经过。

走廊不长，也不短，她端着那个装满了媞娜亲手做的菜肴的托盘，想着自己也许是真的开始老了。

因为简就这么走着，然后莫名想起了早已不存在的溅在墙上的那些血迹。当年，他们杀进了王城处决了先王，扶正了叛军的存在。他们改变了维尔顿的历史，做了无数正确的决策，享用了无数的胜果。

当年的她是什么样子的？是强大的吗？是足够坚定的吗？

简不记得了。她只知道如今修普诺受了重伤、霍姆叛变，而希维沦为加勒曼的俘虏。

如今的她，丢脸至极。

指节轻轻敲在门上，她在那房门前站定了身姿却没有抬起头。

“进来。”

是她深爱的男人的声音，闷闷地从门的内侧传来。

简安静地推门而入。

伯尔斯的房间和他当年在地下基地里的房间没有差很多。他的床被总是被他整洁的叠好，书桌上的纸笔被摆放得很有序，房内永远不会放一件多余的摆件——

伯尔斯的房间总是完美的像个样品屋。

简捧着托盘走向维尔顿王，此刻男人已脱下军装穿着一件白衬衫坐在床沿边上。

“媞娜说你还没吃午饭，也没准备去吃晚饭。”

简是单膝跪下来说的，无论他们是什么样的关系，她似乎都不能容忍自己俯视着伯尔斯说话。房间的窗帘是拉上的，有些昏暗的房内只有床旁的油灯亮着。她将托盘递过去，伯尔斯笑了笑顺从地接下了。

“我会吃的。”他将托盘放在他的床头柜上。“我还有视察军队的工作没做。要出兵加勒曼帝国王城并不是一件简单的事，我们需要万全的准备。”

“正因如此，你更需要休息。”

伯尔斯顿了顿，看向单膝跪在他两腿间的简。那个女人湛蓝的眼睛很漂亮，没有人不喜欢被这样向来冷酷的眼神偏爱。

他的手伸向简的脸颊，感觉到柔软的触感在他的触摸下轻颤，更满意于她因此忍不住微微煽动的眼睫。

伯尔斯热爱控制的感觉。他曾以为简的爱意碍事极了，就仿佛是一种没经过他允许的情感擅自在他最爱的武器内膨胀宣示了主权。

“我会的。你也应该多休息，其余的交给我。”

他轻声说道，宛若在倾诉爱语。

但是他错了，简出乎意料的表现得很好。这个女人需要的爱很少，只要定时给她一点甜头她便能一直爱下去。甚至他只要暗示她，她就能变成他最喜欢的样子。

忠贞不渝的爱，是忠诚最绝对的保障。伯尔斯·拉普拉斯不得不承认，如今的他对简是真的极其爱不释手。

“你不必太自责。”

简平缓的说道。她将另一条腿放下，双腿自然的跪坐在地上。

伯尔斯自然是和所有人解释了整场事情的经过，包含纱丽·霍姆是如何试图枪杀希维的，而加勒曼的势力又是如何趁虚而入的。

在场的属下无人知道发生了什么，也没有人会质疑王的证词。

反正简是不可能怀疑他的。

因为她这辈子只会对伯尔斯的一件事产生困惑，仅仅只有这件事——

“你爱我吗？”

她抬着湛蓝的眼，就这么突兀地向他问道。伯尔斯被这问题问得顿了顿，但他马上反应过来并勾起了一个再温柔不过的笑容。他将简一缕墨绿的发别在她耳后。

“我爱你。”

他说道。昏黄的灯包裹着他们，驱散他们身旁的黑暗。那男人的许诺是那么的真挚。他轻轻将一个吻印在女人的额间，让不温不火的迷乱弥漫在两人的鼻息间。

是这样吗？

简闭着眼将额抵在男人的胸膛，温驯地让伯尔斯搂着她。但即便和这个男人如此紧密的拥抱着，如此亲密地靠在他胸膛上听他平静的心跳声，她却依然觉得不够。

简·艾莫自认为自己并不是个爱撒娇的女人。她和那些没上过战场的娇气女人们不同，她认为自己更应该要学着体贴成熟一点。她应该独立冷酷又坚不可摧，因为伯尔斯爱着的是那样的女人。

但是即使如此，她依然还是会羡慕。她羡慕希维，羡慕她总是沐浴在修普诺专注的眼神之下。她羡慕那两人亲密的举动，羡慕他们会吵架却不分离，羡慕他们在危机时刻能依偎着彼此毫无顾忌。

简·艾莫太羡慕了，羡慕到了令她暗自痛苦的程度。

她也想要在清晨时睁眼便能看到她的男人。她也想看着伯尔斯給碧翠丝讲床边故事，自己为那睡着了的父女俩吹熄蜡烛。

她想要接吻，不是那种一触即离的吻，是那种重重地吻在她唇上的那种热切。

她想要她的男人虔诚地拥有她，将有血有肉的滚烫欲望倾泻在她的身躯上。

但是，维尔顿王从未这么做过。

那个人褐色的瞳孔盛满了温柔。他给予她后位，赐予她一件婚纱，满足她，让她如常所愿。

他说：我爱你。

你还有什么好不满意的？

简问自己。她不觉得自己有道理去挑三拣四，也不觉得自己受了委屈。伯尔斯有他表达爱的方式，他有他的不得已和重任在身。他们注定无法像希维和修普诺那一般肆无忌惮。

简接受，她早就接受了——这就是她会得到的爱了，这就是属于她的爱了。

她扬起了一个微笑，那从来覆满尖锐棱角的面容此刻如冰雪消融。她站起身。

“你好好休息。”

她不能再耽误维尔顿王的时间了，这个男人是多么的忙碌。她转身离去，没有带走托盘，轻轻为他合上房门。

门发出了接合上的脆响。

维尔顿王没有挽留。

* * *

一个人的走廊，一个人的舞厅。

维尔顿的宴客厅是城堡里少数得到彻底翻修的。少见的维持着先王的品味，宴客厅以深蓝和白为基调，富有光泽的天鹅绒布帷幔整齐的拢在一扇扇落地窗的两侧。这里不比菲尼斯帝国的宴客厅奢华，但讲究在应有竟有，刻意恰到好处的点出了维尔顿的低调而非落魄。

简经过舞厅的时候，那扇本该合拢的大门是微敞的。

艳红的裙摆覆盖在乳白色的大理石上，透过门缝划过简的眼角，她停下脚步。

推开大门，简以为自己撞见了一只在森林里舔舐着湖水的小鹿。

“晚好，艾莫小姐。”

奥莉薇亚·桑可纳提了提裙摆，收住惊讶的神情，很快地露出笑容向简问好。

简思索着，现在确实是快接近晚饭的时间了。

“你在这里做什么？”

“我试图练舞，许久没跳害怕生疏了。方才碧翠丝公主殿下看我烦恼，便允许我暂时使用这间宴客厅。”

少女稚嫩的嗓音回荡在空荡荡的舞厅里，此时巨大空旷的舞池里只有她们二人。

“有需要的话让人来点几盏灯。”

简说道。她便没有打算再多说几句，侧过身子准备离去。

奥莉薇亚将对方的冷漠和不耐看在眼里。她沉住气，强迫紧绷的肩去放松，然后以最端庄大方的仪态去做出挽留：

“请求的话，倒是有一个。”她安静地说道。“并非灯的问题。”

奥莉薇亚闭着眼都能在舞池里如鱼得水的跳舞，根本不需要灯光去做照明。即使这里是维尔顿，但是在哪里都一样，只要是宴客的地方就是她的主场。

所以如今站在自己擅长征战的地方，这果然给足了少女进攻的勇气。

“我还差一个舞伴，如果艾莫小姐有闲余时间的话……”

简停下脚步，转头看向这个维尔顿暂时的盟友，她理应直接回绝桑可纳小姐。

但是对方那殷切又要做似矜持的脸，着实让简有些为难。

维尔顿王城里很久没有出现过如此娇嫩的脸庞了。维尔顿人民人人经过系统性的训练，多数都带着不怒自威的刚烈气质。而这少女仿佛是误闯兽群里的温室花，矜贵的让城里的士兵们对她说话都轻上几分，就怕吓着对方。

“我没有很多时间。”

简平淡地说道。

奥莉薇亚以为这就是拒绝了，正如她这几天仗着盟友的身份千方百计地缠着对方，却一次次都被拒绝那般。可谁知道那身穿军服的女人却一边说着，一边走回来了。

简看到少女在肉眼可见地绽放，只因自己的一个应允，她娇嫩的花瓣就能为之容光焕发。

女人无声地叹了口气，来到这个无比麻烦的少女跟前。

简将左手背过去，轻踮一下脚然后弯腰下去。奥莉薇亚惊讶于简的熟练，她颔首屈膝，回应了“绅士”的邀请。

架势一起，奥莉薇亚的左手隔着白手套搭在简的肩上，简的左手自然的牵住少女的右手，她们配合得天衣无缝。

无声的华尔兹圆舞曲响起，简引领着奥莉薇亚踩着步伐旋转。少女火红的裙摆随着舞步在洁白的地板上盛开，华丽地如小提琴升降的弦音。

“艾莫小姐似乎很熟悉男步？”

奥莉薇亚问道。她目不转睛地盯着简，脚下却柔顺地跟从简，让对方主导。

简觉得自己怀里的少女很轻。桑可纳小姐轻到仿佛只要她一牵，少女就能自主地舞出去。

“我有个朋友很喜欢跳舞。”

她们移动着，简松开了本搭在少女肩胛骨的右手，将那手背过身，然后举起左手让奥莉薇亚在她的怀里旋转。飞扬的褐色长发浪漫又绵长，奥莉薇亚正过身后抬眼看向简，简的右手早已在等待她的归来。

“她跳得好吗？”

话音刚落伴随着突然开始激昂的弦乐，一弦一弦的拉在进攻的步伐上。奥莉薇亚也深知自己这话醋意十足，但她无意去躲藏。

又是一个旋转结束，简始终未用掌心附在她的背部的肌肤上，而是礼貌的只用大拇指轻搭上去。

“好。”

女人简单回道。简的左脚一退，奥莉薇亚右脚一进，她们回旋着改变了行进的方向。

简没有说的是，技术上来说媞娜绝对没有桑可纳跳得好。媞娜更喜欢毫无章法地跳舞，尽管她做为前公主殿下完全知道该怎么舞才是优雅的。

但是跳舞对媞娜是种娱乐，是种增加亲密的方式——

可对于桑可纳来说，舞蹈是种武器。

少女的舞鞋鞋跟踩在无声连绵的圆舞曲上，踏出了活泼明澈的节奏。奥莉薇亚将自己交予简，她们顿住，少女一个柔软的下腰，一气呵成。

“从什么时候开始的？”

奥莉薇亚刚直起腰，就听到简对她问道。多么刁钻突兀的问题，但是少女听得明白。于是她只是笑着继续享受这支舞，在无声的悠扬乐声中坦然地回答：

“从一开始。菲尼斯新王的庆祝晚宴。”

简不是傻子，这几天少女对她示好她并不是毫无知觉。没有人能无视奥莉薇亚深陷热恋的眼睛，就连简·艾莫也不忍惹哭那双发亮的眼眸，即使她不得不这种么做。

毕竟她终将不可能回应奥莉薇亚的感情。

“依凭他人的外貌便献出自己的爱情，这并不可取。”

简教训道。她们此时牵着双手，奥莉薇亚的背靠着简的胸膛，简引导着她前进，俩人踏着节拍优雅得宛若在幽夜花园中漫步。

“艾莫小姐问我从什么时候开始的，我便如实回答了。” 她侧过脸看向简，此时她们因为紧贴着的身躯所以奥莉薇亚好似只要踮起脚尖就能亲吻到简的下巴。

“艾莫小姐没有问的是，我为什么爱上你。”

简松开左手，让奥莉薇亚滑出自己的怀抱，然后背过左手再次行了个礼。

这就是交换舞伴了。

但是少女却再次应允下了来自同一位“绅士”的邀约，她们的双手再次默契的相结合。这次奥莉薇亚突然唐突地迈开了右脚的步伐，这一进让有些乱了阵脚的简差点踩到少女的脚。

主导方只因一步之差便调换了位置，而主使者却只是无辜的给了简一个调皮的笑容。

奥莉薇亚带着简旋转了半圈，简在这一进一退之中试图重新掌握主权：

“你还太年轻，你才刚认识我，谈爱未免言之过早。”

奥莉薇亚眨了眨小鹿般的眼睛，倒是没有被刺伤的痛感。也许对维尔顿人来说他们更相信沉长岁月中最后淬炼出来的感情，因为仿佛只有那种感情才是坚固且值得托付的。但是玛嘉蒙忒人习惯活在当下，若是不够坚固便用爱使其坚固，若是动了情便义无反顾地飞蛾扑火。

至于那些爱的理由，奥莉薇亚觉得不用说出口也没有关系。

再多的理由只要简不爱她，那便没有意义。再多的理由都没办法说服简去爱她。

简放开手，让少女飞舞着旋转到舞池中央，接下来是女人们独舞。她背过手，尽责的在原地侧过身观赏她的舞伴华丽的舞姿。

奥莉薇亚舒展开来的双臂柔美如展翼的天鹅，火红的大裙摆如一团热烈的火。少女在舞池的中央，沐浴在不存在的人群的注视中，大方展示着自己惊天动地的舞姿。她是那么的华美，即使在无点一盏灯的宴客厅内也是如此光彩动人——简敢担保任何女孩子若在此刻胆敢与她争奇斗艳，那绝对是不自量力。

这就这样娇嫩绽放着的少女，让简不由的想起自己不曾拥有过的过去。

她在桑可纳这个年纪的时候，可不曾如此烂漫。她不是花朵，也不曾是舞池中央的火焰，她是沐浴在血液里走出来的女人。她手里不曾捧过鲜花，只曾握过冰冷的长枪。

但是她也曾以同样一双眼，望着自己爱的人。她们那样暗自窃喜又羞涩的小心思，全部也曾被少女们拙劣的藏在一张矜持又或是自持的表情之下。

出于怜惜，简想为奥莉薇亚结束这一支名为“无望”的舞。

“我要结婚了。”

她最终选择静静地说道。虽然她与伯尔斯的大婚被各种变故所推迟，但是这是必然的结果，现在也还是如此。

奥莉薇亚不紧不慢地结束了独舞，面容上的表情甚至没有丝毫的坍塌，她就这么迈着稳当的旋转回到简的身边。

“我知道。”

无声的乐声抒情又起伏绵长，奥莉薇亚的脸庞上没有丝毫的阴霾。简牵起少女的手，右手手掌附在少女的后背上。

这次她们旋转，激烈得简的军服后摆都翩翩起舞。少女一施力，简明知她的舞伴要脱离了掌控，她却还是不由得想助她一臂之力。

“我还是爱你，这不矛盾。”

奥莉薇亚在笑，甜美的好似空气里浸满了少女的香水气味。

简托着少女柔韧的腰，少女轻跳了起来。她们在风中旋转，简任由奥莉薇亚一丝褐色的发撩过自己的脸颊。

这一瞬间，连简都有些茫然。因为低头看着她的奥莉薇亚笑得是那么的幸福，仿佛是位得到了恋人宠爱的少女。

简牵着少女，扶稳了恰巧落地的她，虽然这名桑可纳家的小女儿轻盈的好似蜂鸟。无声的弦乐音符开始攀升，富丽堂皇得如此声势浩大。

“我知道我没有控制自己使命的力量。我会嫁给某个我不爱的人。”

简在搜刮奥莉薇亚脸上的每一丝表情，倾听少女说出的每一个字。华尔兹内过多的旋转开始使简烦躁，即便多数时间在旋转的是奥莉薇亚。

“你不爱我，也不会爱我。我们不会有开始也不会有结果，即便如此，我依然爱你。”

奥莉薇亚在简的臂弯内这么说道。少女闭着眼，享受着宛如流体奶油层层叠叠坠落的小提琴声，享受着他人称羡的目光，享受着简·艾莫爱她的温度——享受着这一切不存在的东西。

“我爱你，我因这份爱而幸福，所以我必须告诉你——我爱你。”

这支舞终究会有停下来的那一刻。

简几乎是慌乱地下意识紧握着少女的手，却并不是想阻止对方离开。她只是不曾想过，有人能以如此轰轰烈烈的温度去爱她。

即使奥莉薇亚的爱来得是那么的突然又短暂，仿佛一见钟情便能许下海誓山盟，但那毋庸置疑依然是爱。那是简·艾莫这一辈子都没有得到过的，热烈而不加掩饰的爱——

“我爱你。”

奥莉薇亚说道，简松开了手，一支舞结束。

简低头就能看到少女通红的脸颊，粉嫩软乎的耳垂，和一双碧绿的盛满了柔情爱慕的眼。

少女退了一步，提了提裙摆，简行礼。

但这就是告别了。

横跨在骑士与少女之间的冰凉大理石地板，替她们上演一场无望的爱情。

简直起腰，她几乎是带着一种羞愧的面容看向离她一步之遥的奥莉薇亚。

奥莉薇亚说爱她的时候，那有力的为她而鼓动的心跳声，简·艾莫直到现在都还能听得见。

原来这世上有人的爱是如此温暖的吗？原来，她也可以卑劣的拥有这种爱吗？

简·艾莫不知道这些问题的答案。她只知道她从奥莉薇亚·桑可纳这里得到了一样无以伦比的宝物。

但是她却依然不爱她。

“谢谢。”

简沉沉地回应道，她执起少女的右手，亲吻的却是自己的手背。得体而不冒犯的骑士礼一结束，简便回归于她的自持之中。

她疏离地颔首道别，桑可纳在原地微笑着提了提裙摆送走了维尔顿骑士，也送走了她一片真挚的爱恋。

奥莉薇亚将她最珍贵的初恋托付给了她孤独的骑士，让那个女人带着她的爱远走高飞，远远地离开被水晶盒禁锢的自己。

宴客厅的大门再次被合拢。

一切就如那名飞蛾扑火的少女所言——

一场虚无的舞会，她们没有开始，也没有结果。

* * *

“嘿，你在偷看什么？”

媞娜被那一声突然出现的问句吓得差点抽出别在腰间的鞭子。她此时正在宴客厅的包厢里，敛去气息地趴在围栏缝隙里偷偷往下看。

杰瑞见真的吓到媞娜了，便感觉大满足。他缩着身躯慢慢挪到媞娜的旁边，见媞娜正对他比了一个禁声的手势：

“知道我在偷看就小声点。”

杰瑞顺着媞娜的视线往下看，舞池里什么也没有，就只有一个站在那里的来自玛嘉蒙忒的小姑娘。

但这也没什么好稀奇的，毕竟他们即将和加勒曼全面开战，身为盟友的玛嘉蒙忒使者出现在维尔顿城里也不奇怪。

退一万步来讲，这玛嘉蒙忒不是处在那里什么也没干吗？

“……什么也没有发生啊。”

“因为已经发生完了。”

杰瑞正打算再和媞娜逗几次嘴，结果却突然顿住了。

他看见了那双翠绿的眼睛。

“杰瑞，享受这一切。”

他的母亲对他这么说道。

“杰瑞？”

媞娜的声音回到了正常的音量，摇醒了掉入回忆中的杰瑞·伊弗诺。

杰瑞的额间布满的冷汗。

那双像极了他母亲的双眼的主人早已走了。

“杰瑞？”

媞娜又担忧地唤了一声。

杰瑞很少这样。他无论受了多重的伤，都不曾露出如此狰狞的面目。可现在的他就好像有人在刹那间把他丢入了冰水里，然后又把他粗鲁地拉了起来。

她本来想找人聊聊刚才她偷看到的一幕，但左右想着也许这不是时候。

杰瑞·伊弗诺不在状态。

他在媞娜还没意识过来时，就快速地离开了包厢，向着不知名的方向奔去。

媞娜只好独自垂眼看着空无一人的舞池。

包厢内再次空得只剩下她和影子。

* * *

杰瑞来到修普诺的房门前时，他已经恢复成了往常的他自己。

他的呼吸已经平缓了，额间的汗早就被抹掉了，就连似有似无的笑容也重新回到了他的嘴角。

但是他是抱着目的来这的，这并不会因为他状态的改变而被取消。

杰瑞并不想敲门，因为只要希维不在里面那就没有敲门的必要。

于是他推门而入，结果前脚刚要踩进去就被房间里的乱象吓得缩了缩脚：

“修普诺，你在搞什么？”

他嫌弃的问道。

他用鞋尖挑开一个破碎的台灯，拨了拨地上的玻璃碎片和不明的破碎布料，给自己勉强腾了个位置站。

修普诺现在的房间要说是被龙卷风刮过杰瑞都信。这房间里似乎除了床还在本应存在的位置，其他所有的家具塌得塌碎得碎，连沙发都被划开了好几道口子直直在往外吐出白花花的棉絮。地上的各种碎片，陶瓷的玻璃的木头的全都一一奉陪地埋藏在几团凌乱的衣物之下，仿佛是房间主人刻意布置下的暗器。

修普诺坐在床边，驼着背让双手放在膝盖上歇息，用一双银色的眼睛死死地盯着侵犯他领域的外来者：

“滚出去。”

他说。

修普诺的房间其实被改造得很通透，有一扇巨大的落地窗连接着外头的阳台，于是便容许了清冷的月光时常光顾整个房间。

虽然现在这房间已经更像是一座废墟了。

“别这样，我可是有要紧事。”

杰瑞晃了晃他火红的发，笑眯了眼在修普诺不善的眼刀下不退反进。

是人都知道修普诺现在心情不好，是人都知道修普诺现在不正常，但是要是怕了修普诺，杰瑞就不叫杰瑞了。

“你也知道，交换俘虏的计划失败了。加勒曼没有诚意配合。” 他轻飘飘地说着这几日反复折磨修普诺的那几件事实，“他们可硬气了，以为有个狗腿的帕劳赫卡和未表态的菲尼斯就能给他们撑腰了。”

杰瑞一步步紧逼，修普诺能看见月光下那男人嘴角的微笑。他瞪着他的同事，脸颊微不可见地鼓动了两下，掩盖着几乎要碎了的牙。

“今天是第三天了。” 杰瑞叹道，神情却没有悲意。他走到了床边靠着修普诺坐下，仿佛没看到对方几乎要化成利刃的眼神。“按照老大的计划，我们后天领军出发，三天攻下关押希维的加勒曼边城。”

杰瑞摇晃着脑袋，一根一根的掰着自己的指头数着。

修普诺包扎在手上的绷带开始渗血。

“啊糟糕，忘了。万一他们提前转移——”

“在我忍不住杀了你之前……”

一把长剑横空出鞘，杰瑞没看到这男人什么时候拔刀的，更没看到这个连军服都解得凌乱不堪的男人居然还配着剑。

“说出你的目的。”

修普诺的爱剑威胁性地下压，抵着杰瑞的脖子将入侵者缓慢推至床头那面的墙上。

杰瑞觉得挺有趣的。

“老大不让，但我能在一天内攻下边城。”

他几乎是咧嘴笑着，低声如此呢喃道。

他在诱惑对方，用交缠的气息与条件勾引猎物上钩。他不怕修普诺不上钩，因为引诱一个执着的疯子太容易了，没人比他更清楚这点。

“条件。”

看，他咬住了，真乖。

杰瑞的喉结一阵滚动，脖颈磨蹭到锋利的银刃划出一道血痕。那种刺痛对杰瑞来说不算什么，痒痒的甚至不能让他产生愉悦。

“我一直以为我那伟大的母亲是加勒曼人。告诉我，是吗？”

修普诺迟疑了，却没有收剑。

杰瑞抵着那刃靠近修普诺。他必须要知道，而全维尔顿只有修普诺拥有着通往秘密的钥匙。

“不回答我？那换个问题，告诉我我母亲真正的姓氏。”

修普诺别开眼神把剑抽走，可还没等到将剑入鞘却突然迎来了一阵天旋地转。杰瑞压着他的左手腕，一翻身便将修普诺扣压在床上。

杰瑞整个人的重量都骑在了修普诺身上，使对方好不容易才包扎好的腹部伤口又开始渗血。

修普诺对这一切视若无睹，他的右手掐在杰瑞的脖子上，任由对方的血液一滴一滴地溜出指缝，砸落在自己苍白的脸上。

修普诺现在虚弱到根本不是杰瑞的对手。所以杰瑞不畏掐在自己喉管上的那个软绵绵的力度，他放肆着加大了力量，彻底捏青了修普诺的右手腕，就这么靠近着将自己的耳朵凑到修普诺的唇边。

血液在男人们的血管里沸腾，他们相互撕扯，争夺着支配者的地位。

杰瑞喜欢这种游戏，仅次于享受他人的疼痛。

“__________。”

修普诺毫无血色的唇在嚅动着，低吟出那解禁的咒语。

——他们的交易达成。

修普诺的耳边传来隐隐笑声，回旋的气流带来不自在的痒意。

是杰瑞·伊弗诺笑了。

他从轻笑到不由得直起身子大笑出来，癫狂的笑声回荡在寂静的房内，震碎了月光。

修普诺松开掐着对方的手，让手无力的坠落在床单上，然后对杰瑞的疯狂视若无睹。他只是躺在那里，淡漠地听着伊弗诺的疯，反反复复地想着希维是否能熬到第六天。

等笑够了，杰瑞这才松开修普诺的手腕，翻身坐在了床沿。他老神在在地回看还仰躺在床上的修普诺。

对方那双银色的眼睛再次暗下去失去了光泽，仿佛陷入了单纯的等待之中。它在等待下一次暴风雨的来临，在等待那一秒一秒坐如针毡的时间，在等待某一个人的归来。

杰瑞仿佛对这样的修普诺很没辙的，他勾了勾嘴角无奈的叹了口气。

“疯狂使人痛苦，修普诺。”他说。“学学我看开点，你会发现即使是疯狂也颇有乐趣。”

……

一个失败的安慰。

玻璃窗在顷刻间碎裂成碎钻，在一声巨大的爆裂声响之中飞出阳台，在幽静的黑夜空中撒下一把晶莹的光砂。

灰色的能力暴乱的在房内冲撞着，修普诺的速度快得宛如疾风，他瞬间就将杰瑞撞在房门旁的墙上，一把匕首就这么恰到好处的插入杰瑞的腹部，却不伤其内脏。

“闭嘴。”

修普诺从牙缝里泄露出这两个字，睁着那双发着光的银色眼眸往向杰瑞加深笑意的笑容。

杰瑞还是觉得这样的修普诺好些。

“我的疯狂。”

修普诺瞪着他，一字一句的说。

“她的痛苦。”

化为风刃的灰色能力在退散，晚风透过失去玻璃的落地窗框穿堂而入，修普诺将希维曾惯用的那把匕首收回入鞘。

“这全部，永远不会是谁的乐趣。”

修普诺扯着杰瑞的领子踹开门，粗鲁地直接把男人丢了出去。

碰——！

他用力关上了房门，无视杰瑞在门的另一头发出的声响，脱力地靠着门滑落到地上。

他的脚没有穿鞋，脚底早已被满地的狼藉划出一道道口子。

这房内唯一没被他破坏的只剩墙上挂着的那个时钟。

没有别的原因，只是每当修普诺听到那令人上瘾的嘀嗒声时，他都觉得幸好时间的流逝是有声响的。这样他就能听着那个声音，稳住自己那在崩溃边缘的暴虐，让一切的等待都稍微变得能忍受一点。

他的清醒不复存在。

风吹起了白纱般的窗帘，吹散了一地的碎玻璃。

他缩在门口躺在希维的腿上，任由睡意带走了他的窒息。


	33. Inheritance

奥莉薇亚有些后悔。

她正托着餐盘，脸上挂着端庄又礼貌的笑容，却不得不杵在修普诺先生的房门口应付伊弗诺先生。

这事要从维尔顿没那么多规矩开始说起。维尔顿王室没有晚饭必聚一起才开饭的规定。骑士们每天都各个按自己的心情行事，结果最终却是阴错阳差便宜了她这么一位看见艾莫就心酸的客人。

奥莉薇亚当然是不想观看维尔顿王是如何和艾莫共享晚餐的。于是她决心编个理由，托着她那温热的晚饭去寻一处城堡里清净又风景好的地方。

结果事与愿违，就这么不巧，她撞上了这位异常呱噪的伊弗诺先生。

奥莉薇亚秀丽的细眉在搭理整齐的刘海下，微不可见地跳动着。她碧绿的双眼里满满映着都是伊弗诺先生那一张一合的嘴。

真烦人。那张嘴仿佛永远没有离开笑容的时候，却也丝毫不怠惰，简直就是拼了命地在吐着一堆无意义的话语让她接都接不上。

“桑可纳，我想你肯定饿了，要不我陪你去花园里用餐？”

伊弗诺似是在刻意附和着奥莉薇亚，尝试挑选一些更礼貌的词句来装点自己的话语。不过此行举在从小就浸染在礼仪之中的少女眼中，就显得很不够看了。

虽然不够看，但奥莉薇亚也看不透。

她看不透为什么这男人近几日突然对她异常殷勤。最起码初见之时，这位维尔顿骑士的眼中分明没有任何一个角落是留给她的。

“能被您邀请，桑可纳不胜荣幸。可今夜真是不凑巧，一会我还有要事要忙，也许只能与您改日再约了。” 奥莉薇亚缓缓地说道，姣好的脸庞上挂着恰到好处的失望与歉疚。她微微垂下头，等待着伊弗诺先生的回答，一个能容许她赶紧溜走的回复。

但很可惜，伊弗诺并不是一般好应付的绅士。

“再怎么忙也要吃饭吧？走吧，吃会饭不碍事——”

他话没说完，便突然将她手里的托盘抽走，右手没规没矩地就一把抓住少女那纤细的手腕。

奥莉薇亚一惊，她感觉到了男人劲力，那种无法抗拒的力量使她害怕。她被拉着往前踉跄半步，眼见满脸不愿的少女就要被一意孤行的男人拉走时，他俩身侧那紧闭的门却赫然打开了。

那力道之大，门被摔开撞在墙上来回弹了几下。

奥莉薇亚睁着眼，转头看过去就撞进一双银色的眼眸里。她被那双审视着的眼神刺得脸颊发热，尤其是她那被伊弗诺捏着的手腕处，仿佛简直要窜出火来。她硬是使劲抽回自己的手，有些慌忙地整了整自己的仪容，退了半步后向这位突然出现的骑士行了半礼：

“修普诺先生。” 她说，嘴唇都有些颤抖。

修普诺将她的窘迫纳入眼底，又扫了眼正耸着肩一手托着餐盘的杰瑞。

“桑可纳小姐。”

修普诺回应了却没看她，也没向她行礼，只是将自己白衬衫的扣子又凌乱地扣上几颗，以示尊重。

奥莉薇亚也不敢直视他。她一个还未出嫁的玛嘉蒙忒贵族，虽然见过来自菲尼斯的绅士酒后失态，也听过加勒曼的士兵们当着她的面讲荤段子，但就还真没见过一个男人刚起床的样子。

这还是位已经有主的男人。

就在奥莉薇亚胡乱思考着眼神该放哪时，修普诺的声音从她的头顶上响起来：

“艾莫说你有要事要找我，军事行动的合作是吗？”

这是在帮她解围？她一瞬间丢掉了那些胡思乱想，以为修普诺在和伊弗诺说话，仰起脸后却发现修普诺是对着自己说的。

修普诺侧过身，退了半步靠在敞开的门上，没有催也没有请，就这么望她自己走进去。

而不知是中了什么邪，奥莉薇亚还真就这么走进去了。

她恍然回过神，看着自己早已走了条不归路，只好匆匆回头给自己圆圆谎：

“是的。伊弗诺先生，请原谅我的失陪，望您有一个美好的夜晚。”

她无奈地对着门外还托着她餐盘的伊弗诺说道。话才刚说完，只见本站在门侧的修普诺长腿一迈，却是走出了房。

合上门前，她听见他这么说道：

“你先坐。我有事要和伊弗诺说。”

* * *

门外，两名维尔顿骑士对立站着。

赤发的那位掌心扬起一把火焰就这么将餐盘烧得连渣都不剩。而银色眼眸的那位则背抵着房门，水银般的眼瞳中没有一丝受到威胁后的妥协。

“你什么时候这么爱多管闲事了。”

杰瑞眯起眼笑道。

他倒真没想要拿修普诺怎么样，不过是一次截胡，算不了什么大事。但他只是感到意外，这可不像修普诺会做的事。

除非他又疯了。

“杰瑞·伊弗诺。”

修普诺喊人全名时有着低哑的震慑力，不由让人想到宣判死刑时的那种笃定。

修普诺是认真的，没有在开玩笑。他手摁在腰间的剑柄上，眼神压低却发着微芒，就这么警告着与他一同长大的杰瑞·伊弗诺。

“只要我还活着……够胆，你就来挑战我的底线。” 他说。

走廊里空空荡荡地点着几盏灯，除了这两个男人，连个第三人的影子都没有。但杰瑞却能感觉到这廊内在顷刻间便呼应起修普诺的话语，它睁开了那无数双不可见的眼睛，眨也不眨地锁定上了他这个敌人。

猎犬——那群忠诚到令他感到作呕的东西。

杰瑞收起了笑容，赤色的眼几乎是死的，那是他认真开始不爽的表现。不为了乐趣，此刻他只想燃起一把火焰，将冰冷回敬给不自量力的修普诺。

但修普诺却没给他打一架去去火的机会。

维尔顿第三军团长收起自己的气势，阴晴不定得仿佛海上的暴风雨。他转身一拧门把，走进去后门一摔，走廊上的玻璃窗都随之颤了几下。

现在廊内便只剩一人了。

窗外有乌鸦飞过，在窗影上划过一道逝去的黑影。

伊弗诺盯着那再次紧闭的房门干瞪眼了好久后，这才在越发强烈的监视视线下悻悻离开。

* * *

奥莉薇亚现在非常后悔。

她正尴尬地站在别的男人的房内，房主走前叫她坐，但是她却怎么也找不到可以坐的地方。

她拎着裙摆，小心地避开散落在地上的碎玻璃，又跨过一个被砸出一个洞倒在路中央的储物柜，结果却被没注意到的衣物滑了一下，好不容易服了一把沙发才稳住身子。

修普诺还没有回来的迹象。

奥莉薇亚局促不安地看了一眼那长沙发，靠窗的那半截已经无法坐人了，白花花的棉花从被利物剖开的布料之中吐出。可以坐的那半截上不巧正霸道地摊着修普诺的军服外套，奥莉薇亚是一点都不敢动。

环顾四周，连一张完好不断脚的椅子都没有，难不成要坐在床上？

奥莉薇亚想跳出窗外当自己不存在。

不知是好事还是坏事，修普诺在这时打开门进来了，把正在焦虑的少女抓个正着。

他造成的动静很大，摔门而入的声音吓得奥莉薇亚抖了一下。眼见他仿佛当地上的狼藉不存在似的，遇到障碍就用能力将其甩开，奥莉薇亚总算是明白为什么房里头的家具没一件是完好的了。

他越过她，少女正准备开口说点什么，却只见修普诺拎起他那件军服甩到自己的床上，一边笑着说道：

“你什么时候这么拘谨了。” 他说。

只在一瞬间，他变了。

奥莉薇亚一愣，她望着修普诺月光下的侧脸，有种直视着镜花水月的错觉。那男人的脸庞带着一种柔和，调侃的样子却挂着一抹少年人才有的意气风发。

奥莉薇亚这才想起了克罗特小姐和她说过的事，关于骑士修普诺的情况。她不由心里一软，垂下眼，看到修普诺赤裸着脚，那脚背上有一道道小伤痕。

“你受伤了。” 她选择说道。

修普诺没看她，只是瞥了眼自己的脚，不在意地耸了耸肩，一边走到放着水壶和杯子的小橱柜边上。

玻璃橱柜里头的东西已经都碎得差不多了，修普诺却像没看到似的，他拨开几片碎白瓷，终于在里侧掏出了一个完好的玻璃杯。

修普诺往杯子里倒水，奥莉薇亚微微皱了皱眉：

“不用麻烦的，我……”

“我知道，别再啰嗦了。” 他打断说道。

奥莉薇亚担忧地望着正背对她笑着的修普诺。那男人诡异地仿佛沉浸在一片美好的时光里，把她彻底当成了别人。

把他叫醒真的是好的吗？

“你才应该注意你自己的身体，你是我们最优秀的医疗兵。” 修普诺转身走过去，自顾自地说道。

奥莉薇亚接过修普诺递给她的水，对方的指尖冰冷得如光滑的玻璃表面。此刻那男人的微笑里没有扭曲的阴霾，那微微牵起的弧度甚至能称得上是柔和，就连那递给她水杯的动作里都表达着信赖与亲密。

“特蕾莎？” 他问。

奥莉薇亚眼神躲闪着，听见修普诺先生对她喊着一个陌生的名字。

她捧着那水杯，坐了下来，默默地抿了一口那凉水，这才缓缓抬起自己碧绿色的眼眸：

“修普诺先生，我是桑可纳。”

相似的发色，相似的年龄，被美化过的回忆与截然不同的眼瞳——这梦终究是只是梦。

修普诺的动作僵硬在空气中，这回换他一愣，眼底的一片灰被来自玛嘉蒙忒的少女打散。结果茫然过后就是脑里一阵刺痛，他不由地捂着自己的右眼，转身过去掩去自己的失态。

“我失礼了，桑可纳。” 他说道，语句几乎从他的齿间挤出来。

奥莉薇亚能听见他微乎其微的喘息声，男人藏得很好，但房里实在过于寂静了。

“需要我帮您叫医生吗？”

奥莉薇亚小心翼翼地问道。修普诺没回她，他兀自僵硬地走到自己的床沿边坐下。

男人的脸色被藏在阴影里，颓废的背脊弯着，和少女前几日在巴塞尔火山顶端看到的身姿有着云泥之别。

“不用了，我们的医疗兵死了。”

奥莉薇亚抿了抿嘴角，杯里的水已被她啜饮完毕，留下杯沿上一抹淡淡的唇印。她不动神色地将那抹红抹去，寻思着修普诺先生应该是在说先前不幸黑尘化的纱丽·霍姆。

她轻叹一口气，将空杯放在缺了一条腿的茶几上，找了个平衡点竟没让它滑落。她站了起来：

“很感谢您为我解围，修普诺先生。”

她逼迫自己去直视那令她又怜悯又害怕的疯子，然后行了个礼。

“我想我不该再继续打扰您休息了。”

这就是想离开的意思了。

修普诺却许久都没理她。

清冷的月光洒在房内，奥莉薇亚能看到那些被照亮的家具和用品，那里头能寻见和另一个人一起生活过的踪迹。那些不同尺码皱成一团的衣物，不同颜色的毯子，成对的杯子与女士用的饰品，全都像标记领地一般散落在了整个房间里。

连接着阳台的落地窗碎成渣，外头摆着一盆枯萎了植物。

奥莉薇亚就这么盯着那早已看不出生前是花是木的死物，直到修普诺开了口：

“对不起。”

他说。奥莉薇亚以为他又疯了。

“对不起，桑可纳。”

他又说。

这回奥莉薇亚穿过了整间房的月光幕帘，跨过这一片被狂风骤雨破坏殆尽的废墟，望见了对方银色眼眸里，那里头映着自己年轻又鲜活的身姿。

修普诺是清醒着的，那声道歉是对这她说的，她却一点也不明白。

可这回她清楚地看见了修普诺，不是什么不知名时期时的形态，而是现今她所认识的维尔顿骑士——全大陆上令人闻风丧胆的“猎户”。这个男人自持又强大，率领着一支知晓天下大大小小秘密的军队，那么的所向披靡难以攻破。

这种熟悉感给了少女一些安心感。

奥莉薇亚还想追问，关于那声道歉，却在张口时失去了机会。

修普诺已经将右手抵在了他耳朵上的通讯器，另一头的人很快便接了起来：

“媞娜。”

修普诺说，奥莉薇亚别开盯着他的眼神。

修普诺却看向她。

“来我的房间，带走桑可纳小姐。”

克罗特明显有很多话，修普诺在等她说完。

那些文字从他耳畔飘过，他却只顾着低头，凝视着他自己的手在两膝之间微颤。

媞娜说完了，又或说是问完了。

然后修普诺摊开自己的掌心，那里只有一滩月光。他想起某一夜，那人的手里又何尝不是只剩下这点执念。

“带她走。”

他低哑着对媞娜·克罗特嘱咐道。他撇开了一切，放弃了找寻不到的答案，拒绝回答那些无关紧要的问题——

只说，带她走。

这是他不曾放弃过的一件事。

这是唯一一件媞娜能为他，为她，又或是为他们做的事。

那些亡魂，那些生者，那些将死之人，全都在修普诺的脑海里叫嚣着。可那些不明的冤屈，那些不明的警告，那么多的声音哭诉着自己的故事，最终却能交缠汇聚成那恒古不变的三个字——

带她走。

只要她愿意走。

这夜。

修普诺直到媞娜携着碧翠丝来敲他的房门前，无论多么疲惫困倦，他都未曾合眼。


	34. Ad Finem Fidelis

第一天。

菲尼斯军撤军，帕劳赫卡回撤驻军于加勒曼帝国边疆，玛嘉蒙忒与维尔顿紧急结为同盟国，以拉帝国保持沉寂，诸多小国保持中立。

加勒曼帝国展开紧急审讯，势必在三日内，取得这不惜开战也要知晓的秘密。

铁锈与草药的香味，在黑暗中被人与锁链围困，女人睁开了眼。

第二天。

伊顿王国代替各国，提出和平协议。

由菲尼斯帝国首席外交官出席，对上维尔顿外交部副官，加勒曼信使则带来了拒绝交换俘虏的答复。

谈判破裂，只有刺杀一事再议。

当日下午，维尔顿王亲自宣告同加勒曼宣战。

紫黑的淤青，无法干涸的血液，修普诺的女人依然留有倔强。

但刚被信仰所背叛的人，万劫不复，却也因此不易攻陷。

第三天。

加勒曼帝国的求援信已至，菲尼斯帝国将中立宣言，宣告于天下。

少数小国加入以维尔顿为首的同盟国，更少数加入加勒曼的阵营，多数维持中立。

战争已无法避免。

被贯穿的血肉，践踏的尊严，纵使有钢铁般的意志，不屈也折。

可无论如何雌伏于折磨之下，女人没有吐出半点加勒曼倾尽一切也想得到的信息。

加勒曼王亲临边城。

有什么，还是你一个建国骑士不知道的。

第四天。

伊顿王国宣誓中立。

玛嘉蒙忒派遣两师前往维尔顿边疆驻守。维尔顿从黑尘界限召回驻守士兵。沸腾的气息，染血的兵器，人人为兵站满了戈迪里广场，却缺少了曾经主宰它的主人。

过去如何激扬的演讲，如此应以为傲的嗓音，却是无论如何做出哀求都吐不出男人们想要的“秘密”。

狼狈，无用，弃之。

维尔顿骑士，若不是舌根过硬，就是的确无知。

要若是前者，那么作废即可。

第五天。

是第五天了吗？

加勒曼帝国送来了重新拟定的协议，提出交换俘虏，被维尔顿王当众撕碎，手刃了来方信使。

剑尖还滴着温热的血，仇恨的血，祭于天，王站在军队的最前头。

“加勒曼帝国也许忘了，维尔顿人不曾失了自己的血性。”

他说。

“至亲至爱被夺，有何理由使我们退缩，使我们忍气吞声？！维尔顿人民——！”

马蹄在不安地踱步，阳光洒在他褐色的发上，镀上了金黄的光。媞娜·克罗特站在城墙上看晃了眼。

“我与你们同在。胜利与我们同在！” 他说，剑指苍穹。

士气震耳欲聋，直达天际。

简·艾莫一身银甲，走到媞娜·克罗特身旁，她把手附在那人紧紧攀附在城墙石砌围栏上的手。

“他们会平安归来。” 简注视着在远方的维尔顿王，说道。

她们的脚底下是二十多万名维尔顿士兵，黑压压的一整片在烈阳的直射下，反射出点点盔甲的银光。他们光是站在那里，便成了光明下的庞然巨影。但是那么多的人，那么多的牵挂，却不是所有人都能活着回来。

有人在奔跑，奔向别离。

“简，维尔顿是我们的家，你们，是我最重要的家人。” 媞娜望着这天与地，蓝与黑，兀自说道。

维尔顿出军的这天，天气很好，万里无云，明媚却不炎热。她放下紧攀着在看台上的左手，简却没有松开，于是两人牵着的手就一同坠入了空气中，摇晃着却没有分离。

“我们守住维尔顿。” 作为答复，简这么说道。

媞娜安静地点了点头：“你与我。”

“你与我。” 简重复道。

她们至始至终都不曾看向对方，视线永远在眺望那些待出军的家人与士兵。就在此刻，维尔顿最为所向披靡的搭档，在城墙上立下牢不可破的誓言。

——她们镇守于王都。

跑！

军队之中，有微小的骚动。

“等……”

罗帷没有听清，她刚回过头，就从立马让开道的军人们之中看到了蹿出来的金色身影。罗帷惊讶地连忙下了马。

“殿下。”

军人们一同行礼，为这突如其来的造访腾出了空间和寂静。

修普诺下了马，他军服上有少有的银饰，坠着属于维尔顿的荣耀与军衔，同样也是令人难以想象的毒物与兵器，是维尔顿出军以来最高规格的服饰。如此英气的军装，但他硬是穿出了死气，那么压抑又暗潮汹涌。

碧翠丝来到他的跟前，修普诺试图柔化自己的气场，他如往常一般单膝跪下来与她平视：

“殿下。” 他用沙哑的语气说道。

碧翠丝出门的时候忘了梳头，因为来不及了。昨晚她因过于担忧，临近破晓时才昏睡过去，爬起来的时候时间已经所剩无几。

所以她披散着发跑过来，也不管人民们怎么看自己，就这样来到修普诺的跟前。

她用稚嫩的情感望着修普诺。她那一点年幼的悲，怎么也比不上修普诺哪怕是从军服中渗出来的点点哀恸。她那一点轻薄的怒，怎么也比不上从他父亲剑尖低落的鲜血那般灼热。

希维没回来的这好些天，碧翠丝都说不出安慰的话，也帮不上忙，她一直都做不到。她只能站在门外看着她的家人们，望着他们忙碌、愤怒、难过和担忧。她看着修普诺，看着在她眼里那从来高大的身影，不过几日便变成一个仿佛摇晃烛火下的影子。

她上前拥住了他，紧紧地捆住了男人略微发颤的身躯：

“你一定要回来，把希维也一起带回来。她还欠我好多床头故事。” 年少的公主尾音颤抖着，她不过是身高才到修普诺腰际的年龄，“我和妈妈，媞娜，甚至是奥莉薇亚小姐，都会在这里等你们回来的。”

碧翠丝不想哭，一点也不能哭。她怎有资格在修普诺面前落泪，又怎能在维尔顿士气高涨时显露出不舍与畏惧。所以她把脸庞埋在修普诺的肩上，将从湛蓝中落下的雨全掩盖在深黑的泥潭之中。

“殿下。”

“嗯？”

修普诺的手轻轻摸着碧翠丝的后脑勺，小心不让那些卷着的金发缠进自己戴着黑手套的指缝。

“殿下舍不得我？”

碧翠丝听到对方那低哑的笑音，气急败坏地就想咬他。但是想到这强化过的衣服啃起来可能会糟蹋了自己的牙，只好任由他取笑自己：

“是啊，不可以吗？倒是说好了，这次回来后你不许再和希维吵架了！听到没？不许了！这是来自维尔顿公主殿下的命令！”

碧翠丝不哭了，用修普诺的衣服抹干眼泪后就像只小狮子一样，喋喋不休地命令起修普诺。而修普诺平视着这金灿灿的小身板，难得露出了与上战场不符的微笑。金色染进他灰色的眼瞳，他理应觉得焦急才对，理应觉得任何耽误出军的事都是浪费时间才对。

但是碧翠丝站在他面前，那无辜又带着初生气息的小生命，那是他看着长大的殿下，他无法觉得这一切是无意义的。他想起他教过这个孩子怎么使剑，教过这孩子怎么在被敌人包围的情况下金蝉脱壳——她曾坐在自己的肩膀上，他还曾用点心诱惑她走进曾令她害怕的情报局基地。

他想到，除了这些以外，他还不曾好好宠爱过她。他想到，他和希维还不曾有孩子。

如果他们有，是否如今也和碧翠丝一样大了？

“修普诺！你有在听吗？” 碧翠丝捏着修普诺的脸，气呼呼地责备道。周围的士兵看着这违和却又异常温暖的一幕，只能全部憋着一张脸，不让自己严肃的面容上展露出笑意。

“有的，殿下，有的。” 修普诺无奈地拿下那双在他脸上作乱的小手，“您再欺负我，我在属下面前要失了军威了。”

修普诺说着还撇了一眼罗帷，罗帷连忙别开眼神，却没来得及藏住自己脸上那仿佛被融化的笑意。她不知道该怎么和她的上司说，和这个她仰慕已久的人说，她是有多么怀念这样的修普诺大人。

从她还是个维尔顿贵族的小女儿开始，从她还是殿下这个年龄的时候，她是抬着头注视着骑士们的。那些青年与少女们的背影，那无比英明又高高在上的王——他们是维尔顿的光，也是庇护在维尔顿上头的影子。

那时修普诺的肩头上有荣光，灰色的眼才刚初染无人知晓的阴郁，但是却依然不吝啬于展现自己的意气风发。他强大，怕麻烦，嫌少废话，但是依然会笑。他还是个青年该有的样子，用生命力扛着责任，屹立不摇——

“罗帷，跟上。” 他曾这么对年幼的她说。

有军靴踩在土地上的声响，伴随着风吹起军衣的声音，唤醒了罗帷，带走了告别。

碧翠丝站在了原地，几百米开外那里，她的父皇骑在棕马上，沉稳的身姿难掩他眉目之间的杀伐。他的背后是无数座泛着蓝光的转送阵，竖立在空气中，即将带领着军队进入几段式的空间跳跃。

修普诺跨上马，马匹在跟着人群的氛围躁动，军团的最左翼由杰瑞·伊弗诺领军，已经开始了进军。

碧翠丝不想动。她眼睛直直盯着修普诺的背影，士兵们绕过她。顿时人影晃晃，还有好多好多的士兵，还有好多披着黑斗篷的“猎犬”。

修普诺在第三军团的前头，骑着马侧过身：

“殿下，愿您的未来充满光明。” 他说。

然后像是最后一次一般，他扬起了碧翠丝没见过的那种恣意的笑容。他将这一切的希望托付给阳光，托付给初生，传承给维尔顿的未来的陛下。

只是短短的一秒。

他没有停留，语毕，他利落地策马扬鞭。他那般决绝，奔向他的爱人，却更像是在奋不顾身闯进漆黑之中。

碧翠丝听见维尔顿王的声音：

“为了维尔顿——！！”

全军进军，呼应着的口号里夹杂着修普诺的声音，夹杂着伊弗诺的声音，夹杂着士兵的声音——满满的，全都是家人呐喊的声音。

碧翠丝·拉普拉斯站在那里，被一个人留在那里，咬紧牙关着忍住了泛红的眼眶。她听见了，作为王储，作为她个人，她听见了这个国家的声音。她听见这国与家所背负的责任与情感，是那么的沉重，那么的残忍。

她垂下金灿的脑袋，如屈服，右手放在自己的心脏的位置：

“为了维尔顿。”

她哽咽道。

就这样，维尔顿王国用扬起的尘土，带走了她的家人。

第六天。

总共，只短短过了六天。

——想死了吗？

水滴在她的脸颊上，也可能是她自己不知什么时候溅出去的血。

——想死了吗？

没有知觉的四肢，没有尊严，也没有希望——除了修普诺，没有人会想来救她。可她又还有脸见他吗？

——想死了吗？

维尔顿王亲手背叛了她，踹翻了她所有的梦和期盼，她却连为什么都不知道。那些凌辱她，嘲笑她的人说得对，她的盲目和愚蠢亲自书写了自己的结局——自誉维尔顿骑士，却什么都不知道。

她没有能解脱自己痛苦的答案。

——想死了吗？

酷刑、拷问、被撕裂开的血肉，直到她昏迷过去一次又一次。她的身体不再属于自己，不过是痛苦与哀求的傀儡。

如今他们却不为了什么“秘密”，单纯的取乐罢了。

——想死了吗？

想。

做梦都想，如果希维还能做梦。她什么也不想梦到。没有人声鼎沸的广场，没有她无脸面对的爱人，没有企图杀死自己的王——死亡。她拉着准备丢弃自己的加勒曼王，扯着对方的裤脚，趴在地上请求对方赐予她死亡。

她却开不了口。

——想死了吗？

……

也许那枪以后，她就没再考虑会获救这件事。

那些人迫使她屈服，肆意地使用她时，她就没再考虑活下去这件事。

直到此刻，希维半睁着眼躺在脏污的石板上，铁链缠绕住她的脚踝，地窖在略微震动着，但她却无动于衷。

她动不了了。

加勒曼的士兵们撤走了，她是个被遗弃的俘虏，一个被用烂了的裸体石膏。她的眼里没有光。不疼的时候她为自己求饶时候的丑陋感到不耻，疼的时候又一遍遍地屈服于折磨之下。

数不清的暴行，一次又一次的碾碎了她的尊严。数不清的屈辱，一次又一次的逼迫她直视自己的屈从，她试图扼杀自己。

士兵最后一次来的时候，带走唯一的火炬，这里头再没有光。他们将一套破衣服丢在她够不到的角落，然后锁上了铁门。

她不清楚自己多久没喝过一口水了。

心跳跳得很缓慢，呼吸时短时急促，全身上下的伤口散发着灼热的温度，但她的肌肤却很冰冷。

……要来了。

很缓慢，很温和的，如睡梦般的窒息笼罩着地上的残躯。

要来了。

死亡很温和。它遮掩住她布满伤痕与血污的躯体，像一层布一样裹住她，拢住她最后那一点可悲的尊严。

按照心跳的速度，再数十秒，希维告诉自己。再数十秒，十秒过后就走。

十秒过后，她就跟着死亡走。

她就再也不等了，再也不活了。

“修普诺大人！！” 罗帷大喊道。

她转身砍完一名加勒曼士兵，脸颊上还溅着温热的血，就想追上独自一人策马冲进地方阵营的修普诺。

一人一个疾步就上来挡去她的去路，若不是被维尔顿军服晃了眼，罗帷差点就了结了对方的小命：

“诺厄，让开！！”

在这加勒曼边城的边疆，两军短兵相接，硝烟混着高浓度的能力溅射，诺厄墨绿色眼却很坚定：

“退后，罗帷。”

“别让我再说一遍！让开！！”

“别逼我让你退后！”

修普诺只身一人一马当前，一寸一寸地将战线往后压，却也在刀光剑影之下步履艰难。

她是那人的副官，她必须跟上。

“诺厄！！” 她拔剑，毫不犹豫地向诺厄劈去，“那是我的长官！你给我滚开！！”

罗帷橙色的眼在散发着耀眼的光芒，那咬牙切齿怒吼的样子…士兵们什么时候见过一项家教良好的莉娅·罗帷这么说过话。

现在她的很危险，非常危险，诺厄·莱斯拔剑，颤抖着承受她压下来的长剑，红了眼眶却也不愿退步。

“我的长官也在那里！！”

他吼道，嘶吼出声的是绝望。

罗帷张了张嘴，极端的愤怒与悲痛融合在她的脸上，她的剑柄在打颤抖。

“求你了，罗帷。” 诺厄的话从他的齿缝中挤出来，“让他去。”

时间仿佛缓慢了下来，甚至倒流了起来。罗帷站在那里，战场上被熏黑的脸颊缓缓变得白净，她想起了出军前，修普诺坐在他的办公室。

“罗帷，你已经能独当一面了，我早该放手让你去闯一闯。” 他说。

那时罗帷看不见他逆着光的表情，也不敢僭越去看，如今却真叫她后悔。安定的房间分离成灰烟，空气中没了情报局里独有的墨水味，全是飞扬的粉尘和铁锈般的血腥味。

罗帷觉得自己有点难以呼吸。

诺厄反手一挥，将一位试图偷袭他们的敌人封喉，拉住罗帷的胳膊就往后扯。罗帷被动的被他拉扯着，只是踉跄着脚步，双眼却不曾离开那人浴血远去的背影。

不对的，罗帷在心里哽咽。该学会放手的人，是她。

还没来得及数到十，希维就走了。

她没有合上眼，就这么睁着，吐出了最后一丝气息。

她好似回归到了最初的原点，在没有光的下水道，苟活着每一个无意义的一天。唯一不同的是，连“活着”这么一件简单的事，她都不再愿意去为之努力了。

过去的荣光仿佛是梦，那人绵长的深情也是梦。

谭亚·希维，不过是一场梦。

她睁着眼，睡着了。

“哎呀，下达了多少次后撤命令了，再不往回退，就是我方我也只好不小心一并给烧了哦！”

杰瑞·伊弗诺的声音，只要是在战场上，就难免让听见的人误以为是恶魔在人间玩乐。

战场的浓烟遮掩住了半边明媚的天，但是这骤然降低的温度却令人深感畏惧。

是什么，是什么启动了？

不，那是解开了拘束的声音。

“那么，开始了。”

一。

诺厄将失神的罗帷护在身后。

冰雪，退。

二。

火焰，来。

三。

炎炎火墙，焚烧身躯，炸裂开来建筑，蓝红色的火像海啸一样涌进加勒曼盟军的防线，冲破阻拦，破开边城城墙。恶魔举着双手，维尔顿士兵的汗一滴滴滴在焦土上，一步也不敢向前。

“哈哈哈哈——！”

烈焰中心内的恶魔听着足以撼动大地的哀鸣声，发出了享受的笑声。

维尔顿王在悬崖峭壁上，未曾从马背上下来，即使如此高功率的能力运用违背了他的指挥。伯尔斯只是看着，棕眸里的光都没有动，他知道这变动给他带来的影响不大。

终究，修普诺也不太可能会活着回来。

维尔顿王饶有兴致地笑了，马匹在他胯下不安的躁动着，吐出急促的鼻息。他微微拉紧缰绳，他在高处望着这出闹剧，居然也很是享受。他什么也不需要做，他只需要放任——

对，放任，放任棋子自己动。

“我可不会食言，修普诺！” 杰瑞收敛住了笑容，少有的用别有深意的赤瞳，望着他的老同事。那人只身一人骑着马站在火海里，不被灼伤，侧过脸来，修普诺也在看着他。

那灰色眼眸里几乎像是没有他的火光，那里什么也没有。

杰瑞收紧了下巴，冷汗从他的额上滴落，他分开举起的手，火炎随着他的动作瞬间分裂成两半，为修普诺筑起了两道火墙——

那是为了他而开的路，为了布莱因·修普诺一个人灼出来的路。

“走。” 杰瑞说，很小声，也没对着通讯器里说话。

修普诺不可能听见，但是他抬起右手附在右耳上，然后当他再次把那手放下来后，有什么银色的光辉在火光的照耀下忽闪而过，最后坠落在地上。

马匹一生嘶鸣，踩碎了什么物体，也踩碎了过去。

他一路奔驰过去，黑色的军服在他的身后留下一道黑影。

火墙在他身后合拢。从今往后，再也无人能追捕他的脚步，至尽头。

希维死了。

很奇怪，寂静并没有为她永久的停留。

烫。

她觉得很烫，很烫。

这不合乎常理不是吗？因为死了，理应会感觉的冷，不是吗？不，既然死了，就理应什么也感觉不到才对。

但是，烫，还是很烫，在右手前臂的位置，有什么东西在热烈地燃烧着。

希维轻颤着眼睫，却突然反射性深吸了一口气，如落水后被救起的人，氧气重新回归了肺部。

什么？

她醒了，但是她以为她在做梦。她看见了特蕾莎，跪在她的面前。

但那不是特蕾莎，特蕾莎不是由火焰构成的，而且特蕾莎根本就不会哭。

“希维。” 火焰说道。

它伸手附上希维的脸颊，被它碰到的地方却不烫。伤口在愈合。

是特蕾莎。

“……” 希维嚅动着嘴唇无声地唤道，有泪水从她的眼角坠落。

她能感觉到那独属于特蕾莎的生命力，从那无比灼热的地方，通过血液涌入她的心脏，冲向她的四肢。

那是多么古老的，遗失了的仪式。那被人们摒弃了的禁术，只因太少人愿意以自身如此高的代价，去换取另一个人的重生。

火焰刺青，特蕾莎当年亲自为她刻上的祝福。特蕾莎将她一半的生命封存在她所爱之人的体内，代替她自己，永恒的陪伴对方走向死亡。

“……”

我懂了，希维哭着，她想这么说，但是被割去了舌的她，却再也无法将想法传达出口了。她只好挣扎着爬起来，抱住了同样在哭泣的“特蕾莎”。即使那拥抱里除了温柔的温度，只是一片虚无。

我懂了。

对不起，你是爱着我的，我现在才明白。

你是如此的爱着的我，即使连我自己都放弃了活下去，你也不曾放弃我。

火焰拥抱着她，愈合了希维身上的大多数伤口，已逝的生命力却在衰退。

“你要活下去，即使你以为你一无所有。”

特蕾莎捧着希维的脸，悄悄对她说。

希维害怕泪水浇灭了特蕾莎，她眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方看，用力地点了点头。

她想活下去。

谭亚·希维要活下去。

只是一个念头，希维就感到指尖那侵略性的火，与特蕾莎的不同，那是散发着焦黑又暴虐的——

希维惶恐地想要张嘴说出那个名词，却被特蕾莎捂住了嘴。

特蕾莎摇了摇头，顿时火光四起，橘黄的火焰如凤凰之火环绕包裹着希维。

希维在燃烧，以特蕾莎的生命作为代价。即使如此，希维依然在燃烧，虽并不痛苦，但那炽烈的温度溶解了铁链，瞒过了法则。

指尖的火焰消失了，一切只剩下特蕾莎，希维黑色的瞳孔里只倒映着特蕾莎的火焰。

“他在等你。”

特蕾莎说。

希维奋力地点了点头。

特蕾莎是逐渐熄灭的火，是在分崩离析的灵魂。但她对她的女孩露出了至死不渝的笑容，那些所有的不甘和哀恸，那不曾对她开口的，关于她们不为人知的过往——这些，全部都情愿无声地化为希维的生命。

——这次，你一定要幸福。

即使特蕾莎不说，希维也知道，她想这么告诉自己。

所以，她欠得太多了，多到若不好好的活下去，便永远无法偿还的程度。

所以，希维摇晃着站了起来。她依然很虚弱，但是却能动了。她套上那套衣服，麻布粗制的布料，黑色的斗篷，加勒曼的品味粗俗得仿佛是过去的她。

熊熊烈火，是特蕾莎最后的能量，为她爱的女孩破开了铁门。

外头的光斜射进来，特蕾莎消逝成透明的烛火，附在希维的肩头。希维反手去握住特蕾莎虚无的手，一直握到火焰化为星星点点，消散在了阳光的照耀下。

但是无妨。希维知道从今往后，她将带着那人的份，淋漓尽致地好好活下去。这便是她唯一能回报特蕾莎的方法。

活下去。

外头有战争的味道，伴随着同样，也是火的吐息。

希维艰难地跑出去。

她奋力地奔跑。

正如在半座城外，她的爱人为了她，赴汤蹈火般踏着烈炎来接她那般。

他们为了那份爱，为了活下去，为了一切的有始有终，所以在此刻所向披靡。他们跨越一切山河，失去一切地去跨越生死，就只为了去拥抱那个值得一切的人。

他们奔向归宿，这次，再也无黑影追随。

火光四起，这次星火要护送他们穿过迷障——相见。


	35. Dust To Dust

修普诺走在加勒曼边城里，却像是走在维尔顿曾经的街道上。

石缝里染上火焰的几撮草，四散而逃的平民与牲畜，浓烟遮盖而成的灰夜，火光照映着修普诺蒙上伤的脸庞，这一切场景在那灰色的眼里都不复存在。

修普诺与这个世界格格不入。他寂静地走在无尽的黑暗道路上，周遭无论如何喧闹都侵扰不了他的世界，浑浊的视野也无法阻扰他前进。他很疲惫，于是只是走着，拖着自己的身躯走着，跋涉于这万籁俱寂的世界里。

很多人唤他，却不是叫他的名。

那些人总有很多的名字，挚爱的名，亲友的名，宿敌的名，各种各样的名字如诅咒一般击向他。他坠马，他推开那些人，他挥剑，他怒吼，他甚至想挖了那些人的眼——

直到他的理智从血水中些许浮出，他才意识到，这一切根本不是他人错。这是他的错，这是他得背负一辈子的诅咒。像个破了洞的容器的人，是他。那个残缺不堪的，与世界的真实时不时分割开的人，是他。

一直是他背负着这虚假的天赐，走在没有破晓的长夜里。

氧气是稀薄的，尘埃里沾染着火星，修普诺右手的剑插入土壤，灰色的眼眸里已经没了焦距。他弯下腰，不过喘息片刻，便吐出一滩乌紫的血。

他低着头看着那滩血，顺着石缝流走，胸腔一阵震动，他居然扯着嘴角笑了。

他想到了过去。

“布莱因！” 有人这样叫他。

那女孩用自己的身躯支撑起他，没有彷徨也没有任何犹豫，她在战火纷飞之中直视他：

“愣什么？我终于找到你了，现在我们该走了。” 

那人握着他的手，就是那样紧紧握着，然后他们在长夜里行走，即使不持炬火，却是所到之处星火燎原。

从此黑夜依然是黑夜，破晓依旧永不降临。但是他找到了那个能唤他名字的人。他找到了能坚定不移握着他的手，注视他的人。他找到了，真切的找到了，能与他守望这夜，厮守一生的人。

那是他第一次，在麻木的干渴中看见光。那独一无二的，最真切的光，是谭亚·希维眼中鲜活的世界。而他，透过她的眼，看见了他们活在那样的世界里。

于是他不由自主地想过，是否他生来，便是为了和她相遇。

于是在他爱上她的那一天，他便立下了誓言。仿佛骑士宣言那般忠诚，他立下誓言。

他发誓，他布莱因·修普诺一生的所爱，只有谭亚·希维一人。

他发过誓，永远会保护她。

但是，他食言了。他走不动了。

边城内剩余的敌军比他们想象中的还要多，修普诺付出了代价。他的右腿骨断裂，肝脏破裂，左手无力的悬挂在身侧，只剩一只眼能睁得开。他的意志超越他的肉体，却被困在生命的容器里。伤痛在牵制他的步伐，即使如此，他仍旧拖着自己的身躯，在黄土地与废墟上留下了一道狰狞的血路。他依然还有一条命。他依然，要带他的爱人回家。

修普诺打点好了一切，留下了信件，留下了继承人，留下了祝福。这一趟路过来，他就不曾打算再回去。他的时间不多了，这是他最后一次义无反顾的自私，就算做个落荒而逃的懦夫也无妨，他只有那唯一一个信念。只有那个信念，是重要的。

这次他要把他的意志捧到她的面前，要牵着她，一如很多年前当他们还年少无知时那样。

然而，此刻他却一步也再无法挪动。

银剑立在他跪倒在地的身侧悲鸣，他被禁锢在了这里。

他听见自己在嘶吼，疼痛与愤恨参半，捶打在他不争气的双腿上。远处城被攻破，捍卫自己国家的士兵们在倒下，无辜的平民在逃难，他早已脱下了显眼的军服外衣，露出里头被炮火血渍染黑的衬衣。

此刻他不是维尔顿的骑士，也不是“猎户”，他什么都不是，只是布莱因·修普诺。他只是一个跪在地上，无论意志如何坚定，都无法驱动自己双腿的人。

——就只能到这里了。

布莱因·修普诺所有的执着，他一直行走着的漫漫长夜，分明跨越了那么多流逝的时光和苦难，他却只能走到这里。

六年了，他却只能止步于这里。

火花像蝴蝶，扑扇在他耳畔。也许是他因无力而泄露出的能力，周遭陨落的事物都仿佛缓慢了起来，像是被烧至卷曲的黑花，倒映在他的眼里，回归于死寂。

直到漫天黑雪落在他的眼前，掩住他恍惚的视野，在飘走后却为他带来了一个从远将至的身影。

——黑麻斗篷，墨色的发，那双他钟情的眼。

他缓缓抬头，干涩的唇微张，他似乎听见了那人在唤道他的名。

“布莱因！” 是记忆里的声音，每一丝独属于她的音调他都铭记于心。他仿佛听见了，他感觉他听见了。

越过残害废墟，踏灭了火焰，谭亚·希维向他奔来，火光拉长她的影子，兜帽下的那双眼，在喊他的名字。

她回到了他的怀里，撞了进去，嵌进了他的双臂内。她的眼泪砸在他的肩上，修普诺这才舍得眨一下眼。

泪痕留在他的脸颊上，他找回来了，他的所爱。谭亚·希维为他走完了那些他走不完的无尽道路，她向他飞奔而来，这次，她找到了他。

“你还好吗？” 他颤抖着问。

她在他的耳畔点了点头，对遭受的一切折磨只字未提，只是搂紧了他。修普诺觉得有点冷，他放掉剑，用右手轻抚希维的后脑勺。他垂下眼，他们的时间不多了：

“跟我走，好吗？” 

他请求道。

他的左手抬不起来了，他只能用一只手拥住她。他越过她的肩膀，越过烽火连天，用一只灰色的眼看见了他构筑过的未来。

“维尔顿不需要我们了。” 

他看见的未来里有碧绿的青草，有带着春季花香的微风，在山丘的顶端，他们的孩子无忧，他们无虑。他们会有一间房，在林间的深处，他们会为了生活烦恼，他们会为了生活快乐。

“我想要带你走，谭亚·希维。让我带你走。”

他将遍布伤痕的脸埋在她的肩，感受她的柔软和坚硬。他宛若一场雾霭大雨，淋湿了自己的爱人，也将埋藏在喉间的哀求倾泻而出。

希维的手抚上他的脸颊，额抵着他的胸膛，她点了点头。

她终是挥霍完了自己所有的任性。她在学不会爱人的时候，却始终爱着这个她辜负的男人。她折断修普诺的自由，将他禁锢在这里，耗尽了他所有的等待和包容——

她直到现在才明白，修普诺真不该这么惯着她。

如果他依然还愿意。余生，她要把自己交予给他们两人。往后，她要解开这一切的锁链，她要做得更好。他们要并肩，要相互扶持。时间，她将把她辜负的时间全……

修普诺推开了她。

战场上的风拂过，灼热的温度贴在脸上。

希维惊愕的注视落在他身上，火焰的颜色晕染她漆黑的瞳色。

修普诺在燃烧，从他的指尖至四肢。黑暗在吞噬他，灼热的星火在带走她的爱人。这战场上无数飞逝的生命，黑尘却唯独挑选了他。

泪痕未干，布莱因错愕地望着自己化为黑灰的右手手掌，又在下一秒抬眼回望他深爱的那人。

他们才刚刚许下未来，他才刚燃起了对活着的绝对执着，他们才刚要得到永远。

永远。

他们的永远。

修普诺只是张口，说不出告别的话语，于是他只是一字一句缓缓地叹道：

“我发誓，我会一生一世爱你，忠于你，直至永远。”

他注视着他的所爱，那人即使落泪，也使他怜爱。他向她伸手，黑沙蔓延，他掀起的好似不是她的头纱，而是自己滚烫的生命。她穿过他消散的手，与虚空相扣，嘴里呢喃着他听不见的话。

他想，也许是他的耳已被燃尽了。

“死亡也无法将我们分开。” 他听见她的眼在说。

他笑了，很久未曾这么温柔的笑了。他是那么的害怕灼伤她，她却反而迎着热浪融进他的怀里。

修普诺拥着他，想到自己未曾害怕过死亡，也不曾害怕过黑尘，他向来走的都是最为漆黑的道路。他只害怕失去她，他只是舍不得。

现在，面临死亡，他害怕了。

但是他笑起来是那么的温柔，没有丝毫的畏惧。

“别让我走。” 眼泪淌过他的唇，“留住我，永远别放我走。”

他说。

希维点了点头，修普诺是真的听不见了，否则他怎会对她如此撕心裂肺的哭喊无动于衷。可终究，她什么也做不到，她只能死死地抱住她逐渐化为黑灰的爱人。

那是修普诺说的最后一句话了。

她紧紧地抱着他，任由炙热的火焰爬上她的脸庞，拭去她的泪，留下丑陋剧痛的纹路。

她视若无睹，誓死要让修普诺的黑尘烙印在自己的身躯上。他感受到的这份疼痛，她也要替他分摊。

她不能让他独自一人，面对死亡。

赤火燃着焦灰，只是在顷刻间便在希维的怀里徒留下弥散的尘，一拢即散。她紧抓着虚无，却只有眼泪穿过热砂坠入黄土地上。一阵风带走尘埃，将其吹进战火的烽烟里，混入无数生灵的消亡之中。

尘归尘，土归土。

——修普诺走了。

希维跪倒在地，从此世间再也找不到她爱人的躯体。

——但是她依然把他留下了。

就在这里，她无声地哭嚎着，全身上下无一处不痛不欲生。但这一身的火纹与那钻心的痛，会伴随着她的思念，将他的心永远留下。

从此他也许会被维尔顿人民歌颂，也许会被历史哀悼，但他的爱人却再也无法提及他的名。

她做不到，也再也无人会回应。

她失去的那最为重要的人，再也回不来了。

希维听见有人在喊她的名，有人抱起了她，而她却倍感疲惫至麻木。她只是一遍一遍地在失去意识前想着，命运何时对他们仁慈过。

他们相见仿若才一瞬，战争肆虐，又同时上演着无数场别离。

他们方才才刚立下誓言，要相伴一生。

如今，一地黑灰的尘埃，只剩下至死不渝。


	36. Requiem

我们家住在王城内的边缘，被莱姆旅馆和一家木材行挤在中间。

你大概随便想象一下就能描绘出我的生活：像是正在轮班制的人们制造出的噪音，常年会透过我家的木头墙传进我的房间。乐声、笑闹声、木材切割的响声、偶尔的谩骂与哭泣声——这些人的声音代替了母亲的摇篮曲，总是能成功哄我入睡。所以，也许是习惯了，我已经有点离不开这些吵闹了，甚至热衷于坐在床头偷偷听一下人们泄露而出的各种情绪。

我发现晚上大多数时间，人们是快乐的。因为有酒的夜晚，即使是悲伤也似乎显得不那么沉重。跳跃的音符会沿着酒杯低到人的脚尖，人们会跳舞，把忧愁烦恼都暂时抛弃。

白天大多数时间也是快乐的。隔壁生意兴隆的老板和老板娘总是笑脸迎人，好多人带着幸福来置办家具，也有人带着对未来的憧憬来挑选中意的武器。

我是看着这些路过的人们长大的，这个城市的街道也注视着我长大。

今天是我的生日，十二岁生日，是六年前父亲将我领回这个家的日子。但就在我日思夜想盼着这个生日时，十二天前，整座王城却刹那间陷入了沉寂。

十二天了，我依然记得那天早晨我从楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳地走下来，那天学校里有一场我极有信心的考核。我扬着笑容，差点撞到楼梯的扶手，一楼餐桌边上坐着我的父亲。

天光从十字窗外照进来，一条阴影打在我的父亲的脸上，另一条阴影印在了我父亲拿着牛皮纸的手。父亲没有看我，也没有向我道早安，他只是看着那张来自戈迪里公告栏的纸，仿佛被困在了这间阴冷的房里。

天外有光，但原本是漆黑一片的东西，即使被照耀了也依然是黑色的。

那天，维尔顿的声音停止了。那些我从小听到大的人群的声音，戛然而止。低语代替喧嚣，沉默代替笑语，缓慢的步伐踏在木地板上，仿佛人们从未在那之上翩翩起舞过。

我当然知道这一切是为什么，我也知道我应该和所有人都一样，但是我依然无法理解。我依然无法感同身受。

就如我当年无法理解爷爷奶奶为何那么执着于先王，导致他们至死也不愿再踏入王城，永远的与父亲断绝了关系。

也许我这辈子都无法理解那些我没见证过的故事，那些大人们的故事。

我本是这么以为的。

生日当天，我在穿衣镜前一丝不苟地绑好了马尾，穿上了那件长袖黑色连衣裙。我不用让自己显得很严肃或是很难受。没人会要求一个孩子在这种日子里做些什么，只要他们足够乖巧。

我垂着眼走下楼梯，一步一步的走，确保客厅的父亲听见了我下来的声音。意料之中，他依然坐在那餐桌旁，正如这过去六年的每一个早晨一样。

他本该会精神抖擞地和我道早安，提醒我中午别忘了回来吃饭。十二天了，我怀念那样的早晨，也不知道那个父亲什么时候会回家。

正当我以为他会继续沉默的时候，我看见他移开了本来注视窗外的眼神，用那双橙红色的眼珠子看着我。他开口了，我愣神地想着不知何时他看起来苍老了许多：

“过来，塔莉亚。”

他起身叫我，我走过去仰着头看他。他眼神里依旧有我看不懂的东西，唯独疲惫与哀痛是我能理解的。我伸出手握住他那双布满剑茧的手，他微微点头，牵着我打开了家门。

街道上的空气有些干燥，人们身着漆黑，三两成群没有交谈，向着同一个方向走。父亲也许是这条街上唯一一个张口说话的人了。他的语气很干涩，我受他情绪的影响，垂头听他说：

“我小时候，生活并不富裕。” 他的声音很飘渺但也很苦涩，我猜想他的童年并不容易，“你的爷爷奶奶尽力了，但即使那么操劳地维持生计，我们依然得三人分食一小块硬面包，实在饿得不行时只能挖点树根和偷公告栏的牛皮纸充饥。”

父亲在回忆，却好像不是很难过。他甚至浅淡地笑了，晃了晃我的手低头问我：

“想吃吃看吗？那可以是你明早的早餐。”

我瞪大了眼看向他，把头都快摇出残影了。先暂且不说他是怎么还能提得起劲和我开玩笑的，我可不想和我热乎乎的煎蛋和培根永别。绝不。

我们又沉默地走了一段，刚经过了父亲最爱的那家餐厅，转角后便能看见芙洛姐姐家的花店。然而这些本该开店接待顾客的店，此时都暂时锁上了大门。承重的锁挂在门上，悬吊在那里，我的心情随之一步一步变得更加沉闷。

拐过弯，父亲选择了一条小路，那是我快迟到时会选择的捷径。我很清楚知道，待走完这条狭小的小道，我们就会来到戈迪里广场。

两侧的建筑遮着半边天，乌云像是被泼了水的火焰散发出的浓烟。我看着自己那双黑色的鞋，父亲牵着我走，走得异常缓慢，给我一种他并不期待前往目的地的感觉。他像是只是希望牵着我走在这昏暗的小道里，永远也不要见光。

“塔莉亚，六年前迎接新纪的那天，我发誓在城墙外睁眼看见的第一个新生，那将会是我艾扎克的孩子。” 父亲道，“如果是个女孩我要叫她，塔莉亚。如果是男孩我要叫他，布莱恩特。”

我晃了晃他的手，有种没由来的自豪——我是个女孩。

父亲停下了脚步，我们走了一半的小道。

他垂首看向我，我对上他的视线，有时候我觉得他更像个哥哥，而不像父亲。

“你要永远记住，你的名字，来源于一名伟大的骑士。”

我看不清楚他的表情，但他的口吻冷硬，唇仿佛是脆裂的铁片。我不想显得我那么懵懂，我想支撑他那几乎要倒下的身躯。

但我只能紧握着父亲的手。

“他们是我艾扎克的恩人。”他道。

这次他没有再停下脚步，他领着我走出了巷子，广场上没有建筑遮着天，光源重回大地。

我们站定在人群里，父亲牢牢地牵着我，再没有说话。

仪式就要开始了。

军队的哀乐奏响的时候，广场中央那巨大的篝火未点燃，人民们远远被隔离在了广场的东西两侧，场中只剩下骑士、部份士兵与王。

希维披着一身黑斗篷，帽檐掩住她依然绑着绷带的伤疤，她站在肃穆的广场中，望着士兵们抬着那灵柩从远将至。她的爱人在维尔顿人的注视下，在维尔顿士兵的肩上，缓缓走上他的最后一程。

所有人都在场。他守护的国家，他效忠的王，他的属下亲信，他的爱人挚友，无一缺席。缺席的只有修普诺一个人。

是啊。那灵柩里空荡荡的，连一具安息的躯体都没有。

修普诺不在那里，所以她哭不出来了。她的躯壳里，只剩下一腔空洞的哀恸与愤怒在无声地啃食她。从里到外，没有放过一丝软肉。

军靴整齐地踩在地上，肃穆地响彻云霄，献上军礼的是他曾经的下属与继承人。

没有人哭泣，因为维尔顿人没有那么容易示弱。

他们从逆境中求生，那种血液里的刚烈容不得他们轻易宣示自己的败北。他们只会目送那名为了国家而殉职的骑士，他们至始至终爱戴的那名骑士……

他们终究是永远也无法得知真相：修普诺不曾为了大义而死，他是为了挚爱向死而生。

维尔顿人民也许永远也不会知道这个事实。

——也不需要知道。

我知道，其实我是见过修普诺大人的。

几年前在学院内，骑士们过来挑选能优先入兵团的学员时，我就见过一面那名骑士。黑色的发，阴沉又尖锐的气势压得人喘不过气，但最惊艳的还是那双灰色的眼睛。

他们都说灰色眼睛的人很少，因为他们都出奇的很倒霉，个性也很诡异。我那时也不知道是不是真的，只觉得那双眼睛是真的很特别，迫使我整整一个礼拜都在试图把自己的眼睛变成灰色的。

几年后等我能力精湛不少后我终于成功了，却最终发现那效果并没有记忆中的那么好。灰色在我的一头红发上只会显得苍白又朦胧，看起来很没精神。我想，那种在幽夜里瞪得人发怵的能力，是修普诺大人独有的，是无论如何也学不来的。

这就是我对他的，唯一记忆了。

灵柩经过我和父亲面前，在好几米开外的地方。我听见有人暗自倒抽一口气，也听见有人呼出的气在略微颤抖。于是我收拢自己的思维，逼迫自己盯着那刻着火焰纹路的黑棺材，然后抿了抿嘴角。

我现在试图想象那人闭着眼，躺在棺材里的样子。

无血色的皮肤，双手叠放在胸口前，黑色的眼睫，白色薇塔花瓣簇拥着他的身躯……然后那个画面就溜走了，好似是被人吸了一口又吐散了的烟。

我发现我无法把修普诺大人和这样一副平和又脆弱的画面联想在一起。那人仿佛生来如黑夜，却又不那么沉郁绵长。他是活生生的，蛰伏着的，自信的……活着的。

原来如此。

也许这就是死亡，死亡总与所有生者都格格不入。

我终于感到了心底里翻出的一丝悲伤，却不是惋惜这位我毫不熟识的修普诺大人。但我想修普诺大人是不会介意我这点小心思的。

至少，现在我再也不用强装难过了。

嗯？

好像下雨了。

我亲眼看见王将火炬递给了希维大人。那是应该希维大人吧。

他们都说王是位仁君，我直到这一刻才有实感。他确实仁慈，将点燃篝火的权利交给了希维大人。

希维大人作为修普诺大人至亲之人，想必会想自己亲手送挚爱最后一程吧。

众目睽睽之下，她接下来那火炬，配合伯尔斯演了一场令人作呕的假惺惺。

希维难以克制地想，想着伯尔斯玷污了这整场仪式。她想质问他，想要与他决裂，想要追责，想要撕碎他——

但不是现在。

修普诺需要安息。

希维手持炬火，抬起的右手臂在打颤，血液从黑袖口内的白绷带中渗出。媞娜见状想上前帮她，却被她用一个手势阻止了。

她迈开步伐走向那巨大的干柴堆，中央，士兵将灵柩平稳地放下。

她逆着风前进，火焰顺着风摇曳，未曾熄灭。

她无声地呼出一口气，脚下是柴，火炬轻轻靠近，树皮从褐至黑，微微爆裂，木接木，火接火，火舌窜上去似乎要燎原至天际。

柴火堆燃烧出噼啪声，有一声哭号狠狠划开广场上的寂静。

我看见有人冲了出去，如飞蛾扑火，却被艾莫大人拦下抱住了。

那是我的朋友，学院里像是小太阳存在一般的碧翠丝·拉普拉斯。那个即使在训练场的地上滚了五圈后撞到脑袋，也没有掉一滴眼泪的维尔顿公主。那个总在上学路上和我炫耀她家骑士们有多全能全才的，我最要好的朋友。

我听到她凄厉的悲嚎，不知为何自己也红了眼眶。

她是那样的哀痛，那样死死地抓着自己的母亲，却又想伸手去够那团火焰。她好痛，比任何伤痛都要来的痛，她是那么的不堪负荷，所以她把那些痛尽数都哭了出来。

她哭倒在地，都分不清是在尖叫还是哭泣，火光照亮她涕泪俱下的脸庞，她最终缩进了艾莫大人的怀里。就是在这时候，仿佛坍塌了的城墙，决堤了的水岸，注视着我成长的这整座城在一瞬间内宛若得了信号，应声崩塌。

原来不是下雨了。

那滴在我手背上的，是父亲沉默中的眼泪。

他收紧了握着我的那只手，面上没有剧烈的表情，只有静静流淌着的泪痕，眼白中的血丝，和在无声中的憔悴。

火光吞噬灵柩，灰烬被吹上天空，伴随着四处飞舞的火星。星子落在我的衣袖上，明明灭灭的，最后熄去只余留下残存在我眼眶中的温度。

此刻我只想和那躺在灵柩中的人说，让他回来。

我想让整座沦陷的王都停止这连绵不断的大雨，我想要止住碧翠丝那撕心裂肺的哭嚎，我想要永远不让父亲露出这么憔悴的神情……

我。

热浪打在我的脸上，就连我也哭了。

我分明不认识你，我根本不知道你都为我们做了些什么。但是修普诺大人，你躺在了那里面让火焰带走了你，让可恨的加勒曼人带走了你，而维尔顿却下了一场好似永不停止的雨。

你听见整座城心碎的声音了吗？

泪水模糊了我的视野。朦胧间我看见希维大人独自一人伫立于那团大火前，几度火舌要烧到她的衣角，她都没有退却。

她只是扬着头站在那里，不曾摘下斗篷的帽子，那模样看起来那么虔诚，却迟迟没有开口。

克罗特大人上前环住了她的肩膀，灵柩已经看不清轮廓了，原木被烧断落在底座的灰烬上，溅起了火星。

希维大人跌坐在了地上。

半晌后。

我才听见克罗特大人哽咽着说出了那句话。那句所有人都等着的话。

她闭着眼，脸埋在希维大人的肩上陪她跪在地上，不忍看向那场大火。

——“火来了，修普诺，快走。”

她说。


	37. Placebo

“新纪一七年，八月十五：幽鬼战役。这是我作为医疗官参与的第一场大型战役。我被任命率领3支医疗团队，随时支援第二与第三军团。希望我不会辜负这得来不易的机会。”

希维走在王宫长廊里。她在与人对话，脑海中重叠的字句是来自于那个已不再世的人。

“八月二十七：死亡人数七十六人，伤者一百五十二人。我意识到了特蕾莎·福伦为何曾在我眼里是那么的复杂。因为我们首先是军人，然后才是一名医者。一名军人要学会服从。”

鞋跟的声音踩在红色的地毯上，发出轻微的闷响。希维披着黑斗篷，一身方便行动的猎装，曾经钟爱的银色单肩披风不翼而飞。

纱丽·霍姆曾认识特蕾莎，但她不曾和任何人提起过，只是默默写进了自己藏起来的日记中。

“十二月十一日：维尔顿士兵的能力阀值有明显提升，重点集中于参与过幽鬼战役的士兵。原因不明，不排除因战斗经验的增加从而自我突破的可能性。”

希维记得，有关于幽鬼战役的任何事。

那是维尔顿首次在黑尘界限上大放光彩，结果自然是不鸣则已，一鸣便惊人。维尔顿骁勇善战，由骑士修普诺与骑士伊弗诺领军，不负众望的让他国好好仰望过了他们所向披靡的战姿。

希维至今都能对当时发表的每一份演讲稿倒背如流。她曾是那么的自豪，那么的骄傲。

“幽鬼从界限的另一头涌入，共计约百来只，性情暴虐残忍，原因不明。各国结盟形成的战线成功抵御本次侵袭。真心期望和平能长存，也望如此蹊跷之事再不发生。”

霍姆的墨迹中似有不甘的疑惑，最后却只是化成了笔墨浓厚的句号，再没继续下去。

希维推开议事厅的大门，大理石地映着冰冷，她站在棋盘的黑格子上。

“新纪一八年，二月一日：今日我被提升为医疗副官。医疗部长萨奇先生曾是一名佣兵，他热爱与我诉说骑士们曾经的风光战役。我没有兴趣知道那些事。”

风光？希维想了想，她还确实不知道圆桌是身为叛军时更风光，还是身为骑士的时候。毕竟当他们身处高位的时候，很多事早已物是人非，也早已记不清了。

“四月二十八日：我提出为“能力”设定一个可量化的标准数值，替代言语上的“低能力者”“高能力者”等笼统称呼。希望能得到足够的反响，想必能给这方面的研究带来帮助。”

纱丽·霍姆确实推动了不少学术界的革新想法，就连希维都有所耳闻。虽然其中不乏有被淘汰的，但也也有被长期采纳的。比如，希维隐约记得“能力附着”便是医疗部与第一军团联合研发出的技术。

霍姆曾是个了不起的女人。

“六月十四日：布莱因·修普诺前来就医，并且是一次私下的保密治疗。他的状况蹊跷，症状涵盖头晕、精神不济、情绪絮乱与轻微焦躁。因不排除是工作疲劳与压力造成的，我只给他开了一些安神剂。原来建国骑士也会疲劳吗。”

原来从一八年就开始了。这两个月过来，希维好似握着同一把匕首插入自己胸口，搅动伤口，一次次的重复搜刮着曾关于修普诺的一切。

她不在乎这过程中流多少血。

“十二月二十五日：福伦威志亡国。杰瑞·伊弗诺的身体无碍，导致了六天六夜屠城大火的他，反倒突破了他自己能力的极限。没有丝毫的疲惫，他成了全维尔顿最强大的能力者——当然，我无权窥探维尔顿王的身体状况。伊弗诺享受杀戮，他让我作呕。越是犯下罪孽的人，却越发强大，这究竟是为何。”

希维也想知道为什么。她渴望霍姆已经找到了答案——

“新纪一九年，一月二十四日：维尔顿多年的研究成果证明，伊德克草不过是安慰剂。上千万名福伦威志人，死于区区几株安慰剂。”

伯尔斯当年下了封口令，只允许骑士们掌握这个秘密，其余相关的研究者已经没几个还活着了。完美的保密工作使维尔顿至今还攥着这安慰剂和他国不停的打假牌。

希维是最清楚这件事的那人。毕竟她就是打出这张牌的那位牌手。

“四月十日：萨奇先生死于黑尘。

作为维尔顿的医疗官，我见证无数人的死亡，也见证过无数黑尘。假设黑尘是有偏好的，除了年龄，所有关于它的观测数据都不应是自相矛盾的。但事实是它们无比矛盾。如果黑尘有规则，我想我必须坦诚，我得不出它的公式。对待死亡也亦是如此。

萨奇先生走得很安详。他看起来幸福，没有遗憾。我不知为何，居然有些羡慕。”

新纪一九年的四月还发生了一件事。就在纱丽·霍姆胜任医疗部长后的十四天，维尔顿与加勒曼爆发了山岭之战。那并不是一场国与国之间的战争，否则就是希维有三寸不烂之舌，维尔顿也难逃被巴塞尔火山和平公约制裁。是的，那顶多算是一场地下武装冲突——在以拉的国土上。

不是什么大事，毕竟所有国家都有军队驻扎在那里头。为了伊德克草，为了防止以拉王国重整自己王室的权势……所有国家都在里头玩弄权力，争夺伊德克草，干尽腌臜事。而加勒曼与维尔顿第三军团在四月二十四日的晚间，爆发了武装冲突。

没人死亡，没人真的在乎这平平无奇的短兵相接，除了盖里·布鲁斯。因为希维比谁都清楚他有多在乎他那被划伤的左眼。

“六月十一日：维尔顿骑士们异常的封闭。每次开会，我觉得会议中只有一张嘴，一双眼，一颗脑。我感到无法呼吸，我想我永远也无法融入他们。”

议事厅依然空荡荡的，希维走到自己的位子上，抚过属于修普诺的高背椅。

“六月二十二日：公主殿下……意料之外是个很开朗善良的孩子。”

希维坐了下来，依然缠着绷带的手覆在圆桌上粗糙的纹络。空置的座椅端坐在那里，沉寂地印在她的眼底。

“十二月二十日：我想我终于可以放弃等待她了。

希维似乎并不是坏人。我想，再给我一点时间……一切都会有改变。

我想，一切都会往好的方向改变。”

有吗？希维望着空无一人的议事厅，麻木地想着。没有，因为她知道日记中的明年会发生什么。她知道，纱丽·霍姆已经不在了。

“……殿下给了我一颗糖。在我还小的时候，一颗糖是多么的昂贵。”

“……艾莫要结婚了，修普诺的状态日渐……”

“……殿下，千万要平安。”

“……她回来了，却完全忘了承诺……”

“……”

厚重的门外，零碎的脚步声此起彼落响起。不能说话后，一个好处就是你会变得异常沉默，这让外界的声音有更多的空间可以膨胀。

霍姆切断了的心声如坏掉的留声机般来回播放，希维窃听着那些回忆，抽丝剥茧的试图将一切编织成网。

这时有人推开了大门，希维看过去，霍姆在她心中留下了最后一句留言：

“……犯下罪行的人们应当付出代价。”

被笔尖划破的牛皮纸撕裂出一道骸人的长口，墨水嘶吼着泼洒在上头，染透了纸张。最终，写下的那个句号却是克制的。

……

希维站了起来，亲手将她的椅子推了进去。

“坐一下吧谭亚，你来早了。”媞娜说道。

她浅金色的头发被她重新梳起，绑起了马尾。

议事厅内光线暗淡，永远显得活泼的媞娜·克罗特此时看起来有着难以言喻的憔悴。

希维不答，只是摇了摇头。说不了话后，她有了更正当的理由去沉默地盯着别人看，也没人会说些什么。

“坐吧，你应该没有那么赶时间才对。叙叙旧，嗯？”男人的声音跟着响起，鼻音里带着笑意。

伯尔斯慢步走进来，艾莫跟在后头让士兵们关上了议事厅的大门。门后没有人，显然伊弗诺并没有出席的意愿。

希维不在意，她从斗篷袖口内抽出纸笔，刷刷写了几笔：

_我想趁着白天赶路。_

她举起那张纸，投向伯尔斯的眼神里什么都没有。她早已把所有的情绪都藏好，就像是身上结痂了的伤口，再也不会有液体随意泄露而出。

“你应该再多休息一阵子。我说过，你一直住在这里也可以。至少媞娜会很开心，对吧？”维尔顿王无奈地劝道，媞娜勉强地笑着应了一下，一边走到希维的身边心疼地捧起对方依然裹着绷带的手。

媞娜还什么也不知道，但希维也不觉得她会想听。

另一方面，希维也没什么能说的。

在一个月前，希维冒着死和伯尔斯谈过，如果那还称得上是交流的话。她不记得自己“说”过什么了，毕竟那些纸早已全被烧毁。她只记得伯尔斯冷漠地凝视她的愤怒与痛苦，烛火下他温和的毫无温度：

“所有的牺牲都是有意义的，希维，为了更有价值的目的……”他说。

谁给你的权利去判决他人的牺牲？希维差点这么写到。但一想，笔尖颤抖一顿——是他们。墨滴抖落在纸上。当初是他们拥护着他坐上了王座。

“若所有人都追逐自己的欲望，我理应也有等同的权利。对吧？”他笑道。

即使那种欲望践踏了他人，挥霍了无数的生命。

伯尔斯不在乎杀戮，所以一切都不需要什么正当理由。伯尔斯也不屑为她解答那一切的为什么，她和他早已无话可说。

终究是她天真了。

人们的顺从不会被关照，善良不会被宽恕，忠诚不会换来真诚，人的义没有价值——因为在有限的资源内，投下的所有赌注都没有保证。充满欲望的人类等同肮脏。

希维那晚走出伯尔斯房门后，发现自己确实一无所有。她留在这里绝对没有活路，留在这里她什么也看不清，只是一只在他人欲望压迫之下的蝼蚁。

所以。

房门轻合上，门外走廊的尽头黝黑深邃，那晚希维迈开了步伐走进了她熟悉的黑夜里。她回到房间，回到修普诺的房间，把玻璃渣清扫干净，搬走了不能用的家具，把枯死的盆栽植物倒回王宫外头的土壤里。

那之后她，就这么沉寂着坐在镜子前，绷带拆了换，一晃就到了冬天。

“希维？”媞娜担忧地轻声唤她。希维布满烧伤伤疤的手还在她温暖的掌心内。

被唤到的塞壬的半边脸上缠上了白色的绷带，掩盖在兜帽帽沿的阴影下，散发出淡淡的草药味。她扬起下巴看向媞娜，还给她一个浅淡的笑容，点了点头。

我应该走了。她黑色的眼眸悄悄说着。

希维的手从媞娜的掌心中抽走，媞娜跟着她走了两步，却硬生生停住了。

维尔顿的塞壬推开了议事厅的大门，冬风瞬间吹了进来，吹起她的袍子，媞娜目送她的背影。

温热的炉火，交接的马克杯，一座座失去主人的高背椅，毅然决然离去的黑色背影。圆桌叛军们似乎永远也没有摆脱漆黑的命运。他们像烧得焦黑的灰炭，风尘仆仆的背影总是一吹就散——

浅金色的眼瞳附上了一层剔透的玻璃刺，像是细碎的晶体，一点点被削碎坠落。她好像看到了修普诺。那人的嘴角带着笑意，被吹得掀起的斗篷之下是他这辈子尽全力护着的女孩……

修普诺。

媞娜意识到的时候，耳边全是风和王宫内侍卫与仆从的惊呼声。她在城堡的廊内狂奔，踩着如玫瑰花泥般的红地毯，伸手就想去够着那些不存在的幻影。

她——

“媞娜。”

伯尔斯在她的身后唤她。

媞娜麻木地凝视空无一物的长廊，晴朗的阳光从廊内右侧的玻璃窗内照射进来，她没有急着回头作答。

“你怎么了？希维已经走了有一段时间了。”

一段时间有多久？几分钟？几个小时？几天？

“简很担心你。”维尔顿王缓缓开口道，静待言语落地后才补道，“先回来把早餐用了吧。”

媞娜·克罗特不想用早餐。她什么也不想做，她只想要伯尔斯发誓。

你发誓。

“你答应过我的……”她开口，侧过来的微红眼眶里似乎有削碎的流光，“从来不对家人出手。”

伯尔斯对她锐利的凋敝照单全收。他木着一张脸，从来都知道只有媞娜·克罗特对他的笑容不买账。

“她只要待在维尔顿国境内，我便不会出手。今日她这么一走，明日她便会“病死”的王宫里。一口空的棺材会保住她的姓名和维尔顿所有的秘密。”

“她不管去哪都不会背叛维尔顿。”

“她曾与菲尼斯交好，心思更是柔软易被利用。维尔顿担不起这个风险。”

“她连话都说不出！”

“她还能写字。”

“是不是只有杀了她你才能安心！！”

媞娜那一声吼得声嘶力竭，红色的能力暴涨震裂了一扇玻璃窗，晴日的冷风灌进来吹起一地熠熠生辉的玻璃渣。伯尔斯眼睁睁观赏她失态，只是抬手挥退了长廊尽头的几名守卫。接下来的僵持里，他就这么面无表情盯着她在失控。

“伯尔斯，所有人都会闭嘴，但是我不能！”她碾碎玻璃，向他步步逼近，“你当年最先找了我！我是最了解你的人！”

她攥紧了他的衣领：

“如果你要迷失在这个王座上，我有义务要提醒你……你还记得吗？你还记得我们的初衷究竟是什么吗？”

伯尔斯的手附在她的手背上，轻柔却不容反抗的将那双手拿下。

初衷？

呵，但是他的初衷不是玩什么家人游戏啊。

“克罗特，我是维尔顿的王。我的所有决策关联着整个国家人民的命运。”

“那你更应该信任那些曾誓死拥护你坐上王座的——你亲手册封的骑士。你更应当信任那个即使被加勒曼严刑拷打，也不曾背叛维尔顿的……你的家人。”

媞娜提到家人的时候，眼角看到玻璃窗下有一个小小的身影。

在王宫外停着一辆简陋的马车。黑色的身影单膝跪在维尔顿公主殿下面前，她的旁侧站着不停用手肘擦着脸的青年。

谭亚·希维将银色斗篷从行囊里掏出，绸缎般银色的色泽如出鞘的银刃，她郑重地交给了她最得力的接班人。

悲痛欲绝，接的人只得无力地跪了下来，一抹橙如初春绽放的晨曦，伸出自己的手去扶他。媞娜什么也听见，但是却看到了那些人的眼泪。

霍姆叛变身亡，修普诺才刚走，与加勒曼的战争才刚开始，希维伤重卸任远去……而发誓再也不哭的碧翠丝，她还那么小。

媞娜的手覆在残破的玻璃窗檐上，透明的刃刺出浓稠的血，不知凝固的液体顺着墙蜿蜒而下。维尔顿王看了半晌，轻轻将她攀附在尖刺上头的手拿下来。

媞娜泪流满面地转头看他。她看向那个她视为兄长，视为家人的维尔顿王。她好像认识他，又好像再也不认识了。一双深邃的眼，那人的脸上没有她厌恶的虚假，只有暖棕色般的平静。

“你应该相信你的家人。”

他说道，原封不动的将她的话还给了她。

媞娜停留在原地，维尔顿王转身离去，远远地离开那一地的血液和干净剔透的玻璃。

伯尔斯自己也不清楚。

此刻他失望，是否是因为他曾真的把克罗特当过家人。是否哪怕是短暂的一刻，哪怕是利用，哪怕是在构筑虚假的梦……

是否有一刻，这十多年来的时光不曾只是逢场作戏。

“王，您有何吩咐？”

有也罢，无也罢，伯尔斯掐掉了那一丝冒出头的愚蠢想法。他不曾爱过这片土地上的任何人，任何事，他看不起。他只坚持他自己的道路，只爱着自己的目的，仅此而已。

不是吗？

“两天之内，我要谭亚·希维死得悄无声息。能做到吗？”

维尔顿王冰凉地命令道。跪在地上的手下是他的亲卫，皮革腰带上印着一个小小的火纹标志，宣誓着对王的绝对忠诚。

“能。”

“派一个人去模仿希维的笔迹与语气，以便瞒过克罗特。若让事情败漏，提头来见我。”

“遵命。”

属下消失。

维尔顿王独自一人踱步回议事厅，即便他知道艾莫已不再那里了。没有人在那里。

那里头空荡荡的，凉了的早餐，黑灰色的圆桌与高背椅上，坐着的只有亡魂罢了。

但他已经不在乎了，倒不如说这样很好。

死者让他安心，仅此而已。


	38. Liar and Coward

维尔顿王造访过不少宫殿，却不曾有一个城堡像玛嘉蒙忒这样的令人沉醉。

伯尔斯踏上石阶，走入这庞然巨物的口中。踏过舌根，里头有条不絮地摆放着脏器与骨骼：木褐色的是梁柱，烫着亮银的是深红壁纸，雪白的是大理石地板与装饰雕塑。

与菲尼斯的金碧辉煌或是伊顿的绿意典雅完全不同，玛嘉蒙忒的品味总有种正统的瑰丽韵味。

侍从打开了会客厅的门，扑面而来便是玫瑰花香，柔和环绕在维尔顿王的鼻尖。

映入眼帘的是一位有着一头酒红色微卷长发的男人，虽是已即将迈入五十的高龄，但俊美如雕塑般的脸上却不显衰败。

他笑了，明亮又得体：“伯尔斯！”

维尔顿王快步上前握住了对方有力的手。他们之间的距离很近，玛嘉蒙忒王那双不为人知的灰色眼睛里，此刻正倒映着伯尔斯的笑意。

“约瑟夫。”维尔顿王应道，又看见茶几上冒着热气的玫瑰花茶，“看来许久不见，你依然记得我的喜好。”

他们像是旧友般继续寒暄了几句，约瑟夫请伯尔斯入座，他们隔着茶几，坐在了两个软椅上。

会客室其实并不大气宽广，反而精致温馨，像是某贵族家的小书房。

伯尔斯坐着接过侍从递上的花茶，率先开了口：“信上你提及了有要事与我相谈……是什么能使你也感到棘手？”

玫瑰花茶是亮橘色的，白瓷杯底沉着一朵被烫死的玫瑰。要不了多久，香甜的果茶就会开始发苦，最后化为艳丽的血色。

“棘手……倒也不至于。”约瑟夫叹了一口气，吹散了花茶的烟，“都是小问题，老毛病。倒不如先说说你们，这阵子维尔顿应该不好受吧。”

玛嘉蒙忒王的眼露出了惋惜之意，里头有恰到好处的痛惜。

但维尔顿王却只看见荆棘从酒红色的地毯底下破土而出。那灰绿色的植物缠上了约瑟夫的软椅脚，最后顺着他的脚踝攀附至他的手腕。

“痛失下属从来不是一件容易的事。”伯尔斯答，“更何况……他们也是我的家人。”

说谎。

“节哀顺变，我的朋友。”约瑟夫垂着眼，抿了一口茶。“你知道的，人终有一死。只要他们为了自己坚信的忠义奋战到底，我们理应祝福并铭记他们的离去。”

荆棘这次缠上伯尔斯的椅子脚，维尔顿王只觉得好笑。

菲尼斯的是蛇，玛嘉蒙忒的是荆棘，只有他，觉得这些东西什么都不是。

“这就是战争，维尔顿会振作起来。”伯尔斯答。

“但这回我们又要打多少年？又会有多少孩子因此而牺牲？别误会我的意思，我的朋友，我只是惋惜。”

装腔作势。

他的发言令伯尔斯想起了玛嘉蒙忒皇家花园里，那塑有名的纯白雕像——合拢的洁白翅膀下，一名女神在跪地祈祷。

“我听说你接到了来自伊顿的软性谴责？”维尔顿王选择转移话题。

玛嘉蒙忒王听了露出一阵苦笑：“伊顿坚持认为发动战争这一行为，永远称不上正义。”

“我也收到了。”维尔顿王无所谓地耸了耸肩，“但并没有人在讨论正义是什么，对吗？不是所有国家都曾有一个骑士雷文，而维尔顿只是不热爱投降。”

“但有时我们不得不承认，更积极的利用外交手段也许能解决大部分的纷争。”

荆棘长出了花苞，透明的花瓣，血色的骨骼。

“约瑟夫，你我都知道，牵制国家之间的从来不是卓越的外交手段或是爱好和平的的道德观……”维尔顿王捻起一块白瓷盘内的曲奇。“只有实力才能喝止战争。”

约瑟夫笑了：“也只有拥有实力才能发动战争，我的朋友。”

他看着伯尔斯将那曲奇放入嘴里，饼干在他的嘴里安分地被咀嚼。约瑟夫沉了神色，突然提起了一件不相干的事：“谭亚·希维还好吗？我记得那孩子。”

维尔顿王顿了顿。

荆棘在房内细语着，咒骂着，还是尖叫着那两个字：

说谎！说谎！说谎！说谎！！

“她是个好女人，我曾从她的手段中看见过很多吃力不讨好的坚持。”约瑟夫说。

“噢？”伯尔斯笑了，“你这是在夸她调皮。”

花茶开始泛苦，橘色的水模仿起了夕阳的颜色。

有人在林间奔跑。

“是的，调皮，你可以这么说。”玛嘉蒙忒的笑意之中甚至有爱惜之意，“虽然她这样的孩子总是面临两面受敌，也许没人会真正感激她。但是这样的女人只要给她机会成长，我相信这世界总会迎来真正需要她的时代。”

“……不，约瑟夫，你错了。”伯尔斯反驳道。

约瑟夫手中的白瓷杯碰在下面垫着的小托盘上，他灰色的眼落在伯尔斯搭在扶手上的手。

“现在，就是我需要她的时代。”伯尔斯说，言语很沉重，指节却连力都没有施。

黑深的森林，漆黑的身影躲过这个树杆，踩断那个干枯枝叶，闪过飞来的矛，却没躲过笔直的箭。箭入木三分，猎人的獠牙死死钉住了黑袍的袖子。

伯尔斯口腔内有股甜腻的滋味，他并不避讳约瑟夫的视线，丝丝惋惜从他的眼中坠落：“作为君王，我坚持道德化的外交政策只会被利用。但作为人，我需要用她的煎熬来提醒我自己，我依然铭记必要的仁慈。”

约瑟夫叹了一口气，为伯尔斯再次倒上一杯茶，顿时花香四溢。

“只因我们是君王。”他的身躯微微像前倾，他的眼睛在一瞬间变色了，变成了玛嘉蒙忒人们熟知的碧绿色，“君王的仁义只有维持在表象之上才有价值。若我们都忘却了仁义，又怎么可能维持表象？”

这个正说着危险话语的男人，血液里流着非正统的脏污。然而费尽心机一路厮杀坐上王座的他，最终却甘愿一辈子臣服于国家之下。他视自己为服侍国家的机器，而这也正是为什么很多年前，伯尔斯偏偏选择了玛嘉蒙忒作为盟友的原因。

约瑟夫·温斯特比这个时代中的任何一位君王，都要来的被钉死在国家的利益之上。

“人老了，就爱说些胡话。”约瑟夫摆了摆手，自己结束了话题，“我今天找你来是为了以拉的事。”

若是关于以拉王国，那么就只有两件事值得两位君王提起——一件是已经死了的现状，一件是依然活着的过去。

“我以为我们已经谈好了。”伯尔斯说。

撕裂了黑斗篷发出刺耳的声响，转身却撞见又一名狩猎中的猎人，聚集的狩猎者将猎物团团包围，冷风吹凉她的背脊。

“我们这里出了一些小的变动，希望不会因此改变维尔顿的意愿。”

刀光剑影闪过，利刃划开血肉，月光照亮撒在枯叶上的血液，看起来好似是银亮色的。

“维尔顿的意愿不会改变，只要那只羔羊依然拥有一双她母亲的眼睛；而另一个祭品，依然有能力维持两国牢不可破的关系。”

约瑟夫的茶杯空了，他垂着眼，又令伯尔斯想起了花园里那座可笑雕塑。

“……究竟还要牺牲多少无辜的孩子，去偿还这罪的锁链？”

他没有在问伯尔斯，却被对方答了去。

“即使几乎所有国家都因结果分了一杯羹，但当年玛嘉蒙忒对以拉做过的事，依然必须有一个交代。”伯尔斯对上那双灰色眼睛，“正如维尔顿在弗伦威志灭国之事上做了坏人，成全了他国的伪君子……有些贵族是时候向维尔顿付出代价了。”

维尔顿成全了玛嘉蒙忒花园内的那尊女神雕像，千千万万的雕塑——她们都吊念了，也依然拿了属于自己的利益。

“这一切都很公平。”

伯尔斯说道，将最后一块曲奇放入了嘴里。

说谎。

那双灰色的眼，一双属于君王的眼，他盯着年轻人抿嘴咀嚼着甜食。

仿若划过金属的表面，荆棘在沉寂中齐声尖叫！

说谎！！！你不该说谎！！

——我们等同肮脏，却不等同忏悔着。

这个怪物。

“让我猜猜……伯尔斯·拉普拉斯。”

玛嘉蒙忒王垂下眼，灰绿色的能力藤蔓般刹那间爬满了整间屋子。

“你对曾为你卖命过的下属，下了死令。那个即使黑尘降临，也不可停止虐杀的死令。”

伯尔斯收了笑容，褐色的瞳孔亮了。

那一刻，他真的动了杀玛嘉蒙忒王的意。

杯底咔得一声磕在茶几上，像是脆裂的信号。

看不见的远方黑森里，有单薄的身躯被摔在粗糙的树干上，利器贯穿布料没入她的胸膛。剑柄抵住了她的皮肤，刃撕开她的心脏，背抵着的老树干被一同钉穿。

血液喷溅，飘进茶香里被玫瑰吸食入血管，为晚红的夕阳增添一丝血管的脉络。

“ **原来你也知道了，那些你本该不知道的事** 。”

盗窃者的言灵这么幽幽说着。

玛嘉蒙忒的会客室应声爆裂。

灰绿色的能力如浪潮撞击上褐色的墙，冲散后又聚集，削碎白瓷，卷起锋利的白刃冲着一个极小的点击去。

伯尔斯的防御墙在风暴中硬生脆裂，却在分崩离析的瞬间散开，飞向房内还未反应过来的玛嘉蒙忒侍从们。他们的颈项被划开，溅射的血污肉块坠落于柔软的地毯上，落在了倾倒的花茶玫瑰旁。

“哈哈哈哈哈，原来你也是……！”

伯尔斯笑了，他满脸笑容只剩癫狂。

他一举手，褐色的能力回归他的掌心中，以千军万马之势挡住了约瑟夫·温斯特的风刃。气浪飞溅起来，吹散了周边的狼藉，扬起王袍。

伯尔斯的表情扭曲了，愤怒藏不住他口中所呐喊出的憎恶和自负：

“只不过你是个懦夫，约瑟夫，你是个享受安逸与富贵的懦夫！”

这使他露出了破绽。

只一刹那，蛰伏的藤蔓高涨，硬生在维尔顿王的防御上撕开一个缝，搅着瓷刃的雪风呼啸而去缠上目标的左手。

血液瞬间从被撕裂的无数道口子中喷溅而出，他的主人却连眉头都没抬一下。

他看着约瑟夫·温斯特，那名王什么也没说，什么情绪也没有。他半口气都没出，酒红色的发束在背后，依旧整齐得体。

被热茶浸湿了的地毯，此刻多半是凉透了。

“维尔顿王。”灰色眼睛的男人哑声说道。

年轻的王站在那里，左手渗着血，从指尖连串着低落。约瑟夫比谁都能理解他的自负与孤高，他也比谁都痛恶对方的不屑。

“这是你试图谋杀舍弟的代价——很公平，对吗？”

夜幕之下，月光穿透不了茂密的树。塞壬窒息着被钉死在古树上。佩戴着火焰纹章的狩猎者们，点了一把火。

“别这样看着我，年轻的维尔顿王。你深知我一步也无法再向你迈进。”

火焰从老树根点燃，几乎要断了气的身躯被赤色的红莲花苞包裹合拢，化为黑森里第一根点燃的蜡烛。

“但我也深知，你意不在廉价的征服。并且身为懦夫的我所带领的玛嘉蒙忒，早已向你证明了价值——你需要这个国家。”

魔女的处刑，从火焰开始，也从火焰结束。直至焦曲的躯干成了熄灭的灯芯，狩猎者砸烂了尸体，吹散了骨灰，这场彻底的剿灭行动才算圆满落幕。

玛嘉蒙忒王的嘴角渗出了血，沾染在他的胡渣上。但他却站直了，维尔顿王在他的目光下理了理衣袍，将受伤的左手藏在王袍之下。

远处已经士兵聚集的脚步声，伯尔斯打开了会客厅的门，守在门外的侍卫尸体硬生倒下。

“维尔顿王。”灰眼睛的君王最后唤道。他很疲惫，声色里是经历了多年煎熬后余留下来的，最后的精力。

伯尔斯侧过脸去看他。

“若我是懦夫，你是明君，我愿你所有的自私都有意义。我愿你不辱英明之名，我愿你我破除黑夜，我愿命运证明——在这悲惨不公的牢笼里，我们所牺牲的一切都不会被辜负。”

伯尔斯嗤笑一声，脸上不见笑意。他狠狠碾碎地上枯萎的玫瑰：

“这就是为什么你是懦夫，我的朋友。”

玛嘉蒙忒的侍卫涌入，维尔顿随行军官们护送在王的身侧。

伯尔斯逆着人流，慢步离去：

“你想太多了。

漆黑娇小的身影站在黑森的树梢上，月色悬挂在她的身后。

银灰色的流光在她的指尖流转，连接着弥漫了半片森林的灰暮，柔顺得如晚风中悠扬柔美的歌谣。

空气里有焦土的气息，血腥预留在虚幻之上。

她低头俯视那熄灭了“篝火”，压低了斗篷的帽檐，目送自己的葬礼迎来终结。

一阵夜风拂过，她不翼而飞。


	39. Maniac

媞娜是惊醒的。

从以拉回来后她每夜辗转反侧，即使睡去也不安稳。今晚也是，她如常徘徊在浅眠之中。突如其来炸裂的能力浓度却像深夜窗外的闪电，顿时惊醒了卧房里的两人。

媞娜身着一身洁白的纱裙睡衣，跳下床的动作利索狠劲，轻薄柔软的丝绸在空中飞舞。

仓促的夜里她像一阵烟，掠过月影，一吹就能飞走。

查尔斯差点没抓住她的手腕。

“放开。”她回头说，被握住的手中紧攥着长鞭。

男人的手却没有松开。

“你需要冷静。”查尔斯说，“让我想一下，我们应该——”

“放手！我很冷静！”

“不，你没有！我也没有！但现在我们必须做到！”查尔斯低吼道，他维持着紧握她的手，跳下床。“听着，媞娜，放下你的武器，让我思考——”

“我们现在立刻就得去阻止他们！”

“媞娜·克罗特！！”

她涣散的注意力回来了一点。她定神看向查尔斯。

他非常认真。

“你要怎么阻止他们？冲进去？你也感觉到了这能量的爆发，不管因为什么他们都失去理智了！两个维尔顿骑士加上一位现任第三军团团长，这不是炸了那房间的问题！再这样下去，一半的维尔顿王宫随时会坍塌！！”

媞娜松了松手上的长鞭：“那我们该做什么，王明天才会回到城堡——”

她的话语被一阵天摇地动打断，查尔斯扶了她一把，并低声咒骂了一句。

等那几声爆裂声消去，他转身立刻把上衣脱了，还顺手从衣柜里拿了一件媞娜的外套丢给她：

“穿上。近侍不在城里，但卫兵们一定会以最快速度的赶过去，那是他们的职责。”

他套上外衣，上前一步，轻轻拨开媞娜攥着长鞭的手指：“我说不上话，艾莫脾气冲动，所以现在只能由你来指挥他们。你去控制这个局面，疏散王宫里的人员到外头，镇住那些也许想趁乱图谋不轨的内鬼……不要让任何人包含艾莫靠近那房间，以免造成不必要的伤亡和战局扩大——媞娜，你听见了吗？”

媞娜迟钝地点了点头。

她很慌乱，很清醒，也很茫然。也许是因为在本就睡得不安稳的夜里被惊醒，又或许这阵子忧虑过多，在这突如其来的变故中她显得摇摇欲坠。

查尔斯却在这刻紧握住她的手。

“看着我，我知道你最近很疲惫，但现在你必须打起精神来。”他说。

媞娜想听他继续说。

“你是受封过的维尔顿骑士，你功勋累累，现在，维尔顿士兵需要你履行你的职责。士兵可以死在战场上，但不能因为这种无聊的理由丧命！”

媞娜盯着他的眼，回握他的手：“我明白。”

“好。”

“那你呢？”她问。

查尔斯为她打开门的动作顿了一下。

“我去楼上提醒那俩怪物，要打就去外院的空地上打。所以等疏散工作完成，你记得让艾莫到外院，那里才是她发挥武力镇压的地方。”

媞娜踉跄了半步，听着又一声爆裂声，震得窗框为之颤抖。她压低重心快步走回床旁，将查尔斯的佩剑拿过来，却没有要递给他的意思：

“这很危险，你并不擅长大规模的战斗……”

“放心，如果他们不听劝我会选择撤退。”

“可……”

媞娜双手托着那象征桑可纳身份的佩剑，查尔斯用指尖那剑鞘上金色的纹络，想到也曾有人用这把剑挡在他身前。

“我得去。你知道我有多在乎……那个房间。”他说。

媞娜浅金色的眼眸深深看向他，然后好像想起了什么刺痛了她的往事。她皱着眉闭上眼，却松开了紧握着佩剑的手，任由他将其拿走。

“注意安全。”她嘱咐道。

“我明白。”

两人快步离开卧房，同一条长廊，向着截然不同的方向奔去。

◆

无人归来的房间。

无能挽回的悲剧。

“没能完成修普诺托付给你的任务，所以恼羞成怒了是吗？罗帷。”赤发的恶魔笑道。

橙黄的细丝闪电浮游在空气中。原本洁净的地毯上有一块黑褐色的碍眼污渍，从玄关处拖着长尾，最后在一具骸骨周围漫开。

她的失职污染了那人的房间。

“如你所见，奥莉薇亚·桑可纳死了。死在你的眼皮底子下，死在了修普诺的房间里。多么讽刺，是吗？”

每一句话，都戳在她的眉心上。

修普诺曾警告过她多注意伊弗诺。

他曾将奥莉薇亚的安危托付给她。而她，却因忙于与加勒曼的战事而忘了。

“怎么，罗帷，别这样瞪着我。你有什么好不满的？”

不满？

还是迁怒。

那朵月季凋零在一团深黑的污渍中。凋零的每一片花瓣被愤怒焚烧。

火焰，炎炎火红，分不清是谁的颜色。

莉娅·罗帷瞪着那被赤色包围的骸骨，开了口。

“你真以为做了这样的事，王会原谅你？”她咬着牙问。

伊弗诺耸了耸肩，歪着脸笑。

“原谅？不……不。王永远会接纳我。没有他的宽恕，就没有今天的我——”

“那是你的妻子！！”

一点银，是誓约套在白骨上，红色的宝石来自新娘的丈夫，在黑尘的见证下他曾为其注入永恒热烈的爱。

——最终勒死了她的命。

“是啊，这是我的妻子。”丈夫的鞋底踩在头颅上，像是坐在跷跷板上那般晃动，“她属于我，不属于国家之间的筹码，哈哈是的。她是自由的，只属于我。”

橙辉的电流爆破玻璃的阻隔，将整间房内溢满的能量携着碎片冲击出去。

罗帷白手套下的指甲紧紧抠在剑柄上，周身闪烁的电流如划落的星座，爆裂出气流与星火。她膝盖微屈，蓄满了力，却定在了原地。

伊弗诺坐在修普诺的床沿，右手托着下巴，翘起的脚踩在尸骨上。他懒散地仿佛在欣赏海风上的星夜，不温不火笑着的赤色瞳里没有半点清澈。

“别发这么大脾气啊，罗帷。你的失职可不是我的错。”

颅骨被鞋底踩碎，发出了干瘪的裂响。伊弗诺笑着弯腰，拍了拍鞋尖上的碎屑。

“毕竟，让修普诺蒙羞的人，是你嘛——”

他的声音未断，升腾的杀意就撩翻一切阻碍，向他猛烈冲来。房间内顿时电流四起，金黄如白昼，罗帷飞身跃来，剑鞘稍褪拔出半截寒刃。

黑色的鞋底碾在白骨上，溶岩般的热度迅速攀升，周围的一切温度都被火焰主宰者夺舍。任何裸露在外的皮肤都像能自燃，窜出的火光撼动了维尔顿王宫的地基。

两股力量在屏息间交锋，迸发出强烈的气流，闪电裹挟着火星撞破门滚进了廊内。

力量却在这一刻，停止。

灰黑的浓烟之中。

一双手。

一双手紧握住两股悲愤的力量。

正统的那个祭品在那。

在那，他投身于交锋的中间，摁住了一双拔剑的手，也制住了扬起召唤火焰的手。

空气在颤抖，力量在短暂的沉默中彼此抗衡。

愤怒。踩碎了玻璃的愤怒，藏在垂头埋下的冰蓝色眼瞳里。

“罗帷。”声音从查尔斯喉底挤出来。

愤怒。

“你在谁的房间里拔剑？”

他质问，却没有看她，只是低头仿佛在看一地狼藉上四散的月光。风吹起撕烂的窗帘，晃动了影子。他很安静，却也很愤怒。

罗帷卸去了反抗的力量。愤怒短暂重回她的剑鞘里，从别开的眼神中散发出羞愧。

查尔斯紧攥着的另一只手掌心里却开始冒烟，发出了滋响。任何人都会因疼痛松开，但火焰却碰上了一个早对痛觉感到麻木的人。

那掌心的疼痛，对查尔斯而言甚至不如月影着迷。

被忽视的火并没有因此罢休。

足以融化所有大陆的热度再次攀升，从黑色的墙沿角落爬上那仿若蛇般诡异的笑容。

伊弗诺深知他动不了这个维系两国桥梁的祭品，但不要他的命的折磨多的是——

那是什么声音？

水。

咕嘟。

水流隔着耳膜，搅动在颅内。

乌黑的壁纸上乍现出冰蓝色能量波纹，在赤色的瞳里绽开，就像是深海仰望水面的晃动光纹。一双如冰的眼对上火。

“烧啊，伊弗诺。”查尔斯说，“烧了，我让你灰飞烟灭。”

冰蓝色的水光骤然抖动凝结，像是被空间挤压，呼应主人的意志晕染成墨水蓝。那些能力的具象攀附包裹在房间的墙体上，像张网一般浓稠缓慢地流动，随时等待致命的指令。

乌黑的房间角落，至暗的阴影里，好似有一双银色的眼缓缓睁开。

伊弗诺不悦地眯了眯眼瞪着那鬼魅，扣在自己手腕上的禁锢却依然坚如磐石。

“就凭你？”伊弗诺对着不存在的鬼魅说话。

留下的生者回答了。

“试试，伊弗诺，我想见第一个从我手中的毒活下来的人。”

伊弗诺厌烦地想着，所以他才讨厌修普诺。他和他那群猎犬，全都令人作呕。那些盲目单纯的忠诚，那些扭曲的思念与执着——

等等。

别想那些了。

月光下照耀着的，紧握他的手的，是什么？

忘了那双银色的眼，亦或是他自己早已挖出来观赏把玩的碧绿眼球……看看这双被眷顾的手，沙利叶，这才是黑尘的馈赠。

“你用这双手杀了那个女人？”他突然着迷地问。

查尔斯没有回答这个问题。他撇了一眼不远处无人问津的骸骨。有些泛褐黄的碎骨凌乱地散了一地，肮脏地污染了垂至地面的白床单。

“一双漂亮的手，查尔斯·桑可纳。”伊弗诺自顾自叹道。

查尔斯转动眼眸，重新看向那疯子。

“祭品，你因这双漂亮的手而幸存。”

伊弗诺垂眼看着那双手，在月光下微笑的模样甚至有一丝优雅。一瞬间他说话的用词，笑起来眼底的温度，全都不再像杰瑞·伊弗诺。

一瞬间他又回到了那个回不来的自己。

然后，如夏夜里飞逝的热浪，他溜走了。

查尔斯掌心一空，只见杰瑞·伊弗诺翻身跑至阳台，毫不犹豫地跃下。王宫的外墙有不少着力点，这个高度对任何健康的维尔顿人来说都不是问题，更别说是一名骑士。

他只能像是在逃跑。

“混账，我们还没完！！”罗帷喊道。

她冲过去，随着伊弗诺跳下去。剑鞘撞击在她的金属腰带上，在她离去后还余留下短暂的脆响。

查尔斯则站在原地收起了自己的能力具象。

一时之间房内又只剩他一人。

这里头一地狼藉——焦黑的灰、晶亮的玻璃碎片、撕裂的各类布、一具极可能属于他妹妹的骸骨……看着，也不知道该想什么。

于是他拨开沙发上跌落的台灯，把它扫地上，给自己腾了个地坐下。

查尔斯想的第一件事是他完成任务了。

阳台下就是维尔顿王宫里最宽广的内院，在那里艾莫会接手这无厘头的状况。

他想。

他盯着奥莉薇亚的头骨像拼图一样少了一半，感到灼热冷却之后麻木的凉意。门早已被刚才的爆破毁坏，想关也关不上。

于是他想再坐一会儿，就一会儿。

不只是刚才，是一直以来。现在独自一人，他难得地愿意去思考，他究竟一直以来都为了一个死人干了些什么。

他告诫过媞娜要冷静，压制住所有冲动的怪物，控制住局面——但到头来，他想，自己也不过是疯子的一员。

执着于修普诺留下的一切。那些空虚的，形式上的物品都没能逃过查尔斯自己那被掏空的心脏。

然而修普诺依然什么都不剩，回忆也好物品也好，一旦损毁，就再也不会有新的替代。

查尔斯坐在那里，凝视着他自己的双手在两膝之间微颤。有一滩月光悄悄流入他的掌心，附在被烫伤造成的红肿之上。

就这么一点执念，剩下。

他坐在那里。不知过了多久，直到一阵风吹起仿若薄纱的窗帘，带起一连串闪动的黑影。

空气里闻起来就像是海浪上的暴风雨。

怎么可能？

查尔斯难以置信地抬起了头。


End file.
